


An Incubus's Allure

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, Harry Potter is an Incubus, M/M, Manipulative Voldemort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sane Voldemort, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Thoughts of Rape, Warnings May Change, self-harm with intend to kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 89,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry turns 17, he learns of his secret creature status, an Incubus. Luckily with potions he can keep his urges under control. Of course that changes when the creature finds his two mates, none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself and his most hated professor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Life couldn't get much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> I know I shouldn’t start another story, while I should be writing another chapter for my other stories T.T.  
> But I ended up writing this instead…  
> And I dearly hope this will not be a long story(less than 10 chapters, I hope…) and I hope above all that this story does not get a mind of its own, cause I really like the way I have it in my mind right now. 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to try and write this, it will be a kind of experiment to see if I am capable of writing a story including a threesome. This will be my first time with that, so I hope it goes well. 
> 
> Pairing will be Tom/Harry/Severus.  
> This is only the prologue, still I hope you enjoy :).  
> I don't have a beta-reader! So all mistakes are my own. And my first language is not English! So there might be mistakes in there, sorry for that.

## Prologue:

##### Harry:

They say that when you die, you see your life flashing in front of your eyes. Every living moment repeated for one last time. Every memory that you hated, that you loved. The moments that you craved and lived for, but also the ones you would rather live without. 

Looking back from that point, you would wonder if there were things you would have done differently. One choice maybe… which could change everything. Harry knew, when he saw everything flashing in front of his eyes, he would never do anything differently. He would not change his own life. Neither the good parts, nor the bad parts. 

Because he had hated, loved and he had found happiness in the most unlikely place. He had known friends, who had left him, betrayed him even. Other friends who had stayed with him through it all. 

But above all he had two mates, who he couldn’t imagine life without, ever again. At first… he hated it, how could his mate be Severus Snape, potion’s professor, Death Eater, spy of the order of the phoenix, murderer of Albus Dumbledore. He had been furious when he found out, of course his creature instincts were pleased, when he found his two mates.

To make matters worse… He had a second mate. One formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he changed his own name to Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord, the leader of the Death Eaters, the one who he himself had been prophesied to kill or to die by his hand. Voldemort who had been trying to kill him for years… 

Never in his mind believed Harry that they would accept the mateship with him. He would suffer all by himself or get killed by Voldemort. But one moment changed everything… Voldemort found out about something crucial, that had shocked and frozen Harry to the bone. He himself was what he had been hunting all along, he had a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul in him. and Dumbledore’s betrayal was what changed everything at that point.

That one moment changed everything, Harry had never been happier, despite their struggles and their arguments at times, they accepted each other and him. Everything had been going so well… The Dark Lord took over Britain. Harry had stopped fighting him. How could he fight his own mate, how could he forsake his own life for everyone in Britain who had never lifted a finger to help him. 

Despite everything Voldemort ruled Britain fairly. Things changed, of course they did. But it wasn’t a major change, of course there were still rebels out there. And Harry never thought that they would launch such an attack… 

He never thought he would die, hearing his mates scream for the last time. They had grown to care for him, after all. And Harry was happy about that. He died protecting Severus, so he had no regrets… Maybe he did, when he saw how everything ended… He never thought that they would be able to kill Voldemort, imprison Severus and the others, waiting… for their kiss from the Dementors. He wished at that point, he could do it over, protect them better. 

The flashes in front of him stopped at his last living moment. And he desperately wanted to close his eyes, not wanting to relive that painful moment. But he couldn’t, he had to face it. “HARRY! NOO!” Severus scream still tore through his heart, as he saw the curse hit him.

He could still see Tom’s red eyes widening, as he saw that mouth move, he couldn’t hear the words at that moment anymore. But he understood them nonetheless. Tom had said it so often to him. “You foolish boy!” 

But all he could do now, was watch his life playing out in front of his life, hearing a voice behind him. “Are you ready to enter the afterlife?” Death was waiting for him, Harry knew it.

##### Severus:

“Did you ever think it would end like this…?” Black asked, from the cell across of him. 

Severus stared at the closed prison door, his thoughts still on that moment that he saw Harry jump in front of him. Harry dying to protect him. “No…” He muttered. He thought they had won, he believed they were invincible. Even now he still felt numb, his mind couldn’t process the thought of Harry dying… 

“I can’t believe he is gone…” Black whispered sadly. 

Severus didn’t reply. Still seeing those emerald empty eyes, staring at him, completely lifeless. Killed by the same curse that he had survived as a mere infant… this time cast by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus knew jealousy was a dangerous emotion, especially when one was already insane. But he never believed she would go so far.

After that, it all happened so quickly. Severus had been so out of it all. Harry had been the one that had brought the three of them together, giving the three of them happiness and love. And Harry had been the one who had broken everything down again when he had died. 

Now they had lost, everything. He could still see the moment that he looked up from Harry’s dead body, to see the flames erupting around the Dark Lord, in a moment of weakness Tom hadn’t paid attention and Alastor Moody took his chance, burning Tom Riddle alive. Severus was no fool and knew the Dark Lord still had horcruxes out there. 

But of course, secrets weren’t kept. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had told the rebels of the horcruxes. Severus fought to protect the locket that Harry had around his neck, but failed the moment they captured him. 

The horcruxes might all be destroyed by now… the Dark Lord gone forever. And he and Black were waiting for their own demise in Azkaban…. No, Severus never thought it would end like this.

##### Tom Riddle:

“See here… the one who cheated death.” A voice said and the black-haired wizard looked around, yet everything was completely white around him. Tom couldn’t see anything, but he didn’t need to know where he was. Stuck between life and death, for all of eternity, limbo. His soul was too broken to every go to the afterlife, he would never see Harry or Severus again. 

If he had known it would end like this, he would have still killed the boy. He had been a weakness after all. Even if he would have destroyed his own horcrux… He had more than enough. “Nothing to say now, have we, Descendant of Salazar Slytherin?” 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Tom replied coldly. 

The voice laughed and it echoed throughout the empty realm. “You are so cold… You never knew love. You could have known, you know. Harry loved you, even knowing how you truly were. Merlin knows what he loved about you.” 

Tom glared around the white space, until he saw a figure walking towards him. “Merlin knows… why he still wishes to save you. Someone as cold and heartless as you does not deserve to be saved. You deserve to be stuck here forever.”

Tom couldn’t make out the figure and he walked towards it. He saw flashes inside his mind, the things he had done. Every mistake he made, the moment he chose to let Harry Potter live… His life together with Severus and the boy. 

“You knew happiness for the first time… How did it feel?” the voice asked and Tom stopped, he couldn’t get closer to the figure anyway. 

Tom didn’t take his eyes from the figure. “Like everything I had ever wanted…” was the murmured reply. Tom had never known what it felt like to be loved like that. Not until Harry and Severus accepted him completely and still said they loved him.

The voice laughed. “Everyone wants happiness. Everyone craves love, wants to be loved and to love in return. It is human nature… but of course you threw away your humanity ages ago…” 

Tom saw the moment he split his soul for the first time, he could feel the horrible pain from going against the laws of nature itself. “Your very first mistake, Tom Riddle. The very reason why you will never escape this prison.” Tom realized that he had fallen down on his knees and he looked up, the figure was still standing there, unmoving, looking at him. Almost as if weighing to see, if he was worth anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem as a weird start of the story, but this is what I had in mind as a prologue.  
> The next chapters will be starting at Harry's 17th birthday, leading up till this point. So I hope that makes a bit more sense.


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter ^-^. 
> 
> Warnings: a bit of dubious content in this one.  
> Regarding the ending of the story and the prologue. I won’t spoil anything at all ;).  
> Wouldn’t be fun if I spoiled the ending I think.(at least I hate spoilers a lot…) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> And all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Hope to be able to continue next weekend as well, but it might be a bit later, cause I won’t be at home for the weekend. Anyway till next update :)!

##### Grimmauld Place, 31 July 1997:

Harry sat in his room, silently looking at the clock which counted the hours till midnight. Just a few minutes now, then he would be 17. Then he would be able to use magic and not get the ministry after him. Sirius and Remus had already gone to bed and the others had left, only Hermione and her parents also stayed in Grimmauld Place for their safety. 

After Albus Dumbledore had been killed by Snape, Sirius immediately took over as secret keeper of the house. So that at least the house could still be used as meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix. Harry suppressed the dark thoughts at what could have happened had Sirius died in the Ministry. It had been a close call… Harry had seen the green curse, going straight for Sirius and he pushed his godfather to the ground, merely escaping being hit by the curse himself. 

Never before had he felt so much hatred towards one person, but Bellatrix really pushed his limits. He had ran after her, intend on punishing her, dark thoughts swirled around in his mind at that point. Yet he still failed to cast the Cruciatus curse. She only laughed at him. 

Voldemort had said that he must mean it to cast such a dark spell. But he really wanted to hurt her. Sirius would have died if that spell had hit him. 

Afterwards everyone had been furious that Harry had taken such a risk. Harry had screamed at them that he would willingly die if it meant saving those he cared for. Harry sighed, he didn’t want to think about the past, he would have made the same decision back then. The clock downstairs chimed and Harry glanced at the his clock, seeing it was now midnight. 

He gasped, as he all of a sudden felt a rush of desire going through his body. He laid back down on the bed, feeling his body growing hot. His cock hardening, Harry’s eyes shot open as he felt that. What the hell was happening!? He looked at the several owls coming in through the open window. But his mind was slowly getting clouded.

Gasping again, he closed his eyes. He could hear the door open and close, could hear someone speaking, but his mind was filled with arousal and the desire for sex. His fingers clenched into the sheets and he arched his back. He felt a vail being put against his lips and a vile tasting liquid was poured down his throat.

“Harry?” The voice of his godfather broke through the haze and he blinked open his eyes, his body slowly relaxing. He could see Sirius standing next to his bed and Remus close behind him. “Are you alright?” Sirius asked, Harry could see the worry in his godfathers eyes. 

He gave a reluctant nod, he felt better now at least. He could still feel his erection, but at least his body was more relaxed now, even though he felt his clothes sticking to his skin, because of his sweat. “What… happened?” He questioned, seeing the two wizards glance at each for one second. 

“I had hoped you wouldn’t have inherited his creature status, Harry…” Sirius said softly. Harry could hear that Sirius meant those words. He didn’t wish this for him. Harry slowly sat up and Sirius sat on the edge of his bed. “But I already feared the worse…” Remus grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed, sitting down on it, eyeing both wizards. 

Harry pulled his sheets higher up. “What creature…?” Harry asked, already fearing the answer. 

Sirius looked away, not being able to meet his gaze and Harry looked towards Remus. The werewolf let out a small sigh, before replying. “An Incubus, Harry. Your father also inherited it on his 17th birthday.” Remus glanced towards the owls. “If I am not mistaking he left a letter at Gringotts to you, for when you would turn 17. You better read it. We will be downstairs if you need us, alright?” 

Harry nodded and he saw Sirius stand up, putting his hand atop his shoulder. “No matter what, I will always stand by your side, Harry. I am your godfather. Not even your creature status will change anything.”

Harry nodded and they both left, he slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Of course, his life could always get more messed up… he had wanted to leave this night, or early morning. He needed to go hunt for the horcruxes. He wouldn’t wait for Hermione and Ron to go with him. He didn’t want to risk their lives. It was much too dangerous. Yet he knew both of them wouldn’t return to Hogwarts either. 

But could he truly leave his godfather and Remus in the dark about this all… In a way it was better if there were more people who knew about the task that the headmaster had left him. But according to the prophecy he was the only one who could even defeat Voldemort, so what use was it to involve his friends at all…. He would only put them at risk. 

He stood up and walked over to his desk, eyeing all the different owls. He accepted the packages and there was one big one, he frowned. He looked at the letter that went with it. The handwriting didn’t look familiar at all. Yet he still opened the letter and realized this was his father’s letter that Remus had told him about. 

He pulled the chair back and sat down, reading his father’s letter.

> ‘My dear son,
> 
> Today you will turn 17th and if you have received this letter, it meant that I wasn’t there to tell you about it in person. I am sorry... The days are dark lately with Voldemort gaining so much power. And he will seek us out. I guess if you are reading this, he must have found us. Yet I hope you are still safe and protected. 
> 
> But with this birthday everything might change. You see, we are not completely human, we are part Incubus, meaning we are a sex demon(your mother will scream at me for using such foul language).  
>  Luckily we can control our urges. There is most likely a box with this letter, there are potions in there to control your creature… It is not the most efficient way, but it is for the best. I used them too. 
> 
> There is only one circumstance where the potions will fail. I don’t know how much you know about Incubi, but you better read as much as you can about them. I will warn you for this one circumstance, the potions will not work when your mate is near. The only thing to do is get away, far away, before the urges get too big and the creature will take control. 
> 
> In a way I hope, that you will not have this same curse upon you. You see, your mother is my mate. I already knew her, before I found out about her being my mate. Yet when my creature status showed, I was not able to escape her anymore. I soon after got into a relationship with her and told her it was because of my creature that I had felt drawn towards her. She already knew, Lily is so clever. 
> 
> She accepted me, but for an incubus to be denied by his mate, is the worst thing possible. When you find your mate/or mates(but I don’t hope that), you will feel it instantly. If the mate is clever enough he would be able to see the signs as well or feel them maybe. 
> 
> I hope if you find your mate, it will be a good person nonetheless. Because they can control our lives if they should wish so. In a way we are dependent on them. 
> 
> I am so sorry, Harry. I do hope you make the best of it. And I am certain I can be proud of the person you have become. I just wish I could have been there myself to tell you, my son. 
> 
> Take care and love,  
>  Your dad, and your mom also says hi.’

Harry put the letter on his desk, he didn’t know what to feel anymore. He knew for sure he would need to read more and maybe ask Remus and Sirius what they knew. Now he know what it felt like, the desire and lust. Harry put his head in his hands. This couldn’t be happening. He already had so much shit going on. 

But at least with these potions he would be safe… Harry glanced up at the box. He would need to make sure he had enough for when he started searching for those damn horcruxes. He wondered if he would be able to leave today at all.

He sighed and opened the rest of his presents and also replied to them. Before going downstairs, seeing his godfather and Remus sitting there, they both smiled at him. “Heey…” He muttered, as he walked over and sat down at one of the armchairs. 

“Are you alright?” Sirius asked softly. Harry nodded, but kept his eyes downcast a bit. 

“I want to ask if you have any books on Incubi in the Black Library?” Harry asked, as he looked at Sirius. 

“Yes, there are a few. I actually already gathered them… because I thought you might needed them.” Sirius stood up and walked over to a table, where Harry saw a few books lying. “Here they are.”

Harry muttered a thanks and looked at them. Maybe he could just take them with him. There was no reason to wait. He didn’t have the time to wait… Voldemort would gain too much power, if he waited for too long.

“Uhm.” Harry looked up towards Sirius, and his godfather continued when he saw he had Harry’s attention. “If you do need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, alright. I know this is a shock and everything. But you are not alone through this all, Harry.” 

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. “I know.” Harry knew… Of course he knew, but he had no time to waste. And he didn’t want Sirius or Remus to get hurt. So he kept quiet about the horcruxes, about his task. And he didn’t say anything about that he was planning to leave.

##### Godric’s Hollow, 24 December 1997:

The past months had been awful… Harry never considered it would be this hard to find any lead on the horcruxes. Of course a few nights after his birthday he had finally left the Black’s family house. Leaving only a note to Sirius and Remus. He did take his two-way mirror with him, just in case. Yet he never used it, though he knew Sirius desperately wanted to talk to him. 

Yet he still didn’t leave completely alone… Hermione had been waiting for him. She said she had known that he would leave one of these days. His friend wouldn’t take no for an answer, so she went with him despite everything he said to her. 

Just about 2 months ago, they finally found a lead on the horcrux that had been hiding inside the cave, their lead led back to Grimmauld Place… Harry dreaded to return there, afraid of how furious Remus and Sirius would be if they saw him. 

So Hermione had used the invisibility cloak to go inside and ask Kreacher for the locket horcrux. The house-elf reluctantly had giving it to her, after she kept saying they were going to destroy it. Kreacher finally handed it to her, when she showed the fake one that Dumbledore and Harry had retrieved from the cave, as a proof. 

Harry now felt the real locket dangling around his neck. While they were walking inside the house of Bathilda Bagshot. A lead on Albus’s life and maybe the Gryffindor Sword, a way to destroy the locket.  
At times Harry could swear said locket was truly alive and he had been the one to wear it since Hermione had handed it to him. 

At those times it almost it felt like a hand was touching his chest softly. The locket warm against his chest and sometimes desire filled his mind. His dreams were clouded by red eyes and full of lust and desire and at times even sex. Harry ignored it, yet at the same time he desired it all. It was almost like the Incubus inside him was stirring more often. Harry had felt tired and restless, often agitated and Hermione had offered to wear the locket, because she believed it was influencing him. She didn’t know about the creature inside him.

So he denied it… He didn’t want to part with the locket. Harry knew it was stupid and foolish, considering that it was a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul. But he felt how it kind of connected with him. One time when he was on guard, he tried to take the locket off, only for the locket to try and strangle him. He never told Hermione about that, the locket didn’t want to leave him and he didn’t want to part with the locket. It was so wrong…

Harry’s mind was brought back to the here and now as he carefully walked up the stairs after Bathilda Bagshot. He couldn’t help but feeling a bit of dread in his body, yet also something else that Harry would ignore completely. The old cottage seemed to be falling apart at every side. And Hermione was downstairs, she had been reluctant to let him go alone, but Bathilda seemed to only want to speak to him. 

They reached a room and she stopped, turning around and faced him. He saw her eyes glancing downwards towards the horcrux was hanging beneath his robes. “You are Harry Potter, correct?” she asked. 

Harry nodded, feeling slightly in a daze. “Yes, I am.” Harry replied. She gave a nod in return and then gestured towards a table. Harry looked at her, before carefully moving towards said table. He glanced at the books and scattered newspapers lying on it. Not seeing anything of importance there. His eyes widened when he felt his body growing warm all of a sudden, desire building. “What…!?” He gasped and turned around. 

Voldemort stood there, looking at him, as if he was seeing him for the first time. Harry vaguely noticed that Bathilda’s body was lying on the ground and Nagini was coiling around the Dark Lord’s feet. Harry knew what he was feeling. He shook his head, taking a step back, keeping his eyes on the wizard in front of him. Yet he could feel the desire building, to walk forward to touch and seduce Voldemort. 

He closed his eyes tightly. Trying to deny his creature. The nights filled with sex, the locket, everything made sense and Harry inwardly cursed. “Incubus…” Voldemort’s cold voice said softly. “How strange… I didn’t know the Potter’s had creature blood in them.” 

Harry opened his eyes and glared at the other. “Stay away from me.” Harry tried to control his breathing, but he knew he was panting. He read so much about Incubus’s, he needed to know everything and quickly learned about it. 

The only reason why his body was reacting to being close to the Dark Lord meant only one thing. Mate… Voldemort himself was his mate. The lipless mouth seemed to smirk. “Why would I stay away. You are practically calling me to you, little Incubus.” 

Harry shook his head and placed his hands on the table behind him while Voldemort moved forward, hissing a command to Nagini to kill the other in the house. Harry’s eyes widened and he did the only thing he could think of at that point. “HERMIONE, RUN!” He screamed and he heard her voice from downstairs scream his name, shocked. 

But he couldn’t even reply anymore. Voldemort was standing right in front of him, the pale hand over his mouth. And his emerald eyes looked straight at those red snake-like eyes. Harry felt himself giving in, his eyes closing a bit and he opened his mouth and kissed the pale hand. The Incubus taking control of his body, desiring his mate. 

Voldemort stiffened for one second, before his other arm went around the smaller male and he apparated them both away. Straight into his bedroom, he dumped the boy on the bed, feeling the scent and allure of the Incubus surrounding him. Making him desire the creature, that sat up and looked straight at him. The green eyes now tinted with black and slightly blueish. A small smirk formed on the red lips. 

The boy stood up, moving far more gracefully than he normally would have and Voldemort eyed him, as the creature circled around him. “Oh, you are strong, powerful even. The dark magic radiating off from you is tempting, my mate.” The creature hissed. 

“Is it now, Potter. You do know who you are speaking about, I hope...” Voldemort whispered as the creature stopped in front of him. The smirk still on the red chapped lips. 

“Hm, of course I know.” Harry stepped closer to him and Voldemort glared. “Voldemort or would you prefer that I called you Tom when in bed.” Harry whispered seductively, while he stepped even closer ignoring the warning glare, so close their bodies almost touched. And Harry smirk’s grew, when he saw the red eyes dilating. Harry closed the distance between them even more, their mouths so close, they almost touched. 

“I know what you want, what you desire. I could give you everything.” Harry whispered softly. Voldemort didn’t reply, as he looked straight into those now black eyes, a slight dark blue around the irises. Harry smirked, and he slowly went down on one knee, his hands trailing down over the hard chest hiding beneath the black robes of the Dark Lord. “Take what you want, what you desire. I will give you everything.” Harry repeated again, a small grin on his face.

Voldemort glared down, but couldn’t ignore the rush of arousal at seeing The-Boy-Who-Lived kneeling down in front of him. His pale scale hand went to the boy’s head and his fingers tightened in the unruly black hair, making sure the boy kept eye contact. “You think you can satisfy me? Even if you are an Incubus. I am not that easily satisfied.” 

Harry’s hands went further down slowly moving over the long thighs, before ending near the Dark Lord’s groin. “I am positive that I can satisfy you.” Harry practically purred. The fingers swiftly opened the trousers and pushed them down. Harry felt the grip on his hair tighten and he looked up, his eyes meeting fiery red. “Drop the glamour…” Harry whispered. “I prefer to see the real you.”

Voldemort ignored him and Harry chuckled softly, before also pushing the briefs down to the Dark Lord’s ankles. The black eyes looked at the revealed length and he put his hand around it, looking back up into those red eyes again. He grinned up at the dark wizard, as he slowly licked the tip of Voldemort’s cock, his hand slowly pumping it. 

Voldemort pushed the boy’s head forward when he felt the tongue licking over the tip of his penis. Harry silently complied and sucked the tip, the tongue twirling underneath the shaft. Voldemort would never admit it out loud, but he was impressed. Of course, the incubus knew what he was doing anyway, sex came natural for a sex demon, after all. Voldemort started pushing Potter’s head further on his dick, feeling the boy gag slightly. Yet Harry didn’t pull back, giving him the control. The creature purred around his cock and the vibrations almost made Voldemort groan. 

Harry kept moving his head, at times licking and sucking on the tip, while he also kept his hand moving. Feeling that slowly the Dark Lord began to give in to his lust and desire. The incubus smirked around the member, making those red eyes narrow slightly. Harry wasn’t at all surprised when the Dark Lord pulled him up by his hair. “You will regret this… I am not a nice person, so don’t expect me to be nice to you.” 

The creature chuckled. “I know, my Lord.” Harry purred, when he saw and heard Voldemort’s breath hitch slightly. He was roughly turned around and pushed towards the bed, feeling his clothes fading away with wordless and wandless magic. Harry wanted to turn around, but he immediately felt a body push him down against the bed. The body keeping him down on his stomach was also completely naked and the creature let out a small whine. 

Harry glanced slightly over his shoulder, satisfied when he saw Tom Riddle, looking to be around 40 years. The only thing that stood were his eyes, which were still a vibrant red. The mouth curved into a slight grin. A hand grabbed his hair once more and his head was pushed against the sheets. Voldemort leaned down further. “Don’t look at me, even once. Or I will leave you unsatisfied.” The Dark Lord whispered into his ear. 

Harry couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped through his throat at those words. That was cruel, beyond cruel towards an incubus. Harry felt the wizard pull back a bit. Voldemort sat back on his legs, Harry felt those hands spreading open his cheeks and he pushed his head completely against the sheets, his fingers tightening in the sheets. One finger slowly traced over the hole and Harry pushed his hips back, Voldemort put his other hand on his back, pushing him flat against the bed again. 

Harry groaned. The desire burning in his body was almost too much. “Stay down.” Voldemort snarled. Harry tried to relax his body, hoping he could obey the orders. “I could just take you, like this… dry and tear you open.” Voldemort said, as he pushed one dry finger in. 

Voldemort chuckled slightly when the boy winced, yet the wince turned into a gasp and a moan soon after. The creature only focused on his touch, pain would turn into pleasure anyway. He kept his one hand on the boy’s back, keeping him down, while he moved his finger in and out of the tight dry hole.

The creature desperately wanted to push back against the finger, but the threat of being denied kept him from moving at all. Harry felt the finger pull out almost completely, before two fingers were being pushed in, still dry. It hurt and the creature let out a pained hiss, before the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. 

Voldemort grinned when Potter arched his back, his hands grasping tightly at the sheets in front of him, his head rearing up, but not turning around to look at him. “Does it hurt?” Voldemort taunted, as he pushed his fingers in even deeper. The creature put his forehead against the sheets, gasps and moans coming from his mouth. Voldemort glanced down, the boy was really tight. Could it be? He leaned over the smaller body, his lips close to the incubus’s ear. “Tell me, are you still a virgin?”

Harry kept his eyes closed, he couldn’t look at him, no matter how much he wanted to. He simply nodded and Voldemort’s cold laugh filled the room. Harry let out a whimper, his eyes shooting open as the fingers in his ass moved forward, against what he knew was his prostate. “Don’t worry. It will be your last time as well.” Voldemort whispered into his ear. Yet the words barely registered in Harry’s pleasure filled mind.

Voldemort grinned, before licking the ear and sucking on the earlobe, feeling the body beneath him shiver. He kept his fingers moving in and out, every time hitting the younger’s prostate. Yet the hole still felt so tight, so Voldemort pulled back and sat back up, holding out his hand, feeling a bottle of lube landing in it. 

Harry whined when the fingers were pulled out, yet the hand on his back remained in place. “Please…”The creature whined. He struggled a bit, hoping that Voldemort wouldn’t leave him like this. Through the slight hurt he still felt the desire and arousal. The incubus didn’t want to be left unsatisfied. “Please.”

With one hand Voldemort spread open the cheeks a bit, and poured some lube between the ass cheeks, seeing some of it slipping in the hole. Harry let out a small moan, the Dark Lord felt how he tried to move, to get him to continue. 

When he thought there was enough lube, he grabbed the boy’s wrists and pulled him, putting his hands against the wall. “Keep your hands there.” He said into the right ear. The creature nodded. Harry opened his eyes and glanced down, as he felt a hand on his stomach, moving up over his chest, ending at his neck. The fingers tightened around his neck back a bit and he closed his eyes again. Another hand trailed downwards from his chest, straight towards his clearly interested cock. 

Harry let out a moan, as he felt the hand stroke his member, the hard body behind him keeping him from moving. Harry could also feel the Dark Lord’s member against his lower back and he purred lowly, yet he didn’t dare to move, the threat still clear with the hand that was on his neck. Somehow it only heightened the creature’s arousal. A mouth latched itself on his neck and sucked on his skin there. Harry let his head fall backwards atop the Dark Lord’s shoulder, the creature moaning out loud. 

Voldemort felt the penis hardening even more under his strokes. His red eyes glanced down at the member in his hand, hearing the creature moan beautifully. Yet he knew better than to give into the creature’s allure. He bit down at the shoulder and the boy winced and the body jerked forward, yet the hands stayed on the wall. The red eyes glistered with satisfaction. The creature was clearly a submissive and above all he could control him, deny him, hurt him. 

He pulled back and the boy let out a whimper when the hand disappeared from his member. Voldemort tightened the grip on Potter’s neck and immediately felt the body freezing. He chuckled. He still applied some lube on his own member and then put his cock against the hole. 

Harry let out a beautiful moan, yet he didn’t even enter him yet. The creature was clouded by lust and desire. Voldemort moved both his hands to the small hips, gripping them tightly. Without waiting any longer, he pushed forward with one hard thrust. Potter leaned further against the wall, putting his forehead against it between his hands, as a strangled moan tore from his throat. 

Harry felt his hips being pulled backwards a bit more and the speed of the trusts increased. The creature opened his black-blue eyes and clenched down his ass on the cock, he heard a groan coming from the dark wizard and smirked a bit, before the thrust’s angle changed and hit his prostate dead-on. 

Voldemort leaned over the boy when he felt that he hit the younger’s prostate. He looked at the marks near the shoulder blades. He had been looking at them for a while now. He knew what they meant. “Show your wings.” Voldemort ordered. 

Harry closed his eyes and he felt a warmth go towards his back, near his shoulder blades, before a slight pain went through him, yet he hardly felt it when he could only feel the cock in his ass and the pleasure that it gave. 

Voldemort stopped and eyed the bat like wings, they were a deep black, yet at some points they also seemed to be dark blue. His hands moved from the creature’s hips to the wings and he moved his hands over them, feeling the creature’s body shudder. 

He knew the wings of incubi were sensitive. An evil grin appeared on his face and he put his hands at the place where the wings were formed. Potter moaned loudly, when he started thrusting again, but this time he held onto his wings, instead of the hips. This was simply beautiful, Voldemort would deny it, but this was the best sex he most likely ever had. 

Of course, it was too blame that he was fucking a incubus right now and that it was Harry Potter as well. Harry moaned and gasped, as he fucked him hard, the boy’s back was arched. He could feel that the creature was getting close and he sped up. After a few more hard thrusts he felt the ass muscles clench around his cock. And he moved forward, biting at the neck. 

Harry shuddered, feeling his climax hitting him hard, the creature moaned loudly as his mate bit him on the neck. And he felt the moment that the dark wizard came deep inside him. The grip on his wings was still tight, Harry slowly leaned forward, gasping, trying to regain his breath. 

But all too soon the creature pulled back and Harry tensed, the black eyes turning green again. Yet he didn’t dare move. Voldemort was still inside him and he could feel the dark lord breathing against his neck. The only thing going through his mind was, he was fucked…

Harry felt Voldemort move his hands from his wings and the dark wizard pulled him back, the cock slipping from his ass. Harry tensed even more when the Dark Lord just laid down and pulled him atop of him. Harry didn’t dare move, yet after a few minutes he was sure that Voldemort had fallen asleep. He knew this was because of the fact that he just had sex with an incubus. Incubus could take people’s energies if they wanted, yet Harry didn’t have any control over his creature. 

Harry pulled back, the arms holding him tightened for one second, yet Harry pulled back nonetheless. Happy when the hands fell next to the wizard’s body, the breathing still indicating that he was sleeping. Harry looked at the male lying on the bed, Tom Riddle. 

The familiar face that he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets, yet he had been 16 there. In reality Harry knew that Tom was around 70 years old now. Yet he looked to be around 40 years old… Wizards didn’t age that fast after all. Harry blinked a few times, why the hell was he thinking about all that now. He needed to get away. 

Harry got up and felt the semen leaking from his anus and he was actually mortified at the feeling. “Fuck…” He muttered softly, muttering a wandless cleaning spell and with a gasp he also pulled his wings back. He looked around. Damn, where was his wand, and his clothes. He glanced back towards the bed, his eyes landing on the sleeping wizard. He could kill him right now… then hunt the horcruxes. It would be so much easier… 

Yet as he saw him sleeping there, he couldn’t find it in himself to kill someone like that. Yet a voice in his mind said that he would never get another opportunity like this. A wandless killing curse… and it would all be ever. Harry shook his head and moved towards the door, trying to open it, he felt it was locked. Well damn. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Tom’s voice said and Harry froze, not daring to turn around and look at the Dark Lord. “Do you really think I do not know about Incubi, Harry?” Harry closed his eyes tightly, of course Tom knew. He was a fucking genius. Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing the Dark Lord sitting on the bed still completely naked, a satisfied grin on his face. “You didn’t even try to kill me. That is why you will never win.” 

Harry didn’t even flinch when the Dark Lord’s wand flew into his hand, the wand pointed at him. Yet the red eyes were fixated on the horcrux around his neck. Voldemort had already seen it the moment he saw the boy, the horcrux around the boy’s neck. He had been furious when he couldn’t find the locket in the cave anymore, the potion gone from the bowl and completely empty.

In a way he was happy to see it again, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that when he had been fucking Potter… He stood up and walked over to the boy, who kept glaring at him, yet he didn’t move away. He didn’t even seem to care for the fact that they were both still naked. 

Harry stayed silent, wondering why he was still alive… He saw the red eyes move from the locket towards his forehead, the scar. Then the red eyes met the green. “I see…”He muttered. “I should have noticed this sooner.” 

Harry blinked, wondering what Voldemort even meant. A grin appeared on the elder wizard’s face and Harry felt like whatever the dark wizard was thinking right now, it couldn’t be good for him. 

“Maybe you won’t need to die. Maybe I can just keep you here, forever. You wouldn’t mind that, now would you, little incubus.” Voldemort stated. 

Harry shook his head, shock filling his voice. “What!?” Voldemort seemed to think for a few seconds. 

“Oh, sad little child.” Voldemort said. Harry frowned and glared at him. The Dark Lord chuckled. “You don’t know, do you? The old fool was just using you, manipulating you.” 

Harry had no idea what Voldemort was speaking about. “No, I don’t understand what you mean… But Dumbledore wouldn’t have done that!” 

Voldemort raised his hand, the wand going to his scar, yet Harry still didn’t move. He was either very brave or a fool… Voldemort didn’t even know at times. “You’re mine, Harry Potter.” Harry only then realized that his scar hadn’t even hurt, while they had been so close for some time now… 

“Yours!? You’re insane!” Harry screamed and backed away, feeling his back hit the wooden door behind him. 

Voldemort laughed. “You can’t deny it. You are what you are hunting, Harry Potter.” Voldemort took great satisfaction in seeing those green eyes widen in horror and shock, until realization seemed to dawn on him, the boy started shaking his head, closing his eyes, muttering ‘no’ over and over again. 

Voldemort stepped forward, caging the smaller body against the door. The green eyes looked up again, meeting those vibrant red eyes. Fear was evident in those green eyes now. And Voldemort smirked. “I will never let you go, little incubus.”


	3. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I didn’t have much time and currently didn’t know what else to add to it xD. And a bit early with my update as well, considering I am gone this weekend. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^!  
> And I hope that next week’s update will be in the weekend, as usual. So Cya then ^-^.

### Chapter 2: Hell

##### Grimmauld Place, 26 December 1997:

“Why in Merlin’s name did you not stop him from leaving!?” Sirius screamed at the girl. Hermione shook her head, her eyes watering, but she refused to cry. 

“He had made up his mind, I only helped him. I didn’t except Voldemort to be setting a trap like that!” Hermione screamed back. Her parents were holding her shoulders, yet she could understand Sirius’s anger after they had left that night months ago. 

“Sirius…” Remus put a hand on top of the black-haired male, but Sirius shrugged it off. “Calm down. Harry wouldn’t go down without a fight.” Remus stated, seeing that his friend was so furious he couldn’t even think clear anymore.

Sirius just pushed Remus away and left the room, he couldn’t be in that room, together with them all, knowing that only Hermione Granger had returned, that most likely Harry, his godson, was in Voldemort’s hands… Slamming his bedroom close, he sat down on his bed and picked up the mirror, he had been trying to get into contact with Harry for a while now. He knew Harry had taken the mirror with him, yet never did he reply. 

Sirius had been so pissed, so angry at Harry for leaving. They had searched for them, the whole Order had searched for any trace of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, yet it was as if they had vanished into thin air. They could not be found anywhere. And now months later Hermione Granger returned alone, with the news that she had been attacked by Nagini, Voldemort’s pet snake. And Harry had warned her to get away. She had barely escaped, but she had found no trace of Harry when she went back inside, after she lost the snake. 

2 days ago, this had happened … Hermione had looked all over Godric’s Hollow for Harry, but found nothing. The only possible explanation was that he was captured, Harry had been in Voldemort’s hands for 2 days then. Sirius put the mirror on his bed next to him and put his head in his hands, pulling slightly at his hair, he felt frustrated once more. He had been so worried about Harry and now… Harry’s fate was clear. Voldemort would have killed him, maybe even tortured him, before dealing the final blow. 

All this time Sirius had kept hope that Harry was fine and out there somewhere, now everything was falling apart. His hope was crumbling. He silently cried, tears streaming over his face. He felt a hand come up his shoulder and felt Remus tug him closer embracing him. “We all feel the same way, Sirius…. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.” 

Sirius let go of his hair and put his arms around his friend, accepting the small comfort Remus gave him. “I cannot believe it.” Sirius cried softly. “I should have searched harder.” 

“We searched as hard as we could…” Remus whispered softly, before continuing. “Hermione explained some things to us when you left… Harry was trying to kill Voldemort.” Remus became silent as he felt Sirius tense a bit. “Voldemort created horcruxes, as long as even one horcrux remains, he will be able to return. Harry was left the task to find them and kill Voldemort. Albus entrusted this to Harry.” 

Sirius pulled back and looked up at the werewolf, shock and confusion clear in his face. “Albus did what!? Is he insane? How can he leave such a task to a teenager?” 

Remus shook his head. “I suspect because of the prophecy regarding them both…” Remus said sadly. 

“That is not right, Remus! Harry is only 17, he shouldn’t have to carry such a burden. He shouldn’t have left all by himself!” Sirius screamed, frustrated tears once more threatened to roll over his cheeks and Sirius pushed his friend away. He started pacing the room, while Remus silently watched him. 

He knew of the origins of Horcruxes, very dark magic. Splitting your own soul like that, but Voldemort had returned to life once before, so all his soul pieces must be destroyed this time. “WE are going to find them.” Sirius said, as he stopped his pacing and looked towards his friend. Remus gave a brief nod and a small smile appeared on his face. “We are going to kill him.” Sirius stated.

“We will.” Remus agreed as he stood up and walked over to his friend. Putting a hand on Sirius’s shoulder, he smiled sadly at him. “We will stop him, no matter what.” 

Sirius nodded and he sighed deeply. “Let’s go back downstairs. I want to hear what Hermione had to say…” Remus nodded and the went back into the kitchen, where the Granger’s were still gathered and they all looked up at them. 

Hermione moved forward. “I am truly sorry…” She said and Sirius could see that her eyes were red, she had clearly been crying as well. “I never wanted this to happen. I only wanted to help Harry. So that he wasn’t all alone.” 

Sirius gave a nod. “Thank you… I shouldn’t have reacted like that.” Sirius said and the girl smiled a bit at him. “I want to hear more about the horcruxes though.” 

Hermione gave a brief nod and they all sat down at the kitchen table. Sirius could see the determination in her eyes, as she started explaining them about how they found the locket and Sirius actually glared at Kreacher, who just left with a pop, before Sirius could even say something. 

But that Harry had the locket on his neck, so that the locket was now in Voldemort’s hands once more. Furthermore she said that they had searching for Gryffindor’s sword, because that could destroy the horcruxes. They had tried with every spell they knew to destroy the locket, but had been unable. 

According to the late headmaster, Voldemort had used objects regarding his past or important objects, such a Slytherin’s locket. Hermione told them about what Dumbledore had said to Harry about Tom Riddle’s diary in their second year, that had been a horcrux as well. 

Said diary had been destroyed so they would have to worry about that one. The Gaunt ring had also been a horcrux and was destroyed by Dumbledore. Other than those leads with the locket, they had no luck finding more. 

“Where would he have hidden his other horcruxes then?” Remus asked, looking at the young girl. Hermione sighed deeply and shook her head. 

“We don’t know. Harry does believe that Nagini, Voldemort’s snake is a horcrux as well. And the headmaster believed that Voldemort had created 7 horcruxes.” Hermione said. 

“7!?” Sirius screamed, shocked. That was insane to split a human soul that much. Hermione nodded gravelly. “That certainly explains a lot…” Sirius muttered. It explained why Voldemort didn’t even look human and was so insane.

Remus nodded as well. “We will have to find the remaining ones. With the diary and the ring already destroyed, there should be 5 more.” Remus said, as he stood up and grabbed a quill and some paper. “So 2 gone.” Remus started writing down. “Then we have Nagini, who might be a horcrux and the locket, which are both in Voldemort’s hands right now.” Remus sighed, as he sat up straighter and looked at the others. “The remaining 3 are unknown…” 

Silence filled the room. “That doesn’t sound very positive….” Mrs. Granger said. “My daughter isn’t going to help anymore with this. I won’t risk it.” 

Sirius gave a brief nod. “She won’t.” Hermione wanted to protest, but Sirius saw and held up his hand. “No, Hermione. This time the Order of the Phoenix will complete this task, not a teenager. The younger generation should keep out of this one.” 

Remus smiled and agreed with Sirius, Hermione looked down at the table. “You must succeed, no matter what.” Hermione said, as she once again looked up at Sirius. 

“We will.” Sirius looked towards Remus sitting next to him. “Let’s call the members of the Order together. We will hunt some horcruxes. First, we will search for the remaining ones, before going after those in Voldemort’s possession.”

“We don’t know enough about Voldemort’s past, perhaps professor Slughorn could also help us.” Remus offered. “If Voldemort did create horcruxes from objects that were important to him, he could know something more.” 

Sirius frowned. “I wonder if he would be able to even leave the school grounds with Snivellus as a headmaster now.” 

“You could use the cloak of invisibility to sneak in and out of Hogwarts, but I believe the map was in Harry’s pouch, so you would still have to be careful.” Hermione advised. 

From her bag she grabbed the cloak, holding it to Sirius who accepted it. “This would certainly come in handy.” Sirius said. “Thanks.” 

Hermione smiled sadly. “You have better use of it right now, I suppose.” 

“So you are going into Hogwarts to meet with Horace Slughorn?” Remus asked.  
“That is insane.” He then muttered with a shake of his head, still looking at his friend with concern in his eyes.

“We have no choice, Moony. We have to find more information. And Slughorn might know something more, just like you said.” Remus sighed, his own words used against him, but Sirius ignored his sigh and continued. “First we call the Order back together however. We need all the help we can get.” Sirius stated. 

Remus nodded, he saw that his friend was determined. Nothing would stop Sirius right now, he needed to have something to do, just to take his mind of Harry’s fate. Remus couldn’t blame. “Alright…” He said. He promised to help Sirius and he wanted to avenge Harry as well… even though he still didn’t want to think of the young teenager as dead. 

##### Slytherin Manor Study Room, 27 December 1997:

Voldemort frowned briefly, as he glared at the pouch. He had been trying to unlock it for days now. Apparently the only one who could truly open it was Harry. He had no idea what was inside it, but it must be important if it was so well protected. 

The young incubus had been slowly falling, desire filling him. At times even Voldemort had a difficult time to pull away from the boy. The way Harry had been pleading for the past days, it was so divine and Voldemort reviled in the way he could control Harry’s life. 

He looked once more at the pouch in his hand. If only Harry could open it, then he must persuade the boy to open it. The way Harry was right now, that would be easy. He grinned and stood up, taking the pouch with him, as he entered the bedroom. 

Immediately the black eyes shot up, the incubus already pleading with him through the simple eye contact. Voldemort stepped forward so he stood next to the bed and he tilted his head, as he looked down at the tied up incubus. 

“Please…” The incubus whined. “I need you, please. My body is too hot.” Voldemort noticed how Harry pulled at the restraints on his wrists and ankles, but was unable to release himself. 

“I will give you what you want, little incubus.” Voldemort whispered softly. “The only thing I ask in return is that you open this pouch and give everything inside it to me.” 

The creature arched his back, the black eyes looking at the pouch. “Anything… anything for some release.” He whimpered. Voldemort chuckled, as he sat down next to the tied up body. Harry really couldn’t think clear anymore. 

He waved his hand, releasing one hand of the incubus. Voldemort saw it coming, but nothing to stop it, as the now free hand clasped itself in his front robes and the incubus pulled him closer. He did move his head sideways, ignoring Harry’s whine close to his ear, when he denied the kiss that the incubus wanted. 

Voldemort grinned and pulled back a bit. “First the pouch.” He showed the small pouch to the incubus and the hand released him to grasp said pouch. Swiftly opening it with one hand and taking out everything that was inside. Voldemort frowned briefly at some objects and knew he would need to study these things some more. Especially a snitch, why would Harry carry a snitch with him. 

Voldemort looked at the hand trailing over his chest. “You promised…” The creature whispered. Red eyes looked up, meeting those black blue eyes. Voldemort grinned and moved closer. 

“So I did.” He whispered against the creature’s mouth. He saw and felt Harry breath hitch. The hand moved from his chest and tightened in his black hair and Harry pulled him down. 

Voldemort immediately took control over the kiss, one hand moving into the unruly black hair and he tilted the head back, feeling the creature moan desperately against his mouth. He pulled back and he felt Harry try to move with him, but he tightly pulled the boy’s head back with his hair. The creature was panting slowly and whimpered, yet Voldemort smirked and grabbed the boy’s free hand, moving it up again. Whispering the spell to once more tie the hand down to the bed. 

The black eyes widened as he pulled back and stood up. Several pleas came from the creature, as he picked up the stuff and left the room. ‘No, please..’ ‘Don’t leave!!’ He saw how the creature pulled at the restraints almost desperately. Maybe he would wait to see if this could break Harry’s mind. The black eyes glared at him, yet it lacked something Voldemort noticed. “Be a good boy and I still might reward you.” He ignored the pleas coming from the bed and left the room. 

Moving back to his office, he looked at the objects that he laid out on his desk, grabbing the wand in hand, he immediately felt that it was kind of familiar. A brother wand to his own, yet it still felt wrong. He put the wand down and looked at the mirror, he knew what he was looking at. A two way mirror, he wondered who had the other one... Maybe he would find out one day, instead he conjured some blankets and wrapped the mirror completely. It wouldn’t do for anyone to spy on them. But he didn’t want to destroy or dispose of it yet either.

He gently picked up the small snitch, this was the most curious thing that was inside the pouch… a snitch. Why did the boy keep this? He did feel enchantments on it and he wondered if he could break them. It felt like Albus had enchanted it somehow… It was clearly the old fool’s magic that he could feel on it. 

He put the snitch away and stared at the empty parchment. Another strange object, he inspected it and tried several spells but nothing revealed anything, other than some insulting things towards him. Yet Voldemort knew it was important, otherwise Harry wouldn’t have kept it. 

Opening the pouch, only gave him more questions than answers. He sat back and looked at the several objects on the table. Maybe he could also persuade the incubus to tell him the truth of those objects, he chuckled softly. How he would enjoy that.

##### Slytherin Manor bedroom, 31 December 1997:

One evening… one mistake was all it had taken and Harry’s life had been crushed down around him. If he thought the months searching for the horcruxes had been hell, this was an even greater hell. He still couldn’t believe that Voldemort aka Tom Riddle was his mate. No, he would never accept this. He would rather be that Riddle had denied him than this. 

Harry didn’t even know anymore how many days had passed... His mind completely filled with lust and sex, the incubus now freed from the influence of the potions and with Voldemort often close to him, it was pure torture. He couldn’t recall much of what had happened the past days, yet one memory stood out… 

Voldemort releasing one hand and he himself opening the pouch that he got from Hagrid, only to be denied afterwards… He once more tried to loosen and free the chains from his wrists, but they were magically tied to the bedposts. He had tried in the beginning. Voldemort had simply looked at him and laughed, his struggles were futile after all. 

And Hermione was out there somewhere, if she had survived Nagini. His friend was out there somewhere, maybe hunting down the other horcruxes, not knowing that there was still one no one knew about. Even Harry had been left in the dark. And somehow Harry wasn’t surprised by Dumbledore’s betrayal… He had been utterly shocked when Voldemort had told him, yes. But when he could think clearly about it, everything made sense…

Dumbledore once told him that Voldemort accidentally transferred some of his powers to him, Harry now knew it was bullshit, Dumbledore had already known back then that it had been a fractured soul piece of Tom Riddle that had latched itself into his curse scar. His ability to speak parseltongue… The fact that he could look in Nagini’s mind and Voldemort’s mind, during his fifth year. The connection between them had been based on the horcrux inside him.

Now there was another connection that bound the two of them together, and Harry really hated his life.

He wasn’t surprised by anything anymore at this point. The last few days, if it hadn’t been longer, had been a living hell. And it was only now that Harry could think clear again, since after the first time that Voldemort had fucked him. Without those potions and Voldemort close to him, he lost control of his creature quite often and Voldemort had denied him, no matter how much he pleaded. And his father’s words made sense now. ‘I hope if you find your mate it will be a good person nonetheless. Because they can control our lives if they should wish so. In a way we are dependent on them.’

Harry closed his eyes, as he felt the semen dry on his chest and stomach, and the Dark Lord’s cum filling his ass. Voldemort had not touched him at all those past days, driving him insane with desire. Yet today had been different, apparently Voldemort had decided to give himself a gift for his own birthday and had fucked him ruthlessly and hard. Yet Harry had craved it and the sounds he could recall, he could hardly believe it had been his voice. 

Harry kept staring at the ceiling, ignoring Voldemort who was sitting at the edge of the bed, grinning down at him. “You’re so beautiful tied up like this, little incubus.” Voldemort stated. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Fuck off!” He screamed. “It doesn’t matter what you do to me! In the end I will make sure we are both dead!” 

Harry immediately fell silent when he saw the glare that Voldemort was sending him. “You think you are capable of killing me, Potter? You have already lost. Your friends can’t save you. No one can. And soon they will be dead and buried.” Voldemort moved closer and Harry tensed. “And you, my horcrux will remain tied to this bed.” 

Voldemort stood up and left the bedroom, Harry felt the strong wards being placed on the door, and he relaxed slightly. Feeling a bit better now that Voldemort was gone and his mind was clear again. Yet it didn’t change anything. Because he could do nothing at all, he looked up at his wrists, the chains were at the bound at the bed, at the headboard. His ankles also tied down, his legs spread open… never before had he felt so vulnerable. He had tried to get free, but only Voldemort could release those chains apparently. He had tried after all, it had been a futile attempt. 

Why… of every person out there on this earth. Why did he get cursed with the Dark Lord as his mate. It couldn’t get much worse. He had no chance of freedom, and he hated the fact that his creature didn’t even desire freedom. The incubus inside him had never been so happy and it felt strange… Those different emotions…

Yet Harry knew that at any point Voldemort could decide to deny him completely. Then the creature would be driven to insanity. Harry knew for sure, that Voldemort was so cruel. Harry sighed, he wanted to curl up into himself, he wanted to be clean. But he couldn’t do anything… He was stuck here. His fate rested on his friend’s shoulders. 

Despite the unrest in his mind Harry still fell into a deep sleep, not exactly calm, but a sleep nonetheless. Never seeing Voldemort enter the room again and those red eyes looking down at him. 

Voldemort stared at the boy lying there. He knew Incubi were stronger than this, if the boy had really tried and wanted he would be able to release those chains on him, Voldemort had been wondering about this for days as well. It was strange in a way Dumbledore had kept the boy weak. Of course Voldemort understood why, Harry Potter was just someone to be sacrificed. Nothing more. 

Would it be possible for the boy to join him? Letting the child out of this room however was a risk. Of course no one would attack him if he ordered them not too. But he knew that the boy would try and escape. He wasn’t stupid and going to risk that, but what if he could persuade Harry to stay with him, some way or another. 

At this point he could maybe use the boy’s creature against him. He sat down on the edge of the bed again and he moved his hand, cleaning up the evidence of what had happened a few minutes before. Harry stirred slightly in his sleep and Voldemort moved his hand over the lean stomach, smirking when the creature pushed his hips upward with a small groan. Incubi were insatiable. He could use that to break the boy, bit by bit. Then build him up again. 

A perfect submissive and a follower. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived reduced to nothing more than another death eater. An evil grin appeared on his face. It was perfect, he would keep his horcrux close and at the same time win this foolish war. The Order of the Phoenix were weakening and without Harry Potter to keep them together, the war could end quite soon. 

Voldemort’s finger’s trailed from the stomach towards the locket hanging around the younger’s neck. He had tried to get it off, but his soul piece wouldn’t let him. It looked like his horcrux had taken quite a liking to the young incubus. Not that Voldemort could truly blame him. The boy stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up. 

He could use a weak point that the boy had right now. The one he once called a mentor, Albus Dumbledore had raised him like a pig for the slaughter. He had seen how Harry’s faith in the dead headmaster was wavering. If he told the boy about the magic bindings that were placed on him, placed by the old fool, then he would be one step closer to getting Harry Potter where he wanted. 

Tomorrow a new year would begin, and Voldemort was already planning for the days that were coming.

Harry blinked his eyes open, immediately noticing how bad his sight was. He wanted to get up and pick up his glasses, when he was reminded of the chains on his wrist. Why the hell did Voldemort take his glasses… Wasn’t he already vulnerable enough?

Harry sighed and glanced towards the window, seeing the light there he knew it was another day in hell. The door opened and Harry looked up, feeling the familiar rush of arousal and desire going through him. Yet he was still clearly in control. “You fucking bastard!” Harry screamed and he noticed the figure stopping, before Voldemort walked over to him. 

Despite the fact that he could not see that well, he knew the Dark Lord was glaring down at him. “I was hoping that you would at least listen to me.” 

“Tell me one goddamm reason why I would ever listen to you?” Harry snapped back. He heard Voldemort sigh and he saw a hand move towards him, Harry blinked up at him in confusion when he the Dark Lord put his glasses on his nose, the red eyes watching him.

“Because I think you would like to hear what I have to say.” Voldemort stated. “It is about your precious mentor, Albus Dumbledore, and what he exactly did to you.” 

Harry stayed quiet. He had no intention of speaking to Voldemort at all. Yet the dark wizard didn’t seem to mind and simply continued, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You see, Harry. I noticed something else as well. You are a powerful wizard, no doubt about it. But there are several magic blocks and bindings, keeping your magic contained. In a way with these blocks you will never be able to use your real strength.” 

Harry understood what Voldemort was saying, yet he didn’t care about it at all. He never cared about power. “I don’t care about power, Tom.” Harry said, his eyes narrowing. “Do not think you can bribe me, so I will accept you.”

“I am not trying to bribe you.” Tom’s voice sounded a bit pissed off now and Harry looked away. “Did you never once thought about why the headmaster would keep you so weak. You were just a pawn to be used and to be disposed of at the end. HE was waiting for me to kill you. He was waiting for your death, so that he could accomplish my defeat.” Tom tried to reign in his anger, he needed Harry to understand. Even a small flicker of doubt would be enough for the young incubus to change his mind. 

“I don’t want to talk to you about this, or anything at all. You are a murderer, Tom . And I have no reason to listen to you at all.” Harry yelled at him, yet Tom could see in those green eyes, his words had reached him. 

“Fine.” Tom said, as he stood up. “I will ask Severus for an eye correcting potion. Merlin knows why the old fool didn’t give one to you.” 

Harry glared at the elder wizard’s back as he left the room. Once more left alone Harry looked up at the ceiling. Yet he couldn’t stop thinking about Tom’s words… In a way, Harry knew that Tom was right. He just didn’t want to accept it, he couldn’t accept that all those years the headmaster had been looking after him, just waiting for the right moment he would die. 

It just didn’t feel right. He had always trusted Dumbledore, but now once more he realized how little he knew about the elder wizard. Had he just been a pawn? But Voldemort was no better, his Death Eaters were also pawns, right. There was no difference. Harry knew from the moment that the headmaster told him the prophecy that it would be Voldemort or him, dying at each other’s hands. Yet now, he was beginning to doubt it all.


	4. The Second Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. It is a bit longer than the previous chapters XD, but somehow I didn’t want to stop in the middle of it all. 
> 
> I hadn’t planned on Severus already making an appearance, but guess what, it happened XD.  
> And a lot of other stuff is happening as well.
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And there are mistakes in there, I didn’t reread it that thoroughly, since I am tired and will most likely end up reading over the mistakes… Sorry about that! Had an awful week, so I am surprised I even finished the chapter. 
> 
> Cya next update :)!

### Chapter 3: The Second Mate

##### Hogwarts, Room of Requirements, 3 January 1998:

“Where could we find anything in this mess!?” Ron said, irritated. Hermione ignored the redhead, as they looked through all of the stuff pilling up to even the ceiling. A room which most students, including Harry, had used to hide their stuff. 

“How would I know Ron?” Hermione asked in return. “Just keep looking.” 

Moody snorted, as he walked around, the thumping of his wooden leg echoing through the room. “Doubt that Voldemort would put a horcrux in a place like this.” The magical eye scanned the whole room. “Even my eye cannot find anything out of the ordinary.” The former auror complained. 

Remus sighed and glanced around the full room. “Horace told us that Voldemort considered Hogwarts his home and he really loved the castle. It would make sense that he would have hidden one here.” 

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “But this is useless; we have been searching for days now. The new school-year will start in two days. It will be difficult to get inside Hogwarts when all the students return...”

Hermione knew they were all getting desperate, especially since there had been no news of Harry’s capture or Harry’s death. They didn’t expect Voldemort to keep it silent like this that he had gotten the savior. Hermione let out a small yelp as Ron roughly pulled her further away from the others. 

“Let me go, Ron!” She warned, trying to pull back, but the redhead only tightened his grip, and then he turned around.

“Why, ‘Mione!? Why leave me behind!?” He snarled at her. 

“I already explained it to you! Harry didn’t even want me to go with him, but I could hardly let him go on his own.” Hermione said, trying to remain calm. 

“I don’t fucking care! It has always been the three of us. I just don’t understand how you just left me behind like that.” Ron said, clearly still pissed off about the whole subject.

“Ron, please…” Hermione started, but the other shook his head. 

“Don’t even bother. You’re just going to say the same thing over and over again. I wanted to help Harry as well; he is my best friend, ‘Mione.” Ron stated, all of a sudden he looked sad and Hermione moved forward embracing her friend. “I just can’t believe it…” He muttered against her shoulder, as he also embraced her. 

“Neither can I… I still blame myself. I already felt that something wasn’t quite right. I should have been there for him…” Hermione whispered, as she silently cried against Ron’s shoulder. 

“We will kill him, for Harry.” Ron stated. Hermione nodded. “We just have to find those horcruxes and Gryffindor’s sword.” 

Hermione pulled back and she smiled sadly. “We will win.” She said. 

“Hermione, Ron!” Sirius screamed, and they looked over to where the voice came from. When Sirius spotted them he walked over to them. “We are leaving for today… The others inside the school have promised to keep on looking if we don’t find anything in two days.” 

They soon left, as they went outside, Hermione looked at the snow that felt from the night sky. They just had to succeed. She had to make things right, even though her parents had argued, she would not sit by and watch. She took one last glance at the castle and she knew that the members of Dumbledore’s army were ready to help as well. 

They were not alone and they would find those horcruxes, no matter how long it would take. 

##### Hogwarts, Great Hall, 7 January 1998:

Severus looked over all the students and the staff of the school. All eyes were transfixed on him, just like he wanted it at this point.  
"There have been rumours..." Severus started, everyone looked at him. Most of the students with fear in their eyes, some still showed their utter loathing towards him. "Rumours that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, two members of the Order of the Phoenix, have been sighted near and inside Hogsmeade a few days ago. Just like several other people who are on the most wanted list."

Most students looked at each other. "All of them are wanted criminals, even Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley…” Several Gryffindor’s mumbled, but when Severus started speaking again, they immediately went silent. “But I must warn you all, students and staff." Severus glanced at Minerva and Horace. "Anyone, no matter who, who aids them or helps them in any way..." He looked over all the students, hoping to get the message across, his eyes lingered on the small group of Gryffindor’s, who still went against most new school rules. "If I or one of the Carrows find out, the punishment will be severe..."

Silence filled the Great Hall and Severus knew that his message got across. "Dismissed, everyone return to your dorms." The Great Hall soon became silent and Severus walked back to his office. When he opened the door, he looked at Albus's portrait.

The elder wizard smiled sadly back at him. "Don’t worry, Severus. You're doing the best you can, considering the whole situation.” Severus let out a small sigh and as he walked to the desk he glanced at Phineas Black's portrait, noticing that it was empty. "Phineas is in Grimmauld place, I hope the Order knows more about the horcruxes, though I doubt it…”

"I doubt it as well... They cannot be easily found or tracked, Albus." Severus turned the chair slightly, so he could look at the previous headmaster. "And the boy just vanished and considering that Miss Granger said she was attacked by the Dark Lord's snake..." Severus didn’t want to think that Harry Potter was already dead, but everything certainly pointed in that direction. Luckily Phineas kept them updating at every meeting that happened in the headquarters of the Phoenix. That is why they also knew that Harry Potter was gone. 

"I still think it is strange..." Albus muttered, while he stroked a hand over his beard. "If Tom had killed Harry. It would be known throughout the whole wizarding world.” Severus shook his head. "Ah you're back, Phineas." Albus said with a grave smile. Severus looked at Black's portrait.

"Yes, but I am afraid I have nothing news to offer. They are still searching for the other horcruxes and they seem to have no new leads at all." Phineas stated. "They also have giving up on Gryffindor’s sword, since they said the whereabouts of the sword is currently unknown."

"They have...?" Albus asked confused. The blue eyes trailed towards the potion master again. "I think it is time to hand them the sword, Severus."

Severus glared at the previous headmaster and then glanced at the bookshelf, which had a hidden room behind it that only the headmasters could enter. "How do you suggest I hand it to them!? They will kill me at first sight."

Albus smiled a bit. “I am certain you can find a way to make sure they get the sword, Severus. You have always been clever.” Severus turned his chair again, putting his elbows on the desk; he buried his head in his hands. This could never end well… He could hardly believe that even after his death, Albus Dumbledore still ordered him around like this.

##### Room of Requirements, 13 January 1998:

Ginny moved through the room, walking through the high piles of stuff. The members of the Order of the Phoenix stayed away from the school now that the lessons had started again. It would be much too difficult to slip in and out without being seen. It was a miracle that Snape hadn’t even found out about the times that they had entered Hogwarts. 

“Found anything?” Ginny heard Dean ask someone else. Ginny just shook her head and continued walking, none of them ever found anything. This was useless indeed. Even if there was a horcrux in here, the odds of them finding it were so low. They had tried to search at least every evening, sometimes even through the night. Ginny’s eyes fell on something that she couldn’t remember being there. And she would know she had walked this path often enough. 

As she moved closer, she tensed when she realized it was a sword. Grabbing the hilt carefully she glanced at the blade, seeing the inscription. ‘Godric Gryffindor’. This was Gryffindor’s sword? But why was it here all of a sudden. “Heey guys, I found something!” She screamed to whoever was close to her at that point. 

“Ginny?” She looked up and saw Neville walking towards her, he glanced at the sword, his eyes widening a bit as well. “Is that for real?” He asked her. 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. It certainly looks real…” She said, as she handed the sword to the male. “But I am sure it wasn’t here before.” She murmured as she glanced at the place where she found it. 

“Well… we just have to wait and see if it is the real one.” Dean said who had watching the exchange silently. “At least this is one positive thing, if we found the real Gryffindor sword.” 

“True.” Neville said, as he grabbed a blanket from one of the objects, a small box fell on the ground, yet everyone ignored it as Neville wrapped the blanket around the sword. “Now we have to get it to the others, they will keep it safe.” 

As they all walked away Ginny stopped for one second and glanced back at the small black box. It unnerved her a bit and she walked back, the others not seeing that she wasn’t following them anymore. 

Opening the lid, she frowned as she looked a diadem. A beautiful blue sapphire was in the middle and Ginny thought it looked familiar… Yet she couldn’t exactly place it. She shrugged and closed the box, putting it back in the place where it had fallen from. Then she walked after that others, who had already left the room. 

##### Slytherin Manor, 24 January 1998:

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, as he looked out the window; freedom was just beyond the glass. Yet he was unable to reach it. The windows were warded and couldn’t be opened, as was the door.

Harry learned that the hard way, the very first day he had been freed. He had tried opening one of the windows, only to be backfired and because of the blast he even lost consciousness. All because of the two silver bracelets he now wore. Bracelets that made sure he couldn't leave this room and the stupid things also blocked his wandless magic.

He knew he should be glad that Tom had released him from the bed, at least he could walk and eat like a normal person, and instead of having a house-elf spoon-fed him. Instead he felt a bit anxious. The past week had been… strange and unnerving, Harry had been freed one week ago, for whatever reason he had no idea. Harry sighed softly.

Tom hadn’t brought their conversation up any more about Dumbledore. And Harry was reluctant to start speaking to the elder wizard. Instead he just accepted whatever Tom threw at him. In a way he didn’t know how to handle a Dark Lord that was not torturing him, or killing him. Maybe that is why he was so unnerved by Tom… Because he saw a side that most likely no one else had ever seen of the Dark Lord, yet Harry wondered if it was all a simple act.

He had always considered the Dark Lord insane, the way he remembered him, snake-like, bald, red slit like eyes. Instead his incubus had seen right through the magic glamour that was on that monster, seen the human underneath it. And soon after Tom Riddle had revealed how he really looked like. And the way Tom had treated him, like he meant something to the elder wizard. Harry heard the door behind him close and open, but he didn’t even acknowledge the other wizard.

“If you behave I might take you outside.” Tom said Harry kept his eyes fixed on the garden, not wanting to let the elder wizard’s words impact him. Not wanting to let Tom know that he wanted nothing more than to be free, to go outside.

Yet he couldn’t hold back his angry reply anyway. “I am not some kind of pet, Tom.” He heard the other chuckle and he turned around, furious. “What the hell do you even want from me!?” Harry saw that Tom wanted to reply and he stepped forward. “And don’t you dare say nothing!” Harry screamed at him.

Harry tensed briefly when the red eyes narrowed at him. “Is it too much to ask, to try and have a normal conversation with you, Potter?”

Harry couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped in, he knew it must have sounded insane, but he didn’t care. “Oh no… You take my virginity, tie me down and lock me up and then think we can just have a normal conversation!? After you let me suffer because of what I am!?” Harry yelled, and stepped closer to the other, ignoring the warning glare that Voldemort had.

Harry’s anger faded into confusion when he saw the smirk on Tom’s face. “Is that what you want, Harry, for me to take you again?” Tom asked, as he stepped closer. "Because you could have just said so."

Harry’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks turn red at the thought, yet at the same time he couldn’t stop a purr from coming out of his mouth, the incubus inside him clearly interested. They just had sex this morning, so the creature was mostly content right now, Harry didn’t want to have Tom close to him more than necessary. “No!” He said, stepping backwards, only to hit a wall. He closed his eyes. Aware that he couldn’t stop it. He had promised not to cry in front of Tom. But he could feel how his eyes started to water; he tried to keep in his sobs, biting his bottom lip.

“Don’t hurt yourself like that.” Tom said gently, Harry felt Tom’s hand grab his chin gently, the thumb moving over his bottom lip. Harry slowly opened his eyes, looking straight into those red eyes, releasing his bottom lip slowly. Tom smiled at him and Harry glared at him.

“This is all your fault.” Harry murmured. Tom just hummed softly. “Everything is your damn fault…”

“I didn’t choose for this either, Harry. I am just trying to make the best of it.” Tom told him, while his thumb still moved gently over the bottom lip.

Harry shook his head and was glad, or was it disappointment what he felt, that Tom was no longer touching him. “You’re trying to make me trust you. You are trying to get me on your side…” Harry said, not breaking eye contact with the other wizard. “It won’t work, you know.”

Tom shook his head and chuckled softly. “Where do you get those ideas? If I wanted too, you would already bear my mark. Instead I gave you the freedom to at least move around a bit. Do not take my kindness for granted, Harry.”

“The only damn reason why I am still alive is because I am your fucking horcrux. Otherwise you would have tortured me and killed me already.” Harry stated. “You have killed for less, after all. And even if I was only a baby back then, you still were defeated by me.”

Harry knew his words were harsh and he could clearly see Tom trying not to lash out, the red eyes glared at him and Harry felt his scar hurting a bit. Tom’s hands grabbed the front of his robes and pushed him back against the wall. “You think you know me so well, do you Potter?”

Harry smiled coldly back at him. “I have seen how your mind works. I have seen your past, and oh yeah, don’t forget the piece of your soul I have inside me.” Harry snarled back at him.

“Enough!” Tom snarled and through the simple eye contact Harry felt his mind being invaded. He gasped and his hands tightened around the thing closest to him, not realizing they held on onto Tom’s arms. Harry tried to block him, but he couldn’t. And even Snape’s lessons back then didn’t compare to the pain he felt now when Tom invaded his mind.  
Every memory was played in front of him, while he knew the Dark Lord watched every second of it. Several times he could feel a strange emotion coming from Tom, but he couldn’t quite place it. It was mostly the memories of his life with his relatives that Tom portrayed the strange emotions as well. He knew in a way that maybe their lives had been similar as well, he knew how Tom had been treated in the orphanage after all. The same way his relatives had treated him, like a freak, a demon…

Harry gasped when he felt Tom pull back from his mind. “The old fool showed you my past.” Tom snarled. “He should be glad he is already dead.” Harry still tried to regain his breathing, his hands still held onto Tom’s arms and when he became aware of it, he immediately let go and Tom let him, as the dark wizard also stepped backwards. Harry saw him glaring at him. “Why would you protect those filthy muggles, knowing what they are capable off? What they can do.” Tom asked, his voice still a bit strained and Harry knew that Tom was desperately trying to get his emotions under control.

“Because they are human, just like us. They deserve to live, just like us…” Harry panted and leaned back against the wall.

“They are awful creatures, not even human at times. You have never seen a war, Harry Potter. A muggle war is more awful than even the wizarding war has been. There is a reason why I don’t want the wizarding world to mix with those filthy muggles.” Tom said, and then he turned around and left the room, leaving behind a confused Harry, who stared at the door.

Harry knew that Tom had lived through the Second World War, but to say it out loud like that… He couldn’t even comprehend what it would be like. Of course he had heard and read about it, but to actually live through it, Harry couldn’t imagine it at all.  
Harry could understand why Tom hated muggles… and his muggle father hadn’t helped either, who had just rejected his own son, like he was worth nothing. Harry moved towards the bed when he felt a bit better and sat down on it. He knew that he could never fully understand Tom, but was it that wrong to not even hear the other wizard out.

Harry frowned briefly. Was Tom not just playing with him? Using his compassion for other people as a weakness… Harry did consider it; it was exactly something that Tom Riddle would do.

Tom had also said he had magic blocks on him and had offered to erase those blocks, blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore. He had also offered to get an eye-correcting potion, but Harry had been stubborn and hadn’t even replied at all. If he had said yes, then Tom would have done it. If he had said no… He didn’t know what Tom would have done then. Most likely he wouldn’t have done anything at all. It was strange that at sometimes Tom wanted to help him, yet Harry had no idea what to do with it.

Why couldn’t his life be simple? If Dumbledore had told him about the horcrux inside him, if he had known sooner… Harry sighed; it wouldn’t have made a difference. Harry’s hand went to the locket and he held it tightly in his hand, feeling the warmth of the other horcrux. In a way the locket was grounding him a bit lately, the weeks hunting for the other horcruxes it seemed to have worn him down.

Now Harry knew it was most likely because a part of Tom’s soul was so close that his potions didn’t exactly work anymore, resulting that he became agitated and tired. And it certainly explained the dreams that he had back then. Now it almost felt like the locket belonged to him… Harry narrowed his eyes at said locket. He should have tried harder to destroy it. He wondered if maybe Hermione had better luck, if she was still alive that was. Harry hoped she had found a lead on Gryffindor’s sword.

Harry laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling, his hand still tightly holding on to the horcrux. Yet what use would it be now… If he couldn’t escape. If no one could find their way into this place, Harry knew for sure that Tom had warded this place. And Tom could be a paranoid bastard, seeing how the other horcruxes had been protected. So the odds of someone ever even finding this place was so small, that Harry had begun to lose his hope a bit. Or maybe a part of him just didn't want to leave at all, though Harry ignored that part of him.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Even if he would be able to escape he would be forced to die, otherwise Harry was certain that Tom would just possess him through his soul piece. Every horcrux needed to be destroyed…. If he still wanted to stop the Dark Lord, he would need to sacrifice himself as well.

 

##### Slytherin Manor, Study:

Voldemort sat at his desk, glaring down at the objects that had once belonged to Harry, now they were his. Voldemort grinned slightly; he knew now what the objects were. He had not planned to go through the boy's mind like that, but it paid off nonetheless. He had seen what the snitch meant; it was the very first snitch that Harry had caught, in his mouth.

And the snitches had a memory to whoever had touched them, which is why Seekers always wore gloves, to not get the snitch imprinted on their touch. Harry would be able to open the snitch with simply touching it to his lips. Yet he had seen in the boy's memories that he had tried, the only thing that had happened was that words appeared on the small golden ball. 'I open at the close'.

It held some meaning and it could be that maybe now the snitch would open if the boy kissed it. Maybe he could get Harry to kiss it and see what would happen. Since he hated to admit it, but he had been unable to erase the spells that Albus had placed on the little golden ball.

His red eyes glanced at the parchment, a map of Hogwarts. He grabbed it and whispered the words. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And the ink began to spread all over the parchment. "Intriguing..." Voldemort whispered as he scanned the map.

He could indeed see the whole castle, only a few places weren't on it. Voldemort was satisfied when he noticed the Chamber of Secrets was not on it at all. Even the Room of Requirement wasn't on it. Yet several other secret hallways were on it that Voldemort was also aware of. But the fact that he could see where everyone was inside the castle was even more intriguing. And it certainly gave him an advance.

He looked at the headmaster’s office and noticed that Severus seemed to be pacing. He might still get Harry that eye correcting potion. Even if the boy didn't want it. Time to pay Severus a little visit. Voldemort grinned and maybe taunt Albus's portrait a bit.

Voldemort frowned, when he remembered the other memories he had seen in Harry's mind. He closed the map and put it in the top drawer of his desk. The way the boy's relatives had treated him. How could Harry still be so pure and innocent, knowing what people were capable off.

Voldemort sat back a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to get Harry on his side at all... The boy had been betrayed by his own mentor, Albus. He had been mistreated by his relatives and Voldemort knew for sure that if the Wizarding World knew of Harry Potter being a horcrux of him, they would betray him as well, kill him even just to stop him, they would kill an innocent 17-year old. Humans were beasts like that after all.

Most of them only thought about saving their own hide, yet Harry had always put himself last. People like Harry Potter were rare... Without a doubt Harry would sacrifice himself, maybe he would have had the circumstances be different than they were now. Voldemort smirked a bit. He knew this war was already won, Harry just needed to accept it.

Voldemort stood up and walked over to the fireplace in the dining room, without even announcing his arrival he entered the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and called out to the headmaster's office in Hogwarts. He allowed a small smirk when he noticed that Severus still had been pacing and stood now frozen looking at the fireplace. "My Lord, I wasn't aware you would be coming here." Severus said.

Tom glanced up at Albus's portrait, who watched them both silently, the blue eyes behind the spectacles sad. "I decided on a small visit and besides there are some potions I need you to brew."

"Of course, my Lord. Can I offer you anything?" Severus asked, as he moved and sat down behind the desk.

Voldemort walked over to the other chair and sat down shaking his head, still looking at the previous headmaster. "No, I will not be staying long." Voldemort stated, as he finally looked at the potion's master. "I want an eye correcting potion as soon as possible, Severus." Voldemort was impressed that Severus's face remained blank, yet he had seen the slight shock in those dark eyes.

"An eye correcting potion. I might have one, let me check." Severus said. Voldemort nodded, and Severus left the room.

"An eye correcting potion, Tom?" Albus questioned softly. The red eyes glanced back up, meeting those dull blue eyes.

"Yes, you heard that right, Albus." Voldemort said, a small smirk appearing on his face. The elder wizard frowned briefly, as he looked at Tom. Voldemort enjoyed the moment that the old fool realized what he meant.

"Harry..?" He asked, shocked. The Dark Lord heard the door behind him open and close and knew that Severus just returned. "You have Harry, don't you Tom?" Albus asked this time a slight fear could be heard in the portrait’s voice. Voldemort just stood up and ignored the other, as he turned and looked at Severus, who was standing there with a vial in his hand. He walked over to his potion's master and grabbed the vial out of the other's hand. Severus looked at them both silently. "Tom!?" Albus yelled a bit. Both dark-haired wizards could hear the fear in Albus's voice.

Voldemort looked up at the portrait and glared at him. "You should be glad you are already dead, but I might just one day burn your portrait, Albus." Voldemort grinned, his red eyes alight with satisfaction. "Just because I will enjoy seeing you burn." Voldemort turned his eyes back to Severus. "Thank you, Severus. I ask you to accompany me."

"Of course, my Lord." Severus said while he slightly bowed his head. 

Voldemort took one last glance at the portrait, seeing that Albus finally understood the whole situation, before he went to the fireplace. "I will open up the wards for you, just call out Slytherin Manor, after I have vanished." Voldemort said and Severus gave a slight nod.  
The Dark Lord stepped in the fireplace, throwing in some floo powder, he disappeared and once more appeared in the dining room of his manor. A small evil grin appeared on his face. He wondered how Harry would react to his most hated professor, he would enjoy seeing the hatred and fire in those emerald eyes. A few minutes later the fireplace flared green and Severus stepped out of it. "Follow me." Voldemort ordered, as he turned around and didn't even wait for the other.

He knew that Severus would follow him anyway. He entered the bedroom and saw that Harry jumped off the bed, letting go of the locket as well. The green eyes behind those glasses widened and Voldemort was aware that Severus standing now slightly next to him stiffened. What he didn't expect was Harry's reaction, as the younger wizard backed away, muttering 'no' over and over again.

Severus took a deep breath. "My Lord..." He whispered softly and Voldemort looked at the male next to him. "Permission to leave, please?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes and saw that Snape seemed to be holding back, the pupils dilated, his body tense. The Dark Lord knew those signs and as he looked over to Harry. The boy had his eyes closed, he could feel it now, the allure of the incubus, yet this time it was not calling out to him, but it was clearly calling out to Severus. A flare of jealousy rushed through him. Harry had another mate, Severus Snape was his mate as well.

“Leave.” Voldemort snarled, he also closed the door and walked back to the dining room. “You will not tell anyone of this. A vow of Secrecy, Severus. And I want it now, before I decide to kill you.”

The potion’s master nodded and his voice still sounded a bit strangled. “I, Severus Tobias Snape, vow to never speak a word about what I have just seen and felt in Slytherin Manor. So Mote it be.”

Voldemort was glad when he felt the vow take hold, yet he still raised his wand, his anger getting the best of him as he cast the Cruciatus curse at the other wizard. Severus didn’t scream, but when the first scream was ripped from his throat Voldemort stopped the curse, eyeing his potion master lying there, gasping on the ground.

Harry was his… His horcrux, his incubus. He didn’t belong to Severus. Voldemort moved forward and his fingers grasped tightly into the black silky hair, pulling Severus’s head back. “He is mine, Severus. Mine alone. Maybe one day I will give you the reward for being so faithful, one night you will enjoy him. After that never again.” Voldemort growled into his face. Severus nodded and the Dark Lord pushed him away. “Leave.” He snarled. He was impressed by how Severus always handled the curse. His body trembled but other than that he never showed any weakness. When the fireplace had flared green and Severus had disappeared, that moment Voldemort walked back to Harry’s bedroom.

He immediately saw Harry sitting against the opposite wall, he wasn’t even shocked when those black eyes looked at him. “HE is my mate.” The incubus growled.

The Dark Lord moved forward. “And YOU are mine. I will give you one night, one time with him, nothing more.” Voldemort snarled, as he grabbed the black unruly hair and pulled the creature up to his feet. The incubus snarled and tried to free himself, clawing at his arm, desiring his other mate even more, since he hadn’t claimed Severus yet.

Voldemort’s other hand went to the boy’s neck and pushed him back against the wall, making the incubus stop struggling. “Be glad I let him live.” The Dark Lord then pulled Harry’s head back and kissed him hard.

The creature’s hands were now between them, not knowing whether it wanted to push the other away or pull him closer. The kiss was intense, not full of passion, but full of desire, lust and possessiveness from both of them. Harry gasped and his mouth opened, only to be plundered by Voldemort’s tongue.  
The creature growled, when a leg was pushed between his thighs, giving some friction to his already hardening cock. Voldemort’s hand moved from the front of the boy’s neck to the back and he intensified the kiss even more. “You belong to me, and me alone.” Voldemort stated, as he pulled back and saw those black eyes glaring at him.

“Wrong…” The creature said. “You’re my mate. You belong to me, Tom.” The red eyes narrowed at those words. And Harry smirked. “Now you know how it feels like to be nothing more than a possession.” Harry whispered softly, as he moved his head closer, till their lips almost touched. “It sucks, doesn’t it…”

Voldemort moved backwards and pushed the other towards the bed, with wandless magic he stunned the other and levitated him onto the bed. Once more chains appearing, tightening around the ankles and the wrists of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort removed the stunner spell and the creature began to trash wildly, already knowing what was going to happen.

The Dark Lord moved closer, standing next to the bed, seeing the creature glare up at him, still not clouded by lust or desire, but that wouldn’t be long. The dark wizard shook his head slowly. “I warned you, do not take my kindness for granted… Now we will see just how far you can fall, little incubus.”

With those words spoken the Dark Lord walked towards the door, ignoring the pleading of the creature. He was still pissed off, and right now nothing could possible change that.

 

##### Headmaster’s office, Hogwarts:

“Severus!?” Albus asked immediately as the potion’s master stepped out of the fireplace, trembling violently.

“I am fine…” Severus groaned out. How could this have happened. That immense feeling that had almost overrode all his other emotions. He had only wanted to touch, to kiss, to take Harry Potter. Severus closed his eyes as he let himself fall on his knees, his body too weak to keep standing.

But his mind was in even more turmoil. It was Lily’s son… How could he have had thoughts like that? He hated that he already knew the answer and he feared that he wasn’t the only one… Harry Potter was an incubus. And if Severus wasn’t mistaken the Dark Lord was Harry's mate as well, with how the dark wizard had reacted. So possessive and so full of rage. It had been some time since Severus had seen him that pissed off.

The Dark Lord had been almost nice at times, especially when he liked you… Severus knew the truth to this slight change. After his resurrection the Dark Lord had ordered him to find a way to keep his mind more stable. Severus even back then had helped him, the only ones who knew about the Lord’s sanity, were Lucius and himself. Both of them under a vow of secrecy. That didn’t change at least, the Dark Lord was still paranoid as hell.

No matter what Severus did, he would be unable to tell anyone about the fact that Harry Potter was locked away in Slytherin Manor. “Severus…” His old mentor’s voice reached him again and he glanced up through the strands of his hair. “Don’t worry. We will get Harry out of there.” Albus said.

Severus just gave a slight nod. Even if Harry got out of there, he would still need to die. Severus closed his eyes and sighed, trying to forget about Harry and what he wanted to do with his best friend’s son.

##### Slytherin Manor Bedroom, 27 February 1998:

Voldemort walked over to the bedroom in which Harry resided. He knew by now that Harry would most likely insane with desire and lust. His mind only focused on sex, nothing else.

In his hand he held the snitch, wondering if it would open now. The words ‘I open at the close’, seemed to be words that could mean an end. The moment that Harry would have realized he needed to die, since he was a horcrux came to mind.

It would be exactly like Albus to do something like that. He entered the room and immediately saw those black eyes shoot towards him. The creature writhed and desperately pulled on the chains, wanting nothing more than what Voldemort could give him.  
Pleading and begging, was the only thing the creature did, as Voldemort walked closer. 

“I will give you what you want.” Voldemort said softly, stopping the words tumbling out of Harry’s mouth. “You just need to do one thing for me.” Voldemort held the snitch out, so the younger male could see it.

“Anything…” Harry whined, it has been too long since anyone had touched him, he needed someone, anyone... The black eyes regarded the object in the Dark Lord’s hands. Somewhere deep down Harry knew the object was important, but he ignored that part.

“Kiss this snitch.” Voldemort ordered, as he held out the small golden ball, close towards the incubus’s face.  
Harry did what he asked without complaint. Voldemort pulled the snitch back as he felt the movement of the small ball. Noticing that it was opening, the red eyes widened, as he stared at a stone he knew all too well.

The black stone that had been on the Gaunt’s ring. His ring that he always wore in the past. A whispered please echoed through the silent bedroom and Voldemort glanced up at the creature. The black eyes begging him silently.  
Voldemort smiled and moved closer, kissing Harry softly. The incubus pulled at the restraints clearly wanting to pull him closer and Voldemort smirked when he pulled back far enough that Harry couldn’t reach him anymore. “Tomorrow… that is a promise, my little incubus.”

Voldemort stood up and left, once more ignoring the pleading shouts from the creature, as he left the bedroom. He held the stone and snitch in his hand, wondering why Albus would have put the stone inside it.  
What meaning did it hold? He had no idea what exactly went through the old fool’s mind at all. Even in death he still left so many things unanswered and Voldemort knew that his portrait wouldn’t speak about it at all. He reigned back his anger. He had all the time to find out about it anyway.

Tomorrow might prove interesting as well, he wondered how Severus would react to his reward. His anger, regarding the fact that Severus was also Harry’s mate, had finally disappeared far enough to take this step. 

Voldemort shook his head and smirked, as he entered his study, seeing Nagini lying near the fireplace. He opened the top drawer and dropped both the stone and snitch inside it. He sat down and grasped the boy’s wand. How strange it all was.

Maybe Albus had been wrong, what if the killing curse had simply rebounded because of the fact that he was Harry’s mate. Not because of some stupid emotion called love. Voldemort glared briefly at the wand. Love was for the weak after all.

He didn’t need love, he manage to get this far without every feeling loved or feel the need to love. He only used people, Albus was right on that. He didn’t know love.

##### Headmaster office, 28 February 1998:

Severus sat behind his desk, he couldn’t focus on anything. He could still see Harry’s reaction, despite that it had been more than one month now… He hated it all. One positive side to this all was, that at least Phineas Black had went to his portrait in Black’s home in Grimmauld place and had relied the information about the Dark Lord having Harry captive.

But even then Severus knew it was useless… There was no way that they could break the wards surrounding Slytherin Manor. And Voldemort wouldn’t allow anyone of the Order entry to his manor. So what use was it that they all knew that Voldemort had the boy and that Harry Potter was still alive.

No use at all. Worse part of it all, Albus thought it was best if the whole order knew of the Horcrux inside Harry, so Phineas Black had also told them about Harry been a horcrux as well. Severus knew there was high possibility that the Order would kill Harry, instead of the Dark Lord killing the boy. How messed up could this be… How messed up could this even get.

Severus immediately looked up when the fireplace flared green and he tensed briefly when the Dark Lord’s face appeared in it. “Severus, I demand your presence.” That was the only thing he said, as the face disappeared again. Severus held back a sigh and stood up, walking over to the fireplace.

“Severus…” Albus said softly. But the dark eyes looked up and Severus just shook his head. He couldn’t tell Albus anything either way.

He stepped through the fireplace and saw the Dark Lord standing there. Even with his human appearance, he demanded authority. “Come.” Was the only word which was said and Severus could feel the dread rising as he noticed they walked the same road as last time. Already knowing what he would see he knew he wouldn’t be shocked.  
“Like I told you last time. I will give you one time. So be sure to enjoy it.” Voldemort said coldly.

“Thank you, my Lord.” Severus hoped he sounded sincere enough, considering he rather wanted to run away from this whole situation.  
Something must have giving him away, as the Dark Lord stopped and looked over his shoulder towards him. Though he didn’t say anything and they soon reached the door, far too soon for Severus’s liking.

Voldemort opened the door, not even waiting or looking over his shoulder. Severus thought he wouldn’t be shocked, but he still was. He stiffened and saw the writing body on the bed, waiting, wanting nothing more than a simply touch. The incubus was clearly lost in the sensations of lust and desire. When they had entered the boy had looked up at them and whimpered.

Severus could see those red lips move, he couldn’t make out exact words, but it sounded like ‘please’, ‘touch me’ and more things that Severus rather didn’t want to do. Severus flinched slightly when the door behind them closed rather hard.

“See how wanton he is. I have restrained myself from touching him at all, for one whole month.” Voldemort stated. Severus knew that was cruel towards an incubus who lived off of sex, they would go insane and Harry already looked to be so far gone. The incubus completely in control. The Dark Lord moved forward and Severus wanted to follow, but didn’t dare.

If he got too close to Harry, he would do things he would regret and Lily would forever curse him if she could see this all. Severus’ s mind was brought back to the here and now when he heard the incubus whine. He saw the Voldemort had removed the chains and Harry had immediately pulled the Dark Lord down, kissing him passionately.  
Yet the elder wizard pushed him down with a hand against the creature’s chest and hissed something. Severus didn’t understand parseltongue and he had no idea what the Dark Lord had said, but a satisfied smile appeared on Harry’s face and he gave a nod.

Severus frowned when the Dark Lord pulled back and sat down on the bed, watching him. Yet he remained silent and Severus’s eyes went towards Harry when the younger male stood up and walked over to him. Stopping just in front of him, Severus wanted to kiss him, yet at the same time he wanted to run away. Harry made the decision for him, as those hands moved over his chest.

“Severus….” The creature purred. And Severus never heard his name spoken like that. He knew if Harry was in his right mind he wouldn’t do this… Severus knew he should also stop this, but the incubus clearly felt his reluctance as the boy’s hands went to the back of his head and pulled him forward into a kiss.

Severus groaned and gave in, he couldn’t fight his desire. He raised his hands and they pulled Harry closed against his body. The incubus purred and the completely black eyes closed. Severus also closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss, not seeing those red eyes watching them silently. Harry pulled him forward and before Severus could even register what was happening he was lying on the bed, Harry straddling him.

Harry’s mouth was on his again and Severus’s fingers tightened in the black hair, only to feel Harry pull away, when Severus felt it however, he saw that the Dark Lord had pulled the boy back by his robes. The dark wizard pulled the robe off of the incubus and Harry let him. When Severus looked deeply into those dark eyes, he could only see lust and desire and it was only then that his mind realized that Harry didn’t wear his glasses, most likely he had been giving the eye-correction potion.

The bed dipped a bit more as the Dark Lord moved and he noticed how Voldemort also pulled Harry’s shirt off, leaving the younger male only in his trousers. “Undress him, Harry.” The Dark Lord ordered, as the red eyes looked straight at him, Severus barely held back a shiver. The intensity in those red eyes may reflect his own desire, all because of the incubus sitting there on top of him.

“Yes, my Lord.” Harry purred and Severus looked back at the creature, which pulled back a bit and started opening his buttons. “Why so many buttons Severus…” Harry asked, as those black eyes seemed to glint with desire, as every button opened brought him closer by what he wanted.

Severus smirked a bit, somehow feeling his confidence returning. "Maybe it is just to tease you." He said. Severus was impressed by how swiftly and quickly the incubus opened all the buttons. Harry pulled him up and they removed his outer cloak.

"I have no doubt about that." Harry said, his voice a seductive hiss. The incubus pulled him back against the bed and a hand cupped his hardening cock. Severus pushed his hips up slightly.

"I ordered you to undress him, Harry. So undress him completely." The Dark Lord's voice said. Severus would have almost forgotten that the dark wizard was in the room as well. He had been so focused on the incubus.

The creature purred slightly and Severus looked up at those black eyes. Harry then started to open his shirt buttons and Severus glanced towards the Dark Lord, seeing that those red eyes still watched him intently.

His shirt was completely open and he sat back up, taking it off. While Harry moved down and the fingers open his button and the zipper of his trousers.  
Severus stood back up a bit and Harry didn’t waste any time, he pulled down his trousers and briefs in one movement. Pooling down at his ankles, Harry reached out and a hand grabbed his penis, only to be pulled back by another hand. Severus looked at those red eyes which were now looking at the younger male.

Harry let out a frustrated whine. Severus also wanted to glare at his Lord, but knew better. "Undress him completely, little incubus." Voldemort ordered. Harry let out a deep sigh and leaned down, opening the shoes and removing them.

Severus noticed that the Dark Lord sat back again, looking at the creature before those red eyes met his. A small smirk appeared on the handsome face. Severus could admit it that the Dark Lord still looked handsome, especially considering his real age...

Severus broke the eye contact as he felt that he now was completely naked. Harry grinned up at him a hand touched his cock, finally. The younger male moved closer and the put his lips around the tip, sucking slowly.

Severus put his hand on the back of Harry's head, feeling the creature purr at the contact. The vibrations went straight through his member and Severus bit back a groan.  
Harry started bobbing his head up and down, licking, sucking on the shaft and Severus started pushing his hips forward a bit. He looked up when he felt movement from the bed and saw that the Dark Lord moved and with a movement of his hand Harry was completely naked as well.

Harry let out an even more contented purr. Severus kept watching the Dark Lord as he grabbed a small bottle of the nightstand, knowing that it was lube. He coated his fingers in it and immediately pushed one finger inside the boy who moaned softly.

Severus silently pushed the younger's head further on his cock, feeling the creature gag a bit. Voldemort chuckled. "He won’t break, Severus. Use him." The words sounded so wrong, yet Severus couldn’t help but feel a rush of arousal at them.

Harry pulled away from his erection with a moan, Severus felt the hands on his thigh stiffen also. He knew that Voldemort was hitting the boy's prostate as the creature kept moaning and pushed back against those fingers.

"Stand and lie down on the bed, Harry." Voldemort said as he also stood up and stepped away from them a bit. Severus moved away a bit as Harry climbed on the bed and lay down on his back. Severus glanced up at the Dark Lord when he felt that the other had moved closer again. "Take him, Severus." It was a clear order, but Severus wanted it as well.  
He knew it was more like the incubus calling his mates to him. Maybe if he was in his right mind he wouldn’t do this at all.

Yet now he positioned himself so he was between Harry's legs. The creature looked up to him, smiling softly Harry sat up a bit. He touched his face gently. "I will give you what you want. Just take me." The creature said.

Severus kissed him back slowly when Harry kissed him, gently he pushed the boy down again with a hand against his chest. Severus's other hand went towards his own member, as he moved a bit. Until he felt his member's head touch the outer rim of the creature's ass.

When Harry felt that he moaned softly, the hands tightening in Severus's hair. Severus moved his free hand towards Harry's hip and he pushed forward, Harry tensed slightly beneath him.

Severus stopped the kiss and moved his lips towards Harry's neck, as he breached the rim with a small thrust forward. Harry let out a beautiful moan, his back arching up a bit. “Yes!” The creature moaned. 

Severus could still feel how tight Harry was, yet he pushed forward until he was fully inside the other male. Harry pulled at his hair and he silently complied, kissing Harry passionately. Up close Severus noticed that those black eyes held a bit blue in them as well. He pulled back and grabbed Harry’s hips rather hard, as he pushed forward again. 

Severus soon set a quick pace and he looked at the creature moaning beneath him. This was better than he ever had. As Harry’s hand moved down, clearly wanting to stroke his own cock, the hands moved upwards through an invisible force, yet Severus could feel the Dark Lord’s magic washing over them. 

“Oh fuck, please!!” Harry moaned as he tugged uselessly at the invisible bonds. Severus didn’t stop thrusting inside the younger male; he only stopped when he heard the Dark Lord stop next to the bed. “Don’t stop!” The creature snapped. 

Severus tried to keep his breathing a bit even, as those red eyes watched over them, until they finally made eye contact with his eyes. “Beautiful, isn’t he Severus?” The Dark Lord asked. 

Severus just nodded silently. The lips curved upwards a bit at his reply, the Dark Lord sat down next to Harry’s body, lightly moving his fingers over the creature’s chest. “Go on.” 

Severus shifted a bit and moved his hips forward again. Harry moaned, as he finally got what he wanted again. Severus followed the trail of the Dark Lord’s fingers, as they moved over the stomach and back up to Harry’s chest, sometimes pinching a nipple, as Harry arched up at the touches. 

Severus could already feel his orgasm approaching. And he increased the pace, the red eyes watched silently as he noticed that Severus sped up. Then the Dark Lord’s hand moved and started jerking Harry’s member. 

The black-blue eyes rolled back before closing, Harry’s back arched from the bed, fingers tightened into the cushion. Severus knew Harry was close as well. Severus moved one hand from Harry’s hips and tightly grabbed onto Harry’s balls. 

That was exactly what undid the creature, as a loud moan echoed through the room and Harry’s cock spurted out the semen over the Dark Lord’s hand and his own chest and stomach. Severus closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Harry’s ass clench around his cock. His hand went towards Harry’s hips again and he pushed further in, as he also reached his climax after a few more thrusts. 

Severus slowly opened his eyes, as he tried to control his breathing. The realization of what he had done hit in hard, especially as he saw those black eyes turning green again. Eyes that he recognized so well, yet this time, they looked at him full of hatred and loathing. Severus immediately pulled back and the Dark Lord chuckled. 

“Well, I kept my promise, didn’t I?” The Dark Lord whispered. Harry looked towards the Dark Lord, the hatred in those eyes intensified even more. 

“Fuck you! Both of you!” Harry snarled, as he tugged at the invisible bonds again. “I hate both of you!!” Harry screamed. Voldemort shook his head and glanced over to Severus, who was now standing near the door, already fully dressed. 

Knowing that Harry wouldn’t be going anywhere the Dark Lord stood up and walked towards the door, Harry had become silent, yet his breathing was ragged, from his orgasm and his screaming afterwards. 

Severus took one last look, but Harry didn’t even look at them, he was looking at the window at the other side of the room. So Severus simply left, wondering if maybe death would have been better for Harry after all… He could already feel the guilt forming inside him. His self-hatred for what he had just done. The Dark Lord said nothing as they walked back to the dining room. “I take it you enjoyed it.” He asked as they stopped by the fireplace. 

“Yes, my Lord…” Severus replied, as he bowed his head, not looking directly at the other. 

Yet Voldemort was having none of that and he stepped closer to the other, lifting Severus’s head, by grasping his chin. “Don’t lie to me, Severus.” He said, those red eyes looking directly into the black eyes. “You enjoyed it. You wanted it, even if it was an incubus calling out to his mate.” The Dark Lord smirked. “I know what it feels like as well, so tempting. Yet I don’t have a conscious like you have, so I have no problems taking what I want.” 

Severus didn’t see it coming, and thinking back on it later he wondered if the Dark Lord had planned this all. The grip on his chin tightened and his Lord kissed him. Severus’s eyes widened, especially as he felt a tongue moving against his lips. Against better judgment he opened his mouth and slowly returned the kiss. 

It seemed to be exactly what the Dark Lord wanted, as he closed the distance between them even more and intensified the kiss. Severus closed his eyes and his hands grabbed onto the robes at his Lord’s back. The dark wizard pulled back and smiled a bit at him. “I might ask you sometime more. I will enjoy seeing it after all.” The Dark Lord smirked at him and then walked away, as Severus turned towards the fireplace and left. His mind reeling at everything that had just happened….


	5. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of ‘An Incubus’s Allure’ :).  
> With this chapter, it turned out a lot darker than I wanted…
> 
> Hope you all still enjoy it anyway.  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> And thanks everyone for the nice reviews, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Cya next update ^-^!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter:**  
>  **Mentioning’s of rape. Self-harm/cutting with intend to kill. Suicide warning.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****

### Chapter 4: Falling Apart: 

##### Grimmauld Place, 20 February 1998:

Sirius sat at the kitchen table, though his mind was very far away. He hated it, he couldn’t believe it. 1 week ago Phineas had told them that Voldemort had visited the headmaster’s office in January, asking for an eye correcting potion. Albus’s portrait had asked Voldemort if he had Harry, yet the Dark Lord had not replied. 

1 week ago this news had reached them, and everything came crashing down. Sirius didn’t know what to do anymore. Harry was apparently still alive and in Voldemort’s hands. When Phineas had explained about the horcrux inside Harry everything made sense. Voldemort kept Harry alive, so that he himself would be immortal. 

Sirius sighed and buried his head in his hands. Harry was alive… Two months had passed since Voldemort took him. Would he still be alright? Would Voldemort torture Harry? Of course, he would. And that thought scared Sirius. He knew he didn’t want anyone to become a captive of an insane Dark Lord. And that is what Harry was right now. 

But what else could they do right now? They had no idea where Harry was being kept, they had no leads on those stupid other horcruxes. And even then Sirius didn’t want Harry to die. It just wasn’t fair. Sirius glanced up when he heard footsteps and Remus smiled a bit, before he walked to the kitchen, Sirius could hear he was preparing some tea. 

He stayed silent, while his friend worked at his back. Finally Remus sat down in front of him and put two cups of tea on the table. “Losing sleep isn’t going to help anyone.” Remus stated, blowing the hot steam from his cup. 

“I know…” Sirius whispered, as he looked at his cup. “I just can’t sleep well lately.” Sirius looked up at his friend.

Remus nodded, his eyes also looking sad. “We have all trouble believing this, Sirius.” 

“I won’t let him get killed. He does not deserve that.” Sirius said his voice full of determination. 

“I know.” Remus sighed and put his cup down. “I don’t want him to die either, Sirius. But everything certainly makes sense… I just can’t believe that Albus never told any of this.” 

Sirius nodded and he glanced up at the portrait of Phineas, which they had decided to place in the kitchen, were the meeting were always held. It was a way of communication with Albus Dumbledore. A bit of help from Hogwarts. Yet Sirius had preferred if he hadn’t known about Harry being a horcrux at all. 

“Moody isn’t going to stop…” Sirius said. The discussion the Order had when they found out still clear in his mind. 

“I can relate to Moody as well.” Remus said. Sirius glared at him and wanted to say something yet Remus held up his hand. “Remember the first war, Sirius. How many lives were lost, this war many more lives could be lost. We have the sword in our possession, we only need to find the remaining horcruxes and end this completely.” 

“Kill Harry you mean!?” Sirius screamed as he stood up and put his hands on the table. Remus sighed briefly, but didn’t break eye contact with the black-haired male. 

“There could be a way to get the horcrux out and not kill Harry, Sirius. But we must stay reasonable as well. Voldemort is a cruel person; we don’t want him to control the Wizarding World.” Remus said, hoping that his friend would understand it. 

“You are just like Moody!” Sirius screamed. “You don’t care about Harry at all do you?” 

Remus narrowed his eyes. “I do care for Harry! Don’t you dare presume otherwise?” Remus stated fiercely, seeing that Sirius was completely overtaken by his anger and sorrow at Harry’s fate.

Sirius glared at Remus for a while longer, before he sat down with a deep sigh. “I will not stand for this, Remus… I promised Harry I would be there for him, if only I had known…” 

“No one knew… Albus took those secrets to his grave.” Remus said softly. “And we are left to clean up his mess.” 

Sirius shook his head. “It is useless… How can we possibly find the remaining horcruxes, not even thinking about Harry…” 

Remus held back his own sigh. It certainly looked useless. They had no luck finding anything at all. No leads on what the other horcruxes could be, let alone were they were hidden. Dumbledore’s army had searched the Room of Requirement a lot, and found nothing that could be a possible horcrux. 

“We will find a way…” Remus said, knowing he couldn’t even convince himself. Sirius let out a snort, clearly not believing him at all. Remus sighed. “We will save Harry, Sirius.” Sirius glanced up, staring at his friend in disbelief. “I know you care more about Harry than this war and I agree with you. We will find Harry.” 

Sirius nodded, as he picked up his cup of tea and took a small sip. Putting the cup down again, he stared at the tea. “You think he is fine?” Sirius asked softly. 

“Harry won’t go down with a fight, Sirius.” Remus said. And Sirius allowed himself a small smile, the first one since maybe two months. 

“I know.” Sirius said. Harry was quite stubborn when it came down to it. Remus also smiled at his friend as he took another sip of his own tea. A comfortable silence filled the kitchen, until the sun rose and the others entered. Sirius glanced up briefly at Hermione, seeing that she also looked worse. The news about Harry being a horcrux had hit in hard for all of them. 

The Order of the Phoenix could be falling apart. Sirius glanced towards Remus. It didn’t matter what would happen. He had made a promise to Harry and he intended to keep it. Even if it meant going against the whole Order. Even if it meant taking the Dark Lord’s side to ensure Harry was safe… 

Harry was more important to him than anything else.

##### Hogwarts; Headmaster’s office, 1 March 1998:

“Severus, what happened? Please at least speak to me, my boy?” The distressed voice of Albus didn’t help, as Severus just gulped down his glass of firewhisky. “Severus, please stop drinking! I think you had enough!”

Severus didn’t even know anymore how many drinks he had, but it would never be enough. Never would he be able to forget what he had done. Never would he forget that anger and loathing in those green eyes that had glared up at him. No matter how many drinks he had… He wouldn’t ever forget what he had done to Lily’s son. 

“I can’t tell you anyway… Vow…”Severus noticed his voice slurred a bit and he frowned briefly, maybe he did have too many drinks. Vaguely he could hear Albus speaking, but he realized it was not directed to him anymore. So he didn’t listen. His mind racing, if only Albus had told Harry sooner about the horcrux inside him.

Severus turned his chair around all of a sudden, feeling a bit dizzy of the movement. “Why did you not tell him!?” He yelled as he looked at Albus’s portrait. The blue eyes trailed from Phineas’s portrait towards him and Severus narrowed his eyes. “You could have saved him… killed him.” Severus ended softly. 

The blue eyes were sad as they looked down upon him. “Severus… please stop this. You are clearly drunk. I understand if you cannot tell me what exactly happened, but drinking won’t solve your problems.” 

Severus snorted, as he pointed his finger at the portrait. “You should have solved this problem, but instead you died…” Severus closed his eyes. “You left me with this mess…”

“You’re not alone, Severus. Tell Minerva and the others the truth, I will back you up. You killed me because I asked for it. Do not take the blame for that, I was already dying.” Albus’s voice sounded soft. 

Severus let out a broken laugh as he opened his eyes and looked at his once mentor. “They don’t trust me, they never will trust me.” Severus noted that his voice became softer at the end of the sentence. “I don’t blame them, I killed you. Even if it was out of mercy.” The potion’s master looked down to the floor. “I have to kill him…” Severus stated softly. “He would be better off dead.”

Albus frowned at those words, knowing they could only be about Harry. “You mean Harry?” He asked. Severus nodded. 

“He has to die eventually, right.” Severus gave the headmaster a sad smile. “He would be better off dead, believe me.” Severus knew he could never tell the exact things that happened because of the vow, he hated it. 

Severus blinked as his gaze went to the fireplace, his Lord’s words going through his mind. ‘I might ask you sometime more.’ He didn’t want anything more. He didn’t want to… Was it considered rape? Had he truly raped Harry? Severus didn’t even know, but Harry hadn’t wanted it, that much was clear. The incubus had wanted it however. 

The thought of him raping anyway made his stomach turn and he moved forward as he felt the he was going to vomit. Yet not much food was in his stomach and the only thing that came out was mostly liquid and it burned through his throat. Alcohol…. Firewhiskey. Severus took a few deep breaths. 

“Are you alright…?”Albus asked. Severus sneered as he could hear the worry in Albus’s voice. 

“Of course I am not fucking alright!” Severus snarled, and then he sighed as he sat back up and cleaned the floor and his mouth with some spells. “I apologize.” He said without looking at Albus. His mind clearer without the alcohol in his system.

“Don’t worry about it, Severus. I just don’t want to see you like this either.” Albus whispered softly. And Severus finally looked up at him. “You don’t look well at all; maybe get a dreamless sleep potion and go to bed for the day.” Albus offered. 

Severus nodded. “That doesn’t sound so bad, I suppose.” Severus replied. Severus followed Albus’s advice, he walked towards his potion cabinet and his eyes trailed over the potions, he grabbed the vial of dreamless sleep. Yet his thoughts were wandering. 

He thought about the possibility of poisoning Harry, to kill the boy. But if Voldemort wouldn’t leave Harry alone in a room together with him, he didn’t even have any chance of poisoning him. And if he did he doubt that he would ever leave Slytherin Manor alive. Right now the Dark Lord trusted him a lot, he could use that trust. 

But knowing his Lord, he would never leave a horcrux unprotected, so the odds of Severus ever being alone in a room with Harry Potter were nil. And even then did he have the courage to kill the boy himself, after saving him so many times before. Could he truly take another innocent life like that? 

“Severus… go to sleep.” Albus said, bringing him back from his dark thoughts. “Tomorrow is another day.” 

Severus shook his head, as he walked towards his own quarters. “Another day were everything could fall apart.” Severus said, as he closed the door between the office and his own private quarters. He leaned against the closed door, looking down at the vial of dreamless sleep in his hand. 

Time was running out, no matter what he did. Harry’s fate was already decided. It only came down to who would kill the boy. If he would manage to kill Harry, it would be a show of mercy. He could clearly remember the way the creature had controlled the boy, completely clouded by lust and sex. The Dark Lord was cruel after all… Using Harry’s creature status against the boy.

The Dark Lord wasn’t insane, yet he was still so cruel and that was exactly what worried Severus. He walked towards his bedroom, wondering what his Lord was planning at. He had never seen the Dark Lord show any affection or anything towards another human being. Yet that kiss had proved him wrong. Severus hated to admit that the kiss had felt great, if he could only forget who he had been kissing. 

He put the vial on his nightstand and took a quick shower, as he lay down on the bed he stared at the ceiling for a while. Severus sighed deeply, as he turned his head towards the vial. He definitely needed that right now. He quickly gulped down the potion and closed his eyes. Yet his mind kept on working until he finally fell asleep.

 

##### Slytherin Manor, 5 March 1998:

#####  **Harry’s bedroom:**

Harry glared at the ceiling; he couldn’t believe this all… How could this have happened? He had no idea what today’s date was. He had no idea how much time had passed since Tom had tied him down to the bed. 

And maybe he would have preferred that ignorance over this all. He could still remember one thing clear enough. When Snape, that fucking murderer had walked inside the room together with Voldemort. His body had reacted immediately, his incubus wanting nothing more than to claim Snape, yet Harry didn’t want that, so he fought against the creature’s control. 

Luckily Voldemort had sent him away, only to return alone afterwards. Harry knew that moment when he was being stunned and tied down at the bed again, he knew he was going to lose control again. Tom had warned him; do not take his kindness for granted. Yet this is where it all ended up…

Harry had screamed and tried to fight it when Snape was fucking him into the mattress, yet his body betrayed him and when Tom jerked his cock he still came, the incubus once again fully sated and Harry was back in control again. 

He could clearly say right now that he hated Snape more than Voldemort, while deep down he knew he should hate Tom more, considering that it was Tom’s fault that he was an orphan at the first place. But that was just it, he never knew his parents… He only heard stories about them. He did miss them, wanted to get to know them. Harry wanted a family of his own. 

Yet, he never truly knew them. So he couldn’t exactly miss them that way, he could only wonder how his life would have been had his parents been alive. He had known Albus Dumbledore, even though the headmaster had sent him to his own demise at the end of it all. Harry truly believed that in his own strange way that the headmaster had looked after him… And then that fateful night when Snape send the killing curse towards Dumbledore happened. Harry could still feel that hatred and anger, as he ran after that potion’s professor. 

He had wanted to hurt Snape, maybe even desired to kill him as well. Because he had killed the headmaster just like that, not even once showing any emotion about it. As if Albus hadn’t meant anything to him at all. But to Harry the headmaster had been a mentor, and someone he looked up to for years. Yet he knew that had changed lately. Harry hated to admit it, but he knew that Dumbledore would have done anything to stop Tom Riddle. Even if it meant killing an innocent child at one point. 

Dumbledore just didn’t have the guts to do it himself. Maybe he expected Tom to kill him, which would have made sense. If Tom hadn’t been his mate and they hadn’t ended up in bed together. And if Tom had never found out about him been a horcrux. Then maybe Tom would have killed him…

Harry sighed; remember the clear last memory he had, before the incubus took control again. He could see that Snape had felt it as well, but he could still hear Snape’s words. ‘My Lord, permission to leave, please?’ Those words indicated that Snape didn’t want to touch him, had denied him even… And as Voldemort had pushed the other out of the door and most likely out of the whole manor, Harry was left behind in his room. 

The creature had whined and screamed, at the loss of his newfound mate. It had wanted to claim Snape. Those thoughts had been so familiar like when he first saw Voldemort. He had two mates and he hated both of them. 

Harry silently pulled at the restraints; his wrists were still tied to the headboard of the bed. Tom had only cleaned him after Snape had left, which was now a few days ago, yet Harry had screamed at him when Tom came to close. Not wanting the Dark Lord close at all. 

Tom had not even reacted to his anger and his outburst, only slightly shaking his head, before he left the room again. Harry blinked a bit, he knew one week was the longest he could keep control. One week then the incubus would take over. That was maybe just a few days left. Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh. 

Tomorrow was just another day in hell… 

**Voldemort’s bedroom:**

Voldemort moved towards his bed. Today he almost lost his temper again as Harry had only lashed out at him, not even letting him close. Yet he knew it wouldn’t be long before the creature would take control again and he would beg for his touch. 

He sat down on his bed and pulled the sheets up, as he moved under then, he laid down on his side, staring at the window. His mind wandered to a few days ago again, how Severus had taken Harry. It intrigued him to see the way the creature had pulled Severus close and how quickly Severus had giving in. 

He turned so he lay on his back. Too quickly had Severus giving in… Voldemort would almost believe that Severus harboured feelings for Harry. But maybe he was just seeing a part of Lily Potter in the boy. 

He thought he would hate the feeling of another human being touching Harry like that, but instead he had enjoyed seeing it. The way Harry reacted, how Severus had been so gentle with the little incubus. A small smirk appeared on his face, he knew he had shocked Severus greatly when he had kissed the potions master just before he left. 

But he had seen how Severus pulled back in himself. And he knew Severus hated himself for what he had done. 

Voldemort chuckled. He was glad he didn’t have a conscious. He didn’t feel guilty at all about tying Harry up and taking him. With a soft sigh, he lay down more comfortably and soon fell asleep.

##### Slytherin manor, 16 March 1998:

Harry gasped and moaned as Tom tortuously slow slid in and out of his ass. "Please..." Harry's hands gripped tightly into the sheets in front of him. He pushed back a bit, but with Tom lying on top of his back. He could barely move at all. 

Tom chuckled and kissed the younger's neck, feeling how Harry's muscles tightened around his own cock. "You will have to beg better than that, my little incubus."  
Harry shook his head, muttering please, please and please all over again. Yet Tom didn't speed up at all. He could still feel how Tom's dick brushed slowly in and then slowly out again.

Tom moved both his hands up and grasped Harry's wrists in his own. He smirked down at the silver bracelets Harry wore; Harry would never be able to escape him anymore. The bracelets were tied to him and the Slytherin Manor. He wouldn’t be able to leave this room at all, since right now they were still tied to the room and adjoined bathroom. 

Tom changed the angle of his trusts and hit Harry's prostate dead-on. Harry moaned loudly and his back arched, Tom leaned down and kissed the pale neck again. "Beg even more, Harry." Tom teased, as he thrust forward slowly, making sure to hit the boy’s prostate.

The creature turned his head sideways with a small gasp, looking straight into those red eyes. Tom moved forward, capturing those red lips in a fierce kiss. The younger craned his neck even more, kissing back just as fiercely, while Tom kept thrusting at a slow pace.

Harry’s actions spoke loud enough, the desire and need for his orgasm was clear in his body. Tom pulled back and looked into those black eyes. A small smirk appeared on the creature's face. "Like what you see, my Lord?" The creature purred.

Tom grinned. The incubus knew just exactly how to push him. Tom's hands moved down Harry's arms, he pulled back, the hands continuing the journey over the younger's back. Harry arched his back slightly, a small whine coming from his throat. But he knew Harry’s weak points as well.

Tom’s fingers held on to Harry's hips, as he sped up the pace. Pulling the younger one up, he snaked one hand down and started stroking Harry's member. Tom felt the creature push back against him and Tom leaned his body over the pale back.

Harry could already feel he wouldn't last long, as Tom had been teasing him for a while now. He was moaning and gasping for breath, while Tom fucked him a rather hard pace. He could feel Tom's mouth on his neck, the Dark Lord's breathing a bit ragged.

"Ahh!" Harry moaned as he felt his orgasm hit him hard. He felt that Tom's pace only speed up a bit, before he felt the cock in his ass pulsing and the warm cum filled him.  
Harry closed his eyes as he felt the incubus pull back inside him. Something snapped inside of him and he wanted to push the other off of him, yet Tom clearly saw it coming and gripped both his wrists again, putting them down and leaning completely over his smaller body. 

Harry gasped, when he felt Tom’s cock still in his ass. “G...Get off me!” Harry screamed, as he struggled. 

Tom hummed. “Why would I? I am perfectly comfortable here, Harry.” Harry felt lips kiss his neck and he could feel that Tom was smirking. 

“Fuck you!” Harry yelled, as he tried to get free, but it was useless and with every movement he made, he only became more aware of Tom’s body lying on top of him. 

“Such foul language…” Tom whispered in his ear, as a tongue licked his ear Harry tensed and his eyes went wide. Never before had Tom touched him like this, without the incubus in control. 

“What do you want from me? You got what you wanted right?” Harry asked, not understanding what Tom was trying to do at all.

“I thought it was clear that I wanted you, Harry.” Tom murmured as he pulled back a bit, yet Harry noted that only Tom’s upper body moved away from his back. Tom’s now soft penis was still inside him and Harry was sure that Tom planned for that.

“You have had me. Now leave me alone.” Harry said, feeling irritated and still pissed off, yet not as much as before. He knew he should be pissed off that Tom had not touched him again, letting him lose control again. Yet somehow Harry almost could admit he was getting used to this. 

“I want you as well, Harry. Not just the incubus inside you.” Tom said, but then the elder wizard sighed and pulled away, leaving Harry lying on his stomach on the bed. The younger stayed silent, until he heard the door open and close, only then did he look up and moved towards the bathroom adjoined to his prison cell. 

He stepped under the shower and turned it even hotter than normal, yet it never went as hot as Harry wanted it to be. Tom must have used spells on it, to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt himself. Harry had been shocked that Tom hadn’t tied him to the bed again, but he was not complaining. It felt good to shower and walk a bit again. 

As Harry washed his body, his hand touched the locket on his chest and he glared down at it. After a while Harry just sighed and turned the shower off. He wouldn’t feel completely clean anyway. As he stepped out of the shower stall, he looked up at the mirror. The green eyes that looked back at him seemed so different. Older, more haunted. Yet it was to be expected, considering everything that had happened. How much time had passed since Tom had captured him? 

Would he ever get out of here, as he looked down at his hands and the bracelets on his wrists, he knew the answer already. Harry thought back on the moment after Tom had captured him, and what he had said. ‘I will never let you go, little incubus.’ 

Harry clenched his hands into fists, feeling pissed off again. Tom was using him; he knew that much for certain. When Harry looked at the mirror, a thought crossed his mind. He traced his fingers over the mirror; his green eyes looked at the glass reflection. Glass… He looked around for anything that he could use; he walked back into the bedroom and once again looked around for anything. He grabbed a chair that was inside the room and took it to the bathroom. 

Holding it right in front of the mirror he noticed his hands trembled and he tightened his grip on the chair. His heart was beating loudly; he knew there would be no going back now. And he had only once chance, if Tom found out, he would never get another chance. He smashed the chair against the mirror and was slightly surprised the mirror did break and glass pieces shattered on the sink and the ground. 

Harry immediately let go of the chair and picked up a sharp piece of glass. He stared at his reflection in the small mirror piece, his breathing coming out in small pants, his heart beating wildly. His mind already made up. His fate was already decided. It had been decided years ago. He only needed the courage to go through with it right now, before Tom found out. 

He took a deep breath and placed the shard just beneath the bracelet on his wrist. His body tensed when he felt the glass shard touch his inner wrist. His hand holding the glass trembled, yet he pushed it down, feeling it cut into his skin. 

Yet as he pushed even deeper into his skin, the bathroom door was blasted open and Harry scrambled backwards, accidentally moving the glass shard over his wrist. He let out a pained gasp, as he dropped the mirror piece. 

Yet the feeling of Tom’s anger made his head throb and his hands gripped onto his head, as he crouched down, falling to his knees. 

He was roughly grabbed by his hair and the pain in his head only intensified. He couldn’t think clear anymore and he regretted what he had done. Or maybe he regretted not succeeding in time. Tom’s other hand clasped onto his wounded wrist and Harry felt warm magic move over the wound. He struggled, not wanting the wound to get healed. 

But with his headache and Tom’s incredible magic surrounding him, he could do nothing as the Dark Lord healed him. Then he was pushed hard against the wall behind him, and he let out a pained gasp. Opening his eyes, he blinked away the tears that escaped. 

The sight that met him terrified him even more, as he saw the handsome face twisted in pure rage. The red eyes glaring at him promised torture and the dark magic radiating from the Dark Lord made Harry realize exactly why people feared Voldemort.

##### Room of Requirements, 19 March 1998:

Ginny moved forward to the familiar place inside the room. It was wrong what she was doing right!? But she couldn’t shake the feeling… She just needed to see it, that beautiful diadem that kept calling out to her. She could almost hear those whispered words, promises. Vaguely she remembered having this same feeling before. 

But she couldn’t stop it, she craved it. That diadem was calling out to her. 

“Ginny?” Neville asked, as he saw her walking in a trance like state. Neville frowned as he followed her, never seen the redhead act like that before. She stopped at the place where they had found the Gryffindor Sword and Neville saw as she grabbed a box and sat down on the ground. He couldn’t see what was inside, but he could hear her opening the lid. 

He stayed hidden for a while longer, but she didn’t do anything. She just seemed to stare at the object in the small box. “Neville?” Dean asked, as he had heard Neville call out to the Weasley girl. “What is she doing?” 

Neville shrugged. “I don’t know. It looked like she is in a kind of trance…” Neville stepped forward. “Ginny?” He called out to her, yet she didn’t react at all.

“Careful, Neville. I have a bad feeling about this.” Dean warned him, as the male grabbed his wand. Neville nodded and grabbed his own wand as well, pointing it a bit at the younger girl. 

“Ginny? Can you hear me?” Neville carefully moved closer to the redhead, yet she still didn’t react. Neville stepped even closer, but then tensed, when he heard something that made his blood turn cold. 

She was hissing, parseltongue. Neville turned to look over his shoulder and saw that Dean also looked shocked. Neville calmed himself down, knowing that there was a possibility that they had just found a horcrux, but with the way Ginny was reacting. It could be that she was possessed. 

He stepped back, not wanting to interfere yet. “Let’s get the object when she leaves.” Neville whispered towards Dean and Dean gave a slight nod, looking concerned towards the girl sitting there. They could still hear the parseltongue from where they were standing. 

As they waited long enough, Ginny finally closed the small box and stood up. She placed the box in the same place and then walked away not even seeing them standing there. Neville moved forward and grabbed the small box, yet he didn’t dare to open it. “Let’s make sure that it gets to the Order.” Neville said. 

Dean nodded and they all gathered once more at the entrance of the room. Neville looked over the room and noticed that Ginny seemed to be normal again. “Good, we are leaving for today. Good work.” They gave a slight nod. Everyone felt hopeless, since they had searching for some time now. And hadn’t found anything, but Neville didn’t dare say anything that could trigger Ginny to get possessed again. He honestly had no idea how strong a horcrux was. 

They all left, and Neville carefully pressed the small box closer against him. One down… four more to go. And 2 were currently in Voldemort’s hands, according to the Order. Voldemort’s pet snake and Slytherin’s locket. They were unreachable… and the remaining two were still unknown. 

But at least they did find one in the Room of Requirement, so professor Slughorn had been right about that assumption. They walked through the darkened hallways, listening to any sounds. Yet Neville still froze and tensed when all of a sudden a light flashed in front of the group. 

“Well well, what do we have here?” The voice of Amycus Carrow sounded through the silent hallway as the death eater pointed his wand at the students. “I think Severus would like to know about your little night trip. Then we can see what kind of punishment is in store for you all.” 

Neville narrowed his eyes at the now Dark Arts teacher. But knew he couldn’t risk the death eater finding the horcrux, so he gestured behind him to the others to not act against Carrow right now. “Move.” Carrow snarled, as he pointed his wand towards the stairs, they all silently walked down the stairs until they reached the headmaster’s office. Carrow said the password and all of them entered the office. 

Snape looked up at them and sneered slightly. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Amycus?” 

“These students were walking around the 7th floor; I thought you would like to punish them as well, considering that they seem to neglect all our rules.” Carrow said and Neville didn’t break eye contact when Snape looked at him. 

Neville saw something change slightly at Snape’s face, but he couldn’t tell what exactly. “Leave Amycus. I will make sure they are punished.” Neville saw that Carrow wanted to protest, but Snape stood up and glared at him. “Leave, do not make me repeat myself!” 

Carrow swiftly left, after sending a glare at his fellow death eater. Snape sat down with a small sigh. Neville frowned when Albus simply smiled. “How are you all doing?” The previous headmaster asked. 

They all stayed silent and Snape looked up at them. “We are fine, sir.” Neville replied at the portrait.

Dumbledore smiled down at them, his blue eyes twinkling slightly. But Snape spoke, before anyone else could even speak. “Mr. Longbottom. Please hand over what you have found in the room.” Neville heard several gasps and shocked voices behind him. 

“I think not, sir.” Neville replied, his voice not even wavering. He didn’t back down now. They had one and they couldn’t risk that a death eater would get their hands on it now. 

Snape looked at them all for a while, before he spoke again. “Then I suggest you make sure...-” It happened so quickly, as Neville felt a hand grab his elbow tightly and he was turned around forcibly. Neville tensed when he looked into Ginny’s eyes seeing they were completely red. 

Her hands pulled at his robes and the box fell out, clattering to the ground and opening slightly. The dark magic radiated through the office and everyone froze. Ginny extended her hand and something that looked like a tiara moved into her hand. Neville stood up and saw her red eyes staring at him. “Do not think that you can kill me.” She said, but her voice sounded darker and colder and all the others in the room backed away. 

An evil grin appeared on her face, that made Neville want to back away as well, but he didn’t, as he grabbed his wand and pointed it towards the girl. Yet the red eyes only glistered with satisfaction, not at all bothered by the wand pointed at her. “This girl… She has been in contact with another part of me. Her mind was filled with that, it is so easy to control her.” 

“Tom, stop this.” Albus’s voice said from behind Neville, but he didn’t dare to turn around, as the possessed Ginny twirled her wand now through her fingers. Everyone had their wand pointed at the Weasley girl. But no one dared to hurt her. 

“Stop this, Albus? You’re a fool, you all are. You cannot hunt all the horcruxes. You can never win. I have seen in her mind that she was getting hopeless. You all are hopeless.” The possessed girl snarled at them and then laughed cruelly. 

“My Lord.” Snape said as he moved closer. The girl smiled coldly at the current headmaster. 

“You’re one of my followers, correct?” Snape gave a brief nod at that. “Then I know you will protect me.” 

“I will my Lord.” Snape said with a bow and Neville glared at both of them, as the girl chuckled and grinned. 

Then with a quick movement that Neville didn’t even see, Ginny was blasted backwards and the diadem fell to the ground. Ropes appeared around the girl, while she started struggling, the dark magic lashing out from her body and Neville’s eyes widened as fiendfyre appeared from Snape’s wand, the roaring and billowing fire sounded loud in the silent room.

But when the horcrux was lit aflame, the sounds faded into the background as an anguished scream tore from Ginny’s lips. The warmth coming from the fire made Neville back away, yet Snape stayed close to it and didn’t stop until Ginny stopped screaming and her body went limp against the door. 

Snape moved his wand and the flames disappeared, showing that nothing had remained. Neville looked up at the death eater, not knowing why or what. “Why…?” Neville asked, knowing that the horcrux had just been destroyed. 

Snape looked up at him; the dark eyes seemed to be scanning him, before he finally replied. “I am not on his side…” Snape finally replied, as he then moved forward to Ginny and everyone watched as he levitated her to his desk and started chanting some spells. 

“You mean to say you are on our side!? You killed Dumbledore!” Dean screamed. Neville silently agreed, but as he saw Ginny starting to stir and wake up he realized that Snape did everything he could to help them. 

If they were send to Snape for their punishments at least the Cruciatus curse wasn’t used against them. Looking back on the past year Neville knew that Snape had been trying to protect as much students as possible. 

And Dumbledore answered the question that Dean just asked. “Because I asked Severus to kill me.” The previous headmaster said quietly. “I was already dying, and I didn’t want a young student such as Draco Malfoy to become tainted. Severus only did what I asked of him.” 

Ginny sat up with a small gasps and she looked around with fear in her eyes. “Oh god… what have I done...” She muttered. 

Neville moved forward, standing next to the now ex-death eater. “You’re fine, Ginny. We are all fine.” Neville said, while he put a hand upon her shoulder. She shook her head and her eyes started to water, she lunged forward and Neville almost fell backwards as she cried against his shoulder and kept saying how sorry she was. 

Neville embraced her. He had no idea what it felt like to be possessed at all, but it must have been a horrible feeling. “You’re fine, Ginny.” He kept repeating a few times, hoping that she would get the message, her crying turned into small sobs and Neville glanced up sideways at Snape. “Thank you, sir.” Neville said. Snape just nodded and Neville knew there was much more to the potion’s master. But it was good to know that they weren’t completely alone in this.


	6. Falling Apart, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter of ‘An Incubus Allure’s’ :).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^! And all mistakes are still my own!
> 
> And thanks to everyone who left kudos, comments and so on!! 
> 
> Cya next update ^-^!!

### Chapter 5: Falling Apart, part 2

##### Slytherin Manor, 17 March 1998:

Harry’s bedroom:  


Harry’s body still trembled, his muscles still not under his control. His whole body hurting more than he could ever recall being hurt. He had no idea how long Tom had hold him under the torture curse, nor did he want to know. 

Harry let out a shuddering breath, as he moved a bit, as much as the restraints on his wrists and ankles would let him. He let out a pained gasp and closed his eyes. Tom hadn’t even healed him after throwing the Cruciatus curse at him, said it served him right for trying to kill himself. 

The door opened and Harry tensed, as Tom walked in. Yet he still warily looked up when the dark wizard stopped next to the bed and glared down at him. Harry didn’t even glare back anymore, he couldn’t even find the anger that had been inside him the last days. It was as if it had all just vanished, he just felt numb and everything hurt. 

“I hope you learned a lesson.” Tom asked, as the elder wizard crossed his hands over his chest, still glaring down at him. Harry nodded silently. He had learned his lesson, anything to take the pain away. “So no more attempts to kill yourself?” Tom snarled down at him. 

“No…” Harry muttered, his throat hurting at that one word and his voice didn’t even sound the same anymore, hoarse and broken. He desperately wished he had succeeded, because he knew he would never get another chance. Yet both of them also knew that Harry was lying, Harry would try to find another way if he got the chance. Tom sat down on the bed and Harry looked for any signs of anger or rage, feeling his head still throb he knew that Tom was still angry. Even though Tom’s face didn’t betray anything.

Harry frowned as Tom’s hand landed on his chest and a warmth spread through his body, the effects of the Cruciatus curse disappearing. Harry took a deep breath, yet his headache was still awful, but he knew that might take a while, before Tom’s anger was completely gone. 

“I think you still don’t understand anything, Harry.” Tom started and Harry glanced up at the elder wizard. “I have not denied you, despite that I could have.” Harry knew that if Tom had denied him completely he would be a mess, only wanting sex, nothing more… 

All of a sudden Harry realized that Tom had taken rather good care of him, until he tried to end his own life yesterday that was. The hand from his chest moved towards his cheek. Harry froze in shock, as Tom cupped his cheek. “I warned you to not take my kindness for granted. I wanted to help you, I offered my help, several times even.” Tom’s thumb moved until it landed on the side of his lips, yet Harry didn’t dare move away. 

This act of kindness from Tom should bother him, especially considering that the creature wasn’t in control. But after what had happened Harry found he couldn’t be bothered by it. He was grateful that Tom had healed him. His body felt better now and more relaxed. “It doesn’t have to be like this, Harry. You’re fighting the incubus and me, but in the end you will not be able to win.” Tom said softly, as he moved forward. 

Harry’s breath hitched as Tom’s face hovered just above him. He could feel Tom’s breath against his face. Tom smiled down at him, most likely knowing what went through his mind. “I decided to break the magical bonds and bindings on you.” 

That was something that he didn’t see coming and his emerald eyes widened, as he searched Tom’s eyes for any lie, but he couldn’t find anything. “Why?” Harry asked, his voice still not working quite well, considering he had screamed a lot yesterday. 

The thumb moved slightly over his lips and pushed in a bit, but Harry just kept his mouth completely shut. “I remember offering you a place at my side, years ago.” Harry frowned, not recalling what Tom exactly meant. “Your first year, Harry.” Harry then understood what Tom had meant. 

Tom’s thumb moved away. “I still believe we could do extraordinary things together, Harry. You just have to trust me.” Tom whispered, while looking straight into those emerald eyes.

“You haven’t exactly giving me a reason to trust you…” Harry gasped out. Harry saw Tom shake his head. 

“I have never lied to you, Harry. I do manipulate people, yes. But most of the time they know that I only use them.” Tom said, with a small smirk. 

“Just like you used me…” Harry muttered with a slight frown. 

Tom moved closer until their lips almost touched, Harry didn’t know whether he wanted to back away yes or no, but he couldn’t back away anyway. “No. you have always been different, Harry.” 

Harry didn’t move at all as Tom’s lips descended upon his, he didn’t kiss back, he only shivered slightly, as he felt how gentle and passionate the kiss was, how good it felt. 

Harry trembled as he closed his eyes, not being able to look into those red eyes anymore and Tom’s hand grabbed the nape of his neck and intensified the kiss, unwillingly Harry let out a small gasp and Tom’s tongue moved straight into his mouth, licking at his tongue.

He should feel disgusted by it. Harry knew that, yet he couldn’t help but accept the kiss, he couldn’t help but crave more, as he slowly moved his lips at that point Harry felt Tom pull back. Opening his eyes Harry stared at the Dark Lord. “Accept my offer and my help, Harry. Accept the creature inside you. Tomorrow I will break the bonds that Albus placed on you.” Tom cupped his cheek again with his hand, and then he stood up and left the room.

Leaving Harry alone with his thoughts and conflicted feelings. Harry blinked at the ceiling. Alone with his thoughts Harry thought back at Tom’s words. ‘Did you never once thought about why the headmaster would keep you so weak. You were just a pawn to be used and to be disposed of at the end. HE was waiting for me to kill you. He was waiting for your death, so that he could accomplish my defeat.’ 

In a way that was true, right. But deep down he also knew that Tom could not be trusted, yet Tom had been the only human being that he saw. Other than Snape those two times. No, he would not let Tom win… He would not accept it that Tom would break those bindings at all, no matter what. 

The next day came too quickly for Harry, after the house elf left. Harry moved his hands over his wrists, just below the bracelets. Glad that the house-elf had been ordered to free him from the restraints. He looked up and automatically stepped backwards as the door opened. Tom Riddle walked in, after he had entered, the door closed again and Harry carefully watched for any signs of Tom still wanting to torture him. Yet he couldn’t even feel his head throbbing, so that was a good sign he supposed. 

“Morning, Harry.” Tom said, then he glanced down at the wrists. “You ready?” 

Harry shook his head. “No.” He said, glad that his voice didn’t sound so hoarse anymore. Tom rose an eyebrow at his rejection. 

“I didn’t think I gave you a chance anyway.” Tom said. “Come, the other room is prepared for the spell.” Harry didn’t move, he glared a bit at Tom’s back and Tom stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder. The red eyes seemed a bit amused at this. “I would follow me if I were you, otherwise you will regret it.” 

Tom then walked out of the room and Harry immediately felt a pain shot through his wrists, his whole body shuddered and he let out a pained gasp. He gasped for air, but he could feel that Tom only moved further away as the pain intensified. His body trembled, as his mind slowly made a decision. He ran forward, quickly running after the Dark Lord. Glad when he felt the pain lessen with every step he took closer. 

He still kept his distance a bit, as he followed Tom. “I won’t bite you know.” Tom said. 

“No, you torture instead.” Harry muttered. Tom stopped and glanced over his shoulder and Harry felt his scar throb lightly. 

“Only if you ask for it, Harry.” Tom said and Harry let out a sigh when Tom continued walking. He silently followed, knowing better than to get the Dark Lord’s anger on him again. They entered a room and Harry blinked at all the runes on the ground. 

“Why would you want to remove the bindings…” Harry muttered. “Won’t that make me stronger?” He asked, as he saw Tom move to the other side of the room without walking through the rune circle. 

“It will yes. But I believe that every wizard or witch should be able to use their full potential.” Tom stated as he pointed towards the circle. “Stand in the middle.” Harry looked at the ground and then sighed, as he carefully moved forward, not touching any of the runes. 

“You can also lay down. It will be better, because it will most likely hurt a lot.” Tom warned and Harry glared up at him. He didn’t make any move to go lie down. “Suit yourself.” Tom shrugged, while he started to move his magic into the runes. 

Harry looked around the room as the runes started glowing one by one. He could clearly feel Tom’s magic surrounding him. The dark seducing magic that called out to him. He couldn’t help but gasp, as his eyes widened he looked up to Tom. 

The red eyes seemed to enchant him even more, and his scar started to tingle. Then the magic blasted away all around him and Harry fell to his knees as he screamed. His hands went to his chest, as he felt the magic around him moving into him and out of him. 

Voldemort’s eyes widened as he felt Harry’s magic, it was equal to his own power. The boy screamed as the bindings broke and Tom could see that his own magic was also reacting. Because of his two soul pieces that were inside the rune circle most likely. 

As the magic around them lessened Voldemort saw how the boy fell down, unconscious. He moved forward and erased the runes with a swipe of his hand. He went down to his knee and rolled the boy over, seeing that the scar was bleeding a bit. 

Of course, Albus also put a binding on the scar. Voldemort traced a finger over it and Harry let out a soft moan. An evil grin appeared on his face. His eyes alight with desire and possessiveness. His hand cupped the cheek, knowing that the boy would most likely be unconsciousness for a few days. As his magic would heal the damage done by those binds. 

The boy leaned against his hand. “Such a beautiful creature. Such a gift you have giving me, Harry.” Voldemort chuckled. “It won’t be long anymore, will it, my little Incubus.” 

##### Hogwarts: Empty Classroom, 19 March 1998:

Severus sighed as he had assigned them lines to write. It was better than the Cruciatus curse after all and he didn’t need to answer to the Carrows anyway. He looked at all the members of Dumbledore’s army. How young they were, yet the burdens they all carried because of this war.

He could only help and assist them so much. And he also knew he needed to protect himself. He was the only one who could reach Harry Potter right now.

The only one who could either get close enough to kill the boy or save him from the Dark Lord's clutches. He somehow still wanted to save Harry, even knowing what Harry was. He had done a lot of thinking. Yet nothing brought him a solution. There were no known spells or ways to extract a horcrux, they could only be destroyed. Maybe the boy's fate was just to die. Life wasn’t fair, after all.

He looked up when Longbottom and the others turned in their papers. Somehow happy to see them glare at them. To have them suspicious of him, just like it needed to be.

There was no reason anymore for the Order to use those students. The horcrux hidden inside Hogwarts was gone. Severus himself had send a message to the Order members, together with Longbottom. He simply made sure that Longbottom didn’t say anything about what he had done. 

After that he erased all their memories and placed new ones. They believed the diadem was destroyed by fiendfyre in the Room of Requirements and it was better this way. When all the students finished their lines he also left towards the headmaster’s office. 

“Severus.” Severus looked up and he bowed down a bit when he noticed his Lord standing there. 

“My Lord.” Severus said, as he looked up and he saw that Albus looked concerned. When Severus fixed his attention back towards the Dark Lord he realized why. The Dark Lord was not in a good mood. 

“Let’s take a small walk.” His lord said, looking at Dumbledore’s portrait. Severus nodded, and went after the Dark Lord. He was glad it was close to curfew, that way there were not many students out there anymore. Severus walked quietly next to the snake-like person, the glamour in place hidden his true appearance. Severus noticed they stopped at the entrance hall. 

“Hogwarts has always been a home to many students, hasn’t it?” The Dark Lord asked, as he looked around, not seeing a lot of students anymore, but even then he had already ensured no one would be able to hear their conversation. 

“Yes, I believe so, my Lord.” Severus said. The Dark Lord nodded and walked into the Great Hall.

“I consider it my home as well, even after all those years. This is where I felt like I belonged. Just like you, just like Harry Potter.” The way his Lord said Harry’s name chilled Severus to the bone. He seemed furious. “You know what that foolish boy did?” The dark Lord asked, as he looked over his shoulder. 

As those red slitted eyes glared at him, Severus hoped he would be spared any punishment. “I have no idea, my Lord.” He was so glad his voice didn’t waver, when he spoke. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting the Dark Lord know exactly how he got to him. 

As his Lord glided towards him and stopped in front of him, Severus knew that several people stood there standing, looking at them. “He tried to kill himself.” His Lord hissed and it took everything for Severus to not react to that statement at all. 

“I never considered him to be suicidal…” Severus stated softly, carefully looking at his Lord for any indicating that he was going to be punished. 

“No… he always is so stubborn. Such an easy way out, isn’t it.” The Dark Lord snarled, as he then glared at a few students, who immediately backed away. “You’re the only one who knows, Severus. I suspect the Order might know about the boy’s disappearance, but they will be thinking he is dead by now. I trust you.” The red eyes found his again and Severus was aware that his Lord was using Legilimency on him, yet he only showed him what he wanted the Dark Lord to see. 

“You can trust me, my Lord.” Severus said, as he bowed his head. A hand on his shoulder made him look back up, the red eyes seemed thoughtful. 

“Let’s go to your rooms, Severus.” The Dark Lord said. Severus gave a nod and when he was sure that his Lord wasn’t watching him he gulped silently. He had a terrible feeling, when they left the Great Hall, his eyes met those of Minerva, who looked slightly worried. Of course they always became worried when the Dark Lord decided to pay Hogwarts a visit. 

When they entered his office and walked through to his own quarters, he did see Albus frowning slightly, but the portrait stayed silent. As Severus closed the door behind them, the Dark Lord glanced through the room, before removing the glamour. Severus looked down at the floor, why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden. He remembered the last time he had been alone with his Lord, that kiss. 

A hand on his chin made him look up, straight into red eyes. “Why so meek now, Severus?” His Lord asked. Severus found he didn’t have an answer ready for that question. 

He wasn’t that shocked, when his Lord pushed him back till he was against the door, the hand now on his neck. The red eyes watching him, as if looking for something, anything. Severus could only hope that the memories of the destroyed diadem were placed far enough behind his Occlumency shields. “I liked it, you know. The way you took Harry. The way the incubus reacted so strongly against you. It made me think… Do you have any feelings for Harry, Severus?” 

Severus shook his head, sneering. “I have no feelings for him, my Lord. He is just a pampered prince that always gets what he wants.” The hand on his throat moved and Severus swallowed as the Dark Lord leaned even more in his personal space. 

“Is that so….?” Those lips whispered so close to his own, that Severus held his breath. “What about me then? Do you hold any feelings for me?” The Dark Lord whispered, the hand still on his throat, a clear warning who was in control. 

“My lord, I will follow you to the end of time itself.” Severus stated. But he tensed when his Lord chuckled at him. 

“You only tell me what I want to hear. Did you like it when I kissed you, Severus?” He then asked. Severus quickly understood the whole situation. It could be a test of some sort. 

“I did…” He carefully replied, seeing the red eyes shine with amusement, Severus knew that his reply was not that bad. 

His Lord smirked at him. “Then you won’t mind a repeat.” Severus didn’t even get the chance to reply at all, as the Dark Lord’s lips descended upon his own again. This time he immediately kissed back and the Dark Lord wasted no time at all, as he felt his robes being opened with wandless and wordless magic, a hand opening the fly of his trousers. 

Severus also moved his hands and pushed the Dark Lord’s robes off his shoulders, slightly surprised that the elder wizard let him have that much control at all. As they kissed and made the way to his bed, Severus felt his body reacting in all different kind of ways. Just like he had remembered those feelings in the past. He had craved the Dark Lord’s eyes, his acceptance, his approval. He had wanted the Dark Lord to acknowledge him. 

He was pushed backwards on the bed as the Dark Lord hovered over him and then kissed him again. Severus gasped and a tongue entered his mouth. A hand cupped his cock through his boxers and he silently pushed his hips up, as his own hands went into the dark sleek hair. The thought of stopping this was in his mind, but he felt greater than ever, feeling the Dark Lord so close to him. 

The kiss stopped and they breathed in the needed oxygen. Those red eyes watched him silently and Severus knew he should be scared. This was the Dark Lord, the most dangerous wizard alive and that was exactly why it was so exhilarating. Both of them had stopped their movements, yet Severus could still feel the hand on his cock. 

Severus closed his eyes as the hand moved up and down, gently pushing against his slowly hardening penis. A mouth latched itself on his neck and Severus bared his neck almost automatically. 

How long had it been since he bottomed… Last time must have been with Regulus, before he disappeared… “Have you ever bottomed before, Severus?” Severus nodded. His Lord chuckled. “Good.” He somehow knew that his Lord wouldn’t bottom, the Dark Lord liked his control and to keep control over everything. 

The hand moved upwards a bit, the fingers trailing over the waistline of his boxers, before moving down and he jerked his hips up when the hand came in touch with his member. The lips on his neck kept kissing and sucking and Severus’s fingers held onto the Dark Lord’s arms. 

His Lord pulled back and the magic around them vanished their last clothing pieces. Severus looked up, when those red eyes looked over his body, a hand on his inner thigh made him move his legs wider, exposing himself to that hungry gaze. 

“Do you have any lube?” his Lord asked, as if it was just a normal question, a normal situation between lovers, but Severus was no fool. There was no way they were lovers… 

Yet he nodded. “Top drawer.” He said, as his hand moved towards the bedside table, but a hand stopped his and the Dark Lord moved closer and leaned half over him to pick the lube from the drawer. 

Severus carefully watched. He had seen his Lord naked before, but even now he could still admire the beautiful body above him. His Lord smirked down at him as if he knew he was being admired, as he sat back on his knees and coated his fingers in the lube. Severus pulled his knees up, as one finger moved over the rim of his ass. Slowly but surely the finger went inside and Severus kept his gaze on those red eyes as they watched him. 

The red eyes glanced up and another finger entered, Severus gasped slightly, as he tried to relax and become used to this feeling. He closed his eyes, unable to meet the Dark Lord’s hungry gaze, but he did hear his Lord chuckle and then he hissed something. Severus wished he understood parseltongue, so he knew what his Lord had said. 

The fingers inside him kept moving in and out, until they found a rhythm and a third finger entered. When they stopped moving Severus opened his eyes, his breathing coming out in pants. His Lord moved closer and kissed him, Severus grabbed once more into those dark strands, as he attempted to intensify the kiss, but he failed as his Lord slowly kissed him, gently, keeping control of the kiss… 

Severus let out a groan as the fingers moved straight against his prostate and he pushed his hips back, wanting the fingers to once more brush against that bundle of nerves, what they did. Through the groan he let out his Lord was now moving his tongue against his own and Severus moved his tongue back, deepening the kiss. 

Until his Lord pulled back with a small chuckle. “Beautiful, isn’t he..?” Severus blinked, not understanding. But he didn’t get an answer as he felt the fingers pull out of him. He saw how his Lord coated his own member in lube. 

The Dark Lord shifted closer. The red eyes watching him, alight with so many emotions that Severus couldn’t even place. “No turning back now, Severus. You will always remember this, know that you belong to me. Just like Harry belongs to me, forever.” Without any warning he pushed forward and Severus’s back arched as he was entered in one rough thrust.

His Lord didn’t stop however, the hips kept pushing forward. And Severus felt how the cock moved inside him. His Lord leaned closer and grabbed his wrists, putting them above his head. Control… The Dark Lord always wanted completely control. 

Severus could feel some friction on his member, as the Dark Lord’s stomach moved and applied pressure on it, in time with his forward thrusts. A mouth latched itself on his neck and Severus craned his neck, as he gasped and groaned. His arms tensing in the strong hold that his Lord had on his wrists. Severus did wrap his legs around the other, feeling a bit more in control. 

The Dark Lord’s breath hitched against his neck, and then one hand moved and pulled at his hair. Groaning, he didn’t even get the chance to breathe as a mouth descended upon his. Severus kissed back just as fiercely. Feeling that it only heightened the Dark Lord’s arousal. It didn’t take long before Severus moaned softly, as his orgasm reached his peak, the cum spurting at both their stomach. His Lord once more latched onto his neck and kept thrusting until Severus felt the cock throb slightly. Then he felt the cum filling him and both panted, as their bodies relaxed. 

Severus realized the gravity of the whole situation as he felt the Dark Lord lying on top of him. He couldn’t understand why… His Lord hissed something against his neck, but Severus couldn’t understand parseltongue, so he ignored it. Closing his eyes, he tried to think about Harry and the fact that the boy had tried to kill himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted as his Lord moved and pulled back. Magic washed over him, cleaning them both. Severus gazed up at his Lord, seeing him smirking down at him and Severus fought back the urge to frown. What was going on inside that mind? 

“I certainly liked that, Severus.” A hand moved teasingly over his cheek, the fingers tracing over his face. Severus felt slightly disturbed by the smirk of his Lord’s face. It was almost as if he gotten what he wanted. 

All of a sudden the Dark Lord stood up and dressed. Severus silently followed his example. As they were both dressed his Lord looked at him. “Tomorrow there will be a meeting. I want you there as well.” With those words he left the room and Severus walked towards his kitchen and opened his liquor cabinet. A meeting… How long had it been since he had been at one? 

Since he took over as a headmaster at Hogwarts the Dark Lord had rarely summoned him. Knowing that he was busy with changing things here at Hogwarts and now all of a sudden… Severus couldn’t ignore the uneasy feeling that he had. 

 

##### Malfoy Manor, 20 March 1998:

Voldemort watched over the Death Eaters, as they stood gathered before him. Lucius was standing next to him, fidgeting slightly, the blonde had never been the same since he came out of Azkaban. The red slitted eyes looked towards Severus who was standing in the front row. 

A smirk appeared on the lipless mouth. “Today… will mark the beginning of the end.” The Death Eaters were all silent, looking at him, waiting for him to continue, hanging on every word he said. “Today will be the day that the world will remember what it is like to fear. From this day onward, they will know just what it means to anger me, to test my limits and my patience.”

Silence filled the room at those words, a maniacal laughter erupted from Bella and Voldemort’s smirk widened briefly. “We will learn them to fear. We will attack them where it hurts, the precious Order of the Phoenix will know that hiding doesn’t work. There will be nowhere to hide at the end of this.” Voldemort stated his red eyes narrowed as he watched over them all. “We will attack a house that is full of followers of Albus Dumbledore, those fools that think they can still win.” 

Voldemort rolled the Elder wand through his fingers. “They will learn to obey me, to follow me…. or if they don’t learn.” The red eyes trailed towards Severus briefly. “They will learn how cruel I can be.” Voldemort was impressed when he didn’t even saw the potion’s master tense at his harsh words. 

“We will attack the Burrow.” He stated, he saw the small widening in those dark eyes, but it was gone so soon, Voldemort grinned at him. “The Weasley’s will burn!” His words were met with cheers this time. His red eyes glistering with satisfaction. He always got what he wanted, no matter what. No matter who would need to burn for it. 

They soon after found themselves at the wards of the house and Voldemort glared at the…. Building with slight disgust. How could they live in something like that. He stepped forward feeling the wards in front of him. A smirk appeared on his face, as he raised his wand. Feeling the magic rush through him he blasted straight through the wards, the Death Eaters moving forward immediately. Voldemort already placed anti-apparation wards around the house, so they were all stuck. 

Flames erupted all around the house and the fields. The Death Eaters moved inside, cruel and vicious. _“See how they will burn….”_ Voldemort hissed softly. _“Watch as they pay the price for your little stunt, Harry.”_ Voldemort chuckled as he heard the boy scream inside his mind, begging to be stopped, but he would not grant him that. This was punishment and the boy would learn to obey him, the boy would learn to bow down to him. Voldemort started laughing, a cruel and cold laugh, as he heard those screams from the people in front of him and he could also hear Harry screaming, crying. 

How the boy was wishing this was just a bad dream, but Harry knew it was real… An explosion was heard and the house crumbled down. Voldemort pointed his wand at the sky and the green snake with a skull appeared in the blue sky. _“Let this be a lesson….”_ Voldemort hissed, as the sign was giving for the Death Eaters to retreat. Voldemort was the last to leave, as he watched the flames die out. _“You will be a good boy from now on, won’t you my little incubus?_ ” Voldemort hissed, feeling quite satisfied with this all.


	7. The Darkness and Light inside us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^. 
> 
> For whatever reason I had so much trouble with this chapter… I don’t know why.  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> And thanks everyone for all the reviews, kudos and so on ^-^!
> 
> Cya next update :).

### Chapter 6: The Darkness and Light inside us

##### Slytherin Manor, 20 March 1998:

Harry kept screaming and screaming, until awareness overcame him, he gasped and sat back, backing away immediately as he saw Tom Riddle, no Voldemort, sitting there on his bed. The red eyes seemed to be slightly concerned and worried, making Harry hesitate and anger filled his mind. Worry and concern? Why? 

“You killed them….” Harry accused, his voice barely a whisper, yet the hatred could be heard in his voice and Tom had heard it as well as he frowned briefly.

“I can assure you I didn’t kill anyone, Harry. You were having a nightmare.” Tom said softly. “You kept tossing and turning, so I tried to wake you up.” 

Harry felt his body calming down a bit more, as he kept his eyes locked with the Dark Lord. A Nightmare? Could it be true? He wanted the Weasley’s to be safe. “The Burrow? You didn’t attack it?” Harry questioned. 

Tom shook his head. “Safe. I never went near that place. You were just having a bad dream.” Tom explained. “It is understandable, considering that your magic was freed. You must have a lot of suppressed emotions and things you rather not wanted to deal with.” 

“They are safe?” Harry asked once more. He needed to know for sure. “You didn’t threaten me?” Harry asked. 

Harry frowned as he saw the Dark Lord sigh and tilt his head slightly. “Harry, I know how much those people mean to you. You’re my horcrux.” Harry suppressed a wince at that statement, yet Tom seemed to ignore it and simply continued. “I would never harm you. I promise I will not attack any of them unless it is in self-defence.” 

Tom moved closer and climbed on the bed, making Harry stiffen slightly. “I meant what I said; I want you, not just the incubus inside you.” Harry stared at those red hungry eyes, not knowing what to feel anymore. Tom was willing to not hurt anyone for him... Tom had removed the magic bindings on him and seemed to want to help him even more. A hand touched his cheek, gently, making Harry shiver slightly. “Let me in, Harry.” Tom whispered as he closed the distance and the Dark Lord kissed him. 

Harry trembled, but still slowly kissed back. Those familiar lips that he often only felt when the incubus was in control. Harry raised his still trembling hands and his fingers grasped into Tom’s robes, slowly pulling him closer. Tom moaned softly and pushed him back against the headboard. Harry closed his eyes and purred slowly. The incubus inside him clearly was enjoying the attention of his mate. While a part inside him screamed this was wrong, so very wrong.

The kiss intensified as Tom traced his tongue over his lips and Harry opened his mouth, letting the tongue inside to devour him. Then the other wizard pulled back and Harry gasped for air, as he watched Tom. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do Harry.” Tom whispered. 

Harry knew that it was Tom’s way of asking if he wanted to continue this. Somewhere deep down Harry knew he shouldn’t continue this. That maybe tomorrow he would find himself regretting it. Tom waited patiently for his answer, as his mind kept going through all the reasons why he shouldn’t do it. Eventually the dark wizard sighed and pulled back, Harry immediately felt the loss of the other body close to him. 

“I don’t think you are ready for this yet.” Tom whispered, as he stood up looking down at him. “I will send a house-elf with some food; you can shower if you want too.” With those words the Dark Lord left the bedroom. Harry silently pulled his knees towards him, as he watched a house elf pop in and out, leaving food on the table. He glanced outside wondering what time it was, he could see that it was still light outside, midday maybe. 

After a while he slowly made his way to the table. He wanted to move the chair backwards, only to find it stuck to its place. The chair was literally unmoveable and Harry was instantly reminded of how he smashed a chair against the mirror. He shuffled himself in between the table and the chair, as he stared at the food he noticed the knife and the fork were from plastic. 

Apparently Tom didn’t want a repeat of what had happened last time. Slowly Harry ate something, yet he didn’t exactly taste anything. His mind was a mess… The attack on the Burrow had been a dream? It had felt so real and so like Voldemort to do something like that. The fork stopped in mid-air and Harry lowered it towards the plastic plate again. ‘Watch as they pay the price for your little stunt, Harry.’

The vision of the burning house still was on his mind, but Tom had said it hadn’t been real. Yet Harry knew he had no way of knowing whether Tom was telling the truth. The Voldemort Harry had known would have done something insane like that, only to make him pay… This Voldemort however was quite different from what Harry expected. Almost kind at times and it made Harry only crave that kindness even more. He didn’t want to piss off the Dark Lord like he had done last time…

‘Let this be a lesson. You will be a good boy from now on, won’t you my little incubus?’ Harry shivered when he remembered those words. It was wrong… something was wrong. Why would Tom say that it had only been a dream? His mind trailed back to the other part of his dream and he closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh. 

Putting his head in his hands, he groaned slightly. ‘Beautiful, isn’t he..?’ Tom’s words echoed through his mind as he saw Snape lying beneath himself, no it had been Voldemort, Tom…. not him that had fucked the potion’s master. Harry shook his head, it was only a dream right? It couldn’t have been real either… It was impossible. 

Harry desperately didn’t want it to be real…. So it just wasn’t. It had never happened. The Burrow was safe and everyone else was safe and alive as well, just like Tom had said. Harry pushed his plate away, his appetite already gone by now. Harry knew that Severus didn’t understand what Tom had said to him in parseltongue. Only Harry would be able to understand it and the message had been for him anyway. ‘How does it feel to see your two mates like this, little Incubus…?’ Tom had hissed and afterwards he had hissed. ‘I take it you enjoyed yourself as much as Severus and I did, Harry?’

He hated the fact that he had enjoyed it. Never would he admit it to anyone, but to see someone like Snape giving up his control. It had aroused him, Harry let out a frustrated groan. He still hated the potion's master however... 

He stared at the food on the plate, before he finally pulled away and moved towards the bathroom. His eyes lingered on the place where the mirror had been, nothing was there now. What could have been his only chance to end his life…? Would he get another chance? He wanted to try, but after his dream he wondered if he should. Tom was nice now, but he knew that pissing off Tom Riddle wasn’t wise at all… But at those small times Harry wanted to believe there was still some good in Tom Riddle left too. 

And if Harry had managed to kill himself, he would have left the Wizarding World behind with Voldemort, a pissed off Voldemort. That thought was maybe enough to make him realize that he really didn’t want Tom Riddle to get angry again. With a small sigh he undressed and stepped into the shower stall. 

Harry let the warm water cascade over his body, wanting to feel something, anything at all. Instead he still felt numb. Not knowing what had been real and what had been a dream. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the bathroom door opening and closing. Neither did he hear someone enter the shower stall; he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. 

Harry turned around quickly, coming face to face with a naked Tom Riddle. Harry breathed in deeply, his heart still racing. “Are you alright?” Tom asked him softly, the red eyes still seemed so worried and Harry wanted to believe it all. Never before had he seen Tom Riddle worried, like another human being… Like the Dark Lord was capable of feelings. 

“Fine…” Harry muttered, yet it sounded a bit broken. It was only then that Harry realized that despite Tom’s presence that he didn’t feel like he was losing control of his incubus. “Why is my incubus not taking over?” Harry frowned slightly. 

Tom hummed and moved a bit closer, standing under the trail of water. “Because it is sated. I wanted to talk to you, not the incubus.” Harry blinked a few times, he could not recall them having sex. 

“Wait... when?” Harry asked, feeling a bit shocked. The red eyes stared down at him and Tom moved a bit and pulled Harry under the water, grabbing a bit of shampoo he moved his hands over the black unruly locks of hair. Harry blinked a few times as he felt Tom’s hands gently moving through his hair. 

“When you were asleep.” Tom stated as if it was a normal thing. Harry’s eyes widened and he pushed Tom’s hands away from him. 

“When I was asleep!?” Harry screamed, feeling angry at the fact that his body had been touched while he had been asleep. 

Tom glared briefly at him and Harry gulped, letting Tom pull him closer again and rinsing his hair. The green eyes closed to make sure no shampoo got in his eyes. Tom had touched him in his sleep… He really felt more violated then before. 

“Relax, Harry. It won’t happen again.” Tom said softly. Harry sighed deeply, as Tom’s hand now filled with soap moved over his chest. Harry was aware of Tom’s body behind him and he couldn’t help but shiver at how close they were. Tom’s other hand trailed over his chest. “Just relax.” Tom whispered in his ear. 

Harry’s breathing became more ragged as Tom kissed his neck and the hand still moved over his chest, occasionally brushing over his nipples. “Tell me you want me to continue.” Tom whispered into his ear, before a tongue licked over his earlobe. Almost automatically Harry moved his head sideways, giving the other more room. 

That was the question right…? The one he had been thinking about before. Did he want Tom to continue? His body was certainly interested; he couldn’t deny that as his penis twitched slightly. Yet Harry’s mind was so troubled that he couldn’t make a decision at all. So he stayed quiet, opening his eyes he stared at the white tiles in front of him. Tom’s hands stopped moving. 

Yet those hands simply pulled him tighter against the hard naked chest behind him and held him, the water cascading over both of them. Harry looked down at Tom’s arms that were embracing him. How strange it felt to be held by a murderer… Harry sighed deeply and relaxed some more, feeling Tom’s mouth on his neck, placing soft kisses. “What do you want from me…?” Harry asked, not understanding anything about Tom Riddle lately. 

“You.” Was the simple reply. “Only you…” Harry didn’t know what to feel at Tom’s answer. 

“Only because I am a horcrux…” Harry muttered. Harry felt Tom sigh and shake his head. 

“No, not only because of that, Harry. When I am with you, near you I feel different…” Tom’s voice was soft and Harry had to listen carefully to hear the other above the sounds of the shower. “I cannot explain it.” Tom muttered his voice a bit darker and Harry thought it sounded frustrated as well. 

Despite everything that Harry knew about Tom Riddle was there a possibility that Tom truly did care for him? Tom’s anger when he tried to kill himself could have been simple a mask… A mask to hide his fear of losing him, but still there was an echo inside Harry’s mind that said. ‘He only cares for his horcrux.’ 

Despite everything Harry raised his hands and covered Tom’s hands with his own, silence filled the shower stall, both of them clearly lost in their own thoughts and musings. 

After the slightly awkward shower they had, Tom left again. Harry didn’t ask anything and quite frankly he didn’t want to know what Tom did out there. He sat at the bed and looked at the window; the bracelets were still on his wrists, tied to this room and the bathroom. No way of escaping, no way of ever getting free.

He hadn’t tried to feel his magic yet, but he did feel a slight difference since he had woken up. He felt more powerful, maybe if he could focus one day he might be able to break the bracelets as well. 

Yet Harry could admit that it wasn’t all as bad as he would have imagined it. He was in a pretty nice room and not in some cell rotting away. Tom could have let him go insane, but he didn’t either. Harry vaguely realized that he didn’t even want to go insane anymore. He wondered when that had changed. Harry’s mind went back to the day he tried to kill himself, as his green eyes stared towards the bathroom door. Could he truly blame Tom for getting angry? For hurting him afterwards? 

Yes, in a way he could blame Tom. There had been no reason to hurt him because of his failed suicide attempt. But what if his thoughts were correct and Tom had been scared to lose him and Tom didn’t know how to show any other emotion than anger? Harry groaned and buried his head against his knees. Impossible…. Tom Riddle doesn’t know love… that is what Albus Dumbledore always said. 

But in the end the headmaster had lied or kept secrets from him as well. Maybe not even Albus Dumbledore had seen the real Tom Riddle. Could there be a possibility that Tom Riddle could still be saved? He did seem better than the snake like glamour he used. He looked human and seemed pretty sane, unlike their first meeting at the graveyard. 

Harry looked up. Even if there was a slight possibility Harry wanted to try and reach out to Tom somehow. Tom Riddle, who had been just an orphaned boy like himself, who had seen the muggle war and had most likely known fear of death. Tom Riddle who had been shunned and mistreated even at Hogwarts. A teenager on a mission to find immortality no matter the cost. Going down a road that would only bring destruction to himself and the world around him. 

Harry could relate to Tom Riddle in some ways. He made his decision. No matter what happened, he would try to save Tom. Maybe even give Tom a second chance. 

Harry stared at the window, his mind relaying all the things he knew about Tom Riddle. His thoughts trailed back to the meeting he had with the diary in his second year and Tom’s words echoed through his voice. ‘If I say it myself, Harry, I’ve always been able to charm the people I needed.’ Harry shook his head; Tom wouldn’t use him like that right?

He remembered the conversation he had with professor Slughorn who had also known Tom Riddle from way back. ‘When I first met young Mr. Riddle, he was a quiet albeit brilliant boy, committed to becoming a first rate wizard. Not unlike others I've known. Not unlike yourself. If the monster existed it was buried deep within.’

Was it all an act after all? Harry didn’t want it to be an act, in a way no one had never looked at him the way Tom did. And just like Sirius always said, there was good and bad in everyone… What mattered were the choices we chose to act on. Harry knew he wouldn’t back down. He would try and see if he could save Tom.

Maybe even make him feel remorse, repair his damaged soul… Save him. 

Two days passed and Tom didn’t return. The only other being Harry saw was the house-elf who simply left the food on the table three times a day and then disappeared again. Not even talking to him. So Harry got bored and started to get restless, he had nothing to do, then sit and wait for another day to pass. Often he would sleep most of the time, luckily without any nightmares this time, but somehow he had a feeling his dreams were filled with other unnerving things. 

Just like back when he still used the potions he often ended up dreaming about those red eyes and he could swear he could feel a hand moving over his chest, gently but possessive as well. It unnerved him and when he thought about it, Harry came to the conclusion that it was most likely coming from the locket, or either the horcrux inside him, but he didn’t want to think about that. So he simply blamed the locket. 

Harry sighed when the evening was falling and it was getting dark outside. Another day all alone, he walked towards the bathroom and took a shower, he felt numb and empty. He turned on the shower and undressed, as he stood there, staring at the white wall he wondered what Tom was up… What was happening outside of these walls? 

He wouldn’t get an answer. Even if he asked Tom wouldn’t tell him at all. Harry turned around and sat down on the shower floor, not caring at all anymore. He hated to admit this, but he missed Tom’s visits… 

He never thought that would happen at all… But honestly Tom was the only other living being he saw. Other than Snape two times… 

 

##### Slytherin Manor Study, 21 March 1998:

Voldemort sat at his desk and eyed the black stone. He never suspected even once that Albus would find out about his horcruxes at all. Even going so far as to destroy them. They were well hidden, but he knew the Order was most likely searching for them. Should he attempt to get him? It would certainly be a better choice to keep them safe. He had three here in the manor. 

Nagini, his precious snake. The locket which was now hanging around Harry’s neck. And Harry himself, his accidental horcrux. A human horcrux no less… Well it hardly mattered now. Voldemort knew what he was doing after all. 

“Immortality…” The Dark Lord whispered, as he looked at the stone that was once on the Gaunt ring. His ring, his horcrux, without a doubt destroyed. He had seen it inside the boy’s mind. How Albus showed him the destroyed ring and told him about it. Why would he keep this stone however? There was one explanation… and Voldemort hated how close it had been all that time without his knowledge. “The resurrection stone….” 

Voldemort had realized it when Harry had tried to kill himself, Albus was a fool, but the old headmaster did care for the boy. He would never send Harry Potter to his death. A manipulative old bastard, but quite clever Voldemort had to admit that. 

Master of the Deathly Hallows, Master of Death, Albus was aiming for Harry to become the Master of Death. Yet now he already owned the Elder wand and the stone. All of the Hallows were within reach, since the mudblood Hermione Granger had the cloak of invisibility that Harry owned. Putting the pieces together Voldemort knew without a doubt, that Albus had been trying to make Harry Potter the master of Death. 

So that when he would have killed the boy, the boy would have once more survived. Pity that the old fool had failed. Voldemort chuckled softly, rolling the stone between his fingers. The old fool never anticipated that he would find out about Harry being his horcrux. The red eyes shone with amusement at those thoughts. Voldemort had won this round once more. This war would soon be over and no one would be able to stop him. 

He had already won this war; he only needed to get his hands on Hermione Granger and the cloak. Then he would truly be invincible. 

He sat there staring at the stone for a while, before making the decision. He had no loved ones in the afterlife. So no one would appear. He turned the stone three times and was shocked when he heard a voice call out his name. His red eyes looked up meeting an almost ghost like figure. She looked serene yet still frail, just like he had seen in his father’s memories and Morfin Gaunt’s memories…. 

She smiled sadly, looking at the stone ins his hand palm. “Tom… I am so sorry.” For maybe the first time in his life Voldemort had no words for what was happening, no words to describe what he were feeling. His mother just stood there, until she glided closer and stopped in front of his desk. “I wanted so desperately to speak to you, even once. I wanted to stop you from becoming like this…” Her dark eyes turned sad. “I never thought that it would end like this… I wanted you to be happy; I never meant to leave you.” 

Voldemort simply stared at her, her words registering in his mind, yet he still couldn’t find his voice. His mother, saying that she never meant to leave him. “You did leave me…”Voldemort stated, his voice colder than normal, he glared at the figure, feeling angry at the nerve she had to say those words to him. “You died!” He screamed at her. “A witch like you died! Why did you die!?” 

His hand clenched tightly around the stone, Voldemort tried to keep his anger under control. Yet object still rattled around him as his magic tried to break free. His mother clearly noticed it and glanced around before looking back at him. “I didn’t get a choice, Tom…” She sighed deeply. “The boy could save you, you know. From what I have seen he is willing to save you, your humanity.” She said softly. 

Voldemort was first shocked, before he let out a laughter that bordered on insane. “Save me!?” He said through his laugh. Voldemort shook his head. “He can’t save me…. and besides why would he want to? Knowing who I am, what I am capable of. And besides that I don’t need someone to save me.” 

Merope narrowed his eyes briefly. “Tom Riddle!” She yelled and Voldemort was taken aback by the change in her personality. She had never been this fierce before when she had been alive. She sighed briefly, before continuing in a softer voice. “Don’t let this darkness consume you once more, you already went insane, but now you have something worth living for if you open up your heart.” 

“Love!?” Voldemort snarled that one word. “Just like you used love potions to trick that scum of a father!?” Merope did feel slightly guilty at his words, but Voldemort continued. “You are not better than me… so don’t think you can lecture me, mother…” 

She looked sad. “I made a mistake, I know that now… back then I didn’t think clearly, I am only trying to stop from making the same mistake.” Merope said her voice becoming softer. “Do not use the boy like that, Tom… Do not repeat my mistakes to get what you want…” Voldemort narrowed his eyes and threw the stone right at her, seeing her disappear. It was his own decision what he would do with Harry. She had no right to talk to him like that. 

Voldemort leaned back in the chair looking at the stone which was now lying at the other side of the room. She knew he was just luring the boy in…. Ghosts seemed to know everything. It didn’t matter, she wouldn’t be able to tell Harry. No one would ever be able to tell the boy the truth. 

##### Hogwarts Headmaster’s chambers, 21 March 1998:

Severus was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wondered what had happened between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. The Dark Lord had seemed furious at the boy’s suicide attempt… Severus couldn’t truly blame him. The Dark Lord might be scared for his horcrux, but in all honesty Severus never thought that Harry would try to take his own life. 

Lily’s son had attempted to kill himself. Those words had hit in hard, harder than Severus ever suspected. Why though? ‘It made me think… Do you have any feelings for Harry, Severus?’ Severus turned towards his side, knowing that without a potion he wouldn’t get any sleep, but he didn’t want to become addicted to those potions. Did he truly have feelings for the boy? 

He knew he had protected Harry with his own life throughout the years. He closed his eyes still replaying the moment that Albus told him Harry had to die. ‘Don’t tell me now that you have grown to care for the boy?’ Severus let out a shuddering breath at Albus’s words back then. He had always loved Lily, but even Albus had seen through it. The Dark Lord was seeing through it… 

He did care for Harry. Here in the silence of his own bedroom he could admit that horrible truth. He cared and maybe even loves Harry Potter, a child that could be his own son... A horrible truth indeed... The moment he could see past Lily and James, he saw the boy for who he truly was. A young child burdened with so many things and now he was also an incubus… with two mates. It made him want to pull the boy away from this all, to protect him even better... 

How was Harry dealing with this all? Most likely not at all… What had the Dark Lord done to him after the failed suicide attempt? Severus shuddered, knowing that his Lord had been pretty pissed off because of it. He could only guess what kind of punishment the boy had endured. 

And yesterday’s meeting was not what Severus had expected… Yet he knew peace couldn’t last forever and the attacks would happen nonetheless. In a few days’ time the Ministry would fall… A clear warning to the Order of the Phoenix. Severus could warn them, but what use would it be. Most of the Death Eaters were already hiding in the Ministry itself. 

In a way the Dark Lord had already won, no one just knew it yet… Severus couldn’t see how this could all end well and to make matters worse he could not forget about the night that the Dark Lord had taken him… How he had craved it and wanted it more than anything else… No, sleep would definitely not come this night...

##### Hogwarts, 22 March 1998:

Voldemort moved through the hallways that were now empty. Curfew had already started and no student dared to walk through the hallways nowadays. He had been debating whether he should check upon his other horcruxes, but he needed to know for sure. 

He stopped in front of the wall and paced through the hallway three times, the door appeared just like always and he moved inside. 

He knew the exact place where he had hidden it and walked over to it. He tensed when he didn’t see it and he used his magic to try and feel his horcrux. The red eyes widened in shock. No… this couldn’t be. It couldn’t be gone. He stepped backwards and extended his magic, trying to feel his soul piece. But it was useless… The diadem was gone. It wasn’t inside the room anymore. 

The fear and shock were replaced by fury, and his magic blasted out of his control, as flames erupted all around him, engulfing everything in sight. The heat rose and the stuff hidden inside the room burned as the magic flames moved through the room. 

It did nothing to ease his rage at all and he quickly stepped out of the room, stepping into the cold hallway he moved towards the headmaster’s office. How many were already gone, destroyed without his knowledge!? 

He didn’t knock, he just blasted the door open, shocking all of the portraits, but his eyes were on Albus Dumbledore. Satisfaction filled him when he saw the blue eyes widen and Albus’s face paled. “Albus!” He said, his voice soft, but the anger was still there. “You should be glad you are already dead!” Voldemort snarled as he moved closer to the portrait. Not even acknowledging the fact that Severus just stepped into the room. 

“Something happened I assume?” Albus asked, while he stared down at the Dark Lord. 

Voldemort let out a cold laugh, that sounded insane and Severus stepped forward carefully. “Something happened!?” Voldemort snarled, trying to reign in his anger, but failing. “Something happened you dare to ask that, Albus!?” He screamed as he raised his hand. “You will burn, that is what is going to happen.” Voldemort stated in a cold and detached voice. 

Severus’s eyes widened, but he saw Albus shake his head at him, clearly not wanting him to interfere, as the flames appeared in the Dark Lord’s hands and moved towards the portrait. The only one who knew about his true loyalty, the only one who had helped him, truly gone now. Severus closed his eyes, he couldn’t face this, he turned around yet he could still hear Albus speak. “For what it is worth… I am truly sorry, Tom…” 

Voldemort watched till the whole portrait was gone, nothing remained. The other headmasters were screaming and shocked by this, but Voldemort didn’t care. Now that his anger was gone, it was once again replaced by fear. His horcruxes… his immorality. No, it was fine… he still had his other horcruxes. They would never find them. Not Nagini, not his locket, nor Harry. He would protect them. 

And now he was also close to being the Master of Death, so there was no need to fear. He wouldn’t die… He would never die. Voldemort looked up and saw Severus standing there, looking at him. This time Voldemort could see through the mask that Severus always wore. He saw the slight fear in those dark eyes, as they watched each other. 

Voldemort moved past him towards the fireplace, leaving the headmaster’s office behind him. If he would find out who had destroyed the horcrux he would make them pay.

##### Slytherin manor, Harry bedroom 24 March 1998:

The day after Harry had his breakdown in the shower he woke up and noticed he wasn’t alone as Tom was sitting at a chair near the bed watching him. Harry felt too relived for one second before he realized who it was again that was sitting in front of him. “Tom…” Harry whispered. 

“Yes?” Tom asked back with a small smile. “Sorry about not coming here for some time. I had some things to take care of.” 

Harry just nodded. He didn’t dare to ask. He was just happy to see Tom again. Harry stiffened as Tom moved and lay down on the bed next to him, pulling him down again. Both of them lying on their sides, staring at each other. Harry realized that Tom looked a bit troubled, as Tom cupped his cheek, the red eyes glancing towards the scar on his forehead. “What is wrong?” Harry asked softly. 

The red eyes looked up and smiled. “Nothing.” They both knew it was a lie and Harry wondered what had happened to upset Tom so much. Tom moved closer and hugged him; Harry wrapped his arms also around the other. “Nothing… It’s all going to be fine.” 

Harry kept quiet, not knowing what went through Tom’s mind right now. “I will be willing to listen if something bothers you… I mean I have nowhere else to go anyway…” Harry didn’t want to say that he had missed Tom’s company. 

Tom chuckled softly. “Thanks…” He said then. Harry felt Tom’s arms around him tightening and Harry let him, hoping to offer some comfort to the dark wizard. In a way hoping that Tom would open up to him. No matter how long it would take, Harry would try.

“Anytime, Tom…” Harry said softly. "Anytime..." He replied even softer. 

 

##### Slytherin Manor 28 March 1998:

Harry sighed as the incubus pulled back inside him; he was still gasping for breath, his body still recovering from his climax. Tom’s was breathing against his neck, while the semen dried on his stomach and Tom’s cum filled his ass. The Dark Lord pulled back and whispered a cleaning spell. Harry simply stared at the ceiling as Tom lay next to him. 

“You alright?” Tom asked softly. Harry just nodded, he turned his head to face Tom and saw that Tom was looking at him as well. 

The past days Harry had tried to make sense of it, Tom had seemed to change even more. Often he asked if he was still alright, if he needed something, anything at all. Harry always said he was fine. But was he really? Harry shivered slightly and Tom must have noticed as he pulled the sheets over the both of them. Harry frowned when Tom just laid there on his bed… 

Tom smiled a bit. “You don’t mind do you?” Harry thought it strange, here Tom was asking for his permission to sleep in the bed. A bed that belonged to him. Harry answered with a shake of his head. Tom sighed and cupped his cheek, making Harry tense up briefly. “Why won’t you trust me?” 

“I can’t, not yet.” Harry muttered, as he stared into those deep red eyes. “I am trying, but every time I am thinking you only do this because I am your horcrux or you are trying to get me on your side, so you can win this war easily.” Harry frowned and sighed, looking away. Tom’s hand moved from his cheek to his chest. 

“Harry, the war is already won… The Ministry has falling 2 days ago.” Tom admitted softly. Harry immediately looked towards the other, his emerald eyes wide with shock and betrayal. “There were not much casualties and no one that you knew. The Order stays into hiding.” Tom sighed and moved closer embracing the younger one. Harry just laid there frozen in place. 

Their faces were so close together again, that Harry could feel Tom’s breath on his face. Tom’s hand moved to the nape of his neck. “The war is over, but in here there is no war. Just you and me.” Tom whispered. 

Harry shook his head, but Tom didn’t let go of his neck. “I… I am the Chosen One.” Harry muttered. At those words Harry could swear he saw Tom becoming sad. But Harry had been thinking a lot about this all. He was the one prophesized to vanquish Tom Riddle. But he wanted to save Tom now; his mind was a mess lately. 

“You’re my equal, yes. But in no way states the prophecy that we should end up killing each other.” Tom narrowed his eyes slightly. “Do you want to die, Harry?” 

“No…” Harry replied without even thinking his answer through. At one point he might wanted to die, but since he had made his decision to help Tom, he didn’t want to die anymore. Tom’s fingers trailed over the chain where the locket was hanging on. “Not anymore…” Harry whispered, as he saw Tom clasps the locket in his hand. He knew he had to die, because of the horcrux inside him, if he truly wanted to kill Tom, but he had a chance to kill Tom way back and he hadn’t taken it. 

“Good. I don’t want you to die either, not because of the horcrux. I…” The red eyes looked up, and Harry saw that Tom seemed to be having difficulty saying the next words. “I find myself enjoying your company.” 

Harry moved his hand and gently grasped Tom’s that was still holding the locket. A smile appeared on Tom’s face, but it seemed different this time. This smile seemed too lit up Tom’s face completely. This smile was so real that it made Harry breathless for a few seconds. Harry’s lips turned upwards as well. Maybe there was hope for Tom Riddle indeed. “You’re not bad company either if you aren’t killing or torturing me.” Harry replied. 

Tom chuckled a bit as he let go of the locket and pulled Harry closer, Harry turned on his side, accepting the embrace. Slowly he also put his arms around Tom and leaned his head against the other’s chest. He felt Tom relax and sigh and Harry closed his eyes. Feeling all his worries disappear. 

He felt safe and protected here, in Tom’s arms he felt better than he ever had in his entire life and he surrendered to the feeling. Wanting, craving more and more. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on the other body and vaguely he could hear Tom chuckle, but he was simply too sleepy, too relaxed. His worries could wait another day. He could still hear Tom’s words before he completely fell asleep. “I will always protect you, my little incubus.”


	8. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :)!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> And all mistakes are still my own!
> 
> Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews, kudos and so on ^-^!  
> Cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 7: The Dream

##### Hogwarts Headmaster’s office, 26 March 1998:

Severus stared at the place where Albus’s portrait had been, somehow the true loss still hadn’t settled in. Albus had been the only one, except from Phineas, who had known about his true alliances. 

All the previous headmasters had been quite shocked as well, since something like this had never happened before. The worse part of it all was Severus could only imagine why the Dark Lord had been in the castle… Severus believed that his Lord had found out about the destruction of the diadem horcrux. 

Maybe it had been a good idea to erase the memories of the children after all. For if the Dark Lord found out it had been him who had destroyed the diadem, he would not live to see the next morning. 

And besides that today had been the attack on the Ministry, it was finally over… The Dark Lord had won. He had full control over the Ministry now. Severus crossed his arms over his chest, as he leaned back in the chair, still staring at the empty place on the wall. The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were most likely celebrating the victory. 

While the Order would hide and attempt to search for the other horcruxes, including Harry. If they would manage to destroy the horcruxes then they could still win this war. If the Dark Lord was gone, the Death Eaters would scatter, just like they did after his Lord’s first defeat. 

Yet right now the Dark Lord would make sure that horcruxes were safe, he knew they were being hunted. And from what Severus had heard from Phineas, there were currently three in the Dark Lord’s possession. Harry Potter, a locket which the boy wore the moment the Dark Lord kidnapped him and the snake, Nagini. Meaning there was still one out there somewhere. 

Severus knew what it could be… the Diadem had been from Rowena Ravenclaw, from what he gathered the locket had been from Slytherin. Both artefacts from the founders of Hogwarts. Meaning there was a high possibility that he had used Helga’s Hufflepuff cup, since Godric Gryffindor’s sword was clearly not a horcrux. 

The only thing that Severus and the order didn’t know, where was that cup? Where had the Dark Lord hidden it? As Severus stared at the wall, his thoughts trailed from the horcruxes back to Harry. How was the boy doing? Was he alright? Did the Dark Lord torture him, hurt him? It worried Severus greatly that he had no idea, what was happening out there. One thing was for sure, the Dark Lord would never kill the boy… 

##### Malfoy Manor, 27 March 1998:

Voldemort stared at one of his most faithful servants. Bellatrix Lestrange. He ignored Lucius, who stood next to him, looking even worse than before. In a way he hated that Azkaban changed them both. 

But especially Bella... Bellatrix had been trained by himself; he had taught the younger Black everything. And now she was a mere grim of what she had used to be. Azkaban had destroyed her mind, she descended into insanity, just like he had so many years ago, but for her there was no cure anymore... They had tried after all. “Did you get what I wanted, Bella?” He asked her, his voice soft and almost like a hiss. 

“Yes, my Lord.” She said as she bowed down, a crazed grin appeared on her once beautiful face. “Anything for you…” She whispered as she moved forward and handed him a small box, he could already feel that his horcrux was indeed inside it. 

A grin appeared on his face. “Thank you my dear Bella. You have done well…” She smiled at him, happy about the praise, while Lucius looked to be even more uncomfortable. He left Malfoy Manor after that and went towards one specific room inside his own manor. He placed the cup inside it and warded it, quite heavily. 

Then he left the room and also warded the door, making it invisible to the naked eyes. The cup would be protected as well. He wasn’t going to take any chances. 

##### Grimmauld Place, 30 March 1998:

Sirius stared at the newspaper in his hands; the world was crumbling all around them. Voldemort was winning. Yet it was as if the attacks that had happened lately were simply fake attacks. Sirius had no better word to describe it. 

It was almost like the attacks were meaningless after the one on the Ministry and even that one had been planned so well. According to Kingsley there had been a lot of Death Eaters in between them, they had been completely caught unaware and Moody had barely made it out alive as well. 

So right now everyone was here in Grimmauld Place and Sirius hated it. It was still his home and he couldn’t stand the fact that they kept speaking about the horcruxes and finding them. Not even once thinking about Harry…. Who was also a horcrux. 

Remus sat down next to him and Sirius glanced up from the newspaper. His friend looked troubled. “Sirius, this is only temporarily. Moody and Kingsley are searching for another location to use as a safe house.” 

“I know…” Sirius said, as he threw the paper on the table, not wanting to look at it. It would only bring bad news. “Don’t you think something is strange, Remus…?” Sirius asked his friend. 

Remus frowned at him in confusion. “About what?” He asked then. 

“How the attacks after the fall of the Ministry are different, almost like Voldemort doesn’t care anymore… he is just keeping up appearances…” Sirius explained, hoping that his friend would understand what he meant. 

Remus looked towards the newspaper and then back towards Sirius. “I don’t know.” He said softly. “I have never thought about it. But considering he has already won… why bother then?” 

“Think now then… there have been no real casualties, almost like he isn’t planning on murdering all the muggleborns anymore. He created a law to ensure that muggleborns would have to leave their family if they choice to study at Hogwarts. Their families’ memories would be erased completely of all things magic.” Sirius leaned back in the chair. “He is splitting up the muggle world and the wizarding world...” 

Remus hummed softly, seemed thoughtful for a while. “You could be right, but why though?” 

“I don’t know.” Sirius replied, still thinking about it all. But it just didn’t make any sense. 

They both looked up when Molly Weasley stepped into the kitchen and greeted them. She went towards the stove and started preparing breakfast for them all, just like she always did. After the fall of the Ministry Hermione had asked if it wasn’t safer for the Weasley’s to come to Grimmauld Place, since the Burrow wasn’t exactly as safe. 

So right now the Grangers, the whole Weasley family and most of the Order lived in this house… Sirius couldn’t wait till the house was empty again, as the others moved into the kitchen. Moody snatched up the paper as he saw down in front of him and Sirius glared at the auror. 

Moody ignored it however as he read what had happened. “Hmp, another attack. Why am I not surprised.” Moody dumped the paper also on the table and Arthur grabbed it before the Weasley twins did. 

Arthur sighed. “Well, I think we can expect bad news every day from now on.” Arthurs sighed, as he sat down. Others also entered the kitchen and sat down and Sirius couldn’t remember being this house so crowded, so he stood up and left, not seeing Remus looking after him worriedly. 

Sirius went to his own room and looked outside. Would Harry be able to see the sun and sky, like he did? He always believed this house to be his prison and it was. But Harry’s prison must be even worse. He wondered how his godson was holding up. 

##### Slytherin Manor, 4 May 1998:

Harry felt himself slowly waking up, yet he didn’t want too. He snuggled in closer to the warm body half beneath him, sighing softly against the chest. A hand came to rest upon his head and he smiled. Tom was already awake as well, it seemed. 

At first it had been so strange not waking up alone, sleeping in a bed with another person next to him. But he found himself getting used to it quickly. Most of the nights nowadays Tom slept next to him. The other had not pushed him yet into anything, only when the incubus was clearly going out of control did Tom actually take him. 

Harry kept his eyes closed as the hand moved gently through his unruly hair. Tom really had a lot of patience, Harry knew in a way that the dark wizard was waiting for him to make the first move, yet he was reluctant. This he could accept a bit better, just sleeping together. Harry opened his eyes and blinked slowly, still feeling half asleep. The hand moved from his head towards his neck. “Did you sleep well?” Tom asked, as the fingers rested on the nape of his neck. 

Harry looked up and saw those red eyes looking at him. “Yes, I slept well. What about you?” Harry asked in return. 

Tom smiled at him. “Never better.” Harry returned the smile and laid his head back down on the hard chest. Harry felt goose bumps on his body as Tom’s fingers moved over his neck. The silence filled the room, until Tom spoke up again. “How would you like it to go outside today, Harry?” 

Harry looked up in shock and confusion. “Outside?” He asked, seeing Tom nod at him with a smile. “You would let me go outside?” Harry asked again. 

Tom chuckled and the hand landed on his neck. “Yes that is what I was saying, little incubus.” 

Harry noticed that Tom was serious about it and he smiled brightly at the other. “You’re serious!? I would love that!” Harry exclaimed happily. Harry leaned down and hugged the other. “Thank you.” 

Tom’s hands landed on his back as he embraced him as well. “Go get a shower, then we can go outside.” Tom said against the top of his head and Harry felt a kiss placed on his head. He smiled up at the dark wizard and ran towards the bathroom soon after, feeling that his face was probably completely red. 

Harry was kind of happy with this all. Tom had changed dramatically. The other wizard was kinder and Tom seemed to genuinely care for his wellbeing. At first Harry simply believed it was because he was his horcrux, but now he believed it could be simply that Tom really cared. There was after all no reason for him to go outside. 

Tom wanted him to be happy and that made him immensely happy. He stepped under the warm water and let it cascade over his body, remembering the time that Tom had also stepped into the shower. After that Tom had never went near the bathroom anymore when he was inside it and in a way it made Harry feel dissatisfied. 

He wanted Tom to be near him at all times lately, while he knew that Tom was now also ruling over the Ministry. So there was simply no way that Tom could stay that often. The weeks that had passed Harry read the Daily Prophet every day. Tom had giving it to him, so that he could still be kept up to date. Harry was kind of glad about it; because he could see that there had been no real raids from the Death Eaters lately. Laws were slowly changing; Harry disagreed with some of them.

But it was out there, not inside the mansion. Harry and Tom had an unspoken agreement, everything that happened out there stayed out there. Harry quickly dried himself off when he finished his shower and he tied the towel around his waist, as he stepped into the bedroom, suspecting that Tom was already gone. 

Yet he was sorely mistaken as Tom still sat on his bed and looked up when he entered the room. “Uh… I didn’t take any clothes with me. Sorry.” Harry muttered, somehow still feeling a bit shy. There was no reason for it, considering Tom had seem him naked many and many times before. But every time the incubus was in control… 

Tom shook his head and chuckled. “Nothing that I haven’t seen yet, Harry. So no need to be shy. I was waiting for you to finish, so we could go to the garden.” 

Harry nodded and gulped as he walked over to the dresser which held his clothes. Tom had gotten him some new good looking clothes and robes. Harry looked over his shoulder seeing Tom sitting there, staring at him intently. A small smirk appeared on the other’s face and Harry glared a bit. Tom was clearly enjoying this a bit too much. 

Harry was really impressed with his patience however… He pulled the dresser open and grabbed some clothes out of it. “Do you mind..?” Harry asked, as he stood next to the bed, eyeing Tom carefully. 

“Yes… why are you so shy, Harry?” Tom asked in return. “You can undress while I am here, can’t you?” 

Harry sighed and pushed down his blush, yet he failed, as he felt his face growing hotter. Tom simply chuckled at him. “Fine…” Harry muttered, feeling stubborn. He loosened the towel and let it fall to the ground, aware of Tom’s eyes on him; he grabbed his boxer and pulled it on quickly. As well as the pants and the t-shirt that he had gotten. 

Then he finally dared to look at the other wizard, Tom was still staring at his body. “You know we could arrange to have sex more than one times a week…” Tom said slowly, as those red eyes met his emerald eyes. “I would have nothing against it.” 

Harry knew that Tom had nothing against it. Harry shifted a bit, as he broke the eye contact and looked at the window. “And I don’t think you will mind either, will you Harry?” Tom asked softly. “I have seen your mind. You do think I am handsome and you like it when I touch you, however brief it is.” 

Harry sighed as he finally looked back to Tom, who was still watching him. Then Tom stood up slowly and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Harry took one glance at the hand before looking back towards Tom. “There is nothing wrong with taking what you clearly want, Harry. Think about it.” Tom whispered as he placed a brief kiss on his forehead, Harry closed his eyes as those lips touched him, so close to his scar. He felt a tingling sensation all over his body and gasped slightly. 

Then it was over just as quickly. Tom smiled at him and grabbed his hand. “Come on then.” He said and Harry felt the magic move over him, the bracelets become hot before they were cold again. “I changed the wards; so that you will be able to walk in the whole manor, but you will feel a warning if you go near a place where you aren’t allowed.”

Harry nodded in understanding as he tried to calm down his beating heart. He was trying to save Tom, he should focus on that… but at those small times he wondered who would save him from Tom Riddle. 

Tom put his hand atop his other shoulder and steered him towards the door. It felt a bit surreal, knowing that he was about to go outside. He didn’t exactly feel like a real prisoner, but he had not been outside since Tom had caught him. Harry looked around as they walked through the hallways. “Whose Manor is this?” Harry asked as they descended the stairs. 

“Mine.” Tom replied. Harry stopped and looked up at Tom who stopped next to him. “Well, it was from Salazar Slytherin, it has been giving down to his ancestors throughout the ages. So a lot has been changed during the years.” 

“Salazar Slytherin… wow.” Harry said impressed as they continued walking down that stairs, eventually they reached what looked like an entrance hall and Harry could already feel the anticipation thrumming through his body. 

“It is rather impressive. Just like the gardens.” Tom said with a smile, and then the front doors opened and they walked outside. Harry looked around; in the middle of the front door was a beautiful fountain with a snake statue in it. As he looked around he noticed a lot of different flower beds and also a part that looked like they were purely for potions ingredients. 

“It is impressive…” Harry murmured, feeling a bit out of place at such a grand manor and garden. He should have known that the manor would be big, but this was unlike anything he had expected. He ran forward towards the fountain and looked at the clear water in it. He smiled, happy to feel the outside air on his skin and the morning sun which was shining a bit as well. 

Tom stepped up behind him and Harry smiled at him, for one second Harry thought he saw a bit of shock on the other’s face, before it was replaced by a small smile. “I take it you like it then?” Tom asked. 

“Oh, I love it Tom. It looks so beautiful.” Harry said, as he moved closer and put his arms around the other. Tom chuckled softly. 

“I am glad to hear that.” Tom whispered into his hair. A small kiss was placed on his temple and Harry decided to take a bold move, maybe the Gryffindor inside him finally wanted out. 

He pulled back a bit and looked at Tom, trying to see for any signs that Tom wouldn’t want it, but he saw none, so he moved closer. Their lips were so close together, but Tom made no move, waiting patiently. So Harry gathered all his courage and closed the distance, kissing Tom because of his choice this time. Tom closed his eyes and kissed back slowly. Harry relaxed a bit at that. 

Harry pulled back when they needed air and he knew he probably looked quite flushed, yet he saw nothing on Tom’s face, but the smile that was there spoke volumes after all. “I might surprise you more often if I get you to kiss me.” Tom said, as his hand carded through Harry’s hair. 

Harry smiled a bit. “Maybe… or you just got lucky this time, Tom.” Tom hummed and kissed his forehead. 

“I already told you, I can be patient Harry.” Tom whispered. Harry nodded and the two wizards stood there, embracing each other. Both lost in their own thoughts. Harry’s mind trailed back to his second year, when he met the sixteen year old Tom Riddle, the word patient seemed to trigger the memory now. ‘I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me... No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in... It's like a friend I can carry around in my pocket...’

Harry frowned and pushed those memories back. Ginny was different than himself, Tom would never lie to him. 

##### Malfoy Manor, 4 May 1998:

Luna sat on the only table in the underground cell, ignoring the wand maker and the goblin, who were both sitting silently somewhere else. She was swinging her legs back and forth. Her eyes staring at the wall in front of her, but she didn’t see the wall. 

She saw different visions of what the future could bring… Depending on the choices that people would make right now or in the coming future, she could see the different endings. Some better than others, but all of them were going to hurt several people. People would die no matter what was going to happen…

She could see how it would end if Lord Voldemort would become and remain the Master of Death, she also saw what would happen if Harry would become the Master of Death. She saw different people dying for what they believed in. She saw betrayal and hatred, but also love and acceptance. 

She also knew it wouldn’t be long before the roads would come and the choices would need to be made; her eyes stared towards the cell door. Luna knew she wasn’t allowed to intervene with fate, but this time she was tempted to change the course of fate, knowing there was a price she would pay for it. 

“What are you seeing?” Ollivander asked, when he noticed her dreamy gaze. Luna blinked towards the wand maker; the goblin looked at both of them before turning away. 

“Everything…” Luna whispered with a small smile. “Destruction… Love…. Loneliness… Betrayal… Hatred… And Death…” Luna saw the wand maker frown at her words, before he simply shook his head. 

Luna knew he was incapable of seeing as much as she did. It was a gift or a curse. Right now, it was a curse. She once more looked towards the locked door. Things were set into motion now. She could only wait for her chance to alter the change that fate had now right. 

##### The Burrow, 10 May 1998:

Voldemort looked from a distance at the now empty house. Just like he had assumed the Weasley’s had left, gone into hiding after the Ministry had fallen. It didn’t matter anyway. He knew for a fact that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had not been near the burrow for some time. 

He needed to lure them out somehow. Yet there was nothing he could use to get the attention of the Order. Yes there was one thing, but he was reluctant to use it. It would be a last resort, so in the meantime he would wait and watch. 

They only needed to make one mistake after all. An evil smile appeared on his face. The Cloak of Invisibility would be his. No matter what. Even if he would have to use Harry to lure them out… He was positive that they would act when Harry was seen in public. Love… So foolish. To willingly and knowingly walk into a trap to save someone else. Just like Harry had done for his godfather a few years ago.

How pathetic they all were. They would not win, it was already over now. Hogwarts, the Ministry, Magical Britain was already under his control now. New laws were created. Muggleborns would be giving the choice now, discard everything in the muggle world, their families, friends, everyone and live as a wizard. Or to stay in the muggle world and have all their memories erased of their magical incidents.

He would split the magical world and the muggle world apart. The muggles were a threat after all. Now even more… their technology was evolving in a rapid pace. If the muggles found out about the wizarding world and everything in it, they would feel threatened; they would attack back in their fear of not knowing what they were up against. Their nuclear bombs would blow away everything. 

No one seemed to realize the threat those muggles were, but Voldemort had seen it in the past. How people ended up killing each other, wars raged. Innocent people paid the price, cities destroyed and forever lost. Voldemort took a deep breath, as he apparated back to the manor. He was met with a rather familiar sight and he stood there watching his horcrux. 

Harry was sitting on his knees and was tending to a part of the garden that held lavender. Voldemort moved towards him and stopped once more when he was a bit closer. He could hear the boy humming softly. The day he had changed the spells on the bracelets and let Harry outside changed everything. 

It was almost like Harry had changed, he simply radiated happiness and it had unnerved him at first. Now he sometimes simply watched as Harry tended to the garden or was simply lying in the grass, looking up at the sky. When he had asked the boy about it, Harry had said that he always tended to the garden for the Dursley’s, his relatives. Back then it was the only chore he really liked, because he could spend the day outside. 

Voldemort quickly realized that Harry cared much for his freedom. Still Harry could not pass the wards from the manor, but he had free reign over the whole manor, except the room where his cup horcrux was and the potion’s lab, because he simply didn’t trust the boy to not kill himself again. 

Voldemort moved forward and Harry looked up when he heard his approach, the younger stood up and smiled at him. Voldemort smiled back. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked. 

Harry nodded and gestured towards the part that he had already done. “I did. The garden is simply beautiful and I like to spend my time gardening.” Voldemort just nodded and walked inside, hearing that Harry followed him. “How was your day?” Harry asked as he caught up to him. 

Voldemort looked sideways towards the other male. “Pretty good I suppose.” Harry didn’t ask more, just like every other time. Harry wanted to know what was happening outside the walls. Yet at the same time he didn’t want to know. He knew the war was already over, but he also knew the Order was still out there in hiding. 

They sat down at the dining table, as the house elves brought their dinner. They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence nonetheless. Voldemort glanced up and saw Harry suppressing a yawn. He chuckled softly, getting Harrys attention immediately, as those green eyes shot up and the boy grinned a bit. “You could take a small nap, you know.” Voldemort stated. 

Harry nodded as he did yawn this time. “Might be a good idea.” Harry muttered with a small smile and saying his goodbyes he left for the bedroom. After a few minutes Voldemort stood up and walked over to the bedroom, seeing that Harry was already asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed and a finger trailed over the scar. He grinned slightly. So ignorant, so naïve. “Sleep well, my little Horcrux.” Voldemort whispered softly. 

Harry let out a strangled moan and his body twitched as the magic washed over him and Voldemort opened the bond between them even more. Harry’s hand went up to his scar, but Voldemort stopped it and touched the scar himself. “You’re mine…” He stated his red eyes full of hunger and desire. His horcrux. 

Harry started gasping and moaning quietly. His body growing restless, until Harry unconsciously moved closer to him and snuggled up to him. Voldemort smirked and cared a hand through the black hair as Harry laid his head on his thigh, finally finding some rest. 

It was dangerous he was aware of that, but this way he would not have to resort to love potions or anything else. He would not be like his mother. Bit by bit he could get Harry more and more in tune with the horcrux inside him, make him trust more and more. His soul piece was calling out to him and also to the incubus. Harry had no way of resisting, his mere presence was enough. 

But Harry was always in his presence, the locket and the scar on his forehead made sure of that. Voldemort discarded his robes and laid down next to the younger, which immediately snuggled closer to him. Voldemort simply put his arms around the other. Love was truly a weakness and Harry was the perfect example for it. Voldemort placed a kiss on the top of Harry’s head, feeling the other sigh against his chest. He then also closed his eyes; a nap wouldn’t hurt him after all. 

##### Voldemort’s dream:

Voldemort looked around when he noticed he was somewhere he didn’t know. When he heard a movement behind him he immediately turned around and was faced with Harry Potter, staring at him. The green eyes glared up at him without his glasses. 

“You’re a bastard, Tom.” The green-eyed wizard said, as he stepped closer. Voldemort kept standing still, until Harry stopped in front of him. “Yet… you belong to me.” The green eyes turned black and Voldemort glared at the other. 

“I don’t belong to anyone!” He snarled. Yet his words were useless, the creature smirked at him, as he grabbed his arms with both hands. “Release me!” Voldemort screamed, when he realized he couldn’t move at all.

“No.” Harry replied, the black eyes glistering dangerously. “You’re mine, Tom Riddle. And now you know how it feels like to be nothing more than a possession.” Harry whispered against his lips. Voldemort wanted to speak, but those lips moved forward and kissed him hard and he could only groan as he tried to escape this. Harry pulled back and grinned at him. “It sucks, doesn’t it…?”

Voldemort opened his mouth, only to hear no sound coming out of it. His eyes widened in shock. “Shhh. Don’t worry.” Harry whispered, as he placed a finger against his lips. “You only need to listen. You don’t need to speak.” Harry kissed him slowly, gently. Before moving towards his neck, lips kissing there and sucking, occasionally Voldemort also felt teeth scraping over his skin. He shivered, as he tried to free himself. 

He needed to free himself. Harry must have felt him tensing up. “Relax…” The boy whispered against his neck and the incubus wings appeared on Harry’s back. Voldemort’s eyes widened as those wings moved around him, embracing him. “You’re mine… just like I am yours.” Harry whispered. “My mate.” The incubus growled against his neck. 

Despite the whole situation Voldemort felt himself relaxing in the embrace of the incubus. “Good…” Harry muttered. Hands gripped his hips and the boy pushed his hips forward, as they grinded against each other. 

Harry pulled his head away from the neck and watched his reaction as they grinded against each other. Voldemort still couldn’t move and glared at the younger male, yet the creature only smirked at him and moved closer. “I love you, Tom Riddle.” Harry whispered against his lips and the whole scene changed, making Voldemort frown. 

His surroundings changed and he glanced around, surprising a wince when he realized that he was standing in the Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. “Tom…” A voice whispered behind him and Voldemort shut his eyes. No… he needed to wake up, he did not want to face his mother in his dreams. 

“Is this what you want? To play with a young child’s feelings…” She whispered. “You’re not better than me, you just use different methods.” Voldemort opened his eyes and turned around, facing her. 

“I have no reason to listen to you!” He snarled at her. “This is my decision, not yours. You have nothing to say about how I live my life! You weren’t even there in the first place.” 

She looked sad. “I wanted to be there for you, Tom… If I had known, I would have tried to save you, before you went down this road.” She glided closer, but Voldemort didn’t back away as he glared at her. “If there is even a small part left in that black heart of yours, allow it to feel some love, Tom. It will bring you salvation and everything you have ever wanted.” 

“Shut up!” He screamed, as he let his magic out and blasted through his dreams and shields, landing him somewhere else. Voldemort took a few deep breaths as he looked around, tensing slightly when Harry sat there. 

But it was different; he looked younger, more broken. Voldemort blinked as another figure stepped forward, he recognized the other boy immediately. Yet it was strange to see himself. The young Tom Riddle put a hand atop Harry's shoulder. The green eyed boy looked up and smiled sadly. 

Harry’s voice echoed through the realm. ‘I have seen some similarities between Tom Riddle and myself…” 

“You speak parseltongue, Harry?” Albus’s voice echoed. 

“Yes…” Harry’s voice was hesitant. 

“I see. I believe that when Tom tried to kill, he accidentally transferred some of his powers to you, my boy.” Albus said and Voldemort narrowed his eyes. Albus had known… Voldemort saw how his younger version embraced Harry. “Is there something else bothering you, Harry?” Albus asked.

“No, sir. Nothing….” Harry replied. The voices seemed to disappear and Voldemort looked at the two boys. 

Voldemort looked up confused and shocked when he heard his own voice, yet it sounded younger, his diary? Harry had a run-in with his diary horcrux after all. “We are both alike… both half-bloods, both orphaned, the only two capable of speaking parseltongue. You intrigue me, Harry.” 

“I am not like you… I am not a murderer.” Harry said his voice full of determination. 

Voldemort heard his younger version chuckle and he saw how his younger version looked up towards him. “No… You’re not. But only one push is enough, in truth everyone could become a murderer, Harry. Don’t tell me you never for one second thought about killing your relatives.” 

“Shut up!” Harry screamed. Voldemort wasn’t shocked when the scene shifted and he woke up with a gasp.

Voldemort looked down, but saw that Harry was still sleeping, even though Harry’s face was set in a frown and he looked to be in a nightmare. Voldemort looked towards the window, he noticed it was now night. He shook his head and stepped out of the bed ignoring the small whine coming from the incubus. 

The dreams replayed through his mind and he sat down in his chair inside the study. He looked at the wall and with an angry sneer; he let out his magic as it swirled around in the room. 

After a while he felt a lot calmer and took a deep breath, carding his hand through his hair. The second part had been Harry’s dream and memories. He had blasted through the Occlumency shields of himself and Harry’s, although the boy’s shields were weak. 

With a sigh he leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. His mother’s words had infected him in some way and he hated it. There was no way to undo the past, it had happened, she had died, left him all alone in that awful orphanage. Afterwards nothing had changed, at Hogwarts he had been mistreated because he was a mudblood in the house of snakes.

But when they all found out about him being a parselmouth and the heir of Slytherin, they changed. The House of Snakes started to worship him, because he was Salazar Slytherin’s descendant. He learned to use his charm and his power to make people do what he wanted. Abraxas especially had a weak spot for him and he had used it. 

He only knew how to use people… His ambitions always got the first place, now that was starting to change. Now he needed to make sure that his horcruxes remained. That Harry stayed alive… He heard movement near the door and looked towards it when it opened, revealing a half asleep Harry. 

“You alright, Tom?” The green eyes looked at him, full of worry. When Harry saw him sitting there in the dark room. The boy always knew where he was if he was in the manor, the scar would lead him straight towards him. 

“I am fine.” Voldemort replied with a smile, but Harry didn’t seem to buy it. The boy moved towards him. 

“Liar…” He muttered as he closed the distance between them and stepped in between the desk and the chair where Voldemort was sitting. 

Voldemort smirked up at him and pulled the younger closer; Harry straddled his lap and sighed. “The bed was getting cold without you.” Harry complained softly.

Voldemort hummed softly. “Don’t fall asleep on my lap, Harry. I won’t carry you back to bed.” Voldemort whispered against the ear close to his face. 

“Hm... I won’t…” Harry muttered, but Voldemort knew that the boy would fall asleep and he was right after a while the body atop of his lap went slack and more became more relaxed. 

Voldemort carded his hand through the hair, feeling Harry sigh against his neck. ‘I love you, Tom Riddle.’ Harry’s dream voice still went through his mind. Foolish boy… Harry had already fallen; the boy just didn’t dare to admit it yet. 

Tom closed his eyes and relaxed as well. His arms tightened around the boy, as he apparated them straight back to the bedroom. Harry stirred a bit, but didn’t wake up. And Voldemort let out a small sigh, as he fell into a better sleep this time around.


	9. The Seers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own!! 
> 
> And thanks everyone for all the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Next chapter will finally have Severus in it as well :)! I think some people were waiting for that moment.  
> So cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 8: The Seers

##### Grimmauld Place, 13 May 1998:

Sirius sighed briefly. He finally decided to tell Ron and Hermione the complete truth. They hadn’t been told about the fact that Harry was a horcrux. Because both of them had been close friends to Harry, the elder generation of the Order had kept it a secret. 

In a way it wasn’t fair. Especially as now the diadem had been destroyed and they were one step closer to killing Voldemort. Remus and he had been searching for any clues about living horcruxes and they get it out of said person. 

Their search was futile…. Nothing could be found. The only thing that could restore a soul piece was if the person who created the horcrux showed remorse. There was no way that Voldemort would show any remorse and get that horcrux out of Harry. 

Most likely Harry was being kept in a dungeon and maybe even tortured every day… Sirius shivered at those thoughts and stopped thinking about it. A knock sounded on his bedroom door and he called out to them that it was open. He turned around by his place near the window, facing the door. 

Ron and Hermione walked in and looked confused at him. He could understand their confusion. They had no idea why he wanted to talk to them in private and not let anyone else know. He raised his wand and warded the door quite heavily. 

The others were still staying in his house as well and he didn’t want Moody to hear this conversation. Even though he could do nothing against that magical eye. 

“Hello Ron, Hermione.” Sirius sighed and gestured towards the bed. “You better sit down for what I have to tell you.” 

They both looked reluctant and unease, before they glanced at each other and moved towards the bed. Sirius moved towards the wall and leaned back against it as he looked at them. “What is it that you want to tell us?” Ron asked, voicing the question when the room had become silent. 

“Something awful, something that might shock you.” Sirius said. “It’s about Harry.” They both leaned forward, but he saw that the girl’s mind was already working overtime. 

“About his connection with Voldemort…?” Hermione asked. He nodded and he saw the realization in her eyes already. 

“What?” Ron asked as he looked at both of them, trying to understand it. “Can you please explain to me why you look sad all of a sudden?” Ron asked Hermione. 

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head, tears starting to fill her eyes. “Oh Ronald…. Harry’s connection with him, why do you think that Phineas said Harry was still alive? There is only one reason for something like that, but I never wanted to believe it.” Hermione looked towards Sirius, hoping that he was going to tell her how wrong she was. 

Sirius shook his head at her, seeing her face crumble as the tears rolled down over her cheeks. “I am sorry. Harry is just like Voldemort’s snake, a living horcrux.” Sirius saw Ron’s eyes widened, before the redhead began shaking his head, muttering no over and over again. Sirius was happy that they were together as they embraced each other in this moment and cried softly. Though he hated he had been the one to tell them about their friend’s fate. 

“What happens then…?” Ron said as he looked up, but still held Hermione who was still sobbing silently against Ron’s shoulder. 

Sirius sighed and glared towards the ground. “We have searched for a way to get the horcrux out of a living being, but only true remorse seemed to be able to do something like that.” 

Hermione glanced up as she dried her tears. “I can’t see that happening… Voldemort feeling remorse for anything at all.” Just like that all their hopes were crushed. 

“You meant that if we truly want to defeat V-Voldemort that we have to kill… Harry…” Ron muttered as he shook his head. Sirius looked at both of them. 

“Yes…” He replied, knowing there was no other way to say that. They both looked up shocked. “But I am not going to do that. I won’t let Harry suffer or pay the price for this. Harry is innocent in this all.” 

“What happens then?” The girl asked and Sirius smiled sadly at her. 

“I am planning to save and protect Harry. Leave Britain behind if we have too… There is nothing here anymore. Voldemort has already won.” Sirius stated. 

Hermione looked thoughtful for some time. “But he isn’t exactly killing all muggleborns like he often said he would…” Hermione whispered. “All in all nothing real bad happened.” 

Ron grabbed her shoulder hard and she winced as she glared at her friend. “Nothing bad happened!? ‘Mione, he killed hundreds of people in the past! It doesn’t matter what he is doing now! He has to be stopped.” Ron said as he looked towards Sirius. 

Sirius frowned at the redhead’s words. “What about Harry then?” Sirius asked in return. “I know the first wizarding war was bad, I have lived through it. But I won’t let my godson sacrifice himself for this.” 

“We will find a way to save him!” Ron screamed back as he stood up. “We will find a way to stop him and to save Harry! There must be a way right!?” 

Sirius shook his head, remembering that he had been hopeful in the beginning as well. They, Remus and he, would find something, anything about horcruxes and how to save Harry. “It’s impossible…” He whispered, his voice lost and broken. 

Ron let out a chocked sob and Hermione pulled Ron in another hug. Sirius looked at the two of them. “You weren’t supposed to know… don’t tell anyone that I told you, but since you are Harry’s friends you deserve to know the truth.” 

Hermione nodded and muttered a thank you. After that they left and Sirius sighed as he went to his bed and laid down on it. At that point Sirius believed it couldn’t get much worse. 

The next day he was proven that he was mistaken. Moody was saying how they needed to gather more information and what better place to start than the Malfoy Manor. 

The days after that they spend planning the attack on Malfoy Manor, while Moody made sure that they also had a new headquarters they could go to if things went amiss. 

Sirius could hardly believe that they would do something like this, only because Lucius Malfoy had once owned one of the horcruxes in the past. But they had no clues to go on right now and the search for the Voldemort’s manor was also at a dead end. They were getting desperate and they would make mistakes without a doubt.

##### Slytherin Manor, 15 May 1998:

Voldemort stirred slightly, slowly waking up. He bit back a groan as he felt a mouth sucking slowly on his cock, moving up and down slowly. His hand moved towards the head and his fingers curled around the black strands of hair. 

The boy moved up, letting his cock slip free and Voldemort opened his eyes to look at the creature. Black-blue eyes stared back, a small playful grin on the incubus’s face. And somehow Voldemort never got tired of these moments when the incubus took control. 

Roughly he pulled at the hair and Harry complied as he moved up. Voldemort kissed him hard, but still passionate. The creature groaned against him and his hips pushed down. His dream echoed through his mind, but he pushed it away. The boy was his, but he certainly didn’t belong to Harry Potter. The thought was absurd. 

The kiss ended and those black eyes regarded him for a while. “Your thoughts are elsewhere, Tom…” Voldemort narrowed his eyes and turned them around, trapping the smaller body beneath him.

“Do not question me, little incubus. Right now, my thoughts are only of you.” Voldemort whispered against Harry’s lips. The creature grinned up at him. 

“Then do what you want…” Harry purred as he closed the distance even more and placed a tender kiss on his lips. “Take me.” Voldemort glared down at the younger one and Harry raised his eyebrow at that. 

He grabbed the boy by his shoulder and turned him around, forcing Harry on his knees and hands. “Stay still.” Voldemort whispered against the other’s ear, hearing the creature whine at it. “Don’t look at me… You know how to follow orders right.” 

The threat was clear, follow the orders or be left alone. The creature whimpered quietly. With a simple hand movements Harry was completely naked and the creature trembled slightly in anticipation. Voldemort trailed his fingertips over the slightly curved back and felt Harry arch back into his touch slightly. 

Voldemort moved his hand so that his nails moved over the back, leaving faint red outlines on the skin. He was the one in control, not the creature and certainly not Harry. He was the one who controlled everything. 

The fingers moved towards Harry’s bottom slowly, so slowly Voldemort knew it must almost be torture for the incubus. One finger moved straight down through the crack, teasing the one finger around the small hole, which was already opening and closing, wanting nothing more than something in there. 

Voldemort grinned and moved his finger down, over the younger’s balls and he heard Harry’s breath hitch as he put his hand around the younger’s cock, gently pumping it. It was already half-hard, so it didn’t take long before the boy was hard and moaning softly, pushing his hips forward in an attempt to get him to move faster, but Voldemort ignored it and kept his pace slow.

“Show your wings.” Voldemort ordered and the boy arched his back with a small whimper as he revealed his wings. He kept stroking the younger’s cock as his other hand reached up and moved over the bat like wings, making Harry moan loudly, the body shuddering. 

He slowed down his pace slightly and Harry gasped and panted, begging him not to stop. He smirked and traced one finger over the fluttering hole, while his hand stopped at the base of Harry’s cock. “You don’t want to cum yet, do you?” 

Harry shook his head frantically and Voldemort pushed one finger in, still dry. Moving it out and out he kept his other fingers tightened around Harry’s cock. How he enjoyed these moments when he could show Harry who is the better one of the two. He looked towards the dresser in the corner of the room and the bottle of lube floated towards the bed. 

He pulled his finger out and coated three fingers in the lube, ignoring Harry’s whine of protest and pushed two fingers in in one deep thrust, making Harry arch his back with a moan and the boy let his head fall towards onto the cushion, unable to keep himself up. 

Voldemort didn’t give Harry any time to adjust and pushed his fingers straight against the prostate, feeling the ass clench around him at the sensations. After a while he put the third finger in as well, scissoring the ass a bit, as he also started stroking Harry’s cock again. 

He could already feel that Harry wouldn’t last much longer and sped up. Hearing the boy scream all kinds of things, while Harry also gasped and moaned. It didn’t take long at all. The cock in his hand twitched and the white fluid came out of it as Harry moaned softly, the creature’s hands clenched around the bedsheets. He removed his fingers out of the clenching and unclenching hole and applied some lube on his own cock.

When Harry felt the cock at his entrance he tensed and moaned, pushing back. Voldemort grabbed the hips tightly, not allowing Harry any movement and started thrusting forward. He leaned over the boy’s sweaty back. “Remember this.” He whispered into Harry’s left ear. “You...” a powerful thrust forward. “…are mine!” Harry moaned loudly at his words and whispered something that sounded like yours. 

He moved his hands and embraced the creature, pulling Harry up and back against his chest. He couldn’t move that fast anymore and he thrust in slowly as he kissed Harry’s neck. Harry’s hand landed on his hip, almost as if wanting to guide his movements. “Are you getting sentimental, my mate..?” The creature whispered. Voldemort stopped moving and he felt the boy tense slightly. 

He moved one hand down and touched the younger’s cock, which was already getting hard once more. Harry shivered. “I am never sentimental…” He whispered back. He angled his hips a bit and moved forward, pushing his cock deeper inside the other body. Harry gasped and the hand on his hip tightened. “I am barely showing you that you don’t own me.” 

They both stayed silent; until the creature moved his hips, wanting more friction and Voldemort let him, while he closed his hand around the shaft. The incubus was fucking himself and Voldemort licked the neck in front of him, his tongue moving up and Harry turned his head slightly. 

Voldemort tightened his grip on Harry’s member and the boy whimpered, as his movements lost their rhythm. Voldemort plunged forward and Harry moved his hands forward as he was pushed down again. Harry held himself up on his hands as Voldemort started thrusting harder than before. Harry didn’t seem to mind as his moans only increased. 

Voldemort kept stroking the other’s cock as he fucked Harry relentlessly. It didn’t take long as Harry reached his second orgasm and Voldemort groaned as he felt the body beneath him shuddering and the muscles around his own member clenching. A few more thrusts and he also reached his peak, spilling his seed inside the creature. 

He could already feel that the incubus had pulled back and Harry was back in control. He embraced the younger and kissed his neck. “You may wake me more often like that.” He whispered. 

Harry let out a small laugh, as they both relaxed and calmed down from their orgasms. “Tom…?” Harry whispered, the voice sounded a bit sad and unsure. Voldemort pulled out and cleaned them both and the bed as well. He lay down, as Harry also dropped down on the bed and rolled to his side. 

Voldemort looked into those green eyes; he could already see the question in there. “Is something wrong?” Harry asked softly, as if he was afraid for his answer. 

“No, I am fine.” Voldemort stated as he reached out and pulled Harry atop of his own body. Harry sighed and relaxed in the hold. 

“I thought something was bothering you… and the incubus also said something about that…” Harry muttered. “You can tell me everything, you know that right?” 

Harry looked up to see those red eyes staring at him, Tom’s face was blank however, and it showed no emotion at all. Voldemort trailed his hand over Harry’s forehead and over the scar. Harry closed his eyes. “Do you love me?” He asked and Harry’s eyes shot open and his face felt like it was burning. 

Voldemort looked serious as he looked at the younger. “Love you?” Harry asked, his voice a tune higher than normal. Voldemort stayed silent as Harry seemed to think about the question. “I… I don’t know… I don’t know how it feels to love someone, but I know I do care for you a lot Tom.” Harry said. “Why do you ask?” 

Voldemort moved his hand and laid it at the back of Harry’s head. “Because Albus Dumbledore didn’t believe I was capable of feeling love or anything for that that matter.” Voldemort looked up to the ceiling. “Just like you once told me the same. That you pitied me because I didn’t know love or friendship.” 

Harry moved a bit up and Voldemort looked back at the younger. “You were different back then...” Harry whispered. 

Voldemort chuckled. “Only my looks were different Harry. I was already pretty sane back then.”  
Harry frowned and asked a question that was on his mind. “When did you become sane then?” 

Voldemort smiled briefly. “I asked Severus if there was a way to get me back to my former self, even if only a little bit. Dark Magic always has a price, Harry. But with a potion that it needed to take for 2 months I got back my sanity and human appearance. This all happened soon after I had returned.” 

Harry’s hand moved towards the locket hanging around his throat. “The horcruxes are the reason you became insane then?” Harry questioned softly. 

Voldemort gave a brief nod. “It goes against the act of nature itself… You can’t even imagine how much it hurts to split your own soul.” 

Harry pulled back a bit. “Why did you do it so often then?” 

“Immortality…” Voldemort replied. He saw Harry stare at him. “Remember that I have lived through the muggle war…” That was the only explanation that he needed to give as Harry’s eyes turned sad. 

“I have thought about that… it must have been awful.” Harry stated softly. Hoping that he didn’t make Tom feel bad about the awful memories that he had from that time.

“It was… Muggles are awful creatures, Harry. There is a reason why I don’t want them to mix up with the Wizarding World.” Tom stated coldly.

Harry nodded and seemed thoughtful. “I guess I can relate to that and now with the new laws you placed that will kind of happen. You are splitting the two worlds apart. At least for Britain.” Harry said. 

“Yes. It would be best if I could make it happen all around the world. Nowadays the technology of the muggles is improving at such a fast rate. Nuclear bombs could blow away the whole wizarding world before we could even react to them.” Voldemort said. 

He and Harry had never really spoken about his ideas or the muggle wars, but he could already see that Harry was beginning to listen to him more. He had seen how muggles treated someone who was different. With either hatred or with fear. Harry let out a sigh and leaned down on his chest once more. 

Voldemort moved his hand towards the younger’s back, placing it right between the two beautiful wings. “Think about it…” Voldemort whispered as he kissed the top of Harry’s head. He felt Harry nod and knew that it wouldn’t be long. 

As Tom left the manor for the day Harry wandered around the empty hallways. It was so big and he had never really taken the time to go explore. He had just been so glad to be able to go outside that he hadn’t checked the inside yet. 

As he wandered around he saw a lot of bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor, even once really spacious bathroom with a super-sized bathtub in it. Harry couldn’t wait to test that one out. He stopped as he felt his bracelets starts to tingle. A clear warning that he was approaching something that he shouldn’t approach. 

He glanced down at the silver bracelets which kind of held him captive inside the manor. He hadn’t really thought about trying to break them with his own magic yet. Why? He couldn’t recall exactly. It would have been one of the things he would have done first. But then he remembered Tom’s angry face and he knew why. 

There was no reason for him to leave this manor… even if he did what was out there now? The Ministry belonged to Tom now and Hogwarts belonged to Snape, which in turn belonged to Tom. ‘You… are mine.’ Harry shivered as he remembered the intensity of Tom’s words. He shook his head and turned around, not wanting to be caught in a hallway that he shouldn’t go to.

He did wonder what was behind the hallway? Something that Tom didn’t want him to see or find? He moved downstairs and found himself in the dining room. He looked towards the fireplace, knowing that was another place the bracelets wouldn’t let him get too close too. He simply sat down and the house-elves provided him with some light meal as breakfast. 

His thoughts returning to Tom, like they often did. Harry knew he had made the decision and try to save Tom, but things were changing so rapidly… He would never admit it out loud, but at times he craved to be near Tom. He wondered if it was because of the creature inside him or something else. That was why he had been shocked by Tom’s question if he loved him.

Harry sighed. Maybe he would go in the study again and read some more. He was really interested in the different kind of books that Tom had in his library. He knew some of the shelves were also off limits, but he decided to go there anyway after he had finished his meal. 

He was lying on the couch reading a book about the Darker arts of Magic. Despite everything it was intriguing. He never knew that the Dark Arts could also be used for healing. He felt the moment that Tom entered the room and he glanced up. “Hello Tom.” He said. 

Tom smiled at him and then glanced towards the book, he raised his eyebrow slightly. “Interested in the dark arts, Harry?” Tom asked, as he sat down at the other armchair. 

Harry laughed a bit. “I wanted to read something, besides the weather is too awful to go outside.” He pointed towards the window, where the rain was clattering against. 

“Fair enough.” Tom replied as he sat back a bit more and raised his wand. A book came out of the shelves and Tom also started to read. Harry looked at him, a human just like himself. He thought back on their conversation this morning and he wanted to talk to Tom about it. “Give it more time to think about, Harry…” Tom said before he could even open his mouth. 

Harry sighed and looked back at his book. “Alright…” He replied. He would think about Tom’s life and the muggle war later on. Just like he would think about how they had changed. Never in his life could he believe that he would one day sit in a library reading with Tom Riddle, and not killing each other. 

He had wanted to reach out to Tom, but instead it almost felt like it was the other way around. He glanced sideways towards the other wizard, seeing those red eyes move as they read the lines in the book. Harry’s fingers unconsciously clenched around his book, feelings he had never felt before surged through him. Feelings that he didn’t want to admit. He didn’t care for Tom… he didn’t love him at all.

Yet as his green eyes trailed back towards his book, he found himself unable to read anything at all. Too aware he was of Tom’s presence in the room. “Are you alright?” Tom’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up shocked. 

“I am fine…” He muttered his reply, frowning as he turned his attention back towards the book. He had forgotten that most of the time Tom was capable of reading his mind and knowing what he was thinking. 

“Don’t lie to me, Harry.” Tom said softly. “I have never lied to you before either.”

Harry didn’t reply and the silence filled the room for a few minutes, until Tom broke it again. “Come here.” It was a clear order and Harry looked up at him. His feelings still a mess, yet Harry closed the book and stood up, walking over to Tom. 

Tom put a bookmark in his book and then gently grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Harry silently let him. This is what he wanted right? To be closer to Tom. He straddled Tom’s laps and put his arms around Tom’s neck as well as Tom’s wrapped around his waist. 

Harry found himself relaxing and he let out a sigh against Tom’s shoulder, Tom chuckled at him. “If you want something, you can ask.” Tom whispered against his ear and the hot breath on his ear made him shiver. Yet he nodded. The problem was at times he didn’t know what he wanted, but when Tom held him like this it all didn’t matter, he could forget and feel peaceful. Deep down in his mind he could admit that this was exactly what he wanted.

##### Malfoy Manor, 25 May 1998:

Luna blinked her eyes a few times, her gaze dreamily and seemingly far away. She stood up from the table and moved backwards to the end of the dungeon. Ollivander eyed her but did nothing to stop her. 

When she reached a corner and crouched down, above them they could hear the sounds of attack and spells being cast. Luna hummed softly, as she waited. She already knew how this would go; there was a reason why she went to hide into the corner. 

They wouldn’t find her here. She became silent as footsteps sounded on the staircase. She could hear someone speaking and then a loud blast and the iron gate was opened. The members of the Order entered and Ollivander and the goblin went with them. 

None of them ever saw Luna sitting in the far corner, hiding in the shadows. Ollivander knew better than to speak about her presence and the goblin didn’t care. So she sat there as she waited, after some time she felt the air change and she stood up. 

She stared at the broken down gate, as the Malfoy’s came down, but the one leading them was the one she had been waiting for. She smiled dreamingly. “Hello, my Lord.” She said. 

Lucius and Narcissa, including Bellatrix seemed confused. Luna didn’t pay them any attention as she looked straight at the snake like monster standing in front of them. She knew he was thinking and trying to put the pieces together, so she waited. Eventually he couldn’t find any reason as to why she would remain a prisoner and he pointed his wand towards her. 

Luna’s eyes fell onto the Elder wand for one second before she looked straight into those red eyes once more. “Why did you stay behind?” Voldemort asked her. 

She smiled. “Because I am exactly where I am supposed to be.” She replied, her gaze shifting towards the right corner. The red eyes followed her gaze, but they saw nothing. But she knew that he realized it. Occlumency didn’t work on seers, she looked back towards him. 

“You’re a seer…” Voldemort stated as he looked at the blonde girl, a friend of Harry, a member of Dumbledore’s Army. 

Luna knew everyone behind the Dark Lord was shocked even if they didn’t show it. Bellatrix laughed loudly, clearly impressed by it. “I am indeed. I can see the different pathways that people’s lives can take…” Luna smiled and cocked her head to the side. “I am not allowed to interrupt fate however. If it is someone’s fate to die, they will die. I am not allowed to interfere.” Luna sighed. “So many people I could have saved… ah, how is Harry?” 

The snake like features didn’t give anything away at her words, but this time both Lucius and Narcissa’s eyes widened, since none of the Death Eaters knew about Harry Potter being in his possession. Voldemort let a grin appear on his face. “Your friend is fine.” He replied. “But you must know that already?” 

Luna blinked and hummed softly. “Of course, my Lord. He is at the safest place right now.” 

Luna saw that lipless mouth curve upwards and she smiled at the Dark Lord. “He is indeed…” Then he looked over his shoulder. “Lucius… I suspect you will make them pay for attacking the manor and not a word about what has been said here.” Voldemort looked at all of them. “The girl comes with me.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius said. Luna saw that the Dark Lord looked over to her and gestured for her to follow him, which she did. He moved his wand over her and with his other hand threw some floo powder in the fireplace. “Slytherin manor.” He said, as he stepped into the fire together with the girl. 

Harry who was sitting with a book in his hands looked up when the fireplace flared. The green eyes widened as he stood up slowly, looking at them both. Luna smiled at him. “Hello, Harry.” She said. 

“Luna!?” He asked shocked and confused, and then he looked towards Tom, who had just dropped his glamour. 

“She is a seer, Harry. She already knew you were here.” Voldemort stated as if it was normal. Harry shook his head and Luna walked up to him. 

“Your creature status changed everything, didn’t it Harry.” She frowned briefly. “I am sorry that I could not warn you before. I am not allowed to change fate…” 

Harry still didn’t know what to say, but seeing Luna here. Although she looked like she was a bit skinner and dirtier than he remembered, it was a great gift to know that she was safe at least. He walked up to her and hugged. “Oh god, Luna. What happened?” 

He pulled back and looked at her. She smiled, but he noticed it looked a bit sad. “My father wrote stuff that the Death Eaters didn’t approve of. They kidnapped me from Hogwarts one day. I was at the Malfoy Manor when the Order of the Phoenix attacked it.” 

“Wait… what!??” Harry screamed, his mind trying to understand what she had just said and what had happened. 

“It is as she said. Your precious Order attacked Malfoy Manor…” Voldemort stated. “They had no reason to attack the manor.” Harry looked at Tom with a bit of worry. “They are all safe.” Tom muttered when he saw that look. 

Luna giggled at them. “You will both get used to each other.” She said with a smile as she looked towards the Dark Lord. Harry sighed and shook his head. “You will be stuck together for a long time after all.” 

Luna looked back to her friend towards the scar and Harry raised his hand to touch it. It went not unnoticed by Voldemort who narrowed his eyes. She clearly knew of the horcrux inside the boy. It was not worth it however to try and see into her mind. It was protected by magic itself. If he tried he could either lose himself in her mind and different visions of the future or he would utterly destroy her mind. Right now… maybe she could be used, she seemed to care for Harry. “Love is not a weakness….”She whispered bringing his attention to her again, as she said this she looked at Harry, but then she turned to look over her shoulder towards him. 

Voldemort crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded her. Those words were not for Harry, they were meant for him and he glared briefly at the young girl. The nerve she had, but from what she said that they were stuck together for a long time gave him hope. So he let it slide, Harry and Luna started talking, while Voldemort ordered the house-elves to prepare dinner. 

A seer…. Voldemort looked at the blonde girl. Was it worth the risk to trust her? To trust she would be saying the truth? He would wait before acting too rashly; she hadn’t shown any reasons to truly hurt him or Harry. And Harry seemed to be so happy with talking to her; it was then that he realized that throughout those months, he had seen Harry smile, and the brightest smile he had seen had been when he had let the boy go outside. 

Yet… this smile simply radiated so much happiness and the girl seemed to be as happy to see him as well. She glanced over in his direction for one second, Harry didn’t notice it and with that one look she seemed to say once more. ‘Love is not a weakness.’ 

##### Grimmauld Place, 25 May 1998:

Sirius glanced at Ollivander and the goblin. They hadn’t found anything of value, like Sirius had expected. Yet they had found a goblin and the wand maker down inside the dungeons. Moody was now trying to ask some question at Ollivander. 

Ollivander explained that he had been abducted by the Death Eaters because of the Elder wand and that You-Know-Who wanted to know more about it. This worried all of them a bit, but Moody had laughed and said the tale of the three brothers and the Deadly Hallows were not real, but Sirius frowned he had never really thought about it.

He took a glance at Remus and noticed that his friend also glanced towards him. Without saying anything they both understood. The Cloak… James had this cloak for years and now it was in Harry’s possession, yet unlike other cloaks of invisibility that were created, this one had never once stopped working. 

Why had he never thought about that? He always just suspected it was a child’s tale, but now… if there was indeed some truth to it and this cloak was the cloak created by Death himself. Then what about the resurrection stone and the Elder wand, did they truly exist as well? 

If Voldemort was trying to gather them and became the Master of Death, it would be truly devastating… They would stand no chance against him. Sirius inwardly sighed, more things to worry about… It was a miracle that they had managed to break the wards around the Malfoy Manor and get inside. Of course most of it was thanks to Bill Weasley, who had managed to break the wards. 

They were quick and searched throughout the whole manor for any sign of dark objects and especially another horcrux. 

Sirius counted them lucky that both Lucius and Narcissa hadn’t been home during the attack. He had only heard Bellatrix laugh, but Moody and Kingsley had managed to keep her attention while the rest searched the mansion. 

In the basement they had found the goblin and Ollivander. And now they hit another dead end. But this proved more useful than Sirius dared to admit. If Voldemort was so focused on the Deadly Hallows it meant not more casualties and that might have been the reason that the simple raids that the Death Eaters did were seemingly fake. 

Moody looked up and around the room, addressing all of them he spoke and for the first time Sirius agreed with his words, despite that his reasons were different. “We need to find Voldemort’s manor.” 

Kingsley nodded as he looked thoughtful. “But where should we start to search for it?” They had no idea where to start searching for the manor where Voldemort resided. 

Ollivander cleared his throat. “Might I suggest looking into the history of Salazar Slytherin? I know Slytherin’s descendants had several manors throughout the world.” 

Sirius looked at the wand maker and Ollivander met his gaze. “I am sure you will find what you are looking for then.” Ollivander had always been strange and somehow his words gave Sirius hope that Harry was there as well. As those words were spoken to him more than to the rest of the room.


	10. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^!
> 
> I really hope that I did well XD. It was pretty difficult to write this chapter, since in this chapter is the first real threesome. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy ^-^!!  
> All mistakes are still my own( Haven’t completely reread the last part of the story, because I wanted to update it before I went away for a few days, so sorry for the mistakes which might still be there…. Will try to fix them when I get back home and have more time XD)!!!
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos and so on ^-^!!  
> And cya next update ^-^!!

### Chapter 9: A Gift

##### Slytherin Manor, 27 May 1998:

“Heey Luna.” The blonde girl looked up at the sound of his voice and Harry continued. “You said the Order attacked Malfoy Manor right…?” 

Luna nodded. “Yes, they did. They were searching for clues about the Dark Lord’s horcruxes.” Harry blinked a few times, not even wondering how she knew things like that. 

Harry looked away from her gaze, as he thought about that. Out there they were still searching for clues about the horcruxes. “What about Hermione and Ron?” Harry asked her. 

She smiled at him. “They are both fine, Harry. They weren’t there during the attack.” Luna said. Harry opened his mouth to speak. “Sirius Black was there, but he wasn’t hurt, same goes for Remus Lupin.” She answered his unvoiced question. 

“How do you do that?” Harry said as he shook his head and watched her carefully. Luna looked around the garden, her eyes seemed far away. 

“I can see things… I have always had this gift, my mother also had it.” She spoke softly. “But I knew from the beginning that I needed to be carefully, people would use a gift like mine for evil.” She looked back at him and Harry felt a bit worried for her. She shook her head and smiled at him. “I am safe here, Harry. As are you.” 

Harry sighed and nodded. Luna stood up and walked over to him, sitting down in the grass next to him. She looked up at slightly cloudy sky. “You’re worried.” She stated. Harry didn’t say anything. He most likely didn’t need to, she knew anyway. “You shouldn’t be worried… unless the worse came to pass.” She stated and Harry looked at his side at her. 

“And what is the worse that could come to pass?” Harry asked, his voice going softer. Luna still looked up at the sky and Harry wondered if she had heard him or couldn’t say anything about that. 

“It depends entirely on what road everyone will take…”Luna whispered. “Do you consider betrayal worse or maybe even death.” Harry looked up shocked by her words. Luna giggled however. “The things that will happen will happen eventually, Harry.” She looked at him. “Some things are set in stone, written down before we were even born. In a way we can’t change fate. No matter how hard we try.” 

Harry frowned briefly. “What are you trying to tell me?” Luna looked into his eyes and put her hand stop his shoulder. 

“There are worse things than death, Harry… Being betrayed by someone you hold close to your heart can hurt more than anything else.” Luna looked up at the sky once more. “Yet we still open up our hearts to each other; in an attempt to feel something that we people call ‘happiness’. In our struggles to find our true love we lose sight of ourselves. Happiness isn’t something that can be giving to you, Harry. It is simple something that you feel.”

Luna turned around a bit so she was facing him completely. “Tell me, are you happy right now? Here at this moment.” Luna asked him. 

The question brought him slightly off balance, he had never once thought about it. Was he truly happy here? Here in Slytherin Manor where he was not the world Chosen One, not the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Here where he had been himself more than any place expect Hogwarts. Tom had never once berated him for being himself, only when he had tried to kill himself had Tom being furious, but Harry couldn’t blame that. 

“Yes…” He admitted without a doubt. He was happier here than he had ever been in his entire life. Here he was free from the struggles that had haunted him out there. Voldemort trying to kill him or hunting those horcruxes. Here at this moment he had nothing to truly worry about. The world out there still continued, but who was he a 17 year old boy who was destined to go against the Dark Lord. 

He had never wanted that…. He had never wanted to be famous and in here he had finally the freedom to say that out loud. Luna smiled at him. “The burdens we wear are often not seen by our friends or other people.” Harry nodded, those words made so much sense. Luna cupped his cheek. “You will still face many hardships before this ends, Harry. But this time you are not alone to face them.” Luna looked over her shoulder and Harry followed her gaze. 

He saw Tom standing there on the veranda arms crossed over his chest, staring at them. He was not alone indeed. He had someone who knew everything about him and still stayed next to him. He looked back to the blonde girl sitting at his side. “Thank you, Luna.” He whispered softly, not wanting Tom to hear their words. 

Luna removed her hand from his cheek and smiled dreamily at him. “Your choice is already made… follow your heart Harry. It would lead you the right way.” She stood up and moved towards the house, as she moved past Tom Harry stood up and noticed that Tom’s eyes narrowed at her. 

Then Tom walked up towards him and Harry felt his heartbeat increasing as Tom neared him. “What did you speak about with her?” Tom asked him. Harry laughed a bit. 

“That is our little secret, Tom.” Harry replied, not seeing the red eyes widened slightly as he moved past Tom.

Meanwhile Voldemort thought back on how he said similar words against professor Slughorn. He shook his head. Maybe Harry was more like him at times than even he had seen. 

And Harry considered Luna’s words. Was his choice already made? What choice did she even mean? And follow his heart; it would lead the right way? Harry glanced back from the doorway to Tom, who was still standing there, seemingly shocked. A slight frown appeared on his face. Follow his heart… Harry shook his head and entered the manor, ignoring the feelings he felt inside of him. 

##### Slytherin Manor, 26 July 1998:

Harry smiled up at Luna sitting next to him. Tom had left for today once more, leaving the two of them alone. In the beginning Tom had been reluctant and had ordered a house-elf to watch them when he had to leave, but now 2 months later Tom realized that Luna didn’t plan on helping him to escape or kill him. 

So he left the two of them alone. “Harry…” Luna whispered her voice serious and Harry frowned as he looked up at her. She never sounded this serious before. “Remember these words: ‘not everything is like it seems. People wear masks all the time. You may have never seen them for real.’” She said, her face showing that these words were important.

“Are you talking about Tom, Luna?” Harry asked and Luna hummed in reply. Not giving any further information. But Harry knew her friend must have seen something and in their own way tried to warn him so he simply thanked her, too which she smiled brightly at him. 

Despite that he could not exactly forget her words…. They spend the day in the garden and time went by too quick. It was now only a few days until he would be 18 and it was so weird, his last birthday had changed everything. Would this birthday bring even more change!? Good or bad? 

Luna hummed softly while he spends his time clearing out some weed that was growing in between the plants and flowers. He softly hummed along with Luna’s tune, though the tune sounded rather sad. “What tune are you humming, Luna?” He asked her as he glanced up at the blonde girl for one second. 

Luna smiled sadly at him. “A tune I hear in my mind.” She replied. Harry just shook his head and smiled at her. He always thought she was strange, but it was only in these past months that he realized she also wore a kind of mask, to make sure that no one noticed she was a seer. 

Then Harry remembered that Luna had spoken to Tom yesterday in private and he glanced up at her, wondering if she would tell him what their conversation had been about. “I can’t tell you exactly, Harry.” She said as if she could read his mind. Her eyes found his and Harry sat down on the grass, folding his legs beneath him. 

“Tom seemed distracted and changed a lot lately…” Harry whispered. Luna nodded to his words. “Do you know why?” Harry asked, hoping that she would provide him with an answer. 

She stayed silent for a while, until she smiled a bit, as she was being told something good. “Yes. He is changing because he feels. That is all I am allowed to say.” 

Harry frowned. “Feels?” Harry asked. But she shook her head with a dreamily smile. And Harry knew he would get no more answers out of her. He spends the rest of his time gardening thinking about her words. Tom changed because he was feeling something? Love? Could it be possible? Albus always said that Tom Riddle didn’t know love, but the more time Harry spend with him, the more comfortable he got with Tom. 

Despite that Harry still hadn’t taken Tom up on his offer to have more sex with each other. It wasn’t that he was scared exactly, because he knew Tom would be gently with him unless the incubus was in control. At those times Tom really wanted to show the incubus that he was the dominant one. The incubus only craved for that. 

Harry wondered how sex between them would be without his incubus in control. But he hadn’t dared to broach the subject with Tom. “It would be wonderful.” Luna said. Harry stiffened and looked up at her; she smiled at him as she was swinging her legs. Harry realized what she was speaking about and he coughed and felt his face heat up, making Luna giggle. 

“There are some things I don’t want to know, Luna…” Harry replied with a shy grin. Luna shrugged and smiled at him. 

Since Luna had come to live here, his life seemed so much brighter. She was one person that he liked a lot while they had been in Dumbledore’s army together. He hated how everyone always treated her like she was insane. If only they knew the true Luna that Harry now knew. “You will like the Dark Lord’s gift for your birthday, even though you won’t want it at the beginning.” Luna stated all of a sudden. Never before had she spoken so much about the visions she saw and Harry glanced up. 

Harry shook his head; he couldn’t imagine Tom getting anything for his birthday at all. How wrong he was… 

##### Hogwarts, Headmaster’s chambers, 26 July 1998:

“I am glad to hear that everything is getting ready for the next school-year, Severus.” Voldemort said, as he glanced through the papers in his hands. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Severus said, while he slightly bowed his head. Voldemort looked through the new added class and the students who would need to return here for their 8th year. It would be Harry’s generation… How fitting. 

“How do you think some of the students will react to the new ‘Dark Arts’ class that they need to follow, Severus.” Voldemort questioned. 

“Honestly…” Severus started and Voldemort looked up from the papers staring straight into those black eyes. “I don’t think they will like it… especially the lighter wizards will not like the idea of practising the Dark Arts.” 

Voldemort nodded. “Give them a chance.” Voldemort said. “They need to go for at least one lesson, if they truly don’t want it, let them have that period free.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” Severus said. Voldemort put the papers on the desk and with a wave of his hand froze all the portraits, he saw Severus stiffen at that. 

“Relax, Severus.” Voldemort said with a chuckle as he let his glamour drop and leaned back in the armchair, eyeing Severus who did indeed relaxed a bit at his words. “I wanted to speak with you regarding Harry.” He saw those black eyes widen. They hadn’t spoken about the boy since he had told Severus of Harry’s suicide attempt. “You know it is close to his birthday… I am willing to give him something he might enjoy. Something… shall I say, to break the ice a bit.” Voldemort grinned. 

Severus nodded. “What were you thinking about giving him, my Lord?” Voldemort’s grin widened, as he noticed that Severus had seemed reluctant to ask his question. 

Voldemort crossed his arms over his chest. “You.” He said, that one word he saw Severus’s eyes widened briefly, but other than that the potion’s master didn’t show any emotions regarding it. 

“Me, my Lord? I hardly doubt he wants me.” Severus stated. Voldemort shook his head. 

“I think that is where you are wrong…. The incubus clearly wanted you last time, Severus.” A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he saw Severus considering it. “And I would like it for you to join us on his birthday.” 

“Us?” Severus asked shocked. Voldemort stood up and took two steps closer to the desk, staring down at the potion’s master. 

“Yes. Harry and me, Severus. How would you enjoy that?” Voldemort smirked as he Severus’s pupils dilating at that thought. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Severus shook his head slightly. “The boy hates me…” Severus stated. Voldemort sighed and stepped back, sitting back down, so that Severus had some room to breathe and calm down. 

“He hated me as well, Severus.” Voldemort stated. “Not anymore, his feelings change rapidly.” Voldemort looked away, unable to look the other in his eyes. “I daresay the boy even loves me, though he never admitted it out loud.” It worried Voldemort deep down. How could Harry truly love him? He had been manipulating the boy since the very first meeting… 

But since Harry had tried to kill himself everything had changed. The boy became a bit meek and submissive towards him. The boy was clearly scared of any kind of punishment that he could unleash on him. Harry knew that he owned him and the boy had eventually surrendered to it. Voldemort knew what it was, a kind of Stockholm syndrome. Or maybe the horcrux influence inside the boy was greater than he had anticipated.

“You don’t need a conscience, Severus… Just take this gift that I am giving you one more and also the boy for his birthday.” Voldemort said as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. Severus stared at him for some time, before he nodded carefully, warily. 

Voldemort smirked. He had Severus exactly where he wanted him. 

##### Severus’s Chambers, 26 July 1998:

The moment the Dark Lord left Hogwarts, Severus had retreated to his own chambers with a bottle of firewhiskey. He took one big sip and felt the alcohol burn his throat. He couldn’t deny the feelings rushing through him. He knew damn well what the Dark Lord wanted from him. The problem was… did he want it? Did Harry want it? 

With an angry groan he threw the bottle against the wall as it smashed into small pieces of glass and the liquid stained the ground, but Severus didn’t care. He had thought that he would only have one time with Harry… That is what the Dark Lord had said, then why!? What was his damn motive to include him in their sexual intercourse? 

Severus took a deep sigh and sat down on his couch, burying his head in his hands. This would be an opportunity to get closer to Harry, but he could not forget that hatred that he had seen in those emerald eyes. Harry didn’t want him close and he wouldn’t get a chance to explain anything…

If only he could tell Harry about how Albus had already been dying and it had been a mercy kill. If only he could tell Harry about his mother. What were the damn odds that his Lord would leave the boy and him alone in a room… 

He was alone in this… No one could help him. In a few days the Dark Lord would invite him over and everything would go to hell and the worst part is he could do nothing to stop it. The Dark Lord would get suspicious if he didn’t accept this offer… 

Severus took a deep sigh, he needed to calm down. He needed a plan, something, anything. He needed to be prepared for whatever could happen. He glanced up at the broken bottle and frowned. That was certainly a waste, but maybe for the best. He shouldn’t drink anything right now; a clear mind was what he needed. 

He thought back on the conversation just a while ago. The Dark Lord’s words made him anxious. ‘He hated me as well, Severus. Not anymore, his feelings change rapidly. I daresay the boy even loves me, though he never admitted it out loud.’ Harry could never possible love the Dark Lord, it was impossible. 

If something like that had happened it would most likely be because of the incubus inside the boy or maybe even the horcrux…? Severus shook his head, one thing was certain and Severus didn’t know whether he was glad about that yes or no, but the Dark Lord had not let Harry go insane…

He had giving the incubus what he needed and wanted. Was that the reason that maybe Harry confused lust and love? 

Severus leaned back and stared at the ceiling. So much had changed. The Wizarding World and the muggle world were being split up and somehow Severus didn’t mind that. Some of the Death Eaters were restless, because of the fact that there were less and fewer raids, but the Dark Lord didn’t order raids anymore. It was simply not necessary; the wizarding world of Britain was already under his control. 

And Severus could admit it wasn’t as bad as he had suspected. Things changed yes, but some things he even agreed on. He knew just as well how muggles could handle wizards and witches. He was a perfect example, as was his Lord, though he never spoke about his life at the orphanage. Severus had only heard about it from Albus and he would take it to his grave… 

But not only the two of them… Harry had also problems with his relatives; Severus had seen this during their Occlumency lessons in the boy’s fifth year. He simply didn’t act upon it, but he was quite shocked that Albus had placed the boy with Petunia… 

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. Everything always came back to the boy didn’t it…? The boy who should have died years ago, but here they were. In a few days said boy would be 18, he wondered how Harry would react to it, or would the incubus in control?

##### Slytherin manor, 29 July 1998:

Harry gasped as he felt the clear signs that the incubus was getting back in control. He could clearly say that he was used to it by now and he actually liked the sex that followed. The creature inside him purred as it edged closer to Tom, who still seemed to be sleeping. His hands trailed over the hard chest and thumbs wiped over the nipples that stood up against the attention they received. Tom sighed, but didn’t wake up. 

Harry’s body moved and straddled Tom’s hips, the creature leaned down and nipped at Tom’s bottom lip, then slowly licking over those lips as he grinded his body down on what Harry felt was Tom’s awakening penis. 

Harry always found it strange that Tom was such a heavy sleeper… or maybe he knew he was safe here. Harry had no idea. It always took some time before Tom fully woke up. The creature kissed him and he felt those lips moving against his own and hands grasped his hips. Before Harry could fully comprehend anything he was on his back and Tom was hovering over him, kissing him passionately. 

Then the dark wizard broke the kiss. “Hm… so it is that time of the week again, isn’t it my little incubus.” Tom whispered against his lips. The red eyes staring down at him seemed alight with some strange emotion that Harry could place and Tom grounded his hips down. Harry gasped and moaned as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Both of them only wore simply boxers to bed, especially since it was now summer. 

Tom leaned down and kissed his neck, while he kept moving his hips forward at a slow pace. “Not today….” Tom whispered and Harry felt desperation run through him and he whined. Tom chuckled and pushed himself up by his hands which were next to Harry’s head. One hand moved and fingers trailed over his left cheek. “31 July… what do you think about a birthday gift, Harry?” 

Harry felt slightly confused, but his body didn’t want to wait till his birthday. He pushed his hips upwards, but Tom pulled back and chains appeared on his wrists and ankles once more. The creature let out an angry whine. It had been long time ago since Tom had denied him. 

“Shhh… only 2 days, my little incubus.” Tom whispered against his mouth. Harry felt the incubus shake his head and whined, muttering please. “Shh… relax. You will like your gift, Harry.” 

Tom left the bed and the room and Harry heard himself whine and struggle against the chains. But he could no free himself, the creature tried to call out his magic, but it felt useless the bracelets simply held his magic in check. 

##### Slytherin Manor, 31 July 1998:

Voldemort watched silently through the open door at the incubus who was still struggling against the chains. He had his arms crossed over his chest and closed the door ignoring Harry’s screams and whines. But why though? At the beginning he would have no problem ignoring them, but it felt like the past 2 days had been a hell for him as well. 

How he had needed to control himself and wait until the 31th of July. Voldemort inwardly sighed and was glad when he reached the dinner room and glanced at the blonde girl sitting there. He had gotten used to her presence, though it felt strange at first. She looked up at him and smiled a bit. “Today is an important day…” She whispered. Voldemort walked over to her. 

“Why? He asked her, not knowing whether she would reply yes or no. 

Luna blinked up at him and looked into the fireplace. “Today everything will change. Let them speak with each other afterwards.” Luna looked up towards him. “It would benefit you as well, my Lord.” 

Voldemort gave a nod and gestured towards the door. “Don’t come out of your room, until either a house-elf or I come get you.” 

She nodded. “Have fun.” She said with a smile, as she left the room. 

Voldemort shook his head. Seers were often strange people, but useful nonetheless. He had never thought about why exactly she had chosen to stay, her sentence played through his mind the past months. ‘Because I am exactly where I am supposed to be.’

Even though he had watched her and her interactions with Harry, she didn’t seem to have any plans on helping Harry escape and Harry seemed to be much more cheerful with her in the manor, so finally Voldemort decided to give her some more freedom and stopped watching them so closely, though the house-elves still paid attention to them at times. 

Voldemort walked up towards the fireplace and threw in some floo powder; he leaned down, only putting his head inside as he called out to the headmaster’s office in Hogwarts. He saw Severus sitting behind his desk and the potion’s master looked up. “My Lord.” He said, standing up and bowing his head. 

Voldemort noticed in those small movements that Severus seemed tense and he inwardly chuckled. “Come on over, Severus.” Voldemort then pulled back with a grin. He was going to enjoy the two of them. It was a gift for Harry, but one for himself as well as he certainly had enjoyed Severus last time as well. 

A few seconds later the fireplace flared green and Severus stepped out. Voldemort stepped closer to the other male, making Severus tense slightly, but he gently grabbed Severus’s chin and moved his head forward. “Relax.” He whispered against those lips and he already saw Severus’s pupils dilating a bit. “Just enjoy it.” 

Voldemort put his other hand against the back of Severus’s head and threaded his fingers into the black silky hair, closing the distance between them he kissed the other gently, making Severus relax some more. He saw Severus close his eyes and the kiss was returned, so Voldemort inched even closer pressing their bodies together completely, intensifying the kiss even more. 

Severus’s hands went to his back and the fingers tightened into his robes. Voldemort chuckled and pulled back, licking Severus’s lips before completely stepping away from the other. “I want you to follow every order I give you. I expect Harry to do the same.”

Severus nodded and Voldemort smiled, as he turned around and walked towards Harry’s bedroom. “Wait here.” Voldemort said as he raised his hand and entered the bedroom all by himself. Severus waited and let out a sigh as he looked briefly through the hallways. “Enter.” Voldemort called out and Severus entered the room. 

Severus’s eyes widened as he saw the view in front of him and he could clearly say that his breath left him in that moment. Voldemort was standing there, only in his trousers and Harry was already completely naked, but what caught Severus’s eyes the most was the blindfold on the boy’s face. He could not see Harry’s beautiful eyes, but he could clearly see that Harry’s face was flushed. 

The Dark Lord had one arm around Harry’s chest, making sure that the incubus didn’t move away. “Come here.” Voldemort ordered and Severus looked into those red eyes. They both looked beautiful together… Darkness and Light… Severus walked forward and Harry whined, pushing his hips forward. Yet Severus could see that it wasn’t long ago since the creature had taken over. 

He stopped in front of the two of them and his Lord gestured down, so Severus went down to his knees. The Dark Lord’s free hand moved and grasped Harry’s hip, a smirk appeared on that handsome face as Harry whined softly. “He is asking for it, isn’t he..?” Voldemort asked and Severus had no idea if he was allowed to speak. But Voldemort didn’t even give him the time to reply, as he gently pushed Harry forward. “Suck him.” 

Harry’s breath hitched. “Severus…” Severus looked up at the creature, before he put his hand around Harry’s cock and licked a line from Harry’s balls to the tip of the penis. Harry’s head fell backwards atop the Dark Lord’s shoulder, as the creature tried to push his hips forward but failed because of the arms holding him against the Dark Lord’s chest.

Severus closed his eyes and took the shaft completely in his mouth and sucked gently on it, bobbing his head forward in time with his hand. Harry was gasping and moaning and Severus wondered if Harry truly wanted this… or if it was simply the creature that wanted it.

Severus opened his eyes when he heard Harry’s breath hitch again and he noticed how his Lord was kissing and sucking on Harry’s neck, while one hand played with Harry’s left nipple. It must have clearly been an overload at feelings and sensations as Severus soon after felt the cock in his mouth throb slightly and Harry moaned his back arching. 

Severus sucked harder on the tip as he kept his hand moving over the shaft, feeling the semen spurt in his mouth. He heard the Dark Lord chuckle and Harry was clearly trying to calm his body down. Severus pulled back and swallowed the semen, while those red eyes looked at him in hunger that he had never seen before. 

“Severus, undress and lie down on the bed.” hi Lord ordered and Severus stood up slowly, feeling his body complaining from sitting on his knees for some time, yet he ignored it all. He could feel that his own cock had clearly been interested in it all as it brushed against his boxers which felt too tight all of a sudden. He knew they weren’t finished yet and he knew he should have felt disgusted by it all, not aroused… Yet a specific part of his body certainly wasn’t complaining… 

When he had undressed and lay down on the bed he noticed that his Lord removed the blindfold and pushed Harry towards the bed. Those back-blue eyes locked with his and a satisfied smile appeared on the creature’s face as he moved towards him, placing himself between his open legs. Severus glanced at the Dark Lord who also opened his own trousers and pushed them down. 

“Don’t watch him…” Harry purred and Severus looked back towards the incubus, as a hand cupped his cheek gently. “This day you are completely mine, Severus.” Harry leaned forward and hovered over him, putting his hands next to his head. “You made me so happy.” The incubus whispered with a smile, as he leaned down to kiss him and Severus’s hands tightened in the black unruly hair.

Severus felt and heard the creature purr at the contact and he felt the bed dip, they both looked up as the Dark Lord moved behind Harry. He smirked at them and pushed Harry down more on Severus, their erections brushed against each other and Harry let out a soft whimper, while Severus bit his lips at the brief contact. 

“Prepare him, my little incubus.” Severus heard his Lord whisper into Harry’s ear. Harry leaned back and one arm embraced the incubus as the other hand held out a small jar of lube. Harry put three fingers in it and coated the fingers in plenty of lube, while those black eyes watched his every reaction. 

Severus simply leaned back a bit more and stretched his legs further apart, giving Harry more room. The creature clearly seemed satisfied with it. One finger moved through his crack and Severus waited until the finger finally stopped playing around and entered his ass. He let out a deep breath that he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. He heard someone chuckle, but he had no idea if it was Harry or his Lord as he had closed his eyes, as the finger started moving in and out, coating the walls in lube, he opened his eyes again.

Soon after a second finger entered and Severus groaned, closing his eyes again, he let his head fall back to the cushion. “See what you do to him, Harry.” His Lord whispered and he could hear Harry moan slightly. Severus gasped as those fingers brushed closely against his prostate, yet he opened his eyes and looked at them. 

The incubus was staring down at him, clear lust and desire radiating from the creature and Severus bit his bottom lip, Harry’s lips turned upward, as he pulled the two fingers almost all the way out, before entering once more with three and scissoring him. 

Severus saw that his Lord pulled back a bit and he noticed how his Lord also coated his fingers in lube. The glass jar next to them on the bed. Harry’s eyes also shot towards the jar when he felt the movement and he whined slightly. 

“Patience, Harry.” His Lord chuckled and Severus quickly realized that they were both already used to each other inside the bedroom, so his suspicions were right that his Lord had taken the incubus every time Harry lost control of the creature.

Severus lost his focus as those three fingers inside his ass touched his prostate, he panted and his hips bucked backwards. He noticed the moment that his Lord also started stretching Harry’s hole, as Harry shivered and he moved his head back with a small moan. 

“Enter him. I think Severus is ready for you, my little incubus.” Severus let out a small gasp when the fingers left him and Harry moved forward, bracing himself, while one hand guided his cock towards Severus’s entrance. 

Severus moved his hands up, right towards Harry’s back and slightly over his shoulder blades, the black eyes widened and Harry moaned beautifully. The place where the incubus wings came out of where especially sensitive. The incubus still trembled slightly from the sensations and Severus saw his Lord smirk at the reactions. 

Harry panted slightly and Severus focused once more on the younger male hovering above him. The incubus leaned down and whispered against his lips. “I can be a tease as well, Severus.” Severus had no real time to take those words in, as the creature lined up his cock and pushed it in in one swift thrust. Severus’s back arched from the bed as he felt himself being filled in one quick movement. “Fuck…” He gasped out, his eyes closing and he heard the creature atop laugh softly, before Harry also gasped against his neck. 

Severus opened his eyes and saw that the Dark Lord was working his fingers in and out of Harry, while Harry lay on top of him. Harry moaned against his neck and Severus once more trailed his hands over the smaller back, feeling Harry shudder against him. “Move…” Severus whispered into the dark hair. 

Harry pulled himself up and regarded him, before pulling almost completely back out and pushing inside again. Severus’s breath hitched, but he felt no real discomfort and the incubus must have noticed it as well, as Harry started thrusting more, angling his hips at times. 

Until he was stopped by the Dark Lord’s hands on his hip. Harry panted and Severus also tried to breathe in more air. The Dark Lord moved closer and Severus saw the moment his Lord entered the creature, as Harry moaned and shuddered in between them and the Dark Lord bite down on Harry’s neck. 

Severus leaned up on his elbows and he saw those red eyes look at him, while his Lord kept moving his mouth, placing kisses and sucking on the pale neck. Severus moved towards the other side of Harry’s neck and did the same as the Dark Lord set a pace which made sure that Harry was thrust forward and backwards at the same rhythm. 

Severus’s own member was trapped between Harry and his own stomach and he could feel some friction but it wasn’t enough and Harry clearly felt it, as he was pushed down and Harry kissed him. The Dark Lord leaned over both of them and Severus saw his Lord’s hands landed close to his shoulders as the pace increased. 

The room was filled with moans and gasps from all three of them and Severus had never felt anything like this. Harry and his Lord, oh god, he would definitely go to hell when he died. He still raised his hands and put pressure exactly on Harry’s shoulders blades. Harry moaned so loudly he ended the kiss and Severus felt the cock inside him spurting out the semen. 

His Lord let out a small gasp against Harry’s neck and Severus couldn’t help it, as his hands reached up and landed in the black sleek hair and over Harry’s shoulder he pulled his Lord closer. He saw one brief moment where those red eyes widened, before their lips met in a hungry kind of kiss. 

Harry rode out his orgasm and one hand snaked between them and jerked Severus’s member, he soon followed, his moans swallowed by those lips on his own. 

He couldn’t tell exactly if his Lord had reached his orgasm, but when they pulled back his Lord’s face was most definitely flushed and Severus tried to catch his breath, only to realize what had happened the previous time. He tensed as he looked at the mop of black hair that was lying close to his shoulder, Harry was still gasping. 

When Severus felt a small movement he saw his Lord pull back, as those red eyes travelled over the two of them. Severus’s hands had landed near Harry’s lower back, but his body seemed frozen. Harry still didn’t react, but Severus didn’t want to wait or see the younger’s reaction. “I fucking hate you, Tom…” Harry gasped out and Severus frowned, that was not what he had expected. He felt the Dark Lord’s magic wash over them, cleaning them completely.

Harry got up and pulled back, Severus let him go. He sat up and watched as Harry grabbed a cloak and pulled it around him. Then he stared at the two of them who were still sitting on the bed. “This is my fucking gift!?” Harry screamed, as he pointed towards Severus. 

Severus held back his own reply, but still narrowed his eyes briefly. “Dumbledore’s murderer?” Harry snarled. His Lord sighed and two cloaks floated through the room towards them. He threw one on the bed and Severus picked it up and also put it around himself. 

Meanwhile the Dark Lord stood up and also put it around him. “Yes, he is your mate as well, Harry.” Severus sat on the edge of the bed as he eyed the two wizards. He saw the green eyes narrow and Harry clearly wanted to say something, but the Dark Lord spoke first. “He acted on my orders! Technically I am the one who made sure that the old fool died, Harry. Severus only did what was asked of him.” Harry became silent and a slight frown appeared on his face. 

Severus stayed silent, but he knew from these small interactions that something had changed between the two of them. “Out…” Harry whispered. His voice soft yet still full of anger. “Out! Both of you, get out!” Harry screamed. 

Severus wasn’t at all surprised when he felt the dark magic of his Lord swirling around the room, clearly angered. What did surprise him however was that his Lord motioned towards him and walked past Harry towards the door. Severus stood up and quickly followed, as he walked past the younger male he noticed those green eyes still looking at him full with hatred and loathing. He felt his heart break a little, but his Lord had turned around in the door opening. 

“Stay, both of you… Severus hand over your wand.” His Lord ordered as he glared at both of them. 

“What!?” Harry screamed. “You will not let him stay in this room, Tom!” 

Severus looked towards Harry who had walked past him and was now glaring at the Dark Lord. “I can and I will!” His Lord yelled back, but Severus could see that he was seriously trying to control his rage. “You both will talk! Severus is a gift I have giving you. You better accept that.” Then his Lord turned his attention towards him and Severus withheld a sigh. 

He summoned his wand and let it float towards the Dark Lord. Harry walked towards the door clearly wanting to protest, but with one last warning glare, the Dark Lord shut the door in Harry’s face. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Harry screamed at the door, as he rammed his fists into the closed door. And this time Severus fully agreed with Harry’s words. What was the Dark Lord thinking? Or did he simply trust him so much? Severus eyed the angry wizard with whom he was now locked up. Harry glared at him. 

“I am not going to fucking talk to you!” Harry said, clearly frustrated. Severus sneered down at him. 

“Good, but you may as well listen to me, while we are stuck here.” Severus said. Harry only shook his head and seemed more furious. This was going to take some time… and even then what could he possibly tell Harry, the Dark Lord could not find out about what he had done… Severus just watched as Harry attempted to open the locked door, but it didn’t move. 

There was maybe only one thing he could tell Harry… And that was a conversation he dreaded, because he had never once wanted to talk to Harry about Lily. Severus took a deep breath and wondered where he could even start.


	11. The Talk, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks everyone for all the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Somehow I am not exactly satisfied with the way this chapter went T.T….  
> Well anyway cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 10: The Talk, part 1

##### Slytherin manor, 31 July 1998:

Voldemort stood outside of Harry’s bedroom, eyeing the two inside. With a simply spell he was able to look through the door as if it wasn’t even there. And he could also hear what was being said. 

Why was he following the guidance from the young seer? She had said this would benefit him as well, but he could hardly think of anything why the two of them talking to each other could possibly benefit him. 

He leaned back against the other door across the hall and crossed his arms over his chest. “It isn’t nice to eavesdrop.” The young seer said, as she walked towards him. 

He didn’t even look at her as he replied. “Neither is it nice to ignore someone’s orders.” Voldemort heard the girl giggle at his words and he glared at her. 

“Don’t worry, my Lord.” She said with a smile. “Everything will work out; they won’t end up killing each other and won’t try to kill you.” Her eyes turned a bit sad. “You might even get what you crave for, even if you will fight it in the beginning.” With those words she walked back to her room. 

Voldemort shook his head and looked back towards Harry’s bedroom. He could think about her words later. 

##### Harry’s bedroom:

Harry had no idea what to feel anymore. So many emotions had run through him for the past few minutes, from being furious, to being confused, to feeling hurt... He was still angrily pacing the room. He had no intention of talking to Snape; he had nothing to say to that coward! And he promised himself he wouldn’t even fucking listen to his words either. 

Snape had been standing near the bed, eyeing him silently and Harry knew if he had his wand, if only he could access his magic… he would have used the Cruciatus curse right here, right now. But all that anger was calmed down by the feeling of being hurt. Why would Tom do this!? Harry had never once said he wanted Snape. Even though he was also his mate Harry hated him… 

He saw Snape walking towards the table and how Snape tried to pull a chair back, only to find it stuck to the ground. That confused look that crossed over Snape’s features made Harry snort. He rarely had seen any emotion on that face. “They won’t move.” Harry said with a grin. “My fault.” Snape looked up and then walked over to the bed and sat down. 

Harry stayed quiet. Luna had known… she had told him that he wouldn’t like his birthday gift and he had never believed that Tom would even get him a birthday gift. But was a human even considered a gift? Harry frowned and fought down the blush that wanted to appear, luckily Snape had his back towards him, so he wouldn’t have seen it either way. He cursed himself for even thinking that he liked it as much as when it had been only Tom and him. 

 

He even liked it more and that actually made him feel a bit anxious… To see Snape, such a proud and strong man beneath him had aroused him so much. Just like the memory of when Tom had actually fucked Severus, only this time it had been really him. 

Harry groaned, while he walked over to the table and actually sat down at a chair, facing the window, his back towards the door and Snape. The silence filled the room and it felt highly uncomfortable. So many words seemed to be left unsaid. And Harry’s mind kept returning to that night 2 years ago when Dumbledore had been killed. 

But Tom’s words then echoed through his mind. Tom had ordered Draco Malfoy to kill the headmaster. In the end Snape had done it, Harry knew without a doubt that Malfoy would have never killed him. So wasn’t Tom also to blame, instead of Snape… “I knew your mother.” Harry’s eyes widened and his mind abruptly seemed to stop working. 

“What!?”Harry exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder to Snape, who still wasn’t looking at him. 

“I knew your mother.” Snape repeated. Harry blinked as he tried to understand why Snape would tell him this, yet his mind came up blank. “Before Hogwarts even. We met when we were 9…”Harry turned around a bit more as he looked at the stiff back of Snape. 

Harry realized that Snape seemed highly uncomfortable as well. “Why?” Harry asked, not knowing what he was asking precisely. 

“Why I knew your mother?” Snape asked back and Harry thought he almost heard the potion’s master snort at his own words. “We lived close to each other… I often ran away from home and just like that I stumbled upon her and her sister one day. It was a kind of meeting which changed everything… Her sister was clearly bullying her and she seemed so sad. I caught the words of their discussion. Lily was clearly a muggleborn, but strange things kept happening to her, her sister called her a freak…” 

Harry listened to his words. He had heard so much about his father, but never had anyone once told him about his mother. The kind witch with her red hair and her beautiful emerald eyes, just like his. Her eyes… Snape continued softer this time. “I told her about her abilities, that she was a witch. We became friends. We were so happy, even when we finally could go to Hogwarts. I never believed it would end.” Harry frowned. Lily had been in Gryffindor and Snape in Slytherin. The house rivalry tore them apart? 

“She ended up in Gryffindor and I in Slytherin, as you know. That is the moment it all went wrong… For the first 5 years our friendship could still handle it. Until James and Sirius became worse, you have seen that for yourself.” Harry inwardly sighed, as he remembered how stupid he had been looking into the pensive, yet he could not hear the hatred in Snape’s voice that he heard before. Snape sounded relatively calm about it all. 

“Lily, as kind as she always was, stood up for me. She actually lashed out at James and Sirius.” Harry saw Snape shake his head and the potion’s master looked down. “A woman had to stand up for me… I was so hurt. I acted rashly and without thinking. I called her a mudblood.” Harry actually winced at that, remembering how awful that was. Snape looked up at that noise, but didn’t turn around, so Harry still couldn’t see his face. 

“Her kindness had its limits… no matter how often I apologised she never fully forgave me for it. We grew apart. I went down another road than her; we ended up at the different sides of the war. Despite losing the only person that had always been there for me I held on and became stronger.” Snape’s voice sounded stronger now. “I had already lost her back then. She seemed so happy with James…” Harry could hear the hatred in Snape’s voice when he said ‘James’. 

Snape leaned back a bit, straitening his back. “When the prophecy was made; I made my second mistake I would regret for the rest of my life.” 

Harry stayed silent, wondering if Snape was going to continue. The silence seemed to last for an eternity, but eventually Snape’s voice sounded through the room again. 

“I was the one who heard the first part of the prophecy. As a faithful follower I went to my Lord and told him about a child born at the end of the 7th month…” Harry’s eyes widened and he stood up. Snape seemed to hear the movement since he turned his head slightly, but didn’t look at him directly. “I was the one who told him about the prophecy. It was my entire fault when he went after Lily and James, after you…” Snape stated silently. 

“Of course when I found out about his target being you… I begged him, I pleaded him to spare her life, but he was so insane… he promised me he would spare her, but he did not.” Snape’s voice broke and Harry could actually feel his heart beating loudly. 

Snape kept quiet after that and Harry had no idea what he could possible say to make things better. Snape seemed to be truly devastated, even now, years later he still seemed to feel immense quilt over Lily’s death. “He kept his promise…” Harry whispered. Harry saw Snape’s shoulders stiffen and that was the first time that the potion’s master turned around, glaring at him. He saw Snape wanted to speak, but he held up his hand and stated more firmly this time. “He kept his promise.” 

Snape blinked and then shook his head. “He killed her. He didn’t spare her.” 

Harry sighed. “Look I don’t know why you are telling me this… this won’t change anything, I still hate you and you hate me.” Harry looked straight into those dark eyes as he stepped closer. “But I am telling you the truth. Tom asked her to step aside three times, but she would not let me be killed.” 

Snape looked at him, considering his words carefully Harry noted. “You’re telling the truth…” Snape whispered, as he stood up and walked around the bed, eyeing him. “He never told me…” Harry actually shrugged at that. 

“He might not have thought about it at all… He had a lot on his mind as well.” Harry added with wry grin. Snape gave a brief nod, his face carrying a blank expression now. Harry bit his lip and looked away. “Why did you tell me this?” 

“Lily… was your mother. I thought you at least deserved to hear about her.” Snape let out a small sigh, which made Harry look up again. “I promised to protect you, in her name… Albus made me make a vow to protect you.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up at those words. 

“The same man you ended up killing!?” Harry snarled. For one second Harry almost thought he saw quilt wash over Snape’s face, but it was gone just as quickly. 

“The very same…” Snape stated softly. Snape seemed a bit lost, as he looked around the room. “I heard about your suicide attempt…” Harry tensed as he remembered that moment and knew that Snape was avoiding talking about Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry turned around and touched one chair, his hand sliding over the back of the chair. Then he let out a broken laugh. “That was a foolish mistake…” Harry muttered, while he remembered Tom’s expression and the torture curse being cast at him. The pure rage he had felt through their connection. 

“You… do not wish to die anymore?” Snape asked, carefully. Harry blinked and glanced up at Snape. 

He shook his head. “No… not anymore.” Harry whispered and he saw that Snape seemed to be looking for something in his eyes, before he nodded, though it seemed reluctant. 

“Tom is actually nice…. And I am happy here…” Harry whispered. “He was only mad when I tried to kill myself.” Harry trembled a bit and glared down at the chair. “I was acting like the fool you believe I am.” Harry muttered. 

“You used a chair?” Snape asked though his voice sounded a bit strange. Harry looked up from the chair and chuckled a bit at Snape’s expression. 

“Don’t be a fool…” Harry said softly. “A chair is useless if one wants to kills himself or maybe if I wanted to hang myself.” Harry looked towards the ceiling and noticed that Snape followed his gaze. “Though that is impossible here.” There were no places where he could even have tied a rope or sheets or anything to hang himself.

Harry sighed and became serious again. “I actually threw a chair against the bathroom mirror and tried to slit my wrists.” 

Snape actually winced at that and Harry laughed as he saw that Snape looked a bit paler now. “Like I said I acted like a fool.” Harry had no idea why they were talking like this now… He found all his anger had been just drained away. Harry looked serious all of a sudden. “We all make mistakes, no one is completely perfect. Not you, not Tom Riddle, not Albus Dumbledore, not even me. But even though everything can come crashing down, I always get back up.” Harry stepped closer to his once-professor. 

“Did you get back up, sir?” Harry asked, serious all of a sudden and he saw Snape tense at his words. “Or are you still living in the past?” Harry shook his head. They regarded each other silently, before Harry whispered more words. “I think my mother would have wanted you to continue your life, to be happy… I regret what my father did to you and what happened, but I cannot change the past. Only the present and the future are still changeable. I… I made a decision to save Tom. To try and make him see that some of the things he did were wrong.” 

Snape shook his head. “You fool…” He muttered softly. “He will play you. You will believe him, fall straight into his trap.” Snape eyed him. “No, you have already fallen into his trap. Albus Dumbledore is right, Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord doesn’t know love. He is using the incubus inside you against you.” 

Harry laughed. “You are wrong. Tom does care for me, sir. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here. You are my birthday gift after all.” 

Snape raised his eyebrow at him and Harry walked past him, sitting down on the bed with a small sigh. “Luna told me that I wouldn’t like my birthday present he would give me.” Harry could hear Snape snort and he chuckled a bit and glanced over at him. “She was right, but I didn’t suspect that he would even get me anything.” 

Snape looked a bit sad at his words. “He is manipulating you.” Snape moved forward and sat down at the other end of the bed, keeping some distance between them. 

Harry fidgeted slightly. “I considered that as well. But I am not so sure anymore… I feel at ease when I am near him and I know he feels the same.” Harry had no idea if Snape knew of the horcrux inside him and of the other soul pieces still out there. Harry’s hand went to his chest and he saw Snape glance at it. 

“Slytherin’s locket right?” Snape asked and Harry nodded. “May I take a look at it?” Harry held out the hand with the locket in it, but the moment Snape wanted to grab it Harry felt it burn against his hand and dropped it back against his chest. He gasped as the burning died down, but when he looked at his hand he could see the clear imprint of the locket in it. 

Snape also was shocked and looked at his hand. “I am sorry… I don’t think you can look at it.” Harry frowned; the locket always seemed to be so strange. 

“It’s fine…” Snape muttered. “I can heal that though if you want me to.” Harry sighed and gave a brief nod. But he did flinch and recoil when Snape touched his hand all of a sudden. Snape glared. “Hold still, I need to touch your hand to heal it.” Snape snarled and Harry relaxed. 

Harry felt the magic wash over his hand and the burn faded away. “Impressive…” Harry whispered as he touched his hand and felt nothing. Snape just shrugged and turned to look at the door. Harry followed the man’s gaze, wondering when Tom was going to let them out. They hadn’t exactly killed each other and he desperately wanted to talk to Tom. 

It was as if Tom had heard him as the door opened and he stood there, glaring at Snape, hands behind his back. Snape stood and bowed his head slightly and whispered ‘My Lord’. But Harry could already see that Tom was not in a good mood. 

“A vow you made with Albus, Severus?” Tom questioned his voice rather cold and hard. Harry saw Snape tense, but his attention was brought elsewhere as Luna walked past Tom and into the room. 

“Luna!” He screamed, shocked but she simply smiled at him and then turned towards Snape, who looked confused to see a former student here. 

“Hello, professor.” Luna said with a bright smile. 

“Miss Lovegood.” Severus greeted her, as he stood up and looked towards the Dark Lord. Luna blinked a few times before looking over her shoulder. 

Harry felt his scar throbbing slightly. Nope, Tom was not in a good mood. “I can explain, My Lord. It was all an act to make sure that I wouldn't land in Azkaban or get killed because of following you back then.” Snape said and Harry was impressed that the potions master's voice didn’t waver. 

Harry swallowed as Tom stepped further into the room and those red eyes seemed solely focused on Snape. “You saved your own pitiful life… of course.” The red eyes narrowed and Harry saw Snape actually talking a small step back. “Or was it something else… like the love you harboured for Lily Evans.” 

Silence filled the room after those slightly hissed words. Broken by Luna who giggled slightly. “Love… Love… Love…” The blonde girl whispered and all of them looked at her. Harry quite shocked that she would dare to speak when Tom was already in a bad mood, Snape slightly confused and anxious and Voldemort simply felt his anger rise with those three words. 

Luna turned around looking at all three of them, before fixing her eyes on the Dark Lord. Harry stepped forward. “Luna…” Harry warned her, but she held up her hand and he stopped, though Harry kept his eyes on Tom. 

“You know I am doing this for a reason…” Luna whispered softly, she glanced up towards a corner breaking eye contact with Tom and making herself vulnerable. “Love is not a weakness… Love has always protected Harry.” Luna turned around, looking at Harry, and then looking towards Snape. 

Before once more fixating her eyes upon Tom Riddle. “Love is what could protect you as well, if you open your heart. Do not make the same mistakes…” Harry saw Tom’s eyes widen at those words. But Luna didn’t stop. “Love could still save you from this darkness. Love could save everything.” Harry almost thought that Tom would torture Luna, but instead he swirled around and left without a word and the dark oppressing magic vanished from the room with him. Though Harry had seen a strange emotion in those red eyes.

Harry stepped forward and places a hand on Luna’s shoulder, who blinked up at him as if seeing him for the first time, but then it looked like a cloud lifted from her as well. “You can save him, Harry Potter.” Were her last whispered words. Then she slumped down and Harry caught her shocked, screaming her name. 

Snape moved forward and helped her towards the bed, she blinked her eyes open. “Ah. I am back.” She whispered as she sat back up and looked at the two wizards. 

“Back!?” Harry screamed shocked. “What the hell did you do!?” Luna looked confused, but Snape replied. Already knowing what had just happened.

“She is a seer, right… I believe that she wasn’t in control of her body at the point. I believe she might have been possessed.” 

Harry’s wide eyes glanced from Snape back towards Luna and the blonde girl smiled up at him. “Merope Gaunt wanted to speak to her son.” Luna said. The dark-haired wizards looked towards each other and remembered those words that she, Merope, had said. 

“She wants me to save her son?” Harry asked. Luna shrugged. 

“I don’t recall anything from what happened, but if that is what she said, then yes.” Luna replied with a small smile. 

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, trying not to remember what had happened on this very same bed a few minutes earlier. “Do you think I can save him, Luna?” He asked her seriously.

The blonde girl smiled and cupped his cheek. “Your ability to love is greater than any other human being, Harry. Do not give up on him that easily… Everyone needs to feel loved.” Luna glanced at the potion’s master. “And to be loved in return…” Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing Snape standing there looking down at him. 

“The two of your together… can truly save him, but remember the future is not set in stone just yet.” Luna whispered. And Harry looked back at her. 

“What will the future bring, Luna?” Harry asked, somehow feeling dread inside his body, but Luna only shook her head, though her eyes looked sad. 

“I can’t tell you yet… But it will be a difficult path, for both of you. He will close up more times, but if you push onward you can reach him.” Luna looked towards the elder wizard in the room. “There is no need to kill him… if he dies; the future of the wizarding world dies with him.” 

Harry tensed at those words and he knew Snape had the same. “Why?” Harry asked after a while, though his voice sounded broken on that one word. 

Luna looked away. “If the Dark Lord dies… the muggles will find out about us, a war with them will be inevitable.” Luna blinked a few times. “We will not win…” 

Harry backed away from her, knowing that Tom had said something similar… about the muggles and the nuclear bombs. “Save him and protect him… and you will save the world.” Luna whispered. “His way is truly the lesser of two evils…” 

##### Slytherin Manor, Study:

Voldemort knew that it was not Luna Lovegood who had spoken those words to him. Those words that were so similar to what his mother had once said. He opened the door of his study and slammed it close behind him, warding it heavily. 

He opened the drawer with more force than necessary and grabbed out the small black stone. Turning it around 3 times in his hand he glared up, seeing his mother appearing before him. “What the hell do you think you are doing!?” Voldemort snarled, as he walked up to her.

She only shook her head. “Saving you, Tom.” She replied her voice didn’t hold any emotion and neither did her face. “You know you are wrong… You just aren’t willing to accept it yet.” 

“I am not wrong!” Voldemort screamed at her. “If I die this world will be finished! I cannot fail; I cannot allow any feelings to get in the way, it would be a weakness. I need Harry to stay by my side, preferably willingly. But I don’t need you to mess up my plans!” 

She sighed and glided closer to him, her hand stopped shortly before touching his shoulder and Voldemort felt himself tensing. “Don’t carry this burden all by yourself, Tom… The seer told you this all for a reason. She wants you to save this world, but believe me if I say that you can’t do this all by yourself. Trust Harry and Severus as well… Don’t lock them out. Open your heart for them…” 

Voldemort grinded his teeth together as he watched her. His feelings conflicted, and he desperately wanted to torture of kill someone… He didn’t know how to handle these other feelings. When exactly had it all changed? When had he started to feel slightly guilty about using Harry…? The moment that Harry had smiled so brightly at him in the garden? That moment when Harry first kissed him because of his own decision and not because of the incubus or that he had manipulated him. After that foolish dream…? And he had denied it all this time, only for his mother to once more remind him of it.

His mother’s hand came down and his shoulder felt cold, though he couldn’t feel her hand, the area where her hand touched him felt cold. “Open your heart, Tom. Harry has so much love to give.” Voldemort’s jaw clenched and he dropped the stone; he saw his mother’s eyes turning sad as she faded away. 

“No….” He muttered in the now empty room. “I will not give into these feelings. I have no need for them! I only needed Harry to fall for me.” Voldemort stated, his eyes blazing with anger. “I already got what I wanted.” Voldemort saw Harry sitting in the garden, Luna close by and he was smiling, he looked so happy, so carefree. So unlike the moments that he had tried to kill the boy. 

He didn’t need them, didn’t need anyone, he only needed to make sure that Harry stayed alive and stayed by his side. That would make him immortal and nothing else mattered. He would make sure that the future the seer warned him about would not come to pass, he would not die. He would not fail. He had not come this far to fail here.

Yet his mother’s words haunted him and he also thought back on that awful dream that he had. 

The coming night was the first night that he slept back in his own bedroom, instead of Harry’s bedroom. And he hated how cold the bed felt without the incubus beside him, without a body to hold… 

##### Slytherin manor, Harry’s bedroom:

Harry kept on waiting, till almost midnight, but he knew that Tom would not come to sleep with him this night. Harry let out a frustrated sigh and turned his back towards the closed door. Luna had told them that a while ago she had also warned Tom about the upcoming war with the muggles if things wouldn’t change. 

He could hardly believe that Luna was able to see such awful things, but Luna had reassured him that she was used to it by now. Yet Harry didn’t think he would be able to handle seeing stuff like that. He didn’t want to know at times what the future would bring. 

He was afraid of what could possibly happen. Would everything fall apart? Or would they succeed? Luna was incapable of telling them that. There were too many unknowns still out there that could change the future. 

It wasn’t that strange that Harry feared what would come. Tom was strong and he had the whole wizarding world of Britain under his control, but it meant nothing if the muggles decided to bomb them. Harry remembered having seen some stuff on television of the Second World War and the destruction that it had brought. Would Tom be scared as well? Was he hiding all those feelings deep down inside him? The things that Tom had seen during the World War might even still haunt him… 

Was that the reason that Tom often only showed his anger, because that emotion was so easy to let it out? Instead of his fear or any other emotion? Tom… Tom, it always came back to him didn’t it. Harry snorted softly at his own thoughts. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. The one who had killed his parents, attempted to kill him. 

In a way it was ironic that he was his mate. Because Tom Riddle had a role in his life since he was a mere infant. And then Severus Snape came around… he had been friends with his mother. And of all the people Snape had always stayed the same even when he did something foolish. Two people who had shaped him into a person he was now without him even knowing it at times.

Looking back on it all, Harry knew that Snape was keeping him on his toes. Snape who had protected him since his first year at Hogwarts. Who had made a vow to protect him…? How strange that was. 

Harry had a feeling that some things had been left unsaid, but Snape hadn’t shown that he wanted to tell him more. It was weird… Thinking back on their conversation he had attempted to help Snape over his grief. 

He had definitely felt some pity for the man, who had loved his mother and had failed to truly protect her. Harry sighed and turned to lie on his back, he stared at the ceiling. 

He missed Tom… He missed Tom’s arms holding him and he inwardly cursed. 

##### Hogwarts, Headmaster’s chambers:

Severus sat in his armchair, knowing that this night would be another night without getting any sleep. He stared into the fire, the red flames which played around. He took a small sip of his firewhiskey. 

He softly twirled his glass around, the liquid moving around in the glass. He hardly believed he opened up his heart towards Harry and he had not expected Harry to react the way he did. It truly showed that Harry was capable of giving so much love. Severus’s jaw clenched slightly and he took another sip while he let out a sigh. 

He didn’t deserve Harry’s forgiveness for his actions, yet without saying the words out loud, Harry had forgiven him, he had even seen it in those emerald eyes, the boy had pitied him… 

How foolish it all was… He was already walking a thin line and the fate of the Wizarding World was resting upon the Dark Lord’s shoulders… Severus closed his eyes and shivered slightly as he remembered he had destroyed the diadem… He had actually killed a part of his Lord’s soul… 

Luna Lovegood had known without a doubt, she had known. She also clearly knew about his feelings for Harry and his feelings for his Lord. This wasn’t good at all was it…? But he was at least certain she wouldn’t tell anyone. She had her own agenda that she kept hiding until the time that she needed to tell someone. 

In the end they all had their secrets and Severus knew despite that he had destroyed one horcrux. He knew that now he heard the Seer’s words that he should change sides once more… 

He glanced towards the office, while he whispered those soft words. “I am sorry, Albus…” He couldn’t kill either Harry or the Dark Lord. But he promised he would help Harry to change his Lord. 

It would be fine, the Order couldn’t find any clues regarding the remaining horcruxes, according to Phineas Grimmauld Place had been quiet lately, part of the Order had moved out towards another safe house. 

Because of that, news regarding the Order’s movements was quiet. Phineas could only at times hear Sirius speak with most likely Remus Lupin. Even the Weasley family had moved out and the Granger family went with them. Right now only Sirius and Lupin remained in the old Black house. 

It was a disadvantage right now, but Severus would deal with it somehow. He knew killing them would only anger Harry however, but it was clear that they needed to be stopped somehow. Severus took another small sip. 

There was no way that he was going to let the muggles attack them. Splitting the two worlds was the only solution that they had left and the Dark Lord seemingly the only one capable of it. So Severus would stand by him and by Harry, no matter what.

##### Slytherin Manor, Luna’s room:

Luna sat near the window, staring at the night sky. To the stars that twinkled in the dark sky and the moon which was almost full. She hummed a sad tune, knowing that she was listening, like she often did. 

The different scenario’s she had seen while in Malfoy Manor were rapidly changing. The changes were going in the right direction; the only thing that still worried her was the Order, who was getting closer with each passing day. 

She had succeeded in changing part of the future, now everything came down to Harry and Severus. She glanced up at the figure hiding near the corner and smiled. “They will help him. Don’t worry about it.” Merope still didn’t seem to be pleased with her words, but with a small nod she faded away. 

Luna stared back outside. Tom Riddle had already fallen; he was simply still denying it. Harry only got more determined after today and Severus was following Harry. Things were looking up.


	12. The Talk, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is fighting his feelings. Sirius is caught and some sexy time between Harry and Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> And thanks everyone for the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^!
> 
> Cya next update :)!

### Chapter 11: The Talk, Part 2

##### Headmaster’s office, 1 August 1998:

Severus sat at his desk, seeing a lot of complaints from parents that would not let their children return to Hogwarts, after it became known that ‘Dark Arts’ would also be taught at the school. 

It were mostly the Light wizarding families, though he was slightly surprised that he still hadn’t received anything from Neville Longbottom’s grandmother and from the Weasley family regarding Ginevra Weasley. Would the two of them return to Hogwarts after all? After everything the Carrows did? 

It would be foolish of them to return… But maybe they wanted to so that they could protect the younger students, like they had been doing last year. The members of the Dumbledore’s army had been quite stubborn and both of the Carrows hated them with a passion. 

Severus couldn’t exactly blame them. Most of the time they got out of their punishments one way or another. Or they protected younger students and they were the ones who screamed while facing the Cruciatus curse. Fools they were indeed, but Severus would admit they were brave and courageous. 

As the fireplace flared green Severus stood up and he saw his Lord walking in, looking human. But with one movement of his wand the portraits all froze. “My Lord…” Severus whispered as he bowed his head. 

Severus heard some movement and was not surprised when his hair was grasped and his head was pulled backwards. He held in his breath as he looked straight into those red eyes. He could clearly see that his Lord hadn’t slept well either. “I want to know about the vow you made with the Albus, Severus. And you are going to tell me, everything.” The Dark Lord whispered dangerously. 

Severus took another deep breath. “Yes, my Lord…” He said, his voice not wavering despite the fear that rushed through him. He knew he needed to say only one wrong word and the Dark Lord would not hesitate to torture or even to kill him. 

The hand let go of his hair and Severus stumbled backwards, wanting to put a bit more distance between the two of them. “Talk.” His Lord ordered. His voice was still cold. The Dark Lord walked over to a chair and sat down, staring at him, clearly impatient and waited for Severus to explain himself. Severus gathered all his own courage for this and sat back down in his own chair. 

“When I went to the cottage in Godric’s Hollow that evening… I found her dead body lying there.” Severus said. “I believed you had ignored my pleas… I went to Albus, confessing everything that had happened to him. I made him believe that her death was the one thing that could change me…” 

His Lord remained quiet, as those red eyes regarded him, every word he said would be evaluated. “He gave me a second change. He said you would return… Though I didn’t believe it back then.” Severus said slowly and his Lord narrowed his eyes slightly. Severus simply continued. “In exchanged for protecting me, he made me vow to protect Lily’s son. Because that is what Lily would have wanted.” 

“So you are saying he used your ‘love’ for her as blackmail. Otherwise he would have let you rot in Azkaban.” His Lord stated. And the way how his Lord had whispered the word ‘Love’ made Severus doubtful that Harry’s love could even reach that cold heart. 

“Yes….” Severus muttered with a slight frown. “You could say it like that.” His Lord seemed thoughtful for a while. 

“Her courage unnerved me…” The Dark Lord said. “Harry was right. I asked her to step aside three times, before killing her.” Severus just gave a brief nod, already knowing that Harry hadn’t lied about that. Yet it was a lot to take in that his Lord actually had been willing to spare her, if only she had stepped aside.

The red eyes seemed to look straight through him as the Dark Lord whispered. “You love him.” Severus grinded his teeth, hoping that his face gave nothing away. “I was right back then. You have feelings for him.” The Dark Lord leaned back and crossed his legs, his fingers of his left hand drumming slightly against his thigh. The movements unnerved Severus slightly, just like the words that had been spoken.

The Dark Lord shook his head slightly. “What to do with you, Severus… Have you truly betrayed me?” His Lord had a calculated look on his face. “I would like to believe you would have never betrayed me….” His Lord whispered. “You always were one of my favourites.” 

Severus didn’t know what to say exactly, and he hoped that his next words would not raise any suspicion. “I would never betray you, my Lord.” He said. The drumming of the fingers stopped and his Lord cocked his head to the side a little. “I only did what was necessary to survive…” Severus hoped he would be able to make his Lord believe those words. Yet in a way it had been true.

When his Lord didn’t say anything Severus grew a bit restless. “Come here, Severus.” His Lord whispered softly, almost with a dangerous edge in his voice that only made Severus more anxious. 

Carefully he stood up and walked over to his Lord. The Dark Lord pointed to the ground and with dread in every nerve in his body he kneeled down in front of him. Severus quickly made sure that everything that the Dark Lord must never found out was behind his Occlumency shields, as he met those red eyes.

His Lord leaned forward, bracing his elbows on top of his knees, as one hand gently but firmly grabbed his chin, and Severus gulped silently as he still met the Dark Lord’s gaze. “You would never betray me… And neither would you betray Harry, right?” 

“Never.” Severus replied without a doubt. Severus had no idea what the Dark Lord was searching for. But it seemed like he found it anyway. As the Dark Lord’s free hand went to the back of his head and pulled him forward. 

His Lord kissed him and Severus softly groaned as he opened his mouth to the tongue trailing over his lips. The tongue didn’t waste any time and pushed inside, battling against Severus’s tongue. The hands urged him closer and Severus shifted so that the distance between them grew smaller. 

His Lord stopped the kiss and searched once more for anything, something inside his eyes. “I will ask for your assistance, Severus.” Just like the Dark Lord stood up and left through the fireplace. Severus let out a deep sigh, knowing that whatever his Lord had found it had been good. 

Otherwise he would be either screaming or he would be dead by now. Severus did wonder what kind of assistance the Dark Lord wanted from him. Something regarding Harry?

 

##### London, 3 August 1998:

Voldemort walked through the muggle streets of London; under glamour so that no one would know it was him. He had been out of the manor for most of the time, avoiding Harry. He had heard from the house-elves that the boy was growing restless and agitated, because of his avoidance. But he tried to ignore all that. 

Also ignoring that gnawing feeling down inside him. He didn’t need it. He didn’t need them or anyone else. That is what he kept saying to himself. He had gotten what he wanted, Harry was his completely, and the boy had fallen for him whether he would admit it or not. So right now Voldemort had no reason to indulge the boy anymore. Severus would be perfect for that now.

As Voldemort walked through the crowded street, he was surprised by how unaware the muggles were. He was capable of just killing them all. In a way it would be so much easier. But he wasn’t insane anymore. 

And to kill all the muggles would mean he would have to kill almost every human being on the planet or in Britain… That would be a foolish thing to do. No, right now splitting up the two worlds was what he needed to do. That is what he needed to focus on, but he also needed to find more leads about the Order and he could hardly let his Death Eaters go into London.

He was surrounded by fools, all of them. Well maybe not all of them. Severus wasn’t that bad after all. And Lucius had been a fine Death Eater as well, before he landed in Azkaban then. 

Voldemort stopped as he regarded the humans all around him. He could feel a bit of magic lingering in the air, he could easily trace it. He moved a bit closer to where he felt the magic the strongest and focused on the magical residue. 

A Black…? Sirius Black perhaps. It definitely didn’t feel like Bellatrix, neither did it feel like Narcissa’s magic. It also wasn’t Andromeda’s magic. Voldemort was sure that it was Sirius Black and he followed it quietly, ignoring all the muggles around him. 

Eventually he walked through a street which was more deserted. A few people walked around and Voldemort just kept on walking, his eyes surveying the filthy street. Where he felt the magic the strongest was between house number 11 and number 13. 

He felt some powerful wards as he passed by it and he frowned, but he could not exactly feel what it was. A Fidelius Charm? That would make sense. Then he needed to catch the secret keeper. Inwardly he groaned at that. 

He didn’t have the time to waste for this. He just kept on walking as to not arise any suspicions and when he walked past a blonde male he felt the magic lingering in the air. He inclined his head a small greeting and the blonde smiled at him. 

The person was clearly a wizard or witch, either way Voldemort had felt the magical aura surrounding the person. It all happened too quickly, but as he focused on the aura he recognized Sirius Black’s aura. 

He stopped and looked at the back of the other male. Harry’s godfather…

##### Grimmauld Place, 3 August 1998:

Remus frowned, as Sirius hadn’t returned from buying groceries. He had been looking out the window, but there was no one in sight.

What could have happened? Sirius wouldn’t stay outside longer than necessary; even with glamour’s they needed to watch their backs. Remus started pacing the room. “Dammit…” He muttered softly. He needed to let the others know that Sirius was gone…. 

But maybe he would still return? No it was already almost midnight. Something had happened. No doubt about it. He grabbed his wand and conjured a patronus. “Moody, Kingsley. Sirius has not returned home. I will go search for him. Be careful.” 

Remus also applied some basic glamour’s, making him look a bit different and stepped outside. He needed to find his friend. 

##### Unknown Location, 4 August 1998:

Sirius blinked as he felt awareness returning to him. He cursed softly when he realized he was blindfolded and tied to a chair. “Don’t worry; I will not harm you as long as you will talk.” A person said and Sirius couldn’t recognize the voice. 

“Who are you?” He asked, as he attempted to look around, but since he couldn’t see he used his hearing to see if he could hear where the voice came from. 

“You don’t need to know my name.” It was only then that Sirius heard the voice echo throughout the whole room. “You will answer my questions instead. And I might let you go free.” 

Sirius laughed and shook his head. “I will not answer any of your questions.” All of a sudden the room became much colder and Sirius stopped laughing, as he became aware that the other person was a very strong wizard. 

“First question…” The voice whispered. Sirius subtle tried to see if he could loosen his bindings, but they were too tight. This person wasn’t willing to take any risks… this was a dangerous person. “Where is the Order hiding?” 

Sirius kept silent and the other person clearly waited for his answer. He didn’t know how long it was, before he felt a stinging hex on his left leg and he gasped. “Next will be the Cruciatus curse…” The person said. 

Sirius let out a chocked laugh. “I will not betray those I care for.” Sirius muttered, as he straightened his back. “No matter what you put me through.” 

“Question two…” Sirius frowned; he hadn’t even answered the first one. “Do you care for Harry Potter?” 

“Harry!? You know where he is!” Sirius yelled, as he struggled against the bindings keeping him down. He stopped struggling when a hand applied some pressure against his throat. 

“Answer the question.” The voice whispered this time right in front of him. And Sirius, ever the Gryffindor moved his head forward, bumping straight into another face. He heard a grunt and the person pulled back.

“Fuck you! I will not answer any more questions! Especially not about my godson.” Sirius screamed, though his head was starting to hurt from the impact, he felt satisfied that he had managed to surprise his kidnapper. 

After a while Sirius tensed as he heard a laugh, it sounded cold and almost insane like. “Amusing… really.” The voice whispered. “And here I actually considered on letting you see your godson. Well that won’t happen anymore.” 

“Wa… Wait what!?” Sirius yelled, but he heard some movements and something like a door being closed. He tried to shuffle the chair, but it was stuck to the ground. “What did you mean!?” Sirius screamed inside the now empty room. 

Silence filled the room. The person had left and Sirius wondered who it could be? Who could be close enough to Voldemort to actually get him inside, to god knows where Harry was?

##### Headmaster’s office, 6 August 1998:

Severus wasn’t at all surprised when the fireplace flared green and his Lord stepped out, once more freezing all the portraits. Severus wanted to stand up, but his Lord held his hand. “My Lord…” Severus still whispered. It felt strange to not at least bow down, so he did incline his head a bit. 

The Dark Lord moved and sat down. “I demand your presence tomorrow evening and night.” His Lord said. Severus just nodded, not knowing what his Lord expected from him exactly. “I want you to keep Harry company. The incubus will lose control tomorrow once more. I do not have the time to spend with him.” 

Severus knew how important this was. “You’re also his mate and I know you would never hurt him, considering you love the boy.” 

“Of course, my Lord.” Severus bowed his head slightly. The Dark Lord trusted him more and more… Would Harry be fine with it however…? Carefully Severus looked up. “Will Harry be fine with it?” He questioned softly, hoping that he didn’t cross a line. 

“The incubus doesn’t care, as long as it gets sated. You can stay in the manor, sleep either with Harry in bed or I will prepare a guest room next to Harry’s room.” The Dark Lord stood up. “I am counting on you.” 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Severus said, as he also stood up. The Dark Lord stopped just for the fireplace and glanced over his shoulder. Severus couldn’t read the expression and he didn’t say anything. He just left. 

Severus frowned briefly. What was going through his mind? 

##### Unknown Location in Ireland, 6 August 1998:

Remus sighed as he watched the other Order member’s discus everything. Sirius had not returned and because Sirius was the Secret Keeper of Grimmauld Place it was not that safe anymore for Remus to stay there, so now he sat once more with the Weasley’s, the Granger’s and also some of the Order members in a cottage somewhere in Ireland.

“I am telling you, Salazar Slytherin had a big manor here in Ireland. We should go there.” Moody said. “Without a doubt it is the place where we might find another horcrux or even Voldemort himself.” 

“Alastor, we cannot take him on by ourselves. Besides he would simply return. We must focus on the horcruxes first.” Kingsley said. 

“I agree.” Arthur said. “The horcruxes come first, but we still have no lead whatsoever. We might check out this manor anyway, Kingsley.” Kingsley sighed and shook his head. 

Remus stayed silent, it had been days now that Sirius had disappeared and the Order had technically already giving up on him. They assumed him dead. Remus didn’t want to believe it. Sirius dead… and Harry in Voldemort’s arms, as a prisoner because of the horcrux inside the young teenager. 

In the end they had found nothing about the horcruxes. There was no way that they could find anything if this went on. Voldemort was no fool and the other horcruxes had been well protected as well. The locket had been inside that cave, even though it had been a fake one. The cave had been well protected. 

 

The diadem had been in Hogwarts, hiding in the Room of Requirements, which was quite clever, considering that not many people would be able to find an object in there. What kind of protections did the others have? 

Remus frowned. What kind of protections would Harry have, where ever the boy was? Remus hated to admit it, but he began to doubt that they would win this war. And even then they had not found any way to get the Horcrux out of Harry. 

Hermione had been searching through all kinds of books, even darker magic, but even she could only find one way. Remorse… Remus knew that Voldemort would never feel remorse for what he did. He was just an insane maniac. 

Although the raids had stopped completely. It was almost as if Voldemort himself was focusing on something else. The ministry was already under his control anyway, only the Order remained. If somehow Voldemort got his hands on Sirius that would make sense. 

All in all, Remus feared that even finding and attacking the Slytherin Manor they had tracked down would be useless.

##### Unknown location, 6 August 1998:

Voldemort walked into the room and immediately the wizard looked up at hearing the noise. “Please, tell me at least if Harry is fine…” Sirius muttered. 

That was the only thing that Sirius kept asking him lately. Harry… Harry. It was always about Harry. Why Voldemort so desperately tried to forget and avoid the boy. He had never replied to Sirius’s questions about whether Harry was fine. But he was growing tired of it. “He is fine.” Voldemort snarled, a bit harsher than normal. 

Sirius flinched at the harsh tone. “You’re not lying? I want to see him, please… If you can help me. Please let me see him.” Sirius whispered. 

“No, not yet.” Voldemort replied curtly as he grabbed another chair and sat down; eyeing the other wizard whose head was turned towards the direction of the noise. “I will let you see Harry. In return I want you to answer my question. Fair deal is it not?” Voldemort asked. 

Sirius snorted. “I am not stupid…” Sirius murmured. “There is no way someone like you is going to keep his word.” 

“On the contrary, I always keep my word, unless I lose my patience.” Voldemort replied as he leaned back and crossed his legs. “And I can tell you I am close to losing it.” 

Voldemort felt satisfaction when he saw Sirius’s boy tense a bit, before he relaxed once more.” I would not harm Harry Potter…” Voldemort said, carefully watching the other’s reactions. “In fact I even took good care of him. You see I am his mate.” 

Voldemort had seen in the boy’s memories that Sirius Black knew of his incubus status, so he was willing to reveal some information to get information in return. “What…” Sirius chocked out. “Who are you?” He asked once more. 

“No need to know my name. But I can assure you I will not harm Harry and I will take you to him. In return, answer my questions.” Voldemort said. But the other was stubborn and didn’t say anything.

“I can’t trust someone like you.” Sirius muttered. 

Voldemort bit back a sigh and said. “I vow on my magic that I will not harm Harry Potter with any known torture curses and I will take Sirius Black to Harry Potter. So Mote It Be.”

Voldemort saw the confusion in Sirius’s body language and groaned. “Now will; you tell me what I want to know?” 

Sirius seemed to consider everything, before he nodded. “Yes...” 

Voldemort knew love was a weakness, here was another perfect example. Sirius Black was willing to betray the whole Order for one person… How foolish.

“Tell me where the Order is?” Voldemort asked. 

“I cannot tell. The house they are staying in is under a fidelius charm.” Sirius replied. Voldemort suspected as much. 

“What about the wards in Grimmauld Place?” Voldemort asked, seeing the other tense briefly before Sirius let out a sigh. 

“They are from the Black house. I am the secret keeper, but they left the house a while ago.” Sirius replied.

Voldemort hummed. “The name?” 

Sirius bit his bottom lip. “Grimmauld Place 12.” He replied.

Voldemort knew he could now enter the place, but he wondered if there was anything to find if they had left. He would search the house later on. “What about Harry’s invisibility cloak?” Voldemort asked. 

The Dark Lord saw the confusion by this sudden change of the questions. “It is in my possession...” Sirius replied. 

Voldemort’s eyes widened briefly and he shifted forwards staring at the Black, who fidgeted slightly. His lips curved upwards in a smirk. “Is it now…?” Voldemort hissed softly, and he laughed while he saw Sirius tense. 

“Why do you want to know that?” Sirius asked. 

“I have my reasons.” Voldemort stated, the smirk still on his face. “Where is it?” 

“In my bedroom…” Sirius replied. “Is that all? Can I see Harry now?”

“Not yet. The poor boy will lose control of his incubus tomorrow. After that I will take you to him.” Voldemort replied, as he got up and walked out of the door, ignoring Sirius’s protests. 

As he walked behind the wards keeping the room closed down and hidden he apparated away. Landing straight in front of the house. He saw it now. Number 12 in between the two houses. He moved towards the front door and raised his wand, just in case there might be Order members. 

He didn’t see anyone and the house was eerily quiet. So he walked up to the stairs and quickly found Sirius’s room. He opened it and scanned through the room. He didn’t want to search for it all. So he raised his wand. “Accio Invisibility cloak.” He frowned when it didn’t work. 

As he searched through the room he found nothing. The cloak was not here anymore. Maybe some other order member took it? That was a stupid thing to do. Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. He would find it. 

It just was disappointed to be so close, yet so far from it now. He tensed and raised a shield against an incoming attack. Turning around he saw a house-elf standing there in the doorway. “You thief!” the creature screamed as another attack blasted towards Voldemort. 

Not in the mood to play with the creature, he raised his wand and snakes shot from the tip of his wand, slithering forward to the grumpy house-elf. The creature apparated away and Voldemort groaned as he sped through the doorway back downstairs. 

The house-elf appeared in directly in front of the door and Voldemort snarled. “Stupid creature, step aside.” 

“Kreacher will not let you pass; you tried stealing stuff from the ancient house of Black!” Kreacher snarled and raising his hand, another spell clashed against Voldemort’s shield. 

Red eyes narrowed from beneath his cloak and he finally lost his patience, as he used a severe cutting curse. The creature saw it and apparated away again. Voldemort heard the ‘pop’ behind him and turned around quickly, blasting another curse towards the house-elf. 

This time hitting the creature right in the chest and it slumped down unconscious against the wall. Voldemort just left the house. “Stupid house-elf.” He muttered under his breath, as he apparated away. 

As he walked back into the room he saw Sirius tense and he moved towards the bound male. His fingers tightened in the black hair and pulled back. Sirius let out a small gasp. “It is gone.” Voldemort hissed angrily. 

Sirius’s lips turned upwards. “Not my fault…” And that was exactly the words that made Voldemort’s blood boil even more. He pulled back and raised his wand. 

The body writhed and tried to desperately get free from either the bindings or the curse. As the first scream tore from Sirius’s mouth he stopped the spell and left the room, leaving Sirius behind gasping for breath. 

##### Slytherin Manor, 7 August 1998:

Harry groaned and walked through the manor. Luna had told him to give Tom some time, but he was persistent that he would at least catch Tom one day. 

Since his birthday Tom had avoided him at all cost and Harry hated it. He needed to talk to Tom, but if the other wizard seemed so damn stubborn Harry would be stubborn as well. It was only one day before the incubus would get back into control, before that creature inside him needed to be sated once more. 

And if Tom kept avoiding him, then there was a fucking chance that Harry would lose control again. And if Tom wasn’t going to at least tie him down or fuck him… He would be free to roam through the mansion, the incubus would be free. Tom couldn’t let that happen right!?

Luna hadn’t said anything about it and it worried Harry greatly. They needed to talk about it all, but most of the time Tom was out of the manor, where he knew that Harry couldn’t follow him and Harry got really frustrated. 

Eventually when almost a week had passed Luna said to him. “Don’t worry. It will work out.” Harry couldn’t believe her words and when he went to bed that evening he dreaded it, because Tom was still nowhere in sight and he didn’t want to force him on Luna in a need to satisfy his needs. And she was the only living being, so of course the incubus would seek her out. 

Harry sighed and rolled over to his side, staring at the door. Hoping deep down that Tom would know that one week had passed. That the door would open and the dark Wizard would walk in like nothing had happened. 

Harry’s eyes turned sad at those thoughts. He had been willing to save Tom, but now he didn’t know anymore who could save him from Tom. He had fallen for the other, hadn’t he? He didn’t know when exactly… maybe that moment when he first kissed Tom or maybe even before that moment. 

His hand clenched into his cushion, as he fought back the tears. He wanted to save Tom… not fall in love with him. But Luna’s words previous week had opened his eyes… one simply word. ‘Love.’ 

He took a shuddering breath, as he closed his eyes and a tear escaped from his now closed eyes. How was he going to handle this? 

Albus has said his ability to love was his greatest strength, but could he truly save Tom with his love? It seemed stupid… like some fairy tale ending… A kiss from a lover, or true love which always won. 

Their lives weren’t fairy-tales, Harry wondered if they would get a happily after ever. He doubted it. Harry sighed and turned towards his other side, he glanced at those bracelets. Maybe he should attempt to break them..? 

Harry slowly sat up and touched one of the bracelets, closing his eyes he attempted to feel his magic or his core. He breathed in slowly and exhaled slowly, focusing on his inner magic. Calling out to it. Blocks… he could feel it. The blocks were clearly there, the bracelets keeping his magic contained. 

Focusing on them, he felt something stir inside him and he let out a gasp. His eyes shooting open at the familiar feeling of the incubus taking control. “No…” Harry gasped out. 

He let himself fall back on the bed and gasped. He needed… oh god he needed someone, something. His body was too hot. He wanted his mates and he got up, opening the door in a haze. The incubus blinked up and then a grin appeared on his face. 

“Severus…” The creature whispered seductively. Harry raised his hand and gently pulled the other inside the bedroom, while Severus closed the door. “I assume that Tom isn’t going to visit me then?” 

Severus looked into those black-blue eyes. “I am afraid not. He said he was too busy.” 

Harry let out a snort and then put his arms around the other wizard. “Fine. Bastard has been avoiding me all week anyway.” Severus raised his eyebrow at this. “Oh, he didn’t tell you. Well it doesn’t matter.” Harry moved closer, till their faces were a few inches apart. “You’re here now.” 

Then the creature’s hands pulled Severus down in a passionate kiss. While Harry pulled him backwards to the bed. When his knees hit the bed behind him he let himself fall down opening his legs so that Severus could get between them. 

Severus’s hand gently cupped Harry’s cheek, while the other hand moved down over the creature’s chest and stomach. Severus pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Are you sure you want me?” 

The creature blinked at him, and then a small smirk appeared on his face. “I am an incubus.” Harry cupped Severus’s cheeks, looking straight into those dark eyes. “And the human part of me won’t mind you being this close.” The incubus leaned closer and licked Severus’s right earlobe. “I can assure you that this arouses him as well.” The creature whispered softly. 

Severus leaned down and kissed on the pale neck close to his mouth. “You will be my downfall.” Severus whispered. The creature let out a laugh. Severus grabbed Harry’s shirt and pushed it up. The incubus moved his arms up and the shirt was thrown on the floor. 

Harry also started opening all the buttons on his robe. “You really must find some clothes with less buttons.” Harry muttered with a frown, as he swiftly opened them all. 

Severus chuckled softly. And with a simply movement of his hands all the buttons were opened. The incubus glared at him. “You’re spoiling my fun.” 

Before Severus could realize what was happening Harry’s legs were around his waist and the hands around his neck and they were turned around. His back hitting the soft bed beneath him. Harry kissed him and Severus carded his fingers through the unruly black hair as he kissed back. 

Harry moved down and opened Severus’s trousers. Severus pushed his hips up as Harry pulled his trousers and briefs in on movement down. The creature also opened his shoes and pulled them away, leaving him completely naked, except for his white shirt. Harry moved up and started open all the buttons, but he made no move to remove the clothing, so Severus just let him. 

Harry also quickly undressed himself and Severus wondered what the incubus would do then and his eyes widened briefly as Harry sucked his own fingers in his mouth. “Normally Tom summons the lube, you could try. It would be easier.” Harry replied as he pulled his fingers out with a slight pop. 

“Accio Lube.” Severus said and from one of the drawers flew a bottle of lube. Severus smirked as he handed the bottle to Harry. He sat up a bit and Harry grinned, as he applied some lube to his fingers and then moved his hand backwards. 

Harry’s other hand also moved to the bottle and put some lube on his hand palm. Severus’s breath hitched as Harry started to stroke him with that hand. He pulled Harry in for a kiss and Harry moaned against his mouth. The hand on his cock kept pumping, but it did speed up a bit, a thumb moved over his slit as Harry felt the precum. 

Severus bit back a groan and Harry smirked at him. “I want to ride you.” Harry whispered and pushed him down. Harry’s hand moved over his chest. “I want to see you beneath me as you come undone.”

“The thought of me beneath you arouses you does it?” Severus said. Severus didn’t expect Harry’s reply. 

Harry hovered above him, their lips almost touching and he could see the concentration in those black-blue eyes as Harry prepared himself. “It arouses me immensely.” Harry’s hand on his member stopped and Severus glared, only making the creature chuckle. “Shhh... relax.” Harry whispered. 

Severus relaxed as Harry moved up and straddled his hips. Harry’s hand moved and Severus felt his member moving over the tight hole as Harry’s hand moved his cock between the ass crack. The incubus was teasing him. Severus’s hands went to Harry’s back, right between the shoulder blades and he pulled him down. 

“You better stop teasing me, before I control.” Severus growled against his neck. Harry moaned softly and shivered above him and. 

Harry quickly stopped teasing him. Carefully he moved down, feeling the cock stretch his ass even more. “Oh god...” Harry gasped. 

Severus also felt how tight Harry was and he groaned softly, closing his eyes at the feeling of those walls trying to either pull him further in or to push him out. “How many fingers did you use..?” Severus gasped out. 

The creature laughed a bit. “Only two...” Severus closed his eyes and his hands moved to Harry’s hips. No wonder he was so tight. “I wanted it like this, but give me some time to relax.” Harry whispered. After some time he slowly pushed down and took Severus’s whole shaft in.

Harry tried to move and through that movement he felt the cock brush against his prostate. Harry moaned softly and moved some more, wanting more friction. Severus could still feel how tight he was and wondered if it wasn’t hurting Harry. “Are you fine?” Severus said, trying desperately to control himself and not push upwards. 

Harry nodded. “I am fine. Don’t worry Severus. I will not be hurt that easily.” The creature moved down. “So don’t be scared about the big Dark Lord trying to curse you, because you hurt his precious horcrux.” Severus’s eyes widened at those words and the creature smirked. 

One thought went across Severus’s mind. ‘Harry knew.’ But as the incubus started to move Severus couldn’t think anymore.

Severus pushed his hips upwards as well and soon they had a steady rhythm. Harry had his hands on Severus’s chest, sometimes grazing over his nipples, making Severus arch his back slightly. But as Severus saw that Harry was close to coming, he moved his hand and stroked Harry’s erection. 

Harry kept moaning and gasping. Eyes closed, while his head rolled back. Severus bit his lip and increased the pace. The view only urging him on. The eyes opened and Harry moaned out. “Good, pleasee…” As Severus looked into those black eyes he wanted them to be green… 

It didn’t take long before Harry reached his orgasm and Severus felt the semen spurting over his stomach and chest. He kept moving his hand, milking the other dry. Harry’s movements stopped, while Severus still pushed upwards. Then he pulled the younger closer and swiftly turned them around. 

He gently kept fucking Harry, who kept moaning softly, eyes closed, and mouth open in quiet gasps and pants. Only a few thrusts later Severus spilled his own seed deep inside the creature, he leaned down and kissed Harry’s neck softly. 

Severus could hear the other still gasping and he tried to catch his own breath as well. He didn’t pull back yet, remembering the last time and the first time they had ended up in bed together. 

Yet Harry moved his hands and embraced him. “I am fine…” Harry whispered. “The incubus is right. You didn’t do anything that I didn’t really want. I am more used by it now…” 

with those words Severus carefully pulled back and looked into those green eyes. He saw no anger there now and he found himself relieved for it. Wandlessly he cleaned them both and pulled away. Harry grabbed his arm, stopping him from standing up and dressing. “You’re leaving?” the young male asked.

“The Dark Lord said I could stay…” Severus replied, wondering if Harry wanted him to stay. Harry sighed and lay back down. 

“Please stay… He has been avoiding me this whole week.” Harry muttered and Severus pulled the sheets off. Harry shifted a bit and then lay down beneath the sheets. Severus also moved and down on the bed, facing the other. Harry also stared back at him. “You know… don’t you?” Harry questioned. 

“Know about what?” Severus asked in return and Harry frowned, as he shifted closer. 

“Tom let you in here, alone with me. He must trust you a lot. Yet you know about the horcruxes. I saw your reaction to it.” Harry replied, looking at him thoughtfully. “You have not told me everything, have you?” 

“It is better if you don’t know everything…” Severus replied. Harry narrowed his eyes but then he sighed. 

“I never once thought I would be in a bed with my prophesized enemy and also with my potions professor.” Harry said with a small laugh, changing the subject. “Life is certainly strange, isn’t it…?”

“It is indeed…” Severus replied. Harry looked at him. 

“You have suffered so much… I hope you won’t have to suffer anymore.” Harry eyed him and Severus felt a bit exposed all of a sudden. “You felt guilty about killing Dumbledore, right?” Harry asked. 

Severus tensed. “I did… he was not only your mentor through the years, Potter.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “At least call me Harry when we are in bed like this.” Harry stated, feeling a bit irritated. 

“Harry.” Severus corrected immediately. Harry sighed and moved closer. Hearing his first name felt strange, but it felt right. 

“Hold me… Tom always holds me afterwards. The bed felt cold without him here for one whole week.” Harry muttered, hoping that Severus would want that. 

Severus gave a slight nod and also moved closer, putting his arms around the smaller male he gently pulled Harry against him. “Good night, Harry.” Severus whispered into the black hair. 

“Good night, Severus.” Harry said softly against his chest. 

 

Voldemort looked at the two of them. Harry was wrapped in Severus’s arms. Both of them were sound asleep, both of them looked content. Voldemort felt an empty feeling inside him. A kind of ache that he still didn’t quite understand. The other emotion he understood all too well and he frowned. Jealousy… 

Was the way that Severus held the boy different than when he held Harry? Did he seriously miss Harry’s body and just holding the boy close after they had sex? He had won Harry’s heart… he should be glad, why then did he feel like…?

Voldemort inwardly groaned and turned around, closing the door silently. As he walked through the hallway he stopped when he saw that Luna stood near his bedroom door. 

She blinked at him with her silvery eyes. Eyes that saw so much, eyes that could see everything.“ This pain will pass…” She said slowly. He wanted to say that he wasn’t in pain, but when he opened his mouth he closed it again. She would not be fooled… 

She smiled at him and walked past him. “Have faith in Harry and in Severus. Trust them and they will trust you in return.” Voldemort stood there and then he heard her voice once more. “It would be wise to keep Sirius Black as well… The bracelets will make sure he cannot leave the manor after all.”


	13. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is pissed off at the fact that Tom has ignored him for so long. Making up to the younger one Voldemort brings Sirius Black to the manor. Meanwhile the Order was readying an attack on a manor that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :).
> 
> I know I am late… And I am sorry for that. But life has been a hell these past weeks. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Cya next update :)!

### Chapter 12: Surprise

##### Slytherin Manor, 8 August 1998:

Harry and Severus sat at the dinner table and Luna sat next to Harry, with a small dreamingly smile on her face. They ate in silence mostly and Harry was quite shocked when the door to the dining room opened. 

He looked up and saw Tom walking in. Harry narrowed his eyes at him and Tom stopped walking when he noticed Harry’s glare. “Oh, so you do still exist, do you?” Harry asked. His voice full of anger and hurt. 

“Harry.” Severus warned, shocked that the younger would dare to say something like that. Severus then turned to look at his Lord. “My Lord.” He said with a slight incline of his head, as Severus glanced up again he noticed that the Dark Lord’s eyes were still fixed on Harry.

Harry felt the throbbing in his scar, clearly indicating that Tom was not in a good mood either. Even though Tom’s face didn’t betray any emotions. Harry could feel the anger through the connection and he couldn’t help but laugh at it. “You’re pissed!? Last time I checked I have every damn reason to be angry!” Harry snarled as he got up and walked over to Tom. “What is your fucking reason to avoid me!? What is your reason to be pissed off, Tom?” Harry snapped, but the younger didn’t wait for a reaction, as he moved past the dark wizard and quickly left the room. 

Harry moved to his own room and grabbed his head with a small groan, which felt like it was about to burst, but he didn’t care. Tom had no reason not avoid him… He couldn’t just let Tom do as he pleases. Even though he was well aware that he was still at a disadvantage. Harry turned around and stared at the ceiling, and then he glanced at the bracelets. 

His eyes became determined, he would break the bracelets. He would show Tom that he would stay in the Manor nonetheless. Hoping that Tom would realise that he is going to stay willingly. 

Maybe then they could finally talk about Luna’s visions and the future of the wizarding world. 

 

Meanwhile in the dining room, Voldemort was seething with anger. Severus didn’t say anything as he felt the dark magic move through the room, ready to lash out at any giving moment. Luna just continued to eat in silence, not at all bothered by the dark magic or the pissed off Dark Lord in the room. 

Voldemort wanted to open his mouth, but the seer interrupted. “If you hurt Severus right now, Harry will not like that.” She said, as she cut a piece of her sausage. Her words made Severus stiffen slightly. And the red eyes trailed towards her. “Same goes for me…” Luna replied, as she put the piece in her mouth, not paying any more attention to Voldemort. 

Voldemort rolled the elder wand through his fingers as he glared at her. It took everything… everything he had to not curse her right at that moment and she seemed to realize this, as she finally looked up. Her silvery eyes went towards his wand, before once more meeting his eyes, almost as if daring him to do it. Severus stayed silent, while he tensely watched the exchange. He could hardly believe that Harry had just screamed at the Dark Lord and that Luna Lovegood was kind of ordering him around. 

“Give me one damn reason why I shouldn’t curse you, except that Harry will not like it.” Voldemort said, his voice cold and hollow, as he stared down at her. “Since I do not care what Harry likes.” 

Luna smiled. “That is where you are wrong and we both know it.” Luna stood up and also walked out of the room. “Talk to Severus. He might be able to understand your feelings.” 

When the door closed and Severus was left with his Lord, he felt anxious. He carefully looked into those red eyes, and even though the Dark Lord’s face didn’t betray anything, Severus was no fool as he could still feel the magic rippling through the air. “My Lord…” Severus whispered, as he inclined his head a bit. 

Severus stayed seated as his Lord moved and sat down right in front of him. Severus had no idea what to actually think about Luna’s words, the Dark Lord’s feelings? 

“Severus…” Voldemort stated, as he watched the other carefully looked up at him. Voldemort frowned, he felt some of his anger disappearing, he would deal with Harry later on. He needed to know… he wanted to understand it. Even though he already had a terrible feeling he knew quite well what it was. 

He decided to be blunt. “What does it feel like to love Harry?” He asked. Severus’s eyes widened and he seemed shocked. 

For a while Severus was gathering his thoughts, not knowing what to say exactly. What did it feel like to love Harry? That was a kind of question he had not expected and when he stayed silent for a little too long, he saw those red eyes narrowing in warning. 

“I guess it feels like I want Harry to be happy, to protect him. I want to be there for him.” Severus stated carefully. “To see him happy would make me happy, but I would be the happiest person if he would love me back, acknowledge my feelings…” 

Voldemort kept silent, as he regarded the other. He could not believe he was having this conversation… “Love… you would do literally anything to protect him right? Isn’t that a foolish thing to do?” 

Voldemort saw Severus frown slightly. “No, it is not…” Severus replied. Severus felt unsure, but decided to continue. Maybe Harry was right and they could still save Tom Riddle. And Severus had promised to help Harry, so he was going to take a risk here. “Harry may acts foolishly when he protects the persons he loves, but I won’t. As long as you don’t let your emotions guide you completely, I don’t see anything wrong with it. I would not dive headfirst into a battle where Harry could die, knowing that, I would make sure to get Harry out of there.” 

Voldemort seemed thoughtful and Severus stayed silent, hoping that his words reached his Lord’s mind and maybe even his heart… 

“So what you are saying is that Harry is a fool?” Voldemort asked, his lips turning upwards in amusement. 

Severus was for one second quite shocked by his Lord’s words, but then a small smirk appeared on his face. “Yes, Harry might be a fool.” Severus said. “Honestly I think he is just scared of losing everyone around him… And in that way he acts rashly and recklessly. Just like when Black was almost killed at the Ministry.” 

Voldemort’s face became serious and hummed softly. The red eyes seemed to be far away and Severus knew he hit a difficult subject somehow. “He cares a lot for his godfather, does he not?” Voldemort asked softly. 

Severus nodded. “Yes, in a way Sirius and Remus became the two who guided him instead of his parents…” 

Voldemort looked away. Luna’s words yesterday made more sense now. ‘It would be wise to keep Sirius Black as well… The bracelets will make sure he cannot leave the manor after all.’ “How would Harry react to having his godfather here?” Voldemort asked, his eyes meeting Severus’s once more.

Severus seemed confused. “I think he would be happy to have Black here…” Severus muttered. He had no desire to see Black at all. 

Voldemort chuckled, seeing Severus’s disgust at the thought of having Black close to him. “You and Sirius Black were in Hogwarts together…” Voldemort remembered how the young Severus was so shy and withdrawn, because of his abuse from his father and the bullying he received at Hogwarts from the Marauders. “I assume you don’t like the thought of having the Black heir here.” 

“No…” Severus sighed. “But I might put up with it for Harry.” Severus said slowly, carefully watching his Lord’s reactions. 

Voldemort leaned back a bit and eyed him. “Love… it does even make you do stupid things, Severus.” Severus suppressed a wince at those words. Voldemort shook his head. “It does not matter…” 

With those words his Lord stood up and left, Severus looked at his unfinished plate, but all of a sudden he wasn’t hungry anymore and he left through the fireplace back to Hogwarts. They needed to make sure everything was in order for the coming school-year after all. 

Meanwhile Voldemort walked to his study and opened the drawer with a few wand movements and a whispered password, in parseltongue of course. He grabbed the black stone and looked at it. The cloak once more fell through his grasp, but he would not stop. He would get it no matter what. He would be the true Master of Death.

He put the stone on his desk and let out a small sigh. After everything he had done throughout the years… he had won and conquered many hearts of most of his followers, making sure that they remained loyal to him. 

Now for the first time he doubted it all. He felt… guilt. He had not ever known something like this and he couldn’t understand it. These feelings were destroying him from the inside. Love… 

He hated to think that the reason why he felt this guilt was because he loves Harry. He had been denying himself this, even when he saw Harry lying in Severus’s arms. He ignored that gnawing feeling. Jealousy. Because he loves Harry and he wanted to be the one to hold the incubus.

For one week he had slept in a bed that was cold and he missed having a body besides him. Never before had he slept together with anyone. He always made sure he slept alone. He couldn’t trust anyone, yet he had slept together with Harry for a while now. 

‘Trust…’ Such a simple word wasn’t it… Voldemort frowned. ‘Have faith in Harry and in Severus. Trust them and they will trust you in return.’ The question was could he truly trust them? Trust and love were going to make him vulnerable; it was going to be a weakness. 

He couldn’t afford that, but Luna seemed to want him to take that risk… The Seer had been gently pushing him into that direction and Voldemort knew when he took Sirius Black here, Harry would be immensely happy about that. 

For one second Voldemort was reminded of the moment in front of the fountain. When he had let Harry go outside of the Manor and the bedroom. That smile on Harry’s face had been breath-taking… And those emerald eyes so full of life and alight with happiness. 

Harry had even kissed him; Harry had initiated the kiss that time. So shy, but willing to take that step. Voldemort’s hand clenched into fists. That moment… was that the moment after all that he had fallen? 

Was it only now that he realized it? Voldemort closed his eyes and relaxed. He had always considered love a weakness… But in the past Harry had shown him otherwise hadn’t he? When he had possessed the boy. Harry’s feelings of love had pushed him out, because it was something that he couldn’t comprehend at that time.

Even now he could hardly understand this feeling. He opened his eyes and stared at the stone, as if it held all his answers. It gave him no answers and he was reluctant to use it. His mother would say the exact words he didn’t want to hear… 

So he grabbed the stone and put it back in the drawer, glaring down at it when he closed it. In the empty room, hoping that his mother could hear his words he hissed. “I hope you are happy now…” Feeling irritated by his conflicted feelings. 

##### Luna’s Bedroom:

Luna sat on her bed, as her eyes watched the white wall in front of her. Yet her eyes were distant. 

She could clearly see it, the future that would come to pass. Everything came back to the choices people made now and it wouldn’t be long anymore. Even then… the road ahead of them would be full of problems. She frowned slightly and cocked her head to the side, as another vision appeared before her. 

With a sigh she shook her head and closed her eyes. She could do nothing to change what would happen next and Harry and Sirius would be devastated when they would find out. 

One problem would be fixed… and another would arise. 

Luna looked up when she saw a ghost move through the room. “Hello Merope.” Luna smiled at the ghost. Merope looked a bit sad, Luna just shook her head. “Don’t worry about your son. He gets there eventually.” 

“I doubt it, Seer…” Merope answered gravely. “He is clearly irritated.” 

“Yes, he is. But it is his way of trying to cope with his feelings. He will face them eventually. Harry will make him face it.” 

Merope moved forward. “Harry snapped at him, the boy only made it worse!” Merope yelled. 

“No, he didn’t. It will open his eyes.” Luna said. “Trust me.” A smile appeared on the blonde’s face once more. “It won’t be long.” 

Merope didn’t seem relieved at her words, the ghost just looked sad, as she faded away. But Luna was positive they would work it out. 

##### Harry’s bedroom:

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed. He was in a complete trance he could clearly feel his magic. 

His magic that was contained by these bracelets. Tom’s magic was on it and he could also feel that. Darker than his own, much darker. Yet he could feel the warmth radiating from it. Tom’s magic was accepting his magic. 

It was like their magic was one and yet it was not. Harry moved his focus on Tom’s magic, but gasped as he felt the darkness surround him. “Foolish boy…” A hissed voice whispered. Harry tensed and looked around, but he could see nothing anymore. 

“That was not the magic of the bracelets that you followed…” Tom’s voice said, though it sounded more insane and colder that Harry was used too, making him tremble slightly. A cold laugh echoed through the realm making Harry back away, eyes wide as realization hit in. 

Tom’s magic… This was not just Tom’s magic; this was Tom’s soul piece inside him. Harry shivered as he felt the coldness around him. “Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. You have kept me alive all this time. And I am oh so grateful for it…” Though Harry heard the underlying tone in the voice and he knew he needed to get out and quickly. 

Harry wanted to open his eyes and get out of his trance like state, but he felt he could not. “Let me go.” Harry said, his voice shocked and confused. 

“No… you see I don’t understand it. I have been with you since you were a mere infant. I know you better than anyone else, Harry. And I know myself. That is why I cannot understand what he is doing. He should not let you close to him.” Tom’s voice sounded angry. “He should have found a way to kill you and free me!” 

Harry gasped and let out a scream as he felt like he was being torn apart. It felt worse than the Cruciatus curse, much worse. This pain was not on his body, but on his very soul. The soul piece was clearly attacking his soul, trying to destroy him most likely. Harry struggled and tried to close off the connection, but it wasn’t working. 

He felt himself falling and he let go, the pain was too much. Everything seemed to hurt; it felt like his whole existence was getting erased. 

Two arms embraced him from behind. “Fight him.” A voice whispered in his ear. “He is not stable, you can win, just don’t give up.” Harry opened his eyes and the emerald eyes widened as he saw something that didn’t even look human. 

Red slitted eyes stared at him, anger and hatred in them. A bald head, the figure did have a nose however, but otherwise the whole body was naked and pale. It reminded Harry of how Voldemort had looked when he had stepped out of the cauldron. “Leave!” The cold voice hissed. Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder and he tensed as he saw black hair and blue eyes glaring in front of him. 

“Tom?” Harry gasped out. He felt confused, this Tom seemed younger. This was not the Tom he was used too. His Tom looked to be around 40, but this person holding him seemed to be like 20. 

The arms tightened briefly. “I can’t hold on for long, Harry. You must fight him off yourself.” Blue eyes looked then straight at him. “But you know how, don’t you?” 

Harry shook his head and he heard a growl, so he turned his head back towards the figure. It seemed like the soul piece could not get to them. “Think well… Voldemort… does not understand something. And he as unstable as he is will never understand it.”

One hand moved up towards his chest. “A broken down soul… a soul that never knew ‘love’.” Tom whispered. Harry looked down at the hand on his chest, preciously atop of his beating heart. 

“Love… But you don’t know love either then? Wait...” Harry looked over his shoulder once more. “Are you from the locket?” Harry asked, green eyes looking curious at the one behind him. 

A small smile played on Tom’s lips. “The locket was my third horcrux. You could say that I still have more of my own soul than the others have, Harry. I am not bound to go unstable…” Tom glared at his other soul piece. “And I find myself quite glad that my future self found a way to become saner as well.”

A hand gripped Harry’s chin. “Promise me, Harry. Take care of him.” Harry nodded almost automatically and Tom smiled. It seemed such a carefree smile, a bit different than Tom who was out there. “Go then.” Tom pushed him forward towards the deformed figure and Harry braced himself for the impact. 

Once more he felt the coldness and darkness threatening to destroy him, but this time he fought back. His feelings for Tom pushed forward and he could hear the soul piece scream. Harry opened his eyes and gasped. 

He let himself fall back on the bed as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around, but he was still all alone. Tom had not felt anything? “I doubt it.” A voice said to his left and Harry looked up, shocked. 

The 20-year old Tom Riddle was standing there, arms behind his back, staring down at him almost hungrily. Harry’s hand moved upwards and he clasped the locket in his hand, still staring at the other. He saw those blue eyes widening and the pupils dilating slightly, before Tom looked up towards his face, making eye contact. 

“How..?” Harry asked, his voice sounded a bit distant to his own ears. He could clearly see Tom Riddle standing there, but it was almost the same like the diary, a mist form, not completely real. 

Riddle shrugged. “No idea. I think since you opened the connection closer that somehow you also strengthened the bond with the other horcruxes, but I am not sure. A living horcrux has never existed before after all.” 

Harry snorted and sat up against the headboard. “Well. Aren’t I always the first?” Harry muttered. 

Riddle smirked. “Apparently so.” Riddle looked down at the bracelets. “I could help you with those you know. I know most the spells he used on them. He used mostly parselmagic, knowing that you would not be able to figure that out.” 

Harry raised his hand, looking at the bracelets and sighed. “Not yet… thanks anyway. But I have seen too much for today.” 

Tom simply chuckled. “Agreed. I will let you rest. It would be wise not to say anything to my future self. He would not like the thought of two soul pieces of himself messing with you.” Harry simply nodded and Riddle disappeared. 

For one second the locket felt warm in his hand, before it went cold again and Harry stared down at it. With a sigh he let go of the locket and traced his fingers over his scar. 

Well… that certainly was strange and why shouldn’t he tell Tom about it? Harry frowned, not really understanding any of it. What he did know however was that the locket had just protected him from the horcrux inside his scar. Harry blinked as his fingers traced over said scar once more. 

He was reminded of how Tom was when he had resurrected and the glamour he probably still used to the outside world. It looked so familiar to the horcrux inside him. A broken down soul… Tom had split his soul apart so many times it had left him unstable. 

Because of the muggle war… something that according to Luna was dangerous to them all at this point. If the muggles would find out about their existence it was over. One bomb would be enough to blast all of them away and their magic shields were not capable of protecting them against such weapons. 

For the first time he could understand Tom’s fear of it all, yet it didn’t make it right to split your own soul and create something dark as horcruxes, even more than one… Harry frowned as he realized he had no idea how Tom even became sane again. He would ask him that next time, when they were back on speaking terms that was, because right now Harry had no desire to listen to Tom at all. 

Harry did not know it would take 2 days and a visit from Severus for them to finally start speaking again.

##### Slytherin Manor, 10 August 1998:

2 days had passed and Harry had noticed and felt how agitated Tom felt. But Harry was stubborn and he did not speak to the other, sometimes even completely ignoring him. 

In a way Harry had been surprised that he was not tortured or anything for it all. So when he entered the dining room that morning and saw Severus and Luna sitting there he frozen and blinked a few times. Severus had not visited them those past 2 days. 

“Good morning, Harry.” Luna said with a smile. “It’s a good day today.” 

“Uh… morning.” Harry moved forward and sat down next to her and then looked towards Severus who shrugged, almost not understanding why it would be a good morning. 

Harry just put some food on his plate when he heard some ruckus and both Severus and Harry looked towards the door. Severus was already on his feet when the door was opened and someone fell to the ground in front of it. The person seemed to be blindfolded and his arms were tied behind his back and he was silenced, considering he seemed to be screaming, but no sound came out. 

Yet Harry immediately recognized his godfather, as did Severus. “Sirius!” Harry screamed. Ignoring Tom and the house-elf behind his godfather completely. 

The body stopped struggling and looked up to where Harry’s voice came from. But Harry was already across the room and pulled off the blindfold. Sirius winced and blinked a few times, not used to light anymore, being blindfolded for so long. “Harry…” Sirius mouthed, as he tried to sit up and Harry helped him, also trying to pull away the ropes on Sirius’s wrists. 

It didn’t work however and after some time they just faded away and Sirius moved his hands forward, rubbing his sore wrists. “Thank god…” He muttered. Then his eyes widened and he looked up grabbing Harry’s shoulders. “Are you alright!?” He screamed in Harry’s face, then he looked over Harry’s body not seeing anything wrong and a frown appeared on his face. 

“I told you, no harm would come to him.” Tom said and Harry looked up to the dark wizard glaring down at them. Sirius tensed and looked over his shoulder, immediately the other stood up and put Harry behind him.

“You!” Sirius exclaimed. 

“Sirius, no!” Harry screamed as he tried to get Sirius behind him instead. “Stop it, he is my mate!” Harry eventually screamed as his struggles were useless. Just like Harry had predicted this made Sirius tense up and he quickly put himself between Tom and his godfather. 

Sirius blinked at him as if not understanding, but then Harry saw that Sirius started to realize it. His godfather looked over him towards the other wizard and back as if trying to solve a puzzle, but he seemed unable. “Wha… no, how… how are you not insane if he is your mate?” Sirius asked. Deep down inside Sirius felt the dread, Harry being completely sane and not overtaken by the incubus’s lust and desire meant one thing. 

Sirius just didn’t want to think about that… 

Harry sighed and bit his bottom lip and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Those signs were proof enough for Sirius. “Oh, Harry.” He muttered and pulled the other into a tight hug. 

Harry laughed a bit. “It is not that bad, Sirius… Maybe at first, but not anymore.” Harry pulled back a bit but didn’t step out of his godfather’s embrace. Looking into Sirius’s eyes he whispered. “I am fine here and Tom is nice, as is Severus.”  
“Snivellus?” Sirius yelled, shocked. Harry narrowed his eyes in warning.

“Do not call him that!” Harry screamed. But Sirius shook his head and looked conflicted. 

“Harry! Snive…” He stopped when he saw Harry glaring at him and corrected himself immediately. “Snape has killed Albus, you said so yourself! Harry, these two are murderers!” Sirius screamed as he pointed towards the Dark Lord. 

Harry shook his head. “Tom is not insane anymore, Sirius. Please listen to me, listen to us.” Harry pleaded. Sirius shook his head and took another step back. “Please, Siri… Things are different now.” 

Sirius still didn’t seem to believe it all. And another voice broke through the silence of the room. “Harry is right, you know. And besides that you made a promise to stay by him, no matter what.” Sirius looked over his shoulder towards the blonde girl, who simply smiled at him. 

With a small sigh he once more looked towards Harry and then up towards the black-haired male standing in the doorway. Those red eyes were looking straight at him. It felt intimidating and Sirius knew that even with his wand he had no way out. At least he was with Harry now. 

And Harry was safe… So the Dark Lord had not exactly lied about that. It just didn’t make any sense. But as Sirius once more looked towards his godson who was still staring at him full of hope he gave in. “Alright… I will listen to you.” Because he knew one thing for sure, if the Dark Lord was sane and had actually taken good care of Harry, he most probably knew of the horcrux inside his godson. 

Meaning that at least this side would not attempt to kill Harry. Yet in a way it went against everything that he knew and once believed in. James and Lily would be rolling around in their graves for this. 

Harry smiled brightly and lunged forward, hugging him once more. Sirius laughed softly and patted his godson’s back. The Black heir then carefully looked up and saw those red eyes scanning them both. Harry stepped backwards and then turned around, facing the Dark Lord. 

All the while Severus and Luna just eyed the whole ordeal. While Severus was starting to wonder how his Lord got Black here. 

When Harry met those red eyes he didn’t know anymore what to say. Tom had been an asshole in ignoring him, but those last two days Harry had done the same. Carefully he walked up to Tom, ignoring Sirius’s shout and hand that grabbed him. 

Sirius stopped when he saw those red eyes narrowing at them and Harry stopped in front of Tom and those eyes looked towards Harry, still slightly narrowed. Harry wished for all the courage that he knew he had and put his arms around Tom’s neck, for one second he felt the other tense. “I am sorry…” Harry whispered, but through the silence in the room everyone could hear it. Sirius frowned. 

Tom put his hands on Harry’s hips. Looking into those green eyes, if Harry really meant it and he did. Tom gave a brief nod. He didn’t apologize, but both of them knew that he had been wrong as well and him bringing Sirius here was a gift. Tom placed one hand on Harry’s cheek and leaned in, still giving the other time to pull back if he didn’t want this. 

Harry stayed still as Tom’s lips descended upon his own and he slowly returned the kiss, making Tom close his eyes and the kiss intensified for one second before the other pulled back. 

Sirius stood there, frozen, eyes wide with shock. He had seen their interaction. It was clear that Voldemort had giving Harry the choice to still pull back. Those small signs, but Harry had accepted it all. 

Harry let out a choked laugh and buried his head against Tom’s chest. Tom put his arms around the younger and placed a kiss atop the black hair. “I am sorry… so sorry.” Harry muttered. 

Even though Voldemort felt a bit confused, but Harry knew more now. He had seen how Tom had been once. The horcrux inside him was clearly insane and Harry didn’t want Tom to become like that once more and besides that he promised the locket to take care of him. 

“It’s alright. I think we all need to speak with each other now.” Tom stated, as he looked at the others inside the room. Severus seemed a bit reluctant, Luna just smiled dreamingly. And Sirius seemed like he only was there for Harry and nothing else. Harry nodded against his chest and then he pulled back. 

They walked towards the table and Sirius sat down next to Harry, while Tom took his place at the head of the table. Severus on his right side and Harry on his left. Luna had stood up and now sat next to Severus. Tom eyed the new wizard a bit warily. “Like I promised, Harry is not harmed.” Sirius nodded. 

“Because of the horcrux inside him.” Sirius muttered with a slight frown, making everyone tense at the table, except for Luna. Even Severus had not been that stupid to actually point out that Harry was his Lord’s horcrux. 

Harry looked towards Tom and placed his hand atop Tom’s. Tom relaxed slightly. “Yes, partly because of that.” Sirius eyed their hands and then sighed. “But let me make this clear, Harry has chosen my side without any persuasions or torture methods.” 

Harry looked over to his godfather. “I have… Luna has seen the future, Siri… If Tom fails and dies the muggles will find out about us and they will destroy us all.” Sirius’s eyes widened at that. As he looked over to the blonde girl, realizing she must be a seer.

When Sirius looked back towards the Dark Lord he saw him looking over them all, his eyes landing on the blonde girl for one second. “Now we will talk about the future of the Wizarding World.” He stated. 

Sirius could hardly believe this all. There was more at stake than he ever knew and he warily looked towards the young girl, who didn’t seem to notice their attention as she silently ate her food. 

A Dark Lord that was sane. Harry had been safe all along and now joined the Dark Side. Snivellus who was sometimes glaring at him, but those black eyes softened when they looked towards Harry and Sirius cringed inwardly when he realized that the bastard looked towards Harry the same way he had once looked towards Lily. 

With a sigh he wished that Remus was here, at least Remus would know what to do. “Alright… let’s hear it then.” He muttered. 

##### Mansion somewhere in Ireland, 17 August 1998:

Remus looked towards the big mansion. He could believe that this once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself or at least to his descendants. The gate had two big snakes curling up at the sides after all. It looked to be relatively old as well. 

Tonks put a hand atop his shoulder and briefly glared at the young woman. He had no wished for her to come along. He had not wished for him to fall in love with her. He did not wish for her to become pregnant in the middle of this war. She had only told him a week ago, and he hardly believed it. 

So he had begged her to stay behind, but she was persistent and here they were. At a mansion in Ireland, maybe the one where Harry was being kept. Or another horcrux… Remus could only hope. They would either safe Harry, not kill him. Remus would stop them if any of them wanted to kill the boy. 

Bill Weasley was busy trying to get the wards down and it took a lot of time already. It was a miracle that no one had found out about them at all. 

“Hurry up!” Moody snarled as he paced around, making sure to keep his eye and his magical eye on everything around him. 

“I have them almost down.” Bill snarled back. Fred and George were sitting next to him, eyeing their device. Together with their older brother they created a device which would be able to bring down any wards, maybe even those around Hogwarts.

The device gave a loud blast and the wards shimmered, before disappearing. They all looked up when the wards faded away. Remus could hardly believe this. “Move!” Moody screamed as he blasted open the gates. They would have the element of surprise and they could not afford to lose that. 

All the members of the order moved forward, Remus saw a big fountain with a snake in the front yard. Slytherin alright… 

 

Meanwhile in this early morning Voldemort sat behind his desk, going through some papers that Lucius had handed him, inside information over the Ministry. His head shot up when he felt ancient wards breaking. 

He leaned back; a small smirk appeared on his face. So the Order still wanted to play, did they…? Pity that they wouldn’t like his games at all. 

He would let them do as they wanted. He was in a good mood right now anyway. Harry had forgiving him and for this past week he slept together with the boy once more. It was then that he realized how much he had actually missed it all. 

The smirk turned into a small smile. Even Sirius could admit that Harry looked great, better than before. He had been a bit shocked that Sirius had known about Harry being his horcrux, but he knew that Sirius would never harm his godson in any way. It only worried him that the whole Order knew about it.

He also worried about Severus and Sirius, who seemed to rather harsh towards each other when it was only the two of them. Yet whenever Harry was near they would act all civil. Voldemort chuckled. Harry was no fool and had also noticed it. 

The younger one simply let them continue this, knowing that a lot had been left unsaid between the two of them. Their past was still haunting them; especially Severus seemed to be unable to forgive the other. Not that Voldemort could blame him. 

Voldemort shook his head, the Order were all fools if they thought they could win this war. If they even for one second believed they could kill him. They would only be losing members this way. He stood up and made his way to the entrance hall. While he walked towards it, he applied his glamour, making sure he didn’t look human at all.


	14. Attack on Slytherin Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order attacks a manor which they believe is Slytherin's manor.  
> Harry tries to get through to Tom when it seems like the other needs him. And someone cries and is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter. 
> 
> It’s like ages ago when I updated this story and I am sorry :(!  
> I knew exactly what I wanted to write in this chapter, yet other ideas and such took up my time and this fanfic was being shoved to the background. (but never forgotten!) 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks everyone for the comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Cya next update :)
> 
> **Warnings: Character death!!**

### Chapter 13: Attack on Slytherin Manor

##### Slytherin Manor, 17 August 1998:

Remus moved in, making sure he stayed in front of Tonks at any time. It was eerily quiet in the manor and Moody walked ahead, most likely scanning the area with his magical eye. 

“Anything?” Kingsley asked softly as he moved forward. 

Moody shook his head and Remus frowned. It didn’t feel right. It was like everything inside him was warning him to get away from this place. “I don’t think we should be here.” Remus voiced his opinion. All of them unaware of the shadow that watched them from the corner. 

“And what go back empty handed?” Arthur muttered and Remus knew they could hardly come back empty handed. 

“I don’t see anything or anybody here.” Moody said. “Stay alert no matter what. Scan every room, search every place. We need to find those horcruxes.” 

They decided to split in teams to search more efficiently. Tonks had decided to go with Remus and they walked to the second floor. “Are you alright Remus?” She asked softly, as she glanced sideways towards him. 

“This place doesn’t feel right.” He muttered with a frown. He didn’t know why, so he had no explanation, but somehow he knew this whole manor felt wrong. His instincts seemed to be warning him somehow. Yet even he remained unaware that the shadow had followed them. 

“Should we have split up then?” Tonks asked as they walked to the end of the hall and Remus looked over his shoulder, seeing at least Kingsley and Bill there, who went into the first rooms. 

“It doesn’t matter if we split up I think. Don’t you think it is strange that the manor is empty?” 

If this was really the place where Voldemort was living, it shouldn’t be this empty. Tonks silently shrugged as they moved into a bedroom and started checking every drawer and even checked if the wall had secret hiding places. But even the drawers were completely empty, only making Remus more confused. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Tonks asked when she stopped looking around and faced him. Remus looked up at her and he could see that she was slightly insecure about the whole conversation that she desperately wanted to start. 

“I don’t think this is the right time…” Remus said softly. “But I could never be mad at you.” She sighed and moved forward and Remus carefully embraced her. “I just wished that a child would not be born in the middle of a war like this.” 

Tonks nodded against his chest and Remus carded his hand through her hair that was now light blue. “I am sorry. But you know my decision. I love you Remus.” She pulled back and gently kissed him and he gently cupped her cheek. “Every part of you.” 

Remus gave a brief nod as he smiled softly at her, moving his thumb slowly over her cheek. Her young features once made him feel old, but despite that she had insisted that he wasn’t that old and age didn’t matter when you are in love.

“I love you too.” Remus whispered and he placed his other hand atop of her still flat stomach. “And our child as well.” 

Tonks smiled brightly and her hair turned into an orange colour and Remus’s lips turned upwards. 

Red eyes stared at the couple, as he tried to understand their feelings, but he still couldn’t comprehend it. I love you was so easily whispered or spoken, but the feelings that were within these people Tom could not see and it was exactly that which he wanted and needed to see to understand it. 

Silently but hand in hand the couple started checking the other rooms on the second floor. But they could find nothing. 

Eventually after searching and coming up empty handed they went back downstairs. Remus noted that some of the others were also already waiting to go back. “Didn’t find anything?” Arthur asked when he noticed them. 

Remus and Tonks both shook their heads silently. 

Arthur sighed. “Neither did we.” Remus looked at Fred and George who were standing close to their father. It still felt a bit wrong to let some of the youngers in on such a dangerous mission, but they had insisted. The device had been theirs and with them here then at least Hermione and Ron would not be forced to act as well, even though the two had wanted to come with them. 

Remus looked up at the hallway as his ear picked up on a person running towards them. Tonks must have felt him tensing up as the grip on his hand tightened for one second. Hestia Jones stopped when she saw them all. “We may have found something.” She said. 

Remus looked at the other seeing their shocked and disbelief expressions and knowing it was mirroring his own. They walked with her to Moody who stood there facing a large door. 

“These doors won’t open, no matter what I throw at it.” Moody stated as he saw their approach. 

Remus and the others stopped close by and looked at the door, two large oak doors that almost reached the ceiling. 

Bill moved forward, trying to see if there were any wards on the door, keeping it closed. Bill hummed softly as he felt some powerful wards. “I think we need another device.” 

Fred and George immediately reacted and pulled out the same object they had just used for breaking the outside wards. They all watched as the twins placed the object in front of the door and Bill crouched down in front of it again, using his magic to feel the wards and to dismantle them.

“Won’t Voldemort feel that his wards are being removed?” Tonks whispered.

“Let him feel it and then we can kill the bastard.” Moody snarled. “He deserves to die and I will do anything to achieve it.” 

Remus felt slight hesitation at those words, the reminder that Harry was also their target made his heart ache. He still couldn’t process the thought that Moody would actually kill Harry if it made Voldemort immortal. And that was the scariest part of it all. 

And since Sirius had not returned Remus felt more alone in this group. Arthur also didn’t like the thought of hurting Harry as did the other Weasley’s who knew of Harry being a horcrux. Yet they had never fully spoken to what would happen if they would find Harry here, but somehow with those words being said by Moody. Remus wished they wouldn’t find Harry at all. 

He gritted his teeth a bit at his dark thoughts and he felt a hand softly touch his arm and he inwardly sighed, as he gratefully smiled at Tonks. 

She softly shook her head as if she knew what had went through his mind and maybe she did. A small blast was heard and Bill and everyone else backed away quickly. All of them raised their wands, but the doors remained closed still. 

“Is it open?” Moody growled as both his eyes were fixed on the doors. 

“I don’t know. It should be.” Bill replied hesitantly and Moody moved forward, waving his wand. The two large oak doors creaked and slowly opened inwards. Carefully and alert the group moved inside, their eyes scanning the empty room. 

Remus looked around; the whole room was completely white. The walls, the ceiling and the floor. “What is this?” Moody snarled as his magical eye rolled around in his socket. 

“We should get out.” Fred started as he stepped backwards.  
“There is nothing in here.” George added with a slight frown. 

“Agreed…” Kingsley said. 

Remus also turned around and walked to the door, yet somehow the atmosphere in the room was different. Residue of magic could be felt in every corner. Was it some kind of ritual room? He wouldn’t be surprised. 

Remus and the others walked back to the door while Moody stayed in the middle of the empty place as he still looked around for any traps or secret passages. “There is nothing in here Moody.” Kingsley said from the doorway and Remus and Tonks stopped near the middle of the white room. 

“An empty room doesn’t make sense either. I don’t think this is anything like a ritual room.” Moody said as he moved around the walls. Remus blinked and also glanced around again, but he could see nothing out of the ordinary. When Moody stopped and raised his wand near a wall, everything changed. 

Remus saw the chains coming from the ceiling and jumped away, barely dodging the chains. He could hear Tonks cry out his name and he looked up, feeling her hands grab his arms. His eyes widened as he saw the doors closing. “Fuck! Get out!” He screamed at her and Moody swiftly moved past him, while Tonks helped him up.

Even through the honking of the wooden leg against the white floor Remus heard something behind him and he looked over his shoulder for one second. The chains were hanging in mid-air, ready to strike again and he quickly pushed Tonks in front of him. 

Tonks let out a small cry and Moody just made his way through the door as Remus pushed her forward, at the same time Remus could feel two chains wrap around his ankles. The twins caught her and Remus relaxed slightly. She was safe… his unborn child was safe. 

It happened quickly, but in the last second before the door fully closed he could see Tonks turning around to face him. Her mouth opened and the scream of his name would haunt Remus even in the afterlife as he fell forward when the chains pulled at his legs. 

He had seen how Moody and Kingsley had tried to keep the door open and how Arthur had tried to blast those chains off him. They had tried to save him… they had tried. But at that moment Tonks’s life had been more important than his own, he chose to save her. 

He knew the moment those chains wrapped around his ankles and legs that it was over. The strong grip even cut of his blood to his feet as he felt them going numb. 

He would die here... in this empty white room and somehow he didn’t feel that scared knowing that. He only wished he could have seen his child one day. He deep down wished that they could have had a normal life and he would see his son or daughter grow up. 

He had wanted to see Harry again, to speak to him and to assure him that everything was alright. He had wanted to save Harry from Voldemort, from the Order. But he had even failed to save himself. 

Sirius was right in a way. Our choices define a lot in the end. Remus let out a sigh as he felt the chains wrap around his whole body, while he was being held in mid-air, exactly in the middle of the room. It was silent in this room, but he knew without a doubt that outside of those large oak doors Tonks was screaming and maybe even crying. 

He regretted leaving her alone with their child. He truly believed that a child needed both of his father and mother and here he was leaving them. He closed his eyes as he slowly accepted defeat. 

“Why?” A voice asked and he opened his eyes again as he felt his body going numb. He could see a male person standing there and briefly he wondered how the other had even gotten inside. 

Remus let out a pained gasp as he felt the chains got sharper and cut into his skin. His eyes fixed on the strange male. “Who…?” 

The male moved forward and Remus’s eyes widened as he saw red eyes staring up at him. “Why sacrifice yourself?” He asked.

“Because I love her.” Remus gasped out as he felt his clothes become bloody and he felt slightly light-headed. “Because she is pregnant with my child.” Remus groaned out as he closed his eyes, his visions was becoming hazy. 

He was growing weaker. “I don’t understand…” The male muttered and Remus forced his eyes open again. “I can’t stop this spell even if I wanted to. The moment it activates it kills the persons still caught inside.” 

Remus had no idea why this person would even want to save him. “It… is okay.” Remus got out. Though it was difficult to focus and even speak. A shift in the air told him that something had changed and when he looked up he saw the black-haired male flying in front of him. Those red eyes staring straight into his own. 

“Sirius Black and Harry are fine.” The stranger said and Remus’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth. “Don’t speak, don’t waste your last energy... I will not let any harm come to Harry…. I promise.” 

All of a sudden Remus knew who the person in front of him was. It should have filled him with either fear or anger. But oddly enough he felt calm and content. Even happy to know that they both were alright. Except for Tonks and his child, Harry and Sirius had been everything he had been living and fighting for. 

He didn’t doubt Voldemort’s words. Because he had a feeling that Voldemort knew of Harry being his horcrux and this place had only been a trap. The whole manor had been deserted and empty. Remus’s lips turned slightly upwards. “T…thanks.” Remus got out. It was so silent, but the other must have heard as he gave a slight nod. 

“Rest.” Voldemort muttered and with a blinding green light Remus was spared from suffering any longer. A merciful kill, but a kill nonetheless. For he would not die from bleeding out and in pain. The killing curse was a painless death after all.

##### Real Slytherin Manor, 17 August 1998:

It had been rather strange this past week. Harry could see that both Severus and Sirius acted when he was near them and he wondered if they believed he was blind. Maybe they did, at least it was kind of nice they acted civil towards each other when he was near them.  
But at the same time Harry had sometimes walked into a room and they had been glaring and maybe even screaming at each other. Some things might never change… or it might take some time, Harry had no idea. It wasn’t just school rivalry between them anymore, it had never been. Severus had been more like bullied by them. 

And Harry had exactly spoken with Sirius about it and told the other wizard how wrong he had been in his treatment with Severus. Sirius had sighed and looked slightly guilty, but no more words had been said about it afterwards. Harry later asked his godfather if he could at least make amends and apologise towards Severus. 

Sirius had said he would think about it. Which had angered Harry quite a bit, but he just decided to let it rest for now. 

Harry walked silently through the manor and stopped in the dining room, seeing Sirius and Luna already sitting there. 

Severus had returned back to Hogwarts to ensure everything was alright for the coming school year. So Harry knew he wouldn’t see the other that often anymore. Harry knew that Tom had been in his study as well, and Harry hated that he actually missed the other when Tom had slipped out of bed early in the morning or maybe even in the middle of the night. 

“Morning.” Harry said as he sat down and Luna smiled softly at him and Sirius greeted him with a small grin. Despite everything Sirius had soon come to see this as his new home. Or maybe another prison since he never had much freedom and Harry had to admit that Slytherin manor was better than Grimmauld place if you had to be locked up in some place. 

Sirius had listened to them all and eventually he replied that he would stand at Harry’s side no matter what. Tom had been pleased with those words; even though he tried to hide it Harry had seen it and it had made Harry immensely happy. 

“Is Tom not here yet?” Harry asked with a slight frown as he noticed that the other was still missing. Tom never missed breakfast, but both of them shook their heads and when Harry called for a house-elf, the creature said that the master had left the mansion and was elsewhere. 

So they just started eating breakfast and the silence in the dining room was almost tense, making Harry wonder what was up. Even as he looked at Luna she seemed to be distracted and had an almost haunted look on her face. Harry thought that maybe she had seen something that shaken her up, but he had no idea what could have caused the blonde female to became this silent and sad.

The three of them ate in silence and when the meal was coming to an end Luna spoke up. “Sacrifices must be made… at times.” She whispered suddenly and Harry tensed. Sirius who was sitting next to Harry also stared up at the blonde girl. 

Her silvery eyes met Harry’s and he could see the immense guilt she was trying so desperately to hide. “Sometimes fate can be cruel. And sometimes things must happen to change for the better.” 

Without any explanation to her words she stood up and left, leaving Harry and Sirius behind. Eventually Harry just stood up as well and walked over to the garden. He sat down on a small bench on as he looked at several flower beds in front of him. 

But somehow he couldn’t forget Luna’s words. It was almost as if she had been trying to subtly warn them. “Heey pup.” Sirius’s voice sounded from his left and Harry glanced up with a small smile as Sirius sat down next to him. “What did you think she saw?” Sirius questioned as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. 

Harry kept his eyes on his godfather as he thought about the question. Yet he didn’t want to think about it. Sacrifices meant that maybe someone would die, someone they might know. Harry had never truly bothered himself with what happened out there anymore, but Sirius’s presence had made him realise that out there the war between the Order and the Death Eaters still went on. 

“I don’t know.” Harry replied softly. He didn’t know and he wondered if he wanted to know. Her words clearly implicated that it was someone they knew and Harry couldn’t bear the thought of Ron, Hermione, Remus or anyone else he knew and cared for, dying. 

Harry looked up when he heard the crack of apparition and Tom appeared there in the middle of the entrance road, close by the fountain. Harry slowly stood up as he saw Tom’s eyes were distant and it looked like the other was troubled. Tom didn’t even notice their presence, which was highly unusual for him. Sirius who noticed Harry’s reaction also got up and Tom finally glanced up at them. 

Harry had no idea why, but the emotions in Tom’s eyes seemed to reach him through their connection. For the first time Harry felt an immense guilt and he instantly knew it were Tom’s feelings. He moved forward, but it seemed like the trance between them broke as Tom looked away and his expression became cold as he moved to the front door. “Tom!” Harry called out as he ran after the other. 

Sirius stood there dumbfounded as he knew he just missed something important. A small voice behind him startled him as he jumped and quickly swirled around. “They will tell you.” Sirius looked at Luna who stared up at him. Normally she was smiling, always smiling, but this day it seemed that the light in her eyes had dulled slightly. 

Sirius just nodded slowly and her lips turned upwards for the tiniest bit. Sirius couldn’t relax, not even after she had left him. He just sat down on the bench again as he stared the blue sky and the white clouds that passed by. 

 

“Tom! Please stop and tell me what is wrong!?” Harry screamed as he ran after the other and finally caught up, as Tom stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

“The truth always hurts, doesn’t it…?” Tom muttered as he glanced over his shoulder. “At times it is better if you remain ignorant of the things around you. Or even be told a lie.” Tom stared at him and Harry had no idea whatsoever what went through the other’s mind, but those words only made Harry worry even more. 

“There is nothing wrong, Harry. I just have a lot on my mind.” Tom stated as if he knew of Harry’s worries and then he walked towards their bedroom. Harry silently followed and watched as Tom discarded his cloak over a chair and then sat down on the bed. 

Harry knew that Tom had just lied to him as he looked at Tom’s hunched down form. “You still don’t trust me enough to tell me everything?” Harry questioned. “I thought we were in this together, Tom.” Tom didn’t look up as he kept his gaze downwards and Harry braced himself as he asked the question he wanted to ask. “Why do you feel guilty?” 

Tom still didn’t look up and Harry slowly walked forward as he sat down next to the other. “Tom… you know you can talk to me about anything right.” Harry offered. 

Tom let out a chocked laugh, a sound that Harry couldn’t recall Tom ever made before. “Anything?” Tom looked up and Harry could already see Tom’s eyes grow darker as he attempted to hide his feelings. “Even about murder, death? Anything, Harry?” Tom hissed softly as he leaned closer and Harry leaned back a bit as he eyed the other.

“Yes, anything that is on your mind.” Harry said once more as he saw those eyes watching him, while Harry tried to calm down his beating heart. He tensed as Tom’s hand came to rest on his chest, but he didn’t fight back as Tom gently pushed him down. 

Harry kept silent as Tom hovered over him and straddled his waist. Tom gently cupped his cheeks with both his hands. “Do you even realise what you are doing to me?” Tom whispered softly. 

Harry frowned and slowly shook his head. “No?” Harry asked. Tom had changed of that Harry had been aware, but Tom had never said out loud what went on in his mind. This was definitely a first. 

Tom snorted and laughed softly as leaned down. Harry stiffened and felt shivers going all over his body as Tom was breathing against his neck. “Just… let me hold you for now.” Tom muttered softly. 

Harry slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around the other and he felt Tom’s body relax atop of him. Though inside his mind he wondered if he truly was this ignorant. Tom had actually laughed at him of that he was aware. But he truly had no idea what he had been doing to Tom and what exactly Tom had meant... 

Harry only knew that he still hoped to save him and to protect this world from the muggles and their exposure to them. Silently they just held each other and Harry relaxed, unaware when his eyes drooped close and he fell asleep in Tom’s embrace. 

Tom however didn’t fall asleep and when he heard and felt Harry’s breathing evening out he knew the other wizard had fallen asleep. Tom let out a sigh and he shifted, carefully he moved out of Harry’s arms, hoping not to wake the other. 

But Harry only mumbled something and moved slightly, but Tom knew he had not woken the other. Slowly he moved his fingers over Harry’s cheek as he watched the other sleep peacefully. 

He hated that he already knew what Harry’s reaction was going to be. He actually was afraid in telling the other wizard, but he also knew that keeping this a secret could one day backfire. 

Even though no one knew of his presence in the room when the werewolf had actually died, so he could keep quiet. None would be the wiser then. Yet at the same thing Tom felt that gnawing feeling inside him, urging him to tell Harry what had occurred. 

It would make Harry cry and once the thought of Harry crying and screaming would have been heaven, but right now it would be a hell. Things had changed. Things had drastically changed and at times like these Tom desperately wanted to be insane again. Because he couldn’t handle these kind of things. He didn’t understand these feelings, yet he knew what they were. He could name them now, but he just couldn’t understand it. 

He didn’t understand why Remus Lupin had actually pushed the female out; the werewolf had known he would be stuck in there. He had known… Yet Remus had accepted his fate so easily, his own death as it was worth nothing in comparison to her death. Her safety was more important. 

It had baffled Tom and it had shown him that people in love were fools after all. Tom sighed and gently turned Harry around so he could spoon him. And maybe he was just the same as well. 

For he realised that losing Harry was an awfully scary thought, yet at the same time he would make sure both of them would have gotten out alive had they been in such a situation. Tom’s arms around Harry tightened as he breathed against Harry’s neck. Here in this place, alone and with no one to hear his words Tom finally let out the words he had been denying all this time. “I love you…” 

For he knew it could only be love, such a force that was so great, yet at the other side so destructive. Harry held the power to destroy him completely and the thoughts should be scary. Yet Tom didn’t feel scared, because he knew Harry would never turn against him. Partly because of the horcrux inside the boy. But also because he had actually made sure that Harry also cared for him. 

He just hadn’t known back then that his plan would backfire one day…

##### Safe house, 17 August 1998:

Tonks just couldn’t believe it. She still hoped and wished that the trap inside that damned room was nothing deadly. Yet she should know better. 

Her arms were cradled over her stomach as she thought on what had happened. Dried tear streaks were still on her face, but she couldn’t be bothered to clean her face at all. She wanted to go back, to see Remus come out of that room unharmed. 

Her hopes were fragile, she knew there was no way he stayed unharmed when those chains wrapped around his legs. How? How could this have happened? It was simply impossible. She rather would have died with him, then to remain here all alone. 

Molly walked up to her and silently handed her a warm cup of tea, but she only stared at the cup. She didn’t want to accept it, she didn’t want their kindness and pity for what had happened. She only wanted Remus back. After finally having him, after everything he had finally accepted their relationship, only to be torn away like this. 

“Drink something, dear…” Molly whispered as she put the cup down on the table next to her. She was aware of the stares, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything anymore. 

She took a deep breath which ended in a small sob, as she closed her eyes. She didn’t want to cry anymore, but she couldn’t stop it either. A hand landed up her shoulder but forcibly she shrugged it off. “Leave me!” She screamed desperately. She wanted to drown in her sorrow, but at least she wanted to do it all by herself. Her message must have gotten across as she heard shuffling and a door closing. 

Now she was alone in the living room. Alone the way she felt deep down even when they had been in the same room. Tonks hunched forward as she cried and cried. She couldn’t stop even though she wanted to. It felt like with Remus gone, she didn’t want to accept his death yet, that her heart had been torn out of her chest. 

She had another reason for living she knew that. Their child, but her son or daughter would grow up without his father… And she couldn’t bear those thoughts. The child would only hear stories of Remus Lupin, but never would he or she be able to speak to him, to be taught by him. 

Yet with the thoughts of her unborn child she knew one thing for certain. She would make sure that her child would not be born in a war. She would stop this madness, any means necessary. It was cruel that Voldemort had used such a trap against them. And Tonks knew that he deserved to die. 

She also knew that Remus would never forgive her for even thinking about killing Harry, even she didn’t like the thought of killing him. But what else could she do…. There was simply no other way. She just hoped that Remus would understand and forgive her, wherever he may be now.


	15. Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort tells Harry and Sirius the truth. Harry doesn’t know how to handle Remus’s death and the locket horcrux comforts him.  
> Sirius is left grieving as well and Luna speaks to him once more.  
> Voldemort finally tries to face all the feelings he has been having and talks with his mother once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Cya next update :)!
> 
> Warnings: Maybe a bit of dubious consent in this one, because of Harry’s mental state.

### Chapter 14: Feels

##### Slytherin Manor, 18 August 1998:

The next night and morning was not much better for Harry.  
Tom had not slept in his bedroom that night and when Harry had went looking for him, in the middle of the fucking night; he wasn’t even inside the manor. Harry had honestly no idea what was going through Tom’s mind at this point. 

He really thought he had seen all sides of Tom Riddle, but this was clearly a new one. For Harry knew that this time Tom had a different reason all together to avoid him and it just didn’t feel right. Harry had hoped that Tom would open up to him, but right now Harry was positive the other wizard was keeping something from him and it bothered him… Even the locket horcrux had admitted he had no idea what went through his counterpart’s mind.

Harry simply had no idea if the secret or whatever it was either good or bad and it made him feel a bit anxious. But he knew that Tom needed to learn how to trust others as well. Tom needed to realise he wasn’t alone in this anymore. 

Harry stepped into the dining hall and froze for one second as he saw Tom already sitting at the head of the table. Sirius looked up and grinned a bit as he greeted him. Harry walked over to his place between Sirius and Tom as he said. “Morning, Sirius.” Harry saw Tom look up as he stopped and sat down. “Morning, Tom.” Harry said with a small smile. 

Tom only gave a nod and Harry could see that the dark wizard was still kind of brooding… Though Harry knew that Tom would deny it if asked. “Did you sleep at all?” Harry asked as the food appeared on the table and it was only then that he realised that Luna wasn’t there yet. “Where is Luna?” 

“I believe Miss Lovegood is still in her room. The house-elves will save some breakfast for her.” Tom stated as he eyed them both. Sirius frowned slightly as he saw Voldemort sigh. “There is something I must tell you.” 

For some reason since Tom started with such a sentence, all different kind of scenarios already went through Harry’s mind and none of them were positive. He looked at Tom who was staring down at his plate, even though it seemed like his mind was elsewhere. 

Harry carefully placed a hand atop Tom’s and he saw those red eyes glance from the plate towards their hands. 

Sirius watched the exchanged silently, but even he felt the tension. Luna’s words came back to haunt him at that point, as if he knew… a sacrifice. Someone had died? Could that be it? But why then would the Dark Lord be so bothered by it? 

Tom finally looked up at Harry, but even then he remained silent for some time. Until finally he spoke. “The Order attacked a manor that acts as a decoy for Slytherin Manor. Inside it there is a room when magic is used inside that room, the room will act and come to life to kill those inside it.”  
Harry’s eyes widened with every passing word that came from Tom’s lips and he wanted to pull his hand back, already dreading that the room might have killed someone he knew. But Tom’s grip tightened as if offering him some comfort and he already got his answer. 

“Who..?” Harry got out, though it was nothing more than a whisper. 

Tom’s red eyes turned towards Sirius and they somehow looked sad. Harry could not see Sirius’s expression, so he had no idea how the other was reacting to this all. When Tom made eye contact with him once more he spoke a name. “Remus Lupin.” And it took Harry everything not to break down. 

He let out a small sob as he stared deep into Tom’s eyes. Desperately hoping that Tom was going to say that he was wrong, or that it was a lie. Anything… But instead Tom kept silent and Harry started shaking his head slowly. For that silence was damning him, it was proof that Tom was not lying. 

Sirius screamed and Harry was aware that Tom had used wandless and wordless magic to tie Sirius down to his chair as Sirius had tried to lunge forward in his anger and grief. But Harry wanted to scream as well. He could feel it building deep down inside him. He wanted to let out his pain and sorrow that he felt. Instead he stared at Tom as if wanting, no needing, an explanation. 

Remus… no, it couldn’t be. Harry didn’t want to believe it, but he knew Tom would never lie about something like this. In a way he was grateful that Tom did tell them, but why did it hurt so much? Remus had always been there since his third year. Remus had taught him how to protect himself against the dementors. 

Remus had been so kind and he didn’t deserve to die. Harry kept his eyes on Tom as his vision grew blurry because of the tears in his eyes. It was that moment that Tom pulled his hand away and he looked guilty, as if he hadn’t wanted to tell them this news. 

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it again. He had no idea what he wanted to say or ask. He preferred not to know what had happened after all. 

Sirius however screamed all kinds of things, even calling Tom a murderer, but at this point Harry couldn’t care about what Sirius was screaming. In a way Sirius was right and telling the truth. But at the same time the order had investigated the manor because of their search for the horcruxes. 

They were also planning to kill Tom and in the past Harry would have agreed, but not anymore… He had started with a promise to save Tom, but now the thought of Tom dying on him made him feel nauseous. 

Harry couldn’t stay in the same room anymore and he got up as he ran quickly out of the dining room, barely aware of where he was running, until he just barged straight into his own bedroom. He dropped down on the bed and cried against the sheets. His fingers curling on the sheets, while he cried. 

A hand came to rest on his back, a small offer of comfort and Harry knew it could only be Tom. Yet he kept his face buried against the sheets. He didn’t want to face Tom. He didn’t want to see anyone. He wanted to forget Tom’s words, or maybe wake up and realise it was all a damned nightmare. 

Yet he knew… he knew it wasn’t. And that was the worst part of it all. The bed dipped and Harry felt a body lying next to him, the hand on his back still gently rubbing up and down. 

After sometime his tears might have dried out as he still laid there gasping for breath after his breakdown. The hand was still on his back and Harry finally gathered the courage. He shifted and the hand dropped lower on his back. Emerald eyes widened as he stared at Tom, yes. 

But it was not his Tom. It was the Tom Riddle from the locket. “Don’t be shocked now…” Tom gently whispered as his free hand came up and gently moved his thumbs over Harry’s cheek, erasing all the evidence of the tears. “He wouldn’t know how to deal with something like this.” Tom muttered softly. “He will not come here.” 

Harry felt something inside him break at Riddle’s words. In his mind Harry started to name the locket Riddle, it was easier to distinguish the two of them then. 

Riddle moved and gently pulled him against his chest. Harry let him as a small sob tore from his throat. “Shhh.” Tom softly shushed as the hand on his back started moving up and down again. 

Harry quickly relaxed in the slightly familiar embrace. He kept his eyes closed as he just tried to ignore everything and forget everything except for Riddle’s presence. He was grateful that he was there, grateful for the comfort the other gave him. Even though something inside him ached. This was after all not the real Tom. 

Tom was out there, maybe still in the dining room or maybe he left the manor again to avoid this whole situation. 

Harry tensed as Riddle shifted and now was hovering over him. “I could make you forget.” Riddle whispered as he placed his hand softly against Harry’s cheek. 

Harry stared up in those dark eyes, not knowing what to say to that. In a way he wanted to forget, but he had a feeling he knew what Riddle wanted. And he doubted if he wanted the same thing. Riddle’s eyes turned slightly sad as if he had picked up on Harry’s doubts. 

“Do you not want me?” Riddle whispered softly as he leaned further down and Harry felt how Riddle’s whole body covered his own. Despite that he didn’t seem fully materialized Harry could clearly feel the other. Riddle stopped just a mere inch in front of his face. Their lips almost touching and Harry could feel his heartbeat increase with the close proximity. 

Many times had he had sex with Tom now, but always it had been under influence of the incubus inside him. Harry had wanted to have sex with Tom without the influence of said creature. Yet they had simply never taking the step.  
“Let me be truly your first, Harry.” Riddle whispered. “Please, let me have you. I have been craving you for so long.” 

Harry remembered… the locket he had worn for a long time and it had never wanted to part with him when he tried to get it off. It was quite awful if Harry considered that all that time Riddle must have felt everything and unable to do anything about it. 

Harry slowly, still a bit hesitant moved his hands up and his fingers tangled in those black strands of hair. A soft genuine smile appeared on Riddle’s face, he seemed pleased. Harry felt Riddle move closer and their lips touched slowly. Harry automatically moved his lips against Riddle’s, feeling the other sigh softly in the gentle kiss.

Riddle intensified the kiss when he felt Harry was growing bolder as well and Harry let out a small moan as Riddle shifted his hips and Harry moved his legs further apart, giving Riddle more space as their groins brushed against each other. 

Harry revelled how different it was than with Tom. Tom could be gentle as well, but Riddle seemed different. He was way gentler than Tom could ever be and somehow this gentleness aroused Harry even more. 

It felt good and Harry didn’t want it to stop. Riddle’s mouth moved away and latched onto his neck, making Harry moan. Riddle’s hands moved downwards and held his hips rather tight as he kept pushing their clothed erections against each other. 

Harry’s fingers tightened in the black hair and Riddle groaned softly against his neck as his pace increased slightly. Harry shifted his hips a bit and wrapped his legs around Riddle’s waist. “Fuck...” Harry groaned out. 

Was this how good it felt without the incubus in control? _“Yes.”_ Riddle hissed against his neck, while those lips sucked and those teeth bit. It made Harry shiver as he felt his orgasm was coming closer and closer. 

Riddle moved up, but kept thrusting his hips forward, still creating the much needed friction. Harry’s hands landed upon Riddle’s shoulders as he held on to the other. His eyes closed and his head thrown back, he didn’t see Riddle’s eyes shifting red and a pleased smirk appeared on the other’s face. 

“Close.” Harry whispered as he gasped and moaned lowly. 

Riddle moved down again and softly whispered against Harry’s lips. “Come for me. I want to see your face as you come undone.” 

Harry’s eyes snapped open at those words and he saw those black eyes, slightly tinted red, greedily staring down at him. Harry’s mouth opened in a silent moan as he felt his orgasm hit him. He shuddered as Riddle kept moving until the other leaned down and bit down at his neck. 

Riddle’s body atop his own made Harry realise what he had done and his hands dropped from Riddle’s shoulder onto the sheets as he stared at the ceiling. 

A hand moved from his hip towards his chest and Harry felt how those fingers trailed over the locket underneath his shirt. 

“Forget about them, Harry.” Riddle whispered. His voice sounded content and relaxed, but Harry still felt like he had kind of cheated on Tom. Tom didn’t know about Riddle after all. Riddle let out a sigh as he pulled back and his hand with the locket in it was pushed against his chest. 

Harry couldn’t decipher the emotion inside Riddle’s eyes and his face remained entirely blank. Riddle moved his hand up and his fingertips ever so lightly grazed over Harry’s forehead and the scar. “In a way we are one and the same…. Yet we are different.” Riddle muttered. 

Harry stayed quiet as he just closed his eyes. He felt tired all of a sudden, as if all energy was drained from him. Maybe it was in a way, after everything that had happened. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sits there, still in his chair, tied down. He simply stares at the wall, but his mind is far away. Long ago when James and Lily had died, he believed he would never feel so much pain ever again. 

Then why? How? It was unfair. Why was he the last one alive? He didn’t count Peter anymore, since that stupid rat didn’t belong to his friend group anymore. But Remus had been his once last friend. 

To actually hear Voldemort say that he was dead had been heart-breaking. No, even worse than heart-breaking. Sirius had for one second thought that he would want to die as well. 

Just to see them all again and never feel this alone and hurt again. But he knew he couldn’t. He was needed here. Harry still needed him, but was it alright to remain in this manor, knowing what Voldemort was doing. 

Even though Voldemort had explained to him that the magic in the room is old and when you die in there it is painful and a slow death. Voldemort had said that Remus died quickly, indicating that most likely Voldemort had most likely murdered him. 

Sirius looked up when he heard soft footsteps stop next to him. Luna stood there, looking sad as she eyed him. “This too will pass….” She whispered. “Even if you won’t believe it right now.” 

He didn’t say anything. Because she was right. He didn’t believe her words. This pain was tearing him down from the inside and somewhere he was still in denial. But why would Voldemort say something like that and the way he had seemed to hesitate. 

As if Voldemort had not wanted to tell them, but felt like he had been obliged too. The blonde girl quietly sat down next to him. “Harry needs you…” She mutters eventually. 

Sirius doesn’t reply. He already knows that Harry needs him and he had promised the boy he would be there for him. No matter what. 

Sirius tried shifting a bit, but his arms were tied behind his back, and the handcuffs were tied to the back of the chair, and Voldemort would only release him when he was calm again. 

He was calm again. He had stopped screaming and shouting a while ago. His voice probably sounded hoarse, if he could even get one word out. 

Luna didn’t say anything more and the silence filled the dining room. Yet it felt oddly comforting now. Sirius glanced up sideways to the young girl. He could only imagine how awful it must be, to be born with sight in these times. 

Luna seemed to blink a few times before her head moved and their eyes met. Sirius wanted to ask the truth. He wanted to know if Remus had suffered yes or no. Yet he didn’t need to say it out loud. 

“He didn’t suffer. Tom Riddle did kill him, but it was truly a merciful kill.” Luna said softly. Her silver eyes watched him. Sirius gave a small nod as sign of his gratitude and slowly she smiled sadly at him. 

“Eventually the walls will close in on us all. Fate can truly be cruel. But if you let it get to you, you lose. You lose yourself and everyone you care for.” With those words Luna stood up. She looked at him for some time longer before giving a small nod and leaving the room. 

Sirius stared at her back, somehow knowing that her words had more meanings. Another hidden warning for something that was to come? He let out a small sigh and his eyes shifted towards the table, as he stared at it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort stared at the small stone in his hand, wondering if he should use it. Deep down he didn’t want to speak with her, but at the same time he needed to understand these feelings. 

And strangely enough… she was the perfect someone to talk to. Ghosts could not speak after all. He slowly rolled the resurrection stone through his fingers as he debated on the advantages and the disadvantages of speaking to her. 

But unlike him, she had felt love. She had understood that emotion. That emotion that seemed to tear him down from the inside. It was just a bit different now. 

She had used a love potion and he had used the incubus and the horcrux inside Harry against the boy. 

And the other difference was… that he had fallen in love with Harry in return. This was not something he had planned. What would have happened had his father loved her in return? He would have lived with both his parents? Or maybe his mother would still have died during the childbirth. 

Voldemort glared at the small stone and eventually turned it three times in his hand palm. 

He looked up as she appeared. Both of them were silent, lost in their own thoughts as they looked at each other. 

“How…?” Voldemort asked. He didn’t want to explain. She must know. He didn’t want to say the words out loud. He had only admitted it to himself in the dark of the room, where no one could have heard him. He was not going to admit it out loud, not even to a ghost. 

She glided forward and stopped in front of his desk. “Love is a dangerous emotion. It can drive a person to do things they normally wouldn’t do. And in the same way it can possible drive a person to insanity. I was a fool as well for using something like a potion. You can’t force someone to love you. It just happens naturally.” 

Voldemort had already realised that love could be dangerous. Normally he wouldn’t have cared seeing someone struggle and die. He would have let someone die a painful death inside the fake manor. He would even enjoy seeing them struggle and struggle… until eventually they would die. It could take days for some to finally give up. 

He had always enjoyed it, but this time it had been different. All because of the person who had been trapped inside. Remus Lupin. Because he was one of the persons Harry cared for. He had acted foolishly when he had revealed himself and killed the werewolf. 

Yet Lupin had seemed grateful. 

“Tom,” Voldemort glanced up as his mother whispered his name. “You made many mistakes, but you have the opportunity to put things right. Harry loves you as well.” 

Voldemort’s eyes turned sad at that thought. “Don’t be sad.” She whispered. 

“He only loves me because I forced it!” Voldemort yelled as he got up and glared at her. She didn’t look troubled at his outburst as if maybe she had expected it to happen. “Is that true love, mother? You just said you can’t force it, but I did. For all I know he has a fucking Stockholm syndrome!”

Merope shook her head slowly. “Tom, talk to him. If you truly want this to work, you have to speak to him about it.” 

That was exactly what he didn’t want to hear and in his frustration he once more threw the black stone right through her. She faded away, but her words remained etched in his mind. 

With an irritated groan he sat back down as he cradled his head in his hands. “Damn this all.” He cursed the day he became sane again. For surely if he was still insane this would have never happened. 

And he cursed himself for falling in love.

#####  Safe house, 23 August 1998:

“Is this wise, it sounds more like insane to us?” Molly screamed. “You can’t risk this!” 

“We have to get more control back in Britain. This is exactly the right way.” Moody stated. Everyone could see that the mad auror would not back down from his insane plan. 

“I agree with Molly. And you can’t expect the youngers to fight as well.” Arthur stated with a small glare. 

“Then what do you suggest?” Moody snarled. “Wait here till he finds this place!? Wait and see how he truly destroys everything, kills everyone we care for. Remus was only the last example, but many more have died in the first wizarding war. And this way many more will die in this war. We need everyone that can help and fight.” 

Everyone stayed silent, knowing that at least Moody was partly right. Hermione looked unsure at Ron, who slowly shook his head. None of the elders knew that Sirius had relied the information about Harry on to them. 

“Attacking Hogwarts is a suicide missions nonetheless.” Kingsley tried to reason with Moody, but the auror only glared, his magical eye spinning rapidly.

“Then do you have any better plan, Kingsley?” Moody snarled. 

None of them did have a plan, so sadly Kingsley shook his head. “The ministry is out of the question completely. But with Hogwarts as a base we could win again. People might follow us against him if we have more ground.” Moody said and no one dared to argue with his statements, except Molly.

“I will not stand by and see children fight in this war!” She screamed. 

“We need more manpower and some of those children were taught by Harry Potter himself. Those inside Dumbledore’s army can fight.” Moody stated. 

Molly seemed furious at his words, but remained quiet as she glared at the insane auror. Tonks stayed silent as she watched them all with a kind of numb feeling. “Alastor is right. We need everyone that can help.” 

Silence filled the room after that statement. No one could actually believe that they would do this. But Moody seemed determined and they couldn’t let him go against Severus and maybe other death eaters that were inside Hogwarts all by himself.


	16. Resurrection Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is grieving and Tom gets Severus to help him.  
> Meanwhile Tom is struggling and decides to take a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And all mistakes are still my own!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> And cya next update ^-^!!

### Chapter 15: Resurrection Stone 

##### Slytherin Manor, 18 August 1998:

When Harry woke up again, the first thing he felt were fingers gently rubbing through his hair. He let out a content sigh as he snuggled closer to the warmth underneath his head. 

It was only a few seconds later when reality came crashing in and his mind caught up to his whole situation and _who_ was gently moving a hand through his hair. 

Harry scrambled up and backed away, as he stared with wide eyes at Riddle who just sat there against the headboard of the bed, seemingly like nothing had happened at all. But something had happened and Harry suddenly felt immense guilt for what he had done. 

It felt like he had kind of cheated, towards Tom and Severus. For both of his mates were unaware of the awakened horcrux around Harry’s neck. 

Riddle didn’t say or do anything and it only unnerved Harry even more, but what did he expect? That Riddle was going to apologize for it all? Of course not. Harry knew Riddle got what he wanted, well not completely and Harry was kind of glad that they didn’t have real sex. 

Still it filled him with shame and guilt and he hated it. “Are you happy now!?” Harry screamed without thinking. After everything that had happened just a mere minutes ago. Harry didn’t think he was asleep for very long at least.

“Yes,” Riddle replied with a small smile. “You can’t say that you didn’t want it. And like I said I made you forget, even if it was only for a brief moment.” 

Harry clenched his teeth as he glared at the other wizard. He couldn’t argue with that, because it had felt good and he had indeed forgotten about how everything was fucked up right now. With these thoughts running through his mind Harry sighed and closed his eyes, despite him wanting to hit Riddle and wipe that smirk of his face. 

He tried to will the tears away as he got lost in his thoughts of Remus. He didn’t want to start crying again, but he still couldn’t believe that Remus was gone. A knock sounded on the bedroom door and both wizards looked up. “Harry…” Harry tensed as he heard Tom’s voice and he glanced towards Riddle, who looked back at him before fading away. 

Harry kept his eyes on that place where Riddle had been just a second ago, until he heard another knock. “Harry, can we come in?” Tom asked a bit more urgently this time.

Harry snorted and dried his tears with his sleeve with a small laugh. He couldn’t believe that Tom was actually asking permission to enter a room inside his own mansion. “Harry?” Tom’s voice sounded again and Harry sighed as he could imagine the other getting worried about him. 

“Yes… come on in.” Harry called out as he shifted so he was facing the doorway. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Tom and Severus walk in. When Tom had said ‘we’ Harry had expected Sirius, but not Severus. 

Harry made eye contact with the potion master and he noticed that Severus seemed to be a bit tense. Harry glanced at Tom and knew that the other had told Severus about the whole situation. He didn’t know what to say honestly and neither did they it seemed, as a slightly awkward silence filled the bedroom. 

“Uhm. I am fine…” Harry eventually muttered and Tom frowned at his reply, clearly seeing through his lie. Harry couldn’t keep eye contact and looked towards Severus who didn’t seem to believe his words either. 

“Harry…” Severus started softly. “Lupin meant a lot to you, it is not wrong to feel lost and pained because of what happened.” 

Harry gritted his teeth and looked down at the sheets, he clenched his hands tightly. In a way it was nice to have them worried about him like this, especially since Tom wouldn’t need to be worried. His horcrux inside him was fine after all. Yet Tom did seem like he hadn’t wanted to tell him the bad news. 

Harry looked up when he felt the bed dip and saw Severus sitting on the edge facing him. He then noticed that Tom had left and he couldn’t stop a chocked laugh at that. Severus seemed confused. But Riddle’s words ringed through his mind. _‘Don’t be shocked now. He wouldn’t know how to deal with something like this. He will not come here.’_

“What is so funny?” Severus eventually asked him and Harry shook his head. 

“That Tom just left… I guess he truly doesn’t know how to handle this.” Harry replied as he sighed. 

Severus let out a small sigh as well. “I admit I was a bit confused when he approached me and told me about what had happened. I guess he is counting on me to help you through this pain.” 

Harry just gave a brief nod, knowing that Severus was right. But despite that it still hurt a bit that Tom just left. Though he should be grateful that he did get Severus to come here. “How are you really?” Severus asked softly. 

Harry shrugged. “Holding on I suppose, like always…” Harry muttered. His eyes were still fixed on the sheets; he didn’t want to look Severus in the eye. He didn’t want for the other to see his hurt and pain at this point. “Sirius could also help me you know…” 

When the words had already left his lips Harry realised his mistake. He had no idea what Sirius would be feeling at this point. Sirius and Remus had been friends for much longer. “I think that Black has his own demons he is facing right now.” Severus whispered. 

Harry just pulled his knees up and buried his head against them. It felt stupid that he couldn’t even stop the tears from coming once more. He felt Severus move and sit down beside him as he was gently pulled into a hug. 

The small comfort from his mate made Harry only cry even more as he was reminded of what he had done. His hands gripped tightly at Severus’s robe, not wanting to let him go. 

Severus just wrapped his arms around the younger male while Harry kept crying and crying against his chest. It was even worse than he had expected. Of course he had known what to expect when the Dark Lord told him about Lupin’s unfortunate death, but Severus couldn’t help but feel that there was something else bothering Harry as he held the younger wizard. 

He could feel Harry’s hands tightening in his robes, almost as if not wanting to let him go and Severus frowned a bit as he looked down at the head that was buried against his chest and still sobbing softly. 

“Harry…” Severus said softly as he rubbed his hand over the younger’s back. Could it be that Harry was also bothered by the fact that the Dark Lord had left? Had Harry really wanted the other wizard to stay as well? It wasn’t that farfetched Severus reasoned, as he knew that Harry looked up towards the Dark Lord. Even Severus was falling for the other’s charms. 

And Harry was desperate to save the other wizard, even though Severus had no idea how to approach the Dark Lord at times. 

Harry kept crying and crying softly and was grateful that Severus was there for him. 

“How did you do it?” Harry asked and he cursed inward when his voice sounded hoarse and broken. 

Severus tensed briefly and Harry felt it. He wondered if he had crossed a line in asking about it. “Even in time I cannot forget Lily, Harry. Though… I suppose the pain passes away through time.” 

Harry silently nodded against Severus’s chest. Maybe in time he would be able to think about Remus and not feel so sad. 

“But you must try and remember the beautiful memories you had with Lupin. That way you can always have him with you,” Severus shifted and pulled back a bit and Harry looked at the potions master’s hand as it was placed straight on his beating heart. “In here.” Severus finished softly and Harry looked up at the other, seeing those dark eyes looked at him with a kind of sadness in it. 

It was then that Harry realised that Severus was not sad about the conversation, but Severus was sad because he was suffering and Harry let out a deep breath and smiled a bit. “I am sorry…” He got out through a watery laugh. 

Severus shook his head slowly and his lips curved upwards a bit. Harry felt magic wash over his face and he also noticed that Severus had cleaned his robes. He gave a small grateful smile and Severus sighed. “I know it might not mean much at this time, but I am willing to listen. You are not alone in this, Harry. Don’t forget that.” 

“Thank you.” Harry said as he silently embraced the other wizard again and placed his cheek against the hard chest. He could feel Severus’s heart beating against his ribcage and it slowly relaxed him as still a few tears ran over his cheeks. 

He wasn’t alone in this and he had a feeling that no matter what might happen Severus would always be there to catch him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom watched as Harry embraced Severus again and he could see that the younger wizard was a bit more relaxed now. A slight frown appeared on his face as he thought back on Harry’s reactions. 

Severus had also noticed it; Tom had seen how the potions masters had gazed down at the other almost thoughtfully. Tom had the urge to go back inside at that point, but instead he remained in the hallway as he watched them silently. 

“It is still not nice to eavesdrop.” Luna whispered as she walked up to him. Tom only hummed at her, not in the mood to talk to the seer at all. 

The girl seemed to realise as she remained quiet and softly hummed a tune. The tune didn’t sound familiar but still Tom could feel himself relax at the soft humming of the blonde girl. 

Tom eventually tore his eyes away from Severus and Harry and watched the girl swinging softly from side to side as she hummed. Her silver eyes fixed on the pair inside the room. 

When she stopped, she turned her gaze upon him and smiled. “Your mother often hummed that tune when she was pregnant with you.” 

Tom’s red eyes widened briefly, but before he could even react to her words at all she simply turned around and walked away. His mother? 

Tom shook his head and sighed as he still felt relative calm considering the awful situation. Red eyes watched as Severus shifted the two of them until they were lying side by side on the bed. Tom felt something inside him ache at the scene. 

He gritted his teeth and wondered if he should help Harry a bit… But what would happen if the boy’s parents also appeared? He had no idea who Harry could summon if he handed him the resurrection stone. 

Yet… Tom had a feeling that maybe if Harry did talk with Remus Lupin it would give him some sort of closure. So he made up his mind and walked to his study. 

He opened the drawer and hesitated for one second as he looked at the black stone. With a deep sigh and hoping that he was making the right choice he grasped it from the drawer and made his way back to Harry’s bedroom. 

As he approached he once again used the spell, but saw that the two wizards were still in the same place and he knocked. Harry and Severus both looked towards the door and without waiting for an invitation this time he just walked in, before he could change his mind. 

Harry sat up and looked at him, almost expectantly and Tom cursed inward. He was not used to dealing with feelings like this. It was always far easier to just act. He could still act, but he felt like it wouldn’t be real. In a way he wanted to tell Harry what he really felt for him. 

But he was afraid… even though he hated to admit it. He was afraid of either losing Harry completely or being rejected by the other. Harry had every reason to reject him after all, even though it seemed like he wouldn’t... 

“Harry… I have something for you.” Tom said as he walked forward and held out his hand with the stone in it. Harry stared at the stone and then looked up, seemingly not understanding why he would hand him a stone. 

Tom sighed softly. “This stone is the resurrection stone,” Tom could hear Severus gasp softly and Harry’s eyes widened. Clearly both of them knew about the tale of the three brothers. “With this you can talk to Lupin if you want to.” Tom said softly. 

Tom could see the shock and disbelief in Harry’s eyes, but soon it was replaced by some kind of longing as he carefully grabbed the stone from Tom’s hand. Severus moved closer and also eyed the small stone. 

“How,” Harry’s voice broke as he finally tore his eyes away from the stone and looked Tom in the eyes. “How does it work?” 

Tom wondered if he should remain in the room. He truly was horrified that maybe James and Lily would also appear. “Just turn the stone three times…” Tom whispered. 

Tom closed his eyes when he saw Harry looking at him questioningly. “Tom?” He asked. 

Tom shook his head and opened his eyes. “Your parents may appear. Do you wish… for me to remain here?” Tom asked in return. 

Harry’s eyes widened and then his eyes shifted from Tom to Severus who also stared in slight horror at the Dark Lord’s words. “I want you to stay.” Harry replied and Tom gave a small nod. “And Severus as well, if you want.” Harry said as he looked sideways to the potions master. 

Severus nodded. “I will remain as well then.” 

Tom knew that this was difficult for Severus as well, especially if Lily would indeed appear. Harry stood up with a sigh and then he walked towards the middle of the room. Closing his eyes he turned the stone around three times and silence filled the room as Harry carefully opened his eyes. 

Tom inwardly cursed as next to Lupin also stood Lily and James Potter. 

Severus meanwhile fixed his eyes on Lily as she smiled softy at Harry and then at him. He got up and stopped closely behind Harry as he watched the blurry image of his long dead friend. 

Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing in front of him. He looked at Remus, but soon his eyes also trailed towards his parents. 

“Mom… Dad… Remus,” Harry whispered as he looked at the three ghostly figures. Lily smiled at him, thought it seemed rather sad and Harry felt his heart break a little. “I am so sorry…” 

Even though Harry knew that no amount of words could make this all right, he still felt like he had to apologize. He felt guilty for their deaths and if he had never been born, James and Lily would have lived and Remus might have also survived, but Harry knew that everything would be completely different if he hadn’t been born. 

Neville might have been the prophesied child then and Harry didn’t wish it on anyone, especially not on someone he considered a friend. 

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart,” Lily whispered as she glided closer to him. “You have been so brave and we are so proud of you.” 

Harry let out a small laugh which sounded more like a sob. Harry looked at Remus and shook his head as tears flowed over his cheeks once more. “I am truly sorry… I didn’t wish for anyone to die. I didn’t want any of this.” 

Remus smiled at him and Harry never thought he had seen the other more serene than at this moment. The curse of being a werewolf was lifted and Remus looked years younger now than when he had been alive. 

“Harry, I know. We were all willing to go this far. We knew the risks,” Remus said softly and Harry saw him sigh as he continued. “Tonks is pregnant with my child, Harry.” Harry’s eyes widened at that information and he looked over his shoulder towards Tom, who made eye contact with him for one second and Harry wondered if he had known.

“Don’t blame him, Harry. He killed me out of mercy.” Remus’s words made Harry look at the ghostly figures again and he saw that Remus watched Tom intently. “I should be grateful, yet I cannot forget what other horrors he inflicted on many other families.” 

Harry shifted and turned his gaze towards the ground. Remus’s child. The child would grow up with only his mother. He or she would only ever hear stories of Remus, never knowing him for real. Harry knew this wasn’t the first family being torn apart by the wizarding war. 

Especially the first wizarding war had a lot of casualties and Harry didn’t even want to truly think about how many families had been torn apart because of it. All because of Tom.

Harry glanced up at the other ghost in the room, the one who he resembled the most. James grinned at him. “It sucks at times doesn’t it?” Harry realised he was talking about being an incubus and he opened his mouth as his face turned bright red and he could see and hear Remus laughing, while Lily reprimanded him for his language. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.

“Yes, it sucks at times.” Harry replied, making his mother glare at him briefly but then she sighed and shook her head with a fond smile. “But I must say it isn’t that bad anymore. I grew used to it.” Harry said. 

It was only then that Harry realised that his two mates were in the room as well and he glanced over his shoulder towards them. Severus just stood there with his arms folded over his chest, as he stared at the ghosts. Tom however had his eyes fixed on Harry and Severus also looked back at him. 

Maybe in the beginning he hated these two wizards, but he knew now that nothing had ever been as he believed it to be. Severus had always been there to save him and Tom had just grown up completely misunderstood and without any real guidance Voldemort was born. 

That is why when he said his next words he knew them to be true. “I wouldn’t wish for any other mates.” Harry whispered, but through the silence in the room his words still sounded loud and a bit ashamed that he had admitted it he cleared his throat and turned his back on his mates, facing the ghosts again. 

Remus gave a nod as he approached him. “Lily is right. You are so very brave Harry. You should always remember this. You are never alone and I hope that the future will be bright for you.” 

Harry bit back his tears and smiled. “Thanks… Remus.” Harry muttered. 

It meant a lot to him that Remus didn’t seem to be holding any kind of anger towards him. Despite what he was and who his mates were. Even his parents seemed to accept it and Harry truly felt grateful to them. 

“You never know what the future will bring,” Lily whispered and her eyes went towards Severus. “And sometimes it’s time to let go of the past and life in the present. So you can work on a better future.” 

“Lily…” Severus whispered as he moved forward, but the red-haired female only smiled at him. 

“Take care of Harry for us, Sev.” Lily said and Severus gave a small nod. Harry glanced at the potions master and saw that the mask that Severus had so often worn was thrown off completely. Harry could see the hurt in those dark eyes, the grief and the pain, even now after all those years. 

Severus looked towards him and Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Severus’s intense gaze was fixed on him all of a sudden. “Always.” Severus said. 

Harry didn’t know why his body reacted like it did, but his heart started beating faster. It was almost like Severus had just said to him that he loves him. That is what it felt like and Harry broke the eye contact as he looked towards his parents and Remus once more. 

Somehow it did ease his mind that Remus was fine and together with his parents now. He could still feel the lingering hurt and grief, but he knew in time it would pass. Harry knew he needed to focus now. They needed to find a way to protect the wizarding world. And Harry knew he had to talk to Tom at some point.

Lily, James and Remus said their goodbyes and faded away as Harry handed the stone back to Tom. 

Afterwards the three spend dinner together in silence, as they all got lost in their thoughts, but Harry wanted to speak to them, but right now his mind was still going haywire, so he reasoned he could better wait till tomorrow. 

He did wonder where Luna and Sirius were and he looked up towards Severus who just finished his plate and also glanced up at him. 

“Severus,” Tom spoke up and Harry and Severus both looked at him. “Stay here for the time being. You can either sleep with Harry in his room or get your own room if you so prefer.” 

Harry’s eyes widened at Tom’s words and it felt like the other was clearly putting distance between them. Harry didn’t mind Severus being here as well, but he didn’t like it that Tom was putting up walls between them. 

It was at that point that Harry wondered if somehow Tom was feeling guilty about what had happened. It had been clear that the other wizard hadn’t wanted to stay in the room, because there was a chance he had to face James and Lily. 

Harry wondered if he should have asked them to stay in the room as his eyes trailed towards Severus who inclined his head at Tom’s words. “Yes, my Lord.” 

Harry felt something cold settle in around his heart and he looked back up at Tom, who took once glance at him and then stood up and left the room. Harry’s words were caught in his throat as he wanted to ask him to stay as well. 

But Tom must have known that he hadn’t wanted him to leave and Harry sighed as he looked down at his unfinished plate. He placed his fork and knife down, not feeling hungry anymore. 

“Give him some time, Harry. I think it affects him more than he lets on.” Severus said and Harry looked up at the other. He just gave a small nod, hoping that eventually Tom would come back to him again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


##### 19 August 1998:

Sirius just sat in the basement and stared at the wall. He hadn’t had any sleep and had no desire to face any of the others in the mansion. His fingers had traced over the bracelets that kept him locked inside this place. 

Somewhere above him Harry must also be facing the same difficulties and pain. Yet Sirius couldn’t get himself together to provide the other the comfort he needed. 

When he heard soft footsteps he looked up and wasn’t at all surprised when Luna walked towards him and sat next to him. 

“People always want to help others, even at the costs of themselves,” Luna whispered. “But if you yourself aren’t feeling 100%. How can you truly help them then?” Luna asked as she looked sideways towards the wizard.

Sirius frowned at her words and looked at the floor in front of him. “You’re saying I should first help myself before I help someone else?” 

“Yes, it isn’t always bad to be selfish,” Luna said softly. “If you are feeling better than you are more capable of helping someone. Just take the time you need. Harry does understand your struggle as well.” 

Sirius snorted. “I should be there for him. I have already failed him so many times and now…” Sirius couldn’t finish his sentence as his voice broke midway. He had wanted to say that he needed to be there for Harry, who was grieving for Remus as well. 

But he knew he was just as well grieving. “Harry isn’t alone.” Luna said and Sirius closed his eyes. 

“No, he is with the Dark Lord and Snivellus.” Sirius snapped, feeling angered. “It is His fault that Remus is gone! I don’t care if it was a fucking merciful kill.” 

Luna didn’t say anything at his harsh words and he shook his head as he bit his bottom lip. “It’s not good to bottle your emotions up like that,” Luna eventually said as he she got up and looked down at him for one second. “And be sure not to call Severus Snivellus anymore.” 

Sirius only glared up at her, but her lips turned upwards in a soft smile as she just walked away. Leaving him behind once again and he only then wondered why she even bothered with him. 

He was just a mess after all… He thought as he started crying again.


End file.
